Bullying Rocks!
by Minky2013
Summary: A high octane chase takes place! Violence and swearing throughought! Kai enjoys a spot of romance in the park and the Demolition Boys join the Bladebreakers in class. Ray tries to make friends with Brianand feels Eskimo pussy for the first time!
1. They call me the Chief

Don't you just hate sickly, sweet tales of friendship? ……………. Well, I do!

This is my take on Beyblade!

Thanks to my brother Spikes for his input on this story!

(Unlike in nearly everybody else's Beyblade fics, there are no self-inserts here and none of the characters are gay………sorry if this disappoints anyone)

* * *

**"They call me the Chief"**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tyson woke up suddenly to the shrill, high-pitched ring of his alarm clock. Today was the day he would blade Andrew, the high school kid he had heard so much about. Tyson got dressed in his "trendy" blue "culottes", his knee socks, his brandless yellow T-shirt, that …….red…… shirt……thing, oh yeah and his brown leather falconry gauntlets. He raced downstairs, and through the door, "Later Grandpa!"

Tyson ran……….for like 100 yards, and then he walked "I fucking hate running", he said under his breath. He finally arrived at the playground and spotted Max and Ray. "Hey Tyson's here!" yelled Max, he and Ray approached ,"Where the fuck have you been?" demanded Ray, Tyson was about to reply when Ray sighed " whatever, I don't give a fuck, just get over there and beat Andrew", he shoved Tyson really hard in the direction of a crowd of kids…………and there was. …………………Andrew.

Andrew. Andrew was a 6ft lanky 18 year-old, dressed in an out-of-date purple basketball vest and a really cheap make of sneakers. He had a head like a novelty shaped condom and scarlet lips that looked like they had each been injected with about a pint of collagen. At his high school he was considered to be the biggest loser in the world; no girls liked him, no guys would associate with him, but here in the park amongst the easily impressionable pre-pubescent kiddies, he was the king of cool.

Tyson boisterously pushed his way through Andrew's little fan-club, hurting one kid in the process and making him cry, he was now face to face with Andrew when suddenly something hit Tyson square in the face…………the, awful, unholy stench of B.O. He stumbled back but before he could get far Andrew grabbed his hand, maniacally shook it and introduced himself, "Hey bro, you must be Tyson, I'm Andrew, Man I can't wait to battle you it's gonna be da Bomb!" Tyson was rendered speechless "Da Bomb?" who the fuck said that anymore?

As the two prepared to launch their blades, Max began the countdown,"3,2…" but just then, SLAM!

The plastic beystatium lay crushed beneath the heavy, motorcycle boot clad foot of Carlos the Bladeshark with the bandana.

"Oops sorry my leg slipped!" Carlos threw his head back and laughed; he removed his foot and walked back over to the rest of the Bladesharks, hanging around on top of the big climbing-frame……laughing. Tyson knew just how vicious Kai and his gang could be so he kept his mouth shut, picked up his Dragoon beyblade and stepped back with Max and Ray. However, Andrew felt as though he needed to show all the little kids, who looked up to him, just how brave, tough and "cool" he could be.

"Get down here Carlos", yelled Andrew,

"Let me take care of this", said Kai.

His white ninja scarf flowed behind him as he jumped down. Kai stood and looked at Andrew for a moment before pulling out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a long, slow drag; he walked up to a fuming Andrew and blew the smoke in his face. Andrew could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as a result of his heated rage; what right did this fifteen-year-old punk have to come up and embarrass him like that?

Andrew raised his fist to punch Kai in the face but he suddenly felt a very strong grip on his arm from behind, he turned to see Trevor, a very big fat nasty looking kid who was wearing a long pink top? Underneath a cropped denim jacket.

"You're a fucking joke Andrew", mocked Kai,

Andrew foolishly retaliated, "You and your gang are nothing but a bunch of little pricks Kai",

Trevor locked both of Andrew's arms behind his back firmly, Kai's face changed to a much more serious expression; he took his cigarette and proceeded to put it out in Andrew's hair, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Andrew screamed,

"kill him", ordered Kai.

Trevor shoved Andrew to the ground and went on to kick him hard several times with his steel-toe capped army boots, Andrew felt and tasted a mixture of blood and stomach acid in his mouth, it was at this point Carlos decided to get in on the action, he picked up a nearby stick and lashed Andrew with it until he shed blood.

The kids all around looked on in horror, shock and disbelief as the Blade sharks left Andrew and walked away.

Tyson thought it was really cool how everybody feared and respected Kai; he wanted everyone to fear and respect him too, because after all that would rock! Max was the first to approach Andrew, "are you alright?" he enquired,

"Max you retard, of course he's not alright, just look at him dumbass!" shouted Tyson,

"hey, back off Tyson" Max shouted.

Andrew shakily stood up holding his stomach, blood was pouring from his head, and the visible parts of his body were covered in cuts, gravel and bloody marks. He looked around at everyone staring," the joke's on them" he snivelled, "that didn't even hurt", he was clearly lying and his eyes became teary,

"are you crying Andrew?" Tyson stupidly asked,

"for your information, no I'm not" said Andrew untruthfully, "I'm going now, I'll see you guys later", and with that Andrew hobbled away and the crowd of kids cleared.

"I can't believe all that just happened", exclaimed Max,

"neither can I but it was kind of cool" said Ray,

"how can you say that?" Max cried,

"hey, violence like that only happens in the movies and even then it's fake, but Andrew getting his ass kicked was real, look, some of his blood is on the ground, wicked!" explained Ray. Ray really was like a white tiger; he had a particularly bloodthirsty streak, to him blood, guts, and violence were totally cool.

"Yeah, well it really sucks that I won't be able to battle Andrew today", complained Tyson,

"You wouldn't have been able to beat him anyway", the three Blade breakers turned around,

"huh?" exclaimed Tyson,

they saw a kid with shaggy ginger/orange hair, that covered his eyes, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with, get this, a tie and bizarre fuchsia colored pants, he had a laptop and on his head were the thickest pair of ant-nest frying, toy-soldier melting Coke bottle frames ever! This could only mean one thing……………….he was a certified geek!

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Tyson, who never liked to be told he would lose,

" They call me the Chief", declared the kid,

Tyson, Ray and Max looked at each other, "they call you the what?" asked Ray,

"the Chief, they errr call me the Chief", said the kid who was now beginning to regret his words.

There was a brief silence before Ray and Tyson broke out into a fit of laughter in their "charming", half broken teenage voices, Max just kind of laughed along with them, he didn't want to be nasty but he didn't want to be the odd one out.

A strange surge of masculine, inner strength rose in Tyson, all of a sudden he felt like a real "tough-guy", he strode up to the little nerd and said, in a rather macho tone, "I'll ask you again who the fuck are you and this time you better not shit out such a gay answer", so this is what it felt like to be a bully?… cool…

"my name's Kenny", he said in a quivering voice.

Kenny explained to the three Blade breakers how he had just moved into town and that he was more into the theoretical and technical side of Beyblading, he also introduced them to Dizzi……………."Cool, so you have a chick living in your computer, can you make her take her clothes off on screen?" Ray asked,

"No Dizzi is my bit-beast, she's not a humanoid", replied Kenny,

"Hey! You wanna join our gang?" Max asked, but before Kenny could reply Tyson yelled "Max, you can't just invite weird little geeks into our gang, a gang is only as cool as it's un-coolest member, if we let him in what will Kai think of us? He'll think we're gay, loser, computer nerds and he'll never think we're cool!"

Max protested "But Kenny can help us he knows a lot of stuff about Beyblading, what makes him a geek anyway?"

Ray intervened "Well he wears glasses and he owns a computer! What more do you need? He's a geek". Kenny sat there with hurt feelings, "Besides, I'm the leader and I say who's in or out", insisted Tyson,

"Who the fuck made you the leader fat-boy?" asked an angry Ray,

"Why? Whatcha gonna do about it Rapunzel?" retaliated Tyson. A stupid, little physical fight broke out between Ray and Tyson, in the end he and Ray agreed that Kenny could be in the Blade breakers………….but it would have to be top-secret……………and he couldn't hang out with them…………..and he wouldn't have a say in what their gang did………………..ever!

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! Depending on the reviews I get, the next chapter will be where Mariah graces the scene, Kenny, (along with all the other guys except Max) has a huge crush on her, and you can expect more swearing, immaturity and probably some strong sexual references! That is what being a teenager is all about! 


	2. The Lynx Effect

Well………….so far, boys and girls, we've learned not to make Kai mad! Though Andrew found out the hard way!

Isn't it funny when teenage boys brag to each other about their sexual experiences?…………………………and you just know they're lying and that they're still virgins………………

* * *

**The Lynx Effect!**

Kai could see the dust floating in the air of the gloomy art supply room, the light was on but it was still dim. "I can't believe those fucking pussies backed out", he snarled as he shoved the last can of red spray-paint in his backpack. It wasn't unusual for Kai to cut class like this; on some occasions the rest of the Blade Sharks joined him but this time he was on his own. He carefully opened the door and scoped out the pastel colored corridor both ways. It was 2.00pm, the kids were in class, the teachers were teaching them and so no one was around, it was clear. Kai stealthily made his way down the hall then quickly bounded towards the back fire exit and made it outside.

He crawled behind the leafy green hedges, which lined the school building, until he reached the edge of the school grounds. Kai stood up, he felt kind of proud that he had escaped undetected; he glanced back before jogging away.

It was a summer afternoon, the gentle breeze felt warm and heavy. The classrooms were filled with an air of laziness; but Kai was free. He stood under the large sandy colored bridge down by the stream, carrying out one of his favourite pass-times………………vandalism! He used the spray paint he'd thieved from school to graffiti the underside walls of the bridge. In bright, colourful, letters 2ft high it said "BLADE SHARKS RULE", along with "fuck the system" and "Max has a M.I.L.F", in smaller wording.

Kai's Grandfather was the head of Biovault, he was a multi-billionaire and Kai lived in a palatial mansion with him, he didn't need to steal, however buying art-supplies didn't bring the challenge and satisfaction of robbing from the school. Besides he had a rep to keep! He was kind of bored now. The kids would be coming out of school soon……"maybe I should have just stayed there", he thought…………nah………..anything's better than learning!

Grey smoke swirled in front of him as Kai sat against the smooth wall gazing at the stream. Yeah…..he'd sat through those bullshit lessons they gave in school about how you shouldn't smoke, you shouldn't have sex, you shouldn't do drugs, you shouldn't drink alcohol…….fuck that. Everyone knows smoking is bad for your health, but it is that precise risk factor that makes it so "cool". The tough, cool, popular kids did it; the weak, dorky, loser kids didn't. To Kai it was as simple as that.

Meanwhile back in class:

"Owww", yelped Kenny, someone had thrown yet another pencil at the back of his head. He turned to look behind only to be greeted with a class full of innocent faces; he'd only started at that school two days ago but he was already very unpopular, it could have been any one of his "classmates". There was no denying the fact that Kenny was a complete nerd and he had followed in the great nerd tradition of sitting right at the front of the class. Whereas on the back row Ray and Tyson were trying to conceal their fits of laughter, "you see that? I got him straight on!" Ray gloated quietly while half laughing, "Oh yeah? Well check this out!" said Tyson, he was chewing some bubblegum, he went on to pull it from his mouth and launch it at Kenny. He felt it! Kenny reached to remove whatever was in his hair "Shit", he whispered, it was gum and it was stuck, "May I be excused please?"

Later:

The front doors of the school burst open as the kids poured out. Wicked! Home time! Time to Beyblade! Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were walking and talking as they headed down to the bridge. "So anyway, some jerk kept throwing stuff at me all afternoon during reading time", said Kenny,

"Oh! Errrr well that's too bad Kenny, gee I wish I knew who it was, then I could beat them up for you", Tyson said insincerely, "did you see anything Ray?" he asked,

"Why no Tyson, I didn't", replied Ray who was trying not to laugh; Kenny could tell there was something going on but he decided to let it go for now.

The Bladebreakers raced down the grassy-sloped side of the river valley, "Hey look!" shouted Max, he pointed towards the bridge, "It's Kai!" There was a pause

"Well come on", said Tyson, the others hesitated but then Ray followed, "You guys aren't scared are you?" Ray asked Kenny and Max, "No" they replied at the same time. The gang approached Kai who was throwing rocks into the water. He stopped and faced them "Hey there ladies", Kai said in a harsh sarcastic tone.

"Did you skip school Kai?" enquired Tyson,

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?" replied Kai angrily,

"You shouldn't do that, you could get in big trouble!" said Max,

"You have a real pretty face gay-boy! Want me to fuck it up for you?" threatened Kai,

Max stood back, right now all he wanted was to be at home……..with his mommy………cuddling him………..whilst watching Hamtaro………..and then Pokemon,

Ray tried to change the subject, "so where's the rest of your gang Kai?"

" I dunno, probably playing with your mother" said Kai nastily,

Ray was instantly enraged and went to attack Kai but Tyson stopped him and said "come on guys lets go". The Blade breakers turned and were just about to leave but they saw three figures walking towards them.

Gary, Lee and Kevin. Lee was the leader of the White Tigers so naturally this gave him quite a lot of confidence but with Gary there, to back him up, Lee felt pretty damn invincible. The White Tigers had grown up together and had remained close to each other except for Ray who sort of broke away as he got older. Gary was partially mentally retarded and was capable of lapsing into violent, aggressive fits of rage, Lee used this to his advantage and over the years he had trained Gary to attack on command.

"So what do we have here? A loser convention?" asked Kevin sarcastically, Whack!

Lee backhanded him over the head, "Don't try to be funny Kevin!" he warned,

"That's right Lee you need to keep your little bitch under control" sneered Kai. The Blade breakers stood back and watched. "Hey at least I'm not the one who's gay with Stuart!" Lee retaliated, "have you seen what that kid wears? He even has a girl's body!" (author's note: Stuart was the blue haired Blade Shark who wears the white outfit!)

Kai grinned and asked "What the fuck do you know about girls' bodies?",

"Oh yeah? Well how far have you ever got with a girl Kai?" Lee demanded, Kai flicked his cigarette to the ground and stood on it to put it out, "the whole way………..hasn't everyone?" said Kai, knowing damn well they hadn't, "OK well everyone who's done it with a girl, raise your hand" said Kai and immediately put his hand in the air, Lee did the same, Kevin thought for a moment and then raised his hand which earned him a dodgy look from Lee. Ray and Tyson looked at each other before slowly raising their hands. Gary had a look of sheer confusion on his face, Max looked worried, he wanted to go home and Kenny was hoping the fact that he was carrying his laptop gave him an excuse for not raising his hand. They all looked around to see who "had" and who "hadn't" before putting their arms back down.

Kai laughed "there are virgins among us" he then shot a look straight at Tyson, "No……fucking……… way!" he sniggered, Lee began to laugh as well "you're lying too Kevin…..I'm gonna have to kick you now!",

Kevin hopped backwards to avoid the attack then Lee's concentration was broken by Kai sneering "personally I don't believe any of you have done it but I'm gonna take it at face value, so who did you do it with Tyson?",

Tyson was taken aback by this question Kai wasn't supposed to ask who, but he answered "errrrrrrrrrr you wouldn't know her"

"Tell us anyway",Kai insisted

"errrrrrrr it was when I was errrr on vacation yeah and there was this girl there and errrrr we did it errrrrrr yeah", hopefully that would suffice…….no such luck,

"that…..was…the biggest ….load….of bullshit I have ever heard" shouted Kai, "so how about you Ray? What's your story?"

Ray being smarter than Tyson decided to share a slightly more believable tale, "well at my brother's 18th birthday party errrrrrr one of his friends brought his sister and she was really hot errrrrr and we went upstairs to my room and she took all her clothes off and….." but before he could say anymore Kai interrupted "Stop…..never mind" he took a deep sigh before looking at Kevin, "I don't even want to know who you think you fucked Kevin", he then turned to face Lee, "so Lee, who's the lucky girl?",

Lee had a smug look on his face, "Mariah of course!", Ray flinched at this, Kevin just looked at Lee, Gary was picking his nose, Tyson frowned, a look of shock passed on Kai's face which quickly turned to anger, Kenny wasn't sure what to think he didn't even know who Mariah was "Max who is Mariah?" he whispered, Max didn't answer, he was feeling very uncomfortable this was no fun at all.

It was true Mariah and Lee did spend a lot of time together but only because they were on the same team and whenever Lee and Mariah were together Gary and Kevin were there too. But what if Lee was telling the truth? This would make him ultimately "cool" even "cooler" then Kai!

"You're fucking lying" growled Kai,

Lee yelled back, "No I'm not and besides you believed their cock and bull stories",

"No I didn't you big-nosed freak!" shouted Kai,

"I think Gary might have a problem with what you're saying Kai" said Lee calmly, Gary stepped forward with his arms crossed, Kai knew he was no match for Gary so he did the smart thing…………………..changed the subject.

"Ok then Lee, tell us all about it…….every graphic detail",

Tyson thought he'd try to act like Kai, "Hey Lee……………………. what did it feel like?".

Lee now had a problem, he had to answer, if he got Gary to beat them up it would make it look as though he couldn't answer the question on the other hand what was he supposed to say……….duuuuuuhhh! When in doubt……….

Lee struggled to say "Well it errrrrr it was errrrrrr it felt errrrrrrr really errrrrrrrr cool? Yeah cool!",

"What felt cool?" asked a pretty feminine voice, everyone turned around to see a girl walking towards them wearing white and pink oriental clothes, she had long pink hair tied in a high ponytail with a ribbon that looked like cats' ears. It was the one and only Mariah! She came closer, Kenny's mouth went dry, "That's Mariah," said Max, Kenny couldn't stop staring……..Mariah had the biggest pair of tits in school including the female teachers!

"What are you boys talking about?" she asked sweetly, suddenly the boys lost their macho bravado, they weren't the 'playas' they had been two minutes ago, what the fuck do you say to a girl? None of them knew what to say to her, but anything they did say had to sound cool and/or impressive.

The situation was bad for Lee, a grin crept on to Kai's face "so Mariah how long have you and Lee been going out?" he asked,

Now Mariah knew that Kai knew that she and Lee were not going out together, she thought for a second and put 2 and 2 together,… _those lying perverts_, she didn't want to humiliate Lee, even though he deserved it, so she just said "Lee I thought I'd told you not to discuss our personal business with anyone!"

Lee was silently grateful though she was gonna fucking scream at him later. Kenny couldn't quite figure out what the deal was…….was Mariah Lee's girlfriend? Did she have a boyfriend at all? Was she available? Should he introduce himself? The answer to all 4 questions was No! For a second she glanced at him, he thought her face was truly striking; her golden-amber eyes were lined with lashes coated in thick black mascara.

"Let's go shoplifting," suggested Kevin, "good idea" said Lee who wanted to avoid anymore awkward questions. "Kevin I wish you'd stop doing that I………" but Mariah shut-up as Kevin gave her a pack of stick-on tattoos and a can of bubblegum crush soda that he'd stolen earlier "Oooooooooo" was her only reply.

"We'll see you losers later" said Lee and with that the White Tigers walked away "bye-bye" Mariah waved.

"See that? She wanted me!" said Kai,

"she didn't even talk to you" said Ray in an annoyed tone

"ever hear of body language shit-for-brains?", snarled Kai

"Fucking dickhead" hissed Ray under his breath;

"I don't see what the big deal is" said Max "she's only a stupid girl why do you guys act so weird when she's around?" Max wasn't gay, he just wasn't into girls yet, girls had cooties and germs and they were just plain disgusting.

"She is so cool" sighed Kenny who was still mesmerised, staring into space daydreaming, he didn't notice Kai striding towards him, Kai grabbed Kenny's collar and shoved him against the wall, Kenny banged his head,

"Listen up you fucking fat, little geek! Don't even think of getting any ideas about Mariah", the rest of the guys stood back in silence, Kenny was so scared. He had witnessed the Andrew incident, Kai threw him to the rough ground giving Kenny a nasty graze; Kai's attention was now turned to Max, he walked to the stream's edge and kicked a shit-load of water at him before warning "You need to watch who the fuck you call stupid".

Max felt like crying, so did Kenny but that would make them look gay so they had to choke back the tears. "See you guys later", said Kai in an unidentifiable tone; he walked passed them and went the same way as the White Tigers.

"I'm going home," said Max, "So am I" agreed Kenny, as he picked himself up.

"Bye you guys," said Max glumly before squelching off.

"Seeya tomorrow I guess," said Kenny and with that he walked away.

Tyson and Ray were now left alone "Hey Ray you still wanna Beybattle?" Tyson asked,

"Ok" replied Ray, "Hey Tyson have you really had sex?" Tyson paused for a moment, "Well I have if you have," he said, "Ok we'll just leave it a that…….. now prepare to lose" exclaimed Ray!

* * *

Well I guess it's easier to act like kids who like Beyblading then it is to act like a super-stud! 

Next time: Ray has a sleepover with FRIGHTNINGLY disastrous results!…..but you'll probably laugh!


	3. Eyes like chocolate sauce

Ok, well there's been a minor set-back, Ray's party will happen next time…in the meantime you can enjoy this chapter……..God I hate Mr Dickinson…..

* * *

**Eyes like chocolate sauce**

It was a cliché sunny Saturday afternoon; the Bladebreakers were hanging around in the playground. All four of them were flying around on the black tyre swing and the frame was swaying, creaking and straining.

"Yeah, this is awesome," yelled Tyson who, as usual, failed to see the danger,

"Let's see how high we can go," shouted Ray, Max was laughing but Kenny started to fret when he saw the bolts, which held the chains, becoming loose "errrrr guys can I get off please?"

Tyson turned and looked at Kenny, "What's that Kenny? You want to go higher? Well Ok if you insist!" he shouted!

Ray and Tyson pulled back on the chains as hard as they could to make the swing go faster and higher, "I'm gonna throw up!" cried Kenny.

The Bladebreakers were unaware they were being watched. "Come on Kai let's go, this place is for babies!" complained Carlos,

"Why are we spying on those losers anyway?" asked Stuart,

"Shut the fuck up!" snapped Kai,

"Chill out Kai, hey guys lets go back to my place, my dad just got a load of beer in……..lets go and get wasted" said Carlos in an effort to sound like he was twenty-something.

Whether he wanted to accept it or not Kai was still a kid no matter how hard he tried to act grown up. "If you guys want to go, then go" said Kai plainly, he didn't really need them, he was a loner.

"Suit yourself," said Carlos as he and the rest of the Bladesharks walked away.

Kai watched on through narrowed chocolate sauce colored eyes as Tyson and his friends laughed, played and joked……..they looked so natural and happy……..

"No way Ray! Teen Ninja 3 was much better than Teen Ninja 4!" yelled Tyson

"No it wasn't! In Teen Ninja 4 there's this part where she's naked and you actually get to see her…" but Ray was cut off by Kenny "You know I think Teen Ninja 2 was the best one, it had the best special effects".

Tyson was about to disagree but something in a nearby tree caught his eye so he left Kenny, Max and Ray to argue while he went to investigate. He stood under the tree and looked up into the branches, awesome he thought as he began to climb. "Damn ……tree……..ow……..son of a…" after some more cursing he finally reached it……..it was a particularly large golden yellow beehive! Tyson was one of those kids that just loved bugs and spiders (well in this story he is); he stared at it with fascination as the bees darted around. "Cooooooool….." he droned as he reached out to rip the hive from the branch; the angry hum of the bees didn't even bother him! Tyson jumped down from the tree and carried the hive towards his friends until he was about 20 yards away from them, "Hey Kenny! Catch the football!" yelled Tyson. Kenny was paralysed with disbelief as Tyson drop-kicked the beehive directly at him, he dodged…………..it exploded as it made contact with the ground and the bees swarmed everywhere……..

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Kenny

"Oh my God they're in my hair" cried Max, Ray laughed as he ran over to Tyson who was also laughing. Max was frantically waving his arms in the air and trying to run; Kenny was trying to run and hold on to Dizzi. Tyson soon stopped laughing, "Oh shit they're coming over here………run away!"

Kai laughed from his hiding place, maybe Tyson was Bladeshark material……..maybe…..

Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Max finally came to a halt, "Have we lost them?" asked Tyson, "Yeah I think so" answered Ray, only one thought was running through Kenny's mind Why? why had Tyson done that? Well we're safe now so that's all that matters………..I guess,

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Max, a voice suddenly came from behind them "Yeah Tyson, got anymore bright ideas?" the Bladebreakers turned to see Kai. The last time they'd met, they hadn't parted on very good terms with him. Max and Kenny were particularly wary.

"Oh hey Kai……… we were just messing around" said Tyson in a kind of scared way, Kai looked at them for a second "you guys are so gay" he said disapprovingly,

"I'm not gay," protested Ray "how can I be gay? I'm going out with Mariah!" this enraged the others "You fucking liar Ray! You're not going out with her! You only went out with her twice in 7th grade!" yelled Tyson,

"That shows what you know fat-boy!" Ray shouted back,

Tyson became really mad, he jumped on Ray and the two began to fight, laying hard hits into each other as they rolled around on the grass. Kai stood there laughing with his arms crossed, Kenny sniggered quietly, Max just sighed as he thought it's so stupid to fight over girls.

Kai's presence always upset the balance of friendship, he made Tyson, Ray and pretty much all the kids in the neighbourhood nervous, and when they were nervous they would say dumb stuff or sometimes fall out with each other much to Kai's amusement.

Kai stopped laughing and walked up to Ray and Tyson, who had each other in a headlock, "Listen ladies I don't have all day and you're starting to piss me off so do you think you could hurry this up?", Ray and Tyson reluctantly let go of each other and stood up,

"He started it," said Ray,

"No you started it," said Tyson,

"Would you guys just shut up" said Kai harshly,

Tyson whined "but he called me a…",

"I don't give a fuck!" shouted Kai who was now very frustrated,

"I have an idea," said Max "lets go and see Mr Dickinson!",

"Hey, yeah, good idea Max!" said Tyson,

"Who's Mr Dickinson?" asked Kenny,

"Mr Dickinson is a fat old loser who fucks men, women, children and animals," said Kai, Tyson and Ray laughed,

"You know Mr Dickinson Kai?" asked Max,

"I talked to him a while ago, that prune faced lard bucket was talking about how he was trying to form a Beyblade team to sponsor, he wanted to recruit me but I told him to go fuck himself" explained Kai

"Really? You said that? Cool" exclaimed Tyson,

"Why the hell do you wanna go and see him anyway?" asked Kai,

"Oh we're just being nice to him so that he leaves us in his will" said Max casually, "What?" asked Kai,

"It was Ray's idea," said Max,

"Yeah well….it really works! You know Lee from the White tigers? Well my parents used to force me to rake the leaves in his grandfather's back yard every Sunday, Lee never visited him so when the time came to pass on the White tiger bit-beast he gave it to me and he's left me in his will so when he dies I cash-in big time! Pretty cool huh?" explained Ray,

"Yeah right, whatever" said Kai in a flat tone of voice,

"So do you wanna come with us Kai?" asked Tyson,

"Sure, why not, I guess I don't have anything better to do" said Kai nonchalantly.

Near Mr Dickinson's house:

Mr Dickinson was well known throughout the town, he was a "jolly" character with a keen interest in Beyblading, somehow he had managed to become rich and had sponsored teams in the past but none of them had ever made it to the finals.

Kai and the Bladebreakers lurked around the corner from Mr Dickinson's mansion, they were telling Kenny more about Mr Dickinson,

"…..He's practically deaf and he has really crap eyesight" said Tyson,

"I'll go see if he's home" said Max,

"No, let me handle this," insisted Ray. He walked up to the front door with the others following behind, Ray rang the doorbell, he turned to look at his friends "Check this out" he said, the door opened to reveal a fat old guy with gay looking glasses and a stupid hat,

"Why, hello Mr Dick-head" said Ray in falsely sweet way, Tyson and the other guys tried not to laugh,

Mr Dickinson squinted through his glasses "Ray?…Ray is that you?" he asked

"It sure is Mr Dick-head!",

"I'm here too!" said Tyson loudly,

Mr Dick-head….oops sorry…Mr Dickinson strained his eyes some more, "Oh Tyson, Max, Kai how lovely of you boys to come and visit me….oh and who's your new friend?" he asked,

"They call me th…my name's Kenny," said Kenny,

"Oh it's nice to meet you Franky," said Dickinson

"No, my name's Kenny"

"Bobby?"

"No Kenny" Kenny said in a raised voice

"Benjamin?"

"No Kenny" he shouted

"Is that a foreign name?" asked Mr Dickinson

"Never mind" sighed Kenny

"Do you have any chores we can do?" asked Tyson,

"Hmmmmm let me think, well boys if you wash my car I'll give you five dollars how does that sound?" proposed Mr Dickinson

"Gee Mr Dick-head that sounds swell" said Ray with an enormous amount of sarcasm,

"Ok well let me know when you're finished" said Mr Dickinson as he closed the door,

Tyson walked up to the door and energetically said, "Oh we'll let you know Mr Dick-head-cock-sucker-mother-fu…"

SMACK! Kai backhanded him over the head "Don't go over the top Tyson," warned Kai; Tyson was silent as the pain lingered. Isn't it funny how bullies work? Unreasonable, irrational, illogical, sometimes unprovoked and without warning sometimes physical and sometimes verbal, bullies like Kai are just full of surprises!

"Well, we better get started," said Max

"Are you serious?" asked Kai in an annoyed way, the Bladebreakers stared at him "listen up ladies if you use your head we can get out of here a whole lot faster" said Kai as he walked up to Mr Dickinson's black Mercedes, he looked at the windscreen and proceeded to spit on it, the silver streak of saliva glistened in the sunlight (lovely thought don't you think?), "Hey Kenny! Let me borrow your fucking tie" demanded Kai, this wasn't gonna be pretty but Kenny swiftly removed his tie and passed it to him, Kai scrunched it up and used it to smear the spit across the window, the Bladebreakers were speechless, he walked back to them and handed Kenny his tie, "well I guess I'm done" he said. Tyson thought for a moment as his conscience told him to be a good boy………………then he faced the car and spat a huge snotty, green and yellow phlegm-wad…………SPLAT! Straight on the metallic paint-job of the car door "Awesome!" he yelled, Ray, Max and Kenny were quick to join in.

About 5 and a half minutes later:

"Nice job ladies" sneered Kai,

"Now all we have to do is seal the deal" said Ray as he rang the doorbell once again, Mr Dickinson opened the door "We're done," said Ray loudly,

"Finished already?" enquired Mr Dickinson,

"Yeah, well we don't mess around, right guys?" said Ray,

Mr Dickinson squinted and strained to look at his car, it certainly looked……………shiny! "Ok well let me just find my wallet," he said as he began digging through his pockets, "You know Ray I heard you failed to win your last Beybattle",

"Yeah well you can't win them all," said Ray who was now pissed-off

"Oh here we go," said Mr Dickinson as he opened his wallet "now let me see….. is that a twenty or a five?",

"Here, why don't you let me help you" said Ray as he took out several 100-dollar bills "there we go….five dollars!",

"Thank-you boys you know there aren't many decent, hard-working young men like you around, oh and Ray make sure you concentrate harder the next time you Beyblade" said Mr Dickinson in a cheery way,

"Fuck-you" said Ray,

"What did you say?" asked Mr D.

"I said thank-you," answered Ray

"Ok well bye-bye boys".

Kai and the Bladebreakers walked around the corner then they stopped and broke out laughing. "How can anyone be so dumb?" laughed Max,

"We made out like bandits," said Tyson enthusiastically,

"How much did you get off him Ray?" asked Max,

"…Six, seven, eight hundred dollars" said Ray "so that's…………errr……Kenny what's 800 divided by 5?" asked Ray,

"160" said Kenny instantly,

Kai thumped him in the arm, "math nerd",

"Right so that's 160 dollars each not bad huh?" said Ray

"Cool I'm gonna get some new roller blades and some fireworks and video games and candy" said a very excited Tyson,

"Hey Ray! Old Man Dick-head was practically calling you a loser back there so what are you gonna do about it?" asked Kai

"You're right, well I guess I can do this," said Ray as he picked up a rock and blasted it straight at Mr Dickinson's house, SMASH! The rock shattered one of the front windows

"Wicked" yelled Tyson,

Kai quickly picked up a rock and threw it hard, he succeeded in dashing another front window, this was Kristallnacht, Beyblade style!

"Hey! You kids!" they turned to see Andrew's dad in his car "Oh fuck!…..RUN!" shouted Kai, all five of them broke out into a fast run, they ran across roads and gardens; they jumped walls and fences,

"Get back here you damn kids!" they heard Andrew's dad yell; they ran through the back alleys until they lost him. They were out of breath but the adrenaline was still coursing through their bodies and it felt like their veins were pumping battery acid. "Man that was awesome!" panted Tyson,

"Do you guys do this sort of stuff all the time?" asked Kenny,

"Not all the time" laughed Max,

"I have to admit that was pretty cool " said Kai,

"Hey Kai, I'm having a sleepover tonight we're all gonna be there do you wanna come too?" said Ray, he was half expecting Kai to say something about sleepovers being gay or that they were for girls, but surprisingly……,

"Sure, I'll come to your little slumber-party".

* * *

I made the mistake of typing this in school……..I got in trouble and my teacher didn't "get it"…………stupid ugly fat old bitch

Next chapter will be up very very soon!


	4. Killer Nuclear Zombies From Hell!

There's nothing more fun then sleeping over with all your best friends………… ………………fucking hell this is gonna be crazy!

Enjoy………………

* * *

**Killer nuclear zombiesfrom hell!**

The clear sky was adorned with dark shades of blue and mauve, the sun had set, allowing the evening to take over……………..it's another world at night.

Ray watched as his parents drove out of sight down the road lined with pretty cherry blossom trees, "This is gonna ROCK!"

Tyson was the first to arrive and then Max followed by Kenny, Kai, who made a point of being fashionably late, was last.

Throughout the course of the evening they played videogames, stuffed themselves with candy, pizza and sugary soda and then Beybladed against each other, the sugar rush left Tyson particularly hyper.

For the first time in a long time Kai was actually, genuinely enjoying himself. Although he was hanging with a bunch of "un-cool" loser, rejects, he couldn't deny the fact that he was kinda having fun.

Kenny was also having a good time, even though the other guys did pick on him for being a nerd!

All five boys were in the middle of a 'play-fight wrestling match' in Ray's lounge. Tyson crawled to the side, "oh man, I need to get my breath back!" after a few seconds he was ready to join in again but something caught his attention; it was a framed photo of a girl with gold-yellow eyes and long black hair, he picked it up from the glass cabinet and stared at her, "Ray! Who's the girl in this picture?" Ray was doing his best W.W.E. impression before answering, "huh? Let me see", Kai, Max and Kenny also gathered around, "oh her? That's just my mom when she was like 16 or 17" answered Ray,

"Really? Your mom's pretty hot Ray", said Tyson,

"What? Gimmie that!" said Ray angrily, "My mom is not hot, don't be so fucking disgusting!" he said as he put the picture back, Max laughed until Kai said "Your mom's not bad Ray, but Max's mom is totally better, I'd fuck her any day!" Max instantly stopped laughing and looked Kai straight in the eyes, "Don't ever, EVER! Say anything about my mom again!" he said furiously. Kai was slightly shocked at Max's out-of-character outburst but also intrigued, "Why? What you gonna do about it Blondie?" Kai taunted,

Max stood there with his eyes shut and his fists clenched, he was no match for Kai and he could feel the tears welling up but he couldn't cry…………….that would mean certain death!……..well……..maybe not death but the guys would call him gay-boy Why does Kai always have to ruin everything? . Max marched over to the sofa where he sat down and sulked,

"Cry-baby" said Kai under his breath.

Kenny decided to try and lighten the mood, "Ray your mom kinda has the same eyes as Mariah",

"Would you guys just shut the fuck up about my mom!" said Ray who was now very frustrated,

"Chill-out Ray, besides he's right!" said Tyson who also wanted to take the sting out of the atmosphere,

"Yeah well my family is from the tiger tribe, Mariah's family is from the lynx tribe, we're not related if that's what you mean" said Ray, "Why do you keep talking about Mariah anyway Kenny? Do you like her or something?" he asked, Kai was standing right there so Kenny couldn't just say he liked her, she was the girl all the boys wanted and he wasn't popular enough to stake a claim, "I just think she's…..real pretty" he said,

A sneaky grin appeared on Ray's face as he picked up the phone, "why don't you call her and tell her then?" he asked,

"I can't just do that….what if she gets mad at me?" whined Kenny but it was too late Ray had dialled her number………

"I'll talk to her!" said Tyson desperately,

"No you fucking won't" hissed Kai,

"Oh hi Mariah! It's me Ray……..yeah I'm ok hey listen, Kenny's here and he wants to tell you something", Ray was in the motion of passing the phone to Kenny when Kai suddenly snatched it,

"Hi …………huh? No this is Kai………..what?………..no, Kenny is too busy masturbating to talk to you right now…….yeah……..no I'm not kidding", Tyson, Ray and even Max were laughing at what Kai had just said but Kenny turned pale and looked mortified!

"My life is over……my life is over………….my life is over" repeated Kenny emotionlessly; he felt like puking. Ray and Tyson were laughing uncontrollably, "Yeah I'll see you at school" said Kai to Mariah

"No don't hang up! Let me talk to her" begged Kenny but Kai just held the phone high in the air so Kenny couldn't reach.

"Later babe!" said Kai and then he hung-up with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"How could you do that to me Kai?" yelled Kenny on the edge of tears, Kai simply stood there laughing, Kenny was thinking note to self……..kill Kai,

"Relax Kenny! She knows he was only joking…………..hey I have something that will cheer you up" laughed Ray, "you guys wait here" he said as he ran upstairs. Ray returned with something behind his back "hey guys………..check it out", Max, Kai and Tyson gathered around to see…………………..

IT

WAS

A

(Oh my God!)

PORNO

VIDEO!

On the cover there was a naked woman with sheer orange tanned skin, she had bleached yellow hair, massive beach-ball implants and more make-up then a clown!

"Holy-shit Ray!" gasped Tyson,

"Let me see that" demanded Kai, "ha, I've already seen this one, I have it at home!"………Kai was lying…………..but another delightfully awkward situation had arisen for Tyson and friends!

"Where did you get it Ray?" asked Tyson,

"I got it out my brother's room, he's got like a million" replied Ray casually,

"Hey you guys! We're not actually gonna watch this are we?" asked Max who looked very worried,

"Don't be a pussy Max, of course we are!" laughed Ray as he shoved it into the VCR, "watch and learn ladies" said Kai with a smirk. They stared at the TV screen, wild eyed with curiosity, unsure of, exactly, what they would see………………..

Just over 3 minutes later:

"Turn it off Ray this is …………stupid" said Tyson in a quivering voice, Max had his face buried in a cushion with his hands over his ears, this really wasn't his thing, Kenny sat there hugging his laptop computer wondering how the hell am I going to be able to look my mom in the eyes ever again? the "all-knowing" Kai sat with his arms crossed with a look of shock-horror on his face, "yeah, Ray just turn it off, this is………just turn it off" his voice slightly broke as he said it.

The reality of the situation was that the five little boys had tried to be too grown up for their own good, and now they felt very upset and uncomfortable; Ray's brother's video had been a little more 'extreme' then they had imagined.

Ray turned the video off and sat back on the floor, a few seconds of silence passed before Tyson wondered out loud "Hey guys does this mean our moms and dads did….."

"Shut up Tyson, don't even go there!" snapped Kai,

"Yeah Tyson don't be sick! Parents never have sex…….they never have and they never will," said Ray,

"That's completely ridiculous! How do you think your mom got pregnant with you?" exclaimed Kenny,

"Yeah Ray………..hey you have brothers so that means your mom and dad must have had sex more than once" laughed Tyson,

"Right that's it! If anyone mentions my mom again I am seriously going to kick your ass!" shouted Ray angrily as Tyson, Kenny and Kai laughed………………………..Max had been quiet for a while but now he was really annoyed! "Would you guys just cut it out!" yelled Max, the others fell silent, "I'm sick of this! Every time we hang out everything starts off great then one of you starts talking about girls or sex and it ruins everything!" he shouted aggressively, Max continued to rant at them until Ray picked up a nearby bottle of icy Coke and splashed Max's face,

"Jesus Christ calm down Max!" yelled Ray, Max stood in shock at the feel of the cold liquid,

"Hey guys I know what we can watch!" said Ray in a happier tone of voice, he put the porn video back in its case and walked towards the stairs,

"Where are you going?" asked Tyson

"I have to put this back, if my brother ever thought I messed with his stuff he would tear my balls off!" replied Ray,

"….O…..K" said Tyson with a raised eyebrow.

Ray returned downstairs only to walk in on Tyson and Kai childishly arguing over who's bit-beast was stronger, "Dragoon!"

"Dranzer!",

"Dragoon",

"Dranzer!"

"Dragoon's storm attack is water, Dranzer uses fire, water beats fire because that dick-head from Pokémon said so!" shouted Tyson

"Shut the fuck up for a second and look at this!" yelled Ray, he had another video, and this time it was a horror movie………..

Tyson read the title aloud, "…..Killer Nuclear Zombies From Hell!………cool that sounds awesome!"

"I haven't seen it yet but it's been banned in 30 countries world-wide, they only sell this kind of shit in Viet Nam!" explained Ray

Well it started out much like any other zombie movie, with crap 1980's electric keyboard rock music, and 25-28 year old American 'teenagers' with permed hair, piercings, cropped T-shirts and eyeliner and they were just the males. Now when the ratings on movies recommend that no one under the age of 18 should watch, believe it or not it's there for a reason, because some horror movies, the really sick ones, are designed to screw with your head, fully grown adults can usually handle it but 14 and 15 year old boys with over-active imaginations are left too scared to turn the lights out………………and by the way drinking large amounts of Coca-Cola and Sprite will not calm your nerves, however……………………..

As the movie ended in a kind of cliff-hanger way leaving the impending doom of the human race Tyson couldn't help but think oh man I really need to take a piss he looked at the other guys as they crawled into their sleeping bags preparing to go to sleep, "Errrr Ray? Where's your bathroom?" asked Tyson

"It's upstairs on the left" replied Ray

So Tyson made his way over to the stairs and began to climb them he got halfway up when suddenly the lights….went….out!

The only thing in front of him now was a deep black void…..perfect for demons, ghosts and definitely nuclear zombies from hell. Tyson felt racked with fear and it didn't help when Max shrieked loudly "Oh God we're all gonna die!"

Tyson quickly ran back downstairs, nearly breaking his ankle in the process, and tripped over Kenny in his haste to get back to where his friends were sitting. Suddenly there was a clicking sound followed by a warm glow…….Kai had brought his lighter!

"…..I guess it's a power cut…" said Ray quietly

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" said Kai

"Guys…….I really gotta go bad" whined Tyson

"Then just go, you know where the bathroom is," said Ray frustratedly

Tyson had to swallow his pride to say "Yeah but……it's……really ….dark up there"

"You fucking pussy Tyson!…….if you're too scared then I guess you're gonna have to hold it in all night" snapped Kai

"I can't hold on I have to go right now!" Tyson shouted back

"Oh yeah? Well so do I but you don't hear me com…..plai…ning" Kai trailed off at the end….oh fuck! he mentally cursed

"Are you scared too Kai?" asked Max

"No I'm not scared, in fact I was just about to go right now" nice recovery Kai .

Kai stood up, "I'll go with you!" said Tyson, "Yeah I guess I need to go too" said Ray, "Wait for me!" added Max,

Kai angrily sighed, "Fine we'll all go!" although he was secretly grateful he wouldn't be alone.

"God! If I wasn't here you guys would have stayed in here and pissed your pretty pink panties" sneered Kai, he walked slowly with his lighter in hand and took the lead.

Tyson closely followed with Ray, Max and Kenny, the staircase was still very dark but the scariest thing seemed to be waiting at the top……………

It just so happened that Ray's moms' hobby was collecting porcelain dolls, you know the kind dressed in Victorian clothing, with piercing blue eyes that follow you no matter which way you move, those pale faced evil looking little bastards that freak everyone out, the kind that come alive at night and hide under your bed ready to slit your throat……..well Ray's mom adored them and had a tall glass cabinet full of them overlooking the stairs…………

Kai was brave enough to walk up about four stairs, as the yellow light and the black shadows cast across the dolls he suddenly had second thoughts about going up.

"Why have you stopped Kai?" enquired Tyson

"I…I errr…I just thought, we can't all stand around the toilet and take a piss at the same time that would be completely gay" explained Kai

"We could wait for each other," suggested Max

As everyone turned and stared at Max in utter disgust all he could say was "It was just an idea"

"Somebody hit him now before I do, because if I hit him he won't get back up!" said Kai in a lethal tone of voice

Tyson complied and firmly thumped Max in the arm, "Sorry Max", Max whimpered and held his arm

"Hey I have an idea, I'm pretty sure we have some candles around here, we can just light them and we'll be able to see" suggested Ray

"Well get a load of Elton John guys, if we're gonna light candles then we might as well walk the full pink mile and get in the bath together and load it with scented oils, give each other sensual massages and listen to fucking Enrique Iglasias…….FUCK YOU RAY!" snapped Kai sarcastically…………….. Although it was actually his fear talking.

Nobody knew what to say for fear of being verbally shot down by Kai, he looked at their faces filled with uncertainty and felt a very slight twinge of guilt…he hadn't intended to be that mean but he couldn't show any fear of the dark.

"Look I have a better idea" sighed Kai "we're gonna go in the back yard like men" he said in a calmer way.

They all agreed this would be best, of course no one admitted that the movie had frightened them and the dark was petrifying but there was a hidden understanding

"So? …………Are you waiting for a fucking bus?……..let's go" said Kai as he forcefully ushered them downstairs,

but then a loud creak came from behind and sent the fear of God running through them, Kenny and Max screamed while Kai, Ray and Tyson stampeded over them

"Jesus Christ" exclaimed Kai

"Holy Shit" yelled Ray

"It's Freddy Kruger!" shouted Tyson

They stumbled through the lounge and into the kitchen, "Ok everyone……… get weapons I'm not going out there unarmed," whispered Ray

"Why are you whispering Ray?" blurted out Tyson loudly

"Oh well done now he knows where we are!" snapped Ray

"Who knows where we are?" asked Kenny

"Duh! Freddy Kruger!" said Ray as he grabbed a nearby hockey stick

Kai had his sights set on a particularly murderous looking kitchen knife glimmering in the moonlight while Tyson said valiantly "I don't need a weapon! I know martial arts"

"………It's your funeral," said Ray nonchalantly

"Ok girls shut up, and follow me," said Kai militantly

He slid back the French glass doors and scanned the back yard for any danger, it was around 1.30am, and the sky was black which made the garden look like the setting from the Blair Witch project.

"Guys I don't want to go out there" whimpered Max

"Don't worry Max there really isn't anything to be scared of, everything is just the same at night as it is in the day" said Kenny reassuringly

"Shut up Kenny, that's just what Satan wants you to think," said Tyson harshly, there was a brief pause

"………Fuck this," snarled Kai and with that he briskly walked outside into the inky blackness of the night, the others hesitated at first but then followed him.

Ray threw his hockey stick on the grass and Kai holstered the knife down the side of his belt, which kind of made him look like a "Special-ops Rambo" wannabe

They all sort of spaced themselves around the back yard, a few of seconds of silence passed followed by their sighs of relief, Kai walked towards the middle of the lawn while zipping up his fly and calling over to Ray, "Hey Ray! Tell your mom she doesn't need to water the flowers, I've just taken care of it"

"Won't that kill them?" asked Max

Kai turned and looked at Max, "Max we all know you would be far more comfortable if you could sit down and piss like a girl like you usually do……, you don't have to stand just for us, hey look there's a bush over there, you can squat behind that," said Kai sarcastically

Tyson, Ray and Kenny started laughing

"…….SHUT-UP! I don't piss sitting down……..fucking jerks" shouted Max furiously

Max was angry and embarrassed while everyone else was laughing but at least they didn't feel scared anymore, they were with each other…….. and after all only little baby kids were scared of horror movies.

Their eyes had grown accustomed to the dark now so, Kai, Tyson and Ray were the first ones to make their way back to the house, Max followed behind while Kenny was still going strong…………

"I can't believe you guys were so scared," said Kai,

"Oh shut up Kai, you wouldn't even walk past my mom's doll collection," teased Ray

"Fuck you Ray, those dolls are probably yours" retaliated Kai

Tyson was laughing at their stupid argument, when all of a sudden the air was filled with a blood curdling animalistic scream!

Kai, Max, Ray and Tyson, yelled in unison "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

and bolted back inside the kitchen and slammed the doors shut.

The scream had actually come from the neighbours' cats who were fighting but the boys were scared and thinking irrationally…………..

When Kenny heard the scream he yanked his zip up so fast it nearly cut his dick off, he turned and ran but it was too late, his 'friends' had locked him out, everyone was once again frightened…………..

"What the fuck was that?" asked Ray breathlessly

Tyson answered "I don't know! It could've been the Terminator or aliens or Chucky or that guy from Friday 13th or Hellraiser or.." SMACK! Kai hit him around the face and grabbed him by the collar

"SHUT….UP!" he said maliciously

"Oh my God, look," said Max as he pointed

They saw an eerie looking shadow racing towards them with big shiny eyes on it's head and it was wailing loudly, as it came closer they saw it was only Kenny

"It's Kenny," said Max while reaching to unlock the door

"WAIT!" shouted Tyson whose face was red and stinging

"Let me in guys!" begged Kenny from outside

Tyson pushed Max out the way "how do we know it's the real Kenny? Haven't you ever seen Invasion of the Body Snatchers?"

"Tyson! Don't be so ridiculous, just let me in!" pleaded Kenny

Tyson thought for a second before saying "You can come in only if you can tell us the secret password"

"What? We never even talked about a secret password!" replied Kenny

"He's right Tyson, we didn't" said Ray

Kai crossed his arms and smirked "Look he's nearly crying"

"We better let him in," sighed Ray

"Hold on this is fun," said Kai, he walked up to the door and looked at Kenny through the glass

"Kenny………we'll let you in if you……shout out real loud that you fuck your own mom….." said Kai who was highly amused by the current situation.

"I'm not saying that Kai!" insisted Kenny

"Fine stay out there, say hi to the Blair Witch for me" sneered Kai

It was fairly cold outside and although science ruled out the existence of witches, ghosts and Freddy Kruger, Kenny was still quaking in his shoes. From what he had gathered, Kai was a nasty piece of work………his train of thought was interrupted by Max's voice "errrr Kenny, we tried to get Kai to let you in but he said if any of us open the door he's gonna beat us up"

"Hey I'm not the bad guy here! He's only got to say that one thing and he can come back inside," said Kai

The scenario was ridiculous and immature but Kenny didn't see what other choice he had, "Ok Kai I'll say it but you have to swear you'll let me in after I do"

"Yeah Ok now do it!" urged Kai

Kenny shouted at the top of his lungs, "I FUCK MY MOM!"

Kai instantly broke out laughing along with Tyson

Ray and Max sniggered in the background

"Very funny guys! Now let me in," demanded Kenny who was understandably quite distressed

"I don't think so!" said Kai still smirking

"Kai you promised!" argued Kenny

"I didn't say I'd let you in straight afterwards……maybe you'll have to wait a minute or maybe an hour I haven't decided yet" said Kai

"However I will let you in immediately if you shout out that you blow Mr. Dickinson for crack" Kai was quite proud that he had been able to trick a kid who was supposed to be a genius

"No way, now let me in," whimpered Kenny as a tear ran down his cheek _What's his problem with me? Why does he hate me so much?_

"Kai just open the door dude he's crying…." said Ray

"Yeah come on Kai the joke's over" said Tyson in a surprisingly sensible way

"Look, I'm teaching him a lesson here, if he wasn't so fat he could've run faster and made it in here in time and he wouldn't be in this mess, it's his own fault ain't that right Kenny?" explained Kai

"….Yeah whatever you say Kai now let me in" whined Kenny

"You know what you have to do Kenny, sometimes in life you have to do shit you don't want to"

Kenny sighed and thought might as well get this over with

"Oh God…………………..I BLOW MR. DICKINSON FOR CRACK!" bellowed Kenny

Although Tyson, Max and Ray knew it was wrong to laugh it didn't stop them from doing so, Kai opened the door and Kenny toppled inside. He sobbed angrily as he stormed into the lounge and zipped himself inside his green and purple sleeping bag.

"Hey Kenny…….Kenny? You Ok?" asked Tyson awkwardly

"……….." Kenny didn't really want to talk to any of them he just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the night of horror

"Kai I think you should say sorry or something" suggested Max

"Sure thing Max, just let me know when hell freezes over," replied Kai

"Besides I wasn't his friend in the first place but you guys are his best friends and you still laughed at him, you're the ones who betrayed him shouldn't you say sorry?" cleverly explained Kai who had a way of twisting things.

The Bladebreakers were lost for words, they had been very unfair to Kenny but they didn't want to say sorry in front of Kai because that would prove him right.

Suddenly the room lit up! The lights were back on…….."Cool now we can play Halo" cheered Tyson, "Hey! You wanna play too Kenny?"

"No thanks" replied Kenny in a glum way

"Are you sure you want him to play? He might cry if he loses," remarked Kai in a babyish way

"Come on Kai just leave him alone" said Max who knew how it felt to be picked on.

Ray felt bad, this was his party and it wasn't right for one of his guests to feel so miserable, "Hey you guys get started, I have an idea" he said quietly to Tyson and Max before walking into the kitchen. He picked up the cordless phone and started dialling There's only one person I know who can make Kenny feel better

"Hi Mariah……it's Ray……yeah I know it's late, listen I need you to do me a favour…….you know Kenny?……he's the kid with the orange brown hair and the glasses……yeah that's him…….well Kai sort of upset him and I was wondering if you could talk to him…….I dunno just say something to cheer him up, he's giving us the silent treatment and it's pissing me off…….you will?……thanks Mariah…"

Ray walked back into the lounge Tyson, Kai and Max were laying on their stomachs playing gory X-Box video games

"Hey Kenny? Errrr Mariah wants to talk to you," said Ray

Kenny sat up "Are you lying?"

"No, look talk to her yourself," said Ray as he threw the phone over to him.

Kenny caught it but he nearly dropped it, Tyson and Kai turned to face him

"Hello?…..Is that really you Mariah?…….I'm Ok I guess……..Yeah Kai's here……Ok I won't…….you know when he talked to you earlier he was lying……oh good……really? You mean it?…….Ok thanks you too…..bye…."

Kenny felt one hell of a lot better now; Ray's little plan had worked

"Well?" asked Kai

"Well what?" replied Kenny

"What the fuck did she say? You guys were talking about me," said Kai frustratedly

"It's none of your business," said Kenny

Kai shot a particularly threatening death glare at him, Kenny sighed in defeat

"Look, all she said was I should just ignore you, she knew you were kidding around before, oh yeah and she thinks I'm cute"

"Yeah, whatever" said Kai sarcastically

"I wonder if she thinks I'm cute?" wondered Tyson

"Nobody thinks you're cute, not even your mom" laughed Ray

"Oh yeah?" yelled Tyson as he dragged Ray to the floor where they engaged in another one of their playful wrestling matches.

Later: oh let's say………..1 ½ hours later

It was late at night,

And all round the house,

Nothing was stirring,

Not even a mouse………………

Well except three naughty Bladebreakers,

Kenny and Max had fallen asleep……big mistake guys…….the other three boys soon grew bored of playing video games………how does that saying go?

'The Devil makes work for idle hands"

In the florescent glow of the TV screen, which showed the paused image of a female X-Box character with half her tits hanging out, Tyson and Ray were desperately trying to conceal their fits of laughter,

"Will you fucking be quiet!" hissed Kai as he finished drawing on Max's face, the work was half done for him, Max already looked like a kitten all that was missing were some whiskers sprouting from the blonde kid's freckles.

"There, now he looks like a real pussy," said Kai with a great amount of satisfaction, he glanced over to Kenny who was also fast asleep, now it's your turn fat-boi! thought Kai but his less than vigilant ..errr……'shiver'…… friends?……… weren't helping the situation by sniggering, Tyson naturally being the loudest.

"God, it's not that funny," whispered Kai as he looked at them in annoyance, Ray forced himself to be quiet; Tyson took a deep breath and did the same.

Kai turned his attention back to Kenny's face and began to draw something on his forehead, Ray and Tyson moved forward so they could see…………..they followed the tip of the pen as Kai skilfully glided it over Kenny's skin……….how he managed to keep a straight face was amazing as it became crystal clear what Kai was drawing……..have you guessed?…………………..Ray and Tyson simultaneously broke out into muffled laughter……..even Kai cracked a smile at his work of art…………poor Kenny slept in ignorant bliss, totally unaware that he had a complete set of male genitals , with an unnecessary amount of fine detail, inked on his face…..

Actually it looked pretty real and if Kai had done it on paper and handed it to his art teacher he might have got an 'A'

Kai snapped the lid back on the pen; "Permanent marker…….it won't come off for at least a week, quickest way to remove it……non-ionic hydrogen peroxide"

"What does that mean Kai?" asked a baffled Tyson

"Bleach……..in it's highest concentration" said Kai in an "action movie" cool way.

Kai was an intelligent kid; he could be pretty smart when he wanted.

A little later on:

They were all in their sleeping bags now……..kind of a cute sight……..

"Hey, Kai………you awake?" whispered Tyson

"No" replied Kai

"…Can I ask you something?" Tyson had an unusually serious tone in his voice

Kai sighed heavily in frustration; Tyson took this as a 'yes'

"Are you……errrr…..and I don't mean this in a gay way, but are you…..like…..friends with us now?" he enquired cautiously

Approximately two seconds passed before Tyson's vision was engulfed in a white flash accompanied by a loud CRACK! and a sudden rush of pain……….Kai had viciously thrown the battery loaded TV remote which hit Tyson square in the eye-socket……..even in pitch blackness Kai's aim was literally 'bang' on, one of the perks of being a natural born 'cool kid'

"Ow! Fuck," gasped Tyson as he curled up with his hand over his eye

"Shut up," murmured Kai sleepily………………..

He hated to admit it to himself but somehow he had made four new friends……it had been one of the best nights of his life, no smoking, no drinking no fictitious girlfriends just that magical, priceless feeling of being a kid…….

"………Thanks guys"

"………You say something Kai?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Sweet dreams Bladebreakers!

Was that a happy ending? I'm not sure………….

I guess the lesson is pick your friends wisely……….or maybe it's keep one eye open when you sleep, either way I have loads more fun lined up for next time!


	5. Dr Pepper

After last time it would appear, to most people, that Kai is now a friend of Tyson and co., however this story isn't called "Bullying Rocks" for nothing…………

* * *

**Dr Pepper what's the worst that could happen?**

Emily, stood in front of her open locker and examined her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door

_Oh why am I cursed to need glasses? Boys hate girls with glasses…..My hair looks so awful today….hmmm maybe I should dye it……….. which color would look good? Blue? Green? Purple? Blonde? That's always popular…..Mariah's hair is pink and all the boys love her…….but if I dye my hair pink everyone will say I copied her and then I'd be even more of an outcast then I am now…….oh I can't win_...

her vain thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice,

"Hi Emily!" chirped Kenny

He was half a head shorter then her, with glasses twice as thick as hers, completely uncool, completely unpopular but Kenny was the closest thing to a boyfriend she'd ever get. Of course, the boy she truly wanted would never even entertain the idea of returning her feelings, for alas and alack, he saw her as nothing more than another geek to pick on……..but that's what you get if you fall for Kai.

"Come on if we don't hurry we won't be early for class!" explained Kenny desperately

"Will you hold on a second?" she sighed still concentrating on her mirror, Kai was in her next lesson so she wanted to look as good as possible

"Emily hurry up" whined Kenny

"Get lost Kenny, God you're such a pest!" she snapped

The insulting tone of her voice instantly angered him _Who the hell does she think she is?_, he didn't have to take this attitude from an ugly, equally unpopular nerd, and since Emily posed no physical threat, he decided, for once, to stand up for himself

"I don't know why you're looking in the mirror, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE AN UGLY BITCH!" he cried

Emily looked at him in shock as Kenny took a step back then turned and ran away

_……great, now she hates me_ he thought as the familiar feeling of depression set in.

Kenny continued to mope down the corridor until he came to the corner, he suddenly heard the sound of people talking, _I recognise those voices_ he slowly approached the end of the hall and peered around the bend…………

He was met with the sight of Kai, Trevor, Carlos, Casey, Stuart, Lee, Kevin and Gary standing in front of one of the vending machines; it appeared they were having a disagreement………

"Piss off Kai, we were here first" snarled Lee

"Yeah? Well you're taking too fucking long" retaliated Kai

Kevin was kneeling down in front of the vending machine with his arm shoved up it as far as possible in an attempt to get free stuff "guys shut up? I've nearly…."

"Don't tell me to shut up you little cock-sucker" shouted Kai

"Hey I got it!" exclaimed Kevin as he stood up clutching his 'prize'

"One chocolate bar? Big deal" mused Carlos sarcastically

"Let's show them how the pros do it Trevor" smirked Kai

Trevor flashed a jagged grin as he took hold of the machine. He proceeded to tilt it forward and shake it vigorously, dislodging the confectionary within and creating a shower of Mars bars, Skittles, Snickers and many other tooth rotting treats.

_…..Oh my God…._ thought Kenny from his hiding place, he watched as the Bladesharks scrambled for the 'spoils'

Trevor, the biggest Bladeshark, stood up with one arm full of chocolate and a can of Coke in his other hand; then for some fucked-up reason he decided to sing the Coca-Cola TV commercial song in a boy-band voice "Always Coca-Cola". Everyone looked at him and sort-of laughed _What's up with Trevor?_

Casey held up a Mars Bar "A Mars a day helps you work, rest and play", the joke was wearing thin but it was Carlos who really went over the top. He pulled out a bag of Skittles, and then leaned down close to Kai and whispered in an almost seductive way "Ssssskittles…..taste the rainbow…"

Kai recoiled in disgust and the expression of pure horror on his face let Carlos know that was a very, very big mistake……..

"…errrr…huh-huh!….. come on guys it was a joke..." stammered Carlos but it was too late, Lee, Kevin and Gary broke out into a fit of laughter

"OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY KNEW IT! THE BLADESHARKS ARE COMPLETE COCK JOCKEYS!" Lee laughed loudly

"no, no, NO ACTUALLY" Kai tried to shout over the laughter, he would have loved to tear Lee apart but with Gary there Lee was untouchable. After a few seconds the White Tigers calmed down and stopped laughing

"Well….. I don't know about you Navy boys but we're not gonna stand around here all day" mocked Lee

Kai was fuming mad, and just when it seemed the White Tigers had backed off, Lee suddenly yelled out "WAIT GUYS!"

Gary and Kevin looked utterly confused

"for God's sake don't turn your back on them, keep your asses against the wall" explained Lee immaturely, Gary and Kevin sniggered as they shuffled away against the wall looking back at the Bladesharks

Kai quickly turned to Carlos with his teeth clenched and his eyes gleaming with anger, "what the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he demanded

"….Kai, dude, it was just a joke" whined Carlos as he backed away

"TREVOR! GET HIM!" ordered Kai loudly and without hesitation Trevor, like a well trained Rottweiler, tackled Carlos to the floor and pinned him down with his knee crushing into Carlos's chest

Kai walked over to them " What was it you said? Taste the rainbow?...I'll give you something to taste…" he slowly crouched down next to Carlos's head as Trevor continued to grin

"Casey pass me a can of soda" demanded Kai

"…which flavor?" asked Casey, slightly baffled

"I don't give a fuck" replied Kai angrily

And so his little team-mate lobbed a can of cream-soda over to him

"…NOT THAT SHIT!" snapped Kai as he maliciously threw it back, nearly smashing Casey straight between the eyes; "How about this?" asked the now terrified short kid, he held out a can of Dr. Pepper; Kai simply snatched it and tore the ring-pull off.

Carlos remained under Trevor's heavy bulk and lay fretting as he observed his team-leader's psychopathic actions. _What the hell is he doing?_

Kai tipped the can and let the drink pour all over the floor, with the idea in mind that some poor bastard would slip and fall in it and then the janitor, who everyone hated for one reason or another, would have to clear the sticky shit up later. Once the can was nearly empty Kai looked back at Carlos "You know, the recipe for Dr. Pepper has remained unchanged for over a century, but today you get to try the new and improved formula"

No-one knew what Kai was talking about but it soon became clear……….

It was disgusting, sickly and stomach turning but, carefully, he drizzled what must have been a table spoon of spit into the can then looked back up and smirked "Would anyone else care to contribute?"

Of course, it didn't take much to persuade his immature friends to add their own mixtures of spit, phlegm and A.B.C. gum and by the time the concoction was complete, Carlos was pleading like a medieval torture victim to be released.

"Now…open wide" ordered Kai

"You're crazy, you're fucking insane" gasped Carlos

"Casey I think our pointy faced friend needs some assistance"

The normally dumb Casey, for once, caught on quickly; he crouched forward and wrenched open Carlos's mouth and held it open with both hands while Kai slowly poured the sickening viscous sputum enriched Dr. Pepper dregs…….

Carlos gagged and choked on the germy cocktail, much to the amusement of the other boys, never in his life had the urge to throw-up been so overwhelming.

"Why aren't you laughing Carlos, it was a joke.." sneered Kai

Trevor, Casey and Stuart simply looked on as tears streamed down Carlos's face

"If you ever try anything gay with me again, I'll kill you…" warned Kai

Suddenly, the Bladesharks were interrupted

"Ahhh no! Dizzi!" cried Kenny as he dropped her

"Hey look guys it's fatty four-eyes" jested Kai

Kenny looked back at him in disbelief "….Kai I thought we were friends….oh forget it" he sighed_ I should have known better…..Kai will never be my friend._ Kenny bent down to pick up Dizzi but was stopped as Stuart pressed his foot down on top of her.

"oh come on, let me get my laptop" pleaded Kenny

"Kenny don't whine like a little bitch, now get over here" ordered Kai

"Look, Kai I just want my compu.."

"What did you see?" interrupted Kai

"…errr nothing" lied Kenny

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kai

"…yeah" answered Kenny in an unsure voice

"Are you positive?" Kai continued to interrogate

"…yes" said Kenny who was becoming annoyed

"H.I.V. positive?" asked Kai immaturely

"……..yeah whatever" whinged Kenny

The Bladesharks, with the exception of Carlos, laughed at the tubby ginger geek

"Hey Stuart give 'whale-ass' his fucking toy" sniggered Kai

Kenny stood his ground as Stuart pranced up and flung Dizzi like a frisbee. Through no fault of her own, Dizzi crashed straight against Kenny's shin before falling on the floor …….

"Ow….oww" moaned Kenny as he rubbed his sore leg

"…….Let's go guys" suggested Kai "…are you coming Carlos?"

"I think he's still a little incapacitated" sneered Trevor

the dark haired boy looked up at his 'team-mates' angrily "….you guys suck……..YOU FUCKING SUCK" he snivelled

"No, that's what your mom does for a living Carlos" Kai grinned.

Kenny decided now would be a good time to leave before they had another chance to launch an attack "…he turns against his best friends and still remains one of the most popular guys in school…I don't get it" he pondered out loud, luckily he was now out of hearing distance from the Bladesharks.

Poor little Kenny felt so sorry for himself, he was short and weird-looking, constantly getting bullied and still had no proper friends …_what will it take for me to fit in?_ he wondered. Sure he had Tyson, Ray and Max but he hadn't known them for very long and still wasn't part of their inner clique. Kenny was beginning to learn the harsh truth that friendship really doesn't exist and that the people you think are friends would quite happily stab you in the back for the price of a Happy Meal.

He opened the door to his classroom expecting to walk in alone as usual and endure a boring afternoon punctuated with more verbal or physical assaults but to his amazement he wasn't the first to have arrived….

She looked up with those 'come to me' eyes as gold as the interior of Fort Knox and smiled slightly "…Hi"

"…Hi, Mariah" he replied, quite stunned that she wasn't surrounded by Lee, Gary or some other possessive jerk, no she was sitting at her desk alone fixing her Beyblade, with various attack, defence and weight discs laid out on the table in front.

He desperately needed something 'wicked cool' to say but quickly gave up trying to think of a chat-up line and instead just stared at her tits.

Mariah noticed him watching "Are you ok?"

"….huh?" he answered in a daze before snapping out of it "errr yeah I'm fine I was just wondering…if…you need any help with that"

She looked unsure but then her expression softened "My blade got trashed while I was practicing with Lee, he said I relied on speed too much so now I'm thinking about increasing my attack"

Blading strategies! Perfect this was Kenny's forté! And so with a great amount of courage and caution he approached and sat at the desk next to hers. For the next couple of minutes he explained how if she used double attack rings in conjunction with the heavy metal system, the uneven surface would increase her destructive power. This was the first time in his life that a girl had ever paid attention to him, it was awesome…she even let him touch her Beyblade!

"Thanks Kenny, it was really nice of you to help me" she said sweetly,

he smiled back at her like a complete goof-ball; lapping up her gratitude

"Hey, if I need help with Galux in future can I talk to you again?" she asked

"Sure! Of course!" he replied with a definite amount of over-enthusiasm

"Ok, here let me give you my phone number, call me if you think of any other improvements I need to make" and with that she reached down and took hold of his arm and began writing on the back of his hand in candy red pen.

_I do have a chance with her after-all!_

However class was going to start in about four minutes and the next students to filter into the room just so happened to be Tyson, Max and Ray, any chance of romance had now vanished like a plane in the Bermuda Triangle.

"I'm telling you Max! Spiderman could kick Batman's rubber ass" insisted Tyson as he and 'Blondie' walked past, on the way he ruffled Kenny's hair in a playfully harsh manner and resumed his 'discussion' "Batman doesn't even have any super-powers!"

Ray was not so dismissive of the fact that some little pervert was sitting way too close to 'his woman' and she didn't seem to mind.

"…What's going on?" he asked taking an angry stance in front of them

"Hi Ray, Kenny and I were just talking about Beyblades" she explained

Kenny felt like crap, which is normal when your favourite girl's favourite guy is around

"Yeah well, if you wanted to talk about Beyblades why didn't you ask me?" he enquired with a look of annoyance settling on his face.

"You weren't around…you never are when I need you" she explained

Kenny perked up as he detected that Mariah wasn't too happy with her 'ex'

"Yeah, well I'm here now…hey Kenny, move!" Ray commanded

Kenny thought for a moment, and decided that he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of his 'dream-girl'

"Ray I was here first….and we were having a private conversation, I'm not going anywhere!" he said firmly

Ray sighed, dropped his bag on the floor, firmly pulled Kenny from his seat, dragged him away from Mariah and over to the front of the room "Listen you don't stand a chance with her so get over it and leave her alone" he warned

Kenny hadn't expected him to act so Kai-ish but the fact is boys turn against each other when girls are involved.

Ray released him, walked back over to Mariah and sat down next to her

"That was so mean, you didn't have to frighten him like that" she said in a heart-felt way

"I was just being straight with him, and can you honestly say you would prefer sitting next to 'the Chief' rather than me?"

She gave no reply and briefly looked away, which confirmed to Ray that, indeed, she would choose him over Kenny.

Meanwhile, filled with disappointment, Kenny relocated to the front of the class, set up his laptop and made sure all his pencils were heroin needle sharp; _at least I won't have to look at that jerk sitting next to her_ but although he didn't have to look, he could still hear them talking then Ray murmured something quietly to Mariah and she reacted by gasping

"Oh my God Ray! That sounds like something that would happen in a porn movie" she half giggled and Ray smirked back at his friends.

Kenny's heart sank; Ray was talking dirty to her!

Eventually more kids, including Kai, pushed and forced their way into the classroom until it was eventually full, then the bell rang loudly and the teacher arrived.

Miss Kincaid was one of those rare special teachers, she never became angry, she was so soft and understanding, the kind of teacher who allows her students to talk in class rather than enforcing complete silence upon them. However, her kind nature wasn't appreciated; instead she was exploited, terrorised, and everyone took complete advantage of her……..oh well, she shouldn't have been such a pathetic, dopey bitch!

She walked into her classroom and was greeted with some wonderful works of art on the blackboard including a somewhat provocative chalk drawing of a naked woman, the words 'Fuck You' and some other swears scrawled randomly across the board

"oh dear" she fretted as she quickly picked up the chalk eraser and wiped away the mess I really must remember to hide my chalk in future

"Hey Miss Kincaid, where do babies come from?" yelled Kevin above the rest of the class of loud hyper kids.

"Kevin we already covered that topic, last week in biology" she replied in a jittery voice

"Yeah well errrr, I forgot" he replied

"Yeah Miss Kincaid tell us again, we all forgot right guys?" agreed Kai

Miss Kincaid was about to say something but she was prevented from doing so as Tyson bellowed

"I know where babies come from! Women just decide to make themselves pregnant when they have their periods so that it ruins mens' lives!"

"You fucking idiot Tyson, she would have spent the whole afternoon talking about sex if you hadn't opened your fat mouth!" protested Kevin

"Please boys, don't swear there really isn't any need" begged Miss Kincaid

"Fuck you Kevin!" shouted Tyson

"Tyson you're so dumb, you don't know anything!" growled Kevin

they continued to argue for a few more seconds about sex and who was dumber.

Kai was observing them and decided to top their performance,

"Hey Miss Kincaid can I ask you a question?"

"Is it a sensible relevant question Kai?" she asked back

"…errr yes" he replied

she looked at him suspiciously, Kai never usually had anything constructive to say

"….ok, what did you want to ask?"

"Are you a virgin?" asked Kai with a cocky grin on his face

The class fell silent as they waited for her reaction

Miss Kincaid sat down at her desk and started to cry, she had another two hours to go before they left

"…come on it's a simple question" stated Kai

she looked up and snivelled "what did I do to deserve this?"

Kai knew he'd gone over the top this time but at least he had managed to make a couple of girls laugh, after all isn't that all that mattered?

"…Wow" droned Tyson "Kai made the teacher cry"

"Oh yeah? well watch this" said Max as he tore a piece of paper from his book, scrunched it up and threw it so it bounced off Miss Kincaid's head causing her to sob louder

Hilary, the class president, rep, snitch…..little Miss Perfect attendance etc. decided that enough was enough, stood up and marched over to Tyson and yelled "you and your stupid immature friends are ruining this class for everyone!"

This instantly enraged Tyson so he reached out his hand, grasped her face and with immense force rammed her to the ground "Shut up you bossy bitch, fucking teacher's pet….I HATE YOU!" he yelled passionately

Ray, Max and a few others who hated Hilary laughed whole heartedly at the poor girl's misfortune

Miss Kincaid hurried over to help her up and return her to her seat

"Tyson I hope you're going to apologise to Hilary" she said

"I'll only say sorry to her if she says sorry to me first" argued Tyson

Miss Kincaid looked at Hillary as if to say please 'just do it for my sake'

Hilary caught the vibe but protested "Why should I have to apologise first, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I have an idea! You can apologise at the same time, how does that sound?" suggested Miss Kincaid

"Ok!" agreed Tyson

"Fine then I'll count backwards from 3……3, 2, 1.." said Miss Kincaid

"I'm sorry" said Hillary

"well, I guess I forgive you" said Tyson loudly, Ray, Kai, Max, and Kenny were amazed that Tyson had out-smarted someone for once in his life

Naturally Hillary became angry "…I HATE YOU TYSON GRANGER!" she screamed

"I HATE YOU MORE AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Tyson back in her face

Miss Kincaid turned pale from stress, there was nothing more she could do…Tyson was beyond help…so she went to sit back down at her desk but to her horror Kai was standing on it practicing his soccer skills by kicking all her stuff off in different directions, "Kai please be careful…"

Kai didn't pay any attention to her, he was more focused on the heavy, stone and glass paper weight on the end of her desk, he scanned the front row for geeks perfect there was Emily and Kenny, well I already got Kenny today

"Hey Emily! You're into astronomy and shit right? You wanna see an asteroid up close?" Kai took a step back before kicking the paperweight as hard as physically possible, SMACK! Straight between Emily's eyes causing her oversized glasses to shatter and break

Emily yelped in pain before choking out in a screaming fit of tears "I can't see…..I CAN'T SEEEEEEEEE! I'm BLIIIIIIIIND!"

Miss Kincaid stood by the desk where Kai was standing and gazed at the stream of blood trickling down on Emily's white lab coat

"Houston, we have a problem!" jested Kai

"I feel sick…." Gasped Miss Kincaid

Kai turned to look at her "Suck my what?"

" I beg your pardon?" she replied

"You wanna suck my what?" repeated Kai who had now caught the attention of the rest of the class

"What did she say?" enquired Tyson

"I don't know, she just said she wanted to suck my dick!" answered Kai

There was a sudden uproar of laughing and shouting among the rest of the kids "ewwww" was the reaction of some of the girls.

Miss Kincaid was now on the verge of a mental breakdown, she slumped down into her chair, leaned forward and began to vigorously massage her temples while chanting "CALM BLUE OCEAN, CALM BLUE OCEAN, CALM BLUE OCEAN,"

Kai jumped down off her desk and picked up a nearby staple gun _what a stupid bitch!_ he began firing it at various students including Kenny and the still sobbing Emily.

Miss Kincaid, pulled open one of her drawers and brought out a small plastic container of pills, this caught Kai's attention….

"Hey what's that?" he asked

"It's Prozac, I need.." but she couldn't finish explaining

"What? It's crack? Oh my God, hey everyone Miss Kincaid takes crack cocaine!" shouted Kai who loved to play the 'let's twist what people say game!

"Kai please just sit down" she begged with tears in her eyes

"Ok…..chill out, you'll live longer" said Kai sarcastically as he returned to his place on the back row.

Once he was seated, the rest of the class seemed to settle and Miss Kincaid was able to tend to Emily and proceed with her lesson plan……….

About halfway through, Kenny raised his hand to ask "Miss Kincaid shall I collect in everyone's homework assignments?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that, thank you for reminding me……Ok everyone I hope you've done a good job because it counts for half of your final grade!" said Miss Kincaid

Kenny stood up and from the back of the class he heard someone quietly utter "Fucking prick!" this soon wiped the smile off his chubby little face

Sure enough, Kai had said it, because he, along with a few others (The Bladebreakers), had neglected to actually do the homework and they were counting on Miss Kincaid's fragile memory to fail her so that they would have the weekend to get it done…..

As Kenny cautiously travelled around the classroom gathering up his classmates' assignments, he could see Kai and his team giving him the most evil, murderous hate-filled looks, _Oh God!_ thought Kenny

"Errrr so do you guys have your homework?" he asked

"…..You're dead" replied Kai in a lethal voice

" Yeah Kenny, we're gonna get you" added Tyson

Kenny couldn't help being a geek, he couldn't help being one of those kids who are literally programmed to do all homework a month in advance unlike the rest of us who leave it until 3.00am the night before it has to be handed in…….…..he also watched, understood and enjoyed Star Trek…………….Dork!

Hedeposited the collection of papers on Miss Kincaid's desk and returned to his seat _Why did I have to open my big mouth?_ he mentally kicked himself. It wasn't long before an onslaught of pens, pencils and various other classroom stationery pelted the back of his head. _I can't take this anymore_

"Miss Kincaid may I please go to the bathroom?" asked Kenny politely

"Oh well, ok, but please hurry back" she replied

Once Kenny had left the room , Kai raised his hand "Miss Kincaid, may I please go to the bathroom as well, please?" he asked in an incredibly sarcastic way, causing some of his friends to snigger

Although she knew there was a 99 chance that Kai really didn't need to go she took it as a blessing in disguise……….anything to get rid of him, "ok, go on.."

A hell bent grin spread across Kai's face as he strided out of the classroom and needless to say he slammed the door behind him as hard as he could purely to worsen Miss Kincaid's crushing headache.

Tyson, Ray and Max were well aware that poor little Kenny was in for a severe painfest

"Hey guys Kai's gonna kill him" whispered Tyson

"Yeah I know……Kenny will probably never walk again" agreed Max

"…It's going to be a bloodbath" said Ray with an excited glint in his eye

There wouldn't be a repeat performance, they had to see it!

Tyson's hand shot up in the air "Miss Kincaid, Miss Kincaid!" he shouted desperately

She looked up racked with worry "…yes Tyson?"

"Errrrr me Ray and Max errrrrrr have to go to the errrrr principal? Yeah the principal! Errrrrrrr because errrrr….."

"because we let the air out of the tyres on his car…….so errrr yeah" added Ray

"….yeah we, like, have to go right now" finished Max

Although it seemed beyond coincidence that five students had come up with excuses to leave, the foolish, gullible Miss Kincaid fell for it "well, I guess if the principal needs to see you….."

"YES! THIS WILL BE AWSOME!" cheered Tyson almost blowing it for the rest of them as he jumped to his feet in excitement

"Shut up and keep walking" ordered Ray

**'Meanwhile'**

Kenny was sitting on one of the toilets playing solitaire on his laptop. The boys' bathroom wasn't an especially pleasant place to hang around but Kenny couldn't help feeling strangely relaxed and at peace in there…………….it was quiet, the only sounds were the cavernous echo of dripping water and the internal cooling fan inside Dizzi, then it came………the sickening, deadly silence before 'the storm'…..

The bathroom door creaked painfully as someone opened it, followed by heavy pacing footsteps. Kenny stood up on the toilet seat and hugged Dizzi tight…..

As the footsteps stopped outside each door, Kenny became ever more frightened……he gazed down only to be greeted with the sight of, a satanic looking pair of black and red suede boots plated with metal, Kai……….oh God it's Kai thought Kenny. He was sure that any second Kai would tear the door off it's hinges and beat the snot out of him but to his surprise, nothing happened and Kai walked away…………

Kenny heard the bathroom door open and close once again but decided to wait for a solid five minutes to elapse before stepping down and scanning the floor for any signs of Kai……….

The coast was clear and Kenny breathed a deep sigh of relief, and then he made the biggest mistake of all…….

Kenny flung the door open, mentally congratulating himself but to his horror he was met by the stare of two big brown eyes which belonged to Kai who happened to be standing on one of the sinks "……….Hello Kenny…"

**'Elsewhere'**

The Bladebreakers thundered down the corridor with the bathroom in their sights

"Come on you guys we're gonna miss it!" yelled Tyson

"Shut up! Just keep running!" replied Ray

"It better not be over" shouted Max

'Back in the bathroom'

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" Kenny bolted towards the door as Kai leapt from the sink, performed a somersault in midair and finished with a flying kick in between Kenny's shoulder blades sending him hurtling to the hard, cold, tiled floor,

"For a fucking genius you're not very smart" remarked Kai as he unleashed several well placed kicks to Kenny's podgy stomach…..

"Are you happy I'm gonna fail?" asked Kai

At that point the door burst open as Ray, Tyson and Max toppled in

"Is it over? Did we miss it?" panted Tyson

The Bladebreakers noticed Kenny whimpering on the floor

"Are you ok Kenny?" asked Max

"Max who the fuck do you think you are? Mother Theresa?……Who cares if he's ok? We're all gonna fail and it's because of him!" snarled Ray, it was clear Kai's influence had rubbed off on him

"Hey don't talk like that that to me ……..at least I'm not wearing a fucking hippy dress" retaliated Max

"Shut up……….SHUT THE FUCK UP!" roared Kai who was already sick of their argument

Kenny took this opportunity to make his escape; he managed to crawl halfway out the door before Kai noticed

"Hey when you girls are done kissing you might want to get him back!" said Kai sarcastically

The Bladebreakers looked at him in confusion

Kai sighed out of frustration "Fuckers? He's getting away….."

"What! Oh, I'll get him!" replied Tyson, he marched over to Kenny and reached down to take his ankles in a firm hold and drag him back in "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh No!" screamed Kenny

"We're not finished yet Pig-Boi!" threatened Kai as he walked forward and hoisted Kenny up by his collar and stared right into his face

"Kai I'm really sorry…..I didn't think….I just…….I'm sorry" whined Kenny

"There's something you need to understand Kenny…….you see…when people get me into trouble, I am forced to hurt them………you know I was beginning to like you and how do you repay me?……you drop me right in it so that I fail and now my Grandfather might not get me that fucking Ferrari for my sixteenth birthday" explained Kai angrily

"Hey Kenny are you thirsty? Get ready for a nice tall glass of EXTREME PAIN!" snarled Kai through clenched teeth

He thought for a moment to come up with a suitable punishment for Kenny's crime...

Max observed that Kenny had a phone number scrawled on the back of his hand "Ewww Kenny's got ink all over his hands"

Instantly Kai was struck with the perfect idea, "You're absolutely right Max, what do you think we should do about this Kenny?"

"Guys we should get back, Miss Kincaid will be wondering where…"

"FUCK MISS KINCAID!" roared Kai, he then looked at the nearby sink and yanked the ginger nervous-wreck over to it and turned on the hot-tap.

The Bladebreakers looked on in anticipation as Kai took a tight grip on Kenny's arm; the water was gushing full blast and steam began to rise from it.

"What do we have here?" queried Kai as he inspected the kid's hand "…Mariah?...How interesting"

"What was that?" asked Ray

"Oh nothing, it's just that Kenny is planning to have hard-core phone sex with your girlfriend" remarked Kai casually

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" whined Kenny

"I told you to forget about her!" snapped Ray

"errrrr guys that waters' gettin' pretty hot" stated Tyson as he pointed

Kai grinned and began feeding Kenny's hand into the scorching surge ………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kenny hit the roof, not literally of course, but either way it hurt like hell, he began crying and wailing but despite his best efforts he couldn't break free and his hand up to his wrist turned bright red and speaking of red, Mariah's phone number disappeared down the drain along with any hope of ever calling her.

Kai finally stood back and let Kenny go, "You guys are fucking mental I've probably got third degree burns now" he whinged as the boys around him laughed their sadistic little hearts out

"You guys are gonna be in so much trouble, I'm telling the principal, my mom and I'm telling Mr Dickinson that you were the ones who smashed his windows, spat on his car and took all that money!" snivelled Kenny

Kai stopped laughing "I don't recall you complaining when you were spending your cut"

"Yeah well……maybe I won't mention the money…but you guys are still going to be in big trouble" said Kenny teary-eyed

Ray sighed "Kenny think about this, if you rat us out we're just gonna end up hating you then you'll really have no friends. Kai picks on everyone, you heard what he said about my mom down by the river; so stop crying and forget it"

Kenny thought about that for a moment _I think I get it! It's like an initiation if I go along with everything they do, eventually I'll earn respect!_

"Ray, I think you made him feel better!" said Max

"…Whatever, at least he stopped crying" replied Ray who wasn't really listening because he was too busy writing 'R fucks M' on the wall in permanent marker

Kai looked and smirked "…I didn't know you and Max were that close Ray"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the two boys in question

"It's 'M' for Mariah not Max you dick-head" shouted Ray as Tyson laughed

Kenny felt strangely happier, he was starting to understand how these boys worked. The way they included him in their mischief and pranks was almost quite a touching thought, sure he was bullied, hurt and taunted but they all took their fair share of trouble from Kai _Once they accept me I'll be popular for sure!_

"You fucking idiot Ray! That won't come off!" yelled Max "Write the rest of her name so people don't get the wrong idea!"

"No way! If I do that, people are going to know I wrote it!"

"Well why did you write it in the first place? nobody thinks you're cool Ray and we all know you haven't done anything with Mariah" shouted Max

Kai stepped in and pushed them apart, "I've had enough of this shit…hey Kenny how long would it take you to come up with four versions of that assignment?"

_I don't believe this! He nearly mutilated my hand and now he expects me to do his homework!_ thought Kenny who was completely astounded that Kai had the audacity to ask such a tremendous favour.

"Kai that would take at least three hours!" he exclaimed

Kai stared back at him "…You've got eight minutes"

"But…I…it's impossible!" moaned Kenny, but then an underhanded, dishonest idea crossed his mind "…unless…"

"Unless what?" demanded Tyson

"…I could search for the topic on the internet, then copy and paste the info and print it" replied Kenny, disgusted with himself for suggesting the idea of downright plagiarism

"Fine! But make sure you use all the 'grade A' material on mine" ordered Kai, as the others looked at him angrily

"…Ok, I'll find the info and make four answers up and save it to disk but it's up to you guys to get it printed off somewhere in school" explained Kenny

"Correction, that is your job" stated Kai

"I can't! Miss Kincaid will wonder where I am" despaired Kenny _Why is this happening to me!_

"Don't worry Kenny I'll simply explain to Miss Kincaid that you're experiencing a rather nasty case of chronic diarrhoea" reassured Kai

"Kai!" whined the troubled kid riddled with stress

"Look, I'll handle that gormless bitch just make sure 'my assignment' is on her desk before she catches on" once again Kai's anger meter was rising and so Kenny decided not to test his patience any further…..doing so would result in gut wrenching pain.

As Kenny typed and clicked away on his laptop, the other boys busied themselves by dowsing large clumps of toilet paper under the taps and throwing them up to the ceiling so they hung like masses of gluey alien cocoons….inevitably things got out of control….

Max looked at Ray, he still hadn't forgiven him for the embarrassing 'Ray fucks Max/ Mariah' mix-up earlier on and so he playfully flicked some water in Ray's direction, Ray reacted quite badly, turning to face his freckle faced team-mate with a malicious look, Max noticed and couldn't help laughing "So it's true! Cats really do hate water…you're such a neko-jin"

"I'll fucking show you neko-jin" snarled Ray bearing his fangs in preparation to pounce and attack

Max quickly scooped up a large quantity of cold water using both hands and threw it at his furious friend however Ray dodged and the water ended up all over the electric hand-dryer

Tyson felt suddenly inspired to act upon such a tempting hazard "GUYS WATCH THIS!" he loaded his Beyblade launcher and 'Let it rip' his blade hit the button on the dryer activating the hot-air action… an instant spritz of violet sparks erupted as the damn thing blew a fuse and released a cloud of smoke. Max and Ray quickly forgot their quarrel and laughed along with Tyson at the damage, even Kai couldn't hold back a snigger; he watched as the smoke rose to the ceiling and, oh no! it caressed the smoke alarm

"Shit! Run!" shouted Kai, a second later a siren blasted throughout…well…everywhere

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" bellowed Tyson as he ran for the door

Kai grabbed Kenny's arm and pulled him alongside as he sprinted out into the hall, Max and Ray followed.

Any second, every kid and faculty member would evacuate so Kai knew he had to come up with a plan real fast

"Kenny get your ass over to the nearest printer you can find, I'll cover for you with Kincaid" he said as if he was an F.B.I. agent with a mission update

"What should we do?" asked Tyson slightly breathless

"You can suck each other's dicks for all I care" snapped Kai much to the distaste of Tyson, Max and Ray

"Kenny! Go! Now!"

Kenny jumped at the unexpected loudness in Kai's voice but obeyed and ran to find a suitable place to print. I know where I can do this He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, not bothering to watch his step, he turned a corner then SLAM! SMACK! He fell and hit the floor hard and without warning………

He groaned and looked back only to see and realise that he had slipped in a sticky puddle of soda by the vending machines "…….you bastard Kai!"

* * *

I'm either a crazy sadistic bitch or a comedienne with a dark sense of humour, I'll leave it up to you to decide but the moral I have illustrated here is made up of the two most vital lessons I ever learned in school: 'Keep your mouth shut!' and 'You didn't see nothing!'

For now I have other stories to write and other characters to torture…..so until next time take-care .


	6. Exotica Erotica

Hi! I've been away for a while but now I'm back and so the fun begins!

You wouldn't believe how many e-mails I get asking if the stuff in 'Bullying Rocks' happens in real life and if so which character am I meant to be?

All I can say is that Bullying Rocks is based on events which have happened and involved me but I haven't modeled any character specifically to myself.

**

* * *

**

Exotica Erotica

The crisp morning air caressed Kenny's bare legs as he made his way along the quiet street to the bus stop "great, another day of getting picked on for absolutely no reason" he sulked to himself. Meanwhile Ray and Emily already stood waiting there. They exchanged awkward glances without conversation, _…he's pretty cute, I wonder if he came here early on purpose just to be alone with me…_ thought Emily; _…What a freak… _thought Ray. His face brightened slightly when he saw 'the Chief' approach, "Hey Kenny! Over here!" finally someone to talk with! even if it was only an unpopular dork; at least Kenny didn't freak him out like Emily the weirdo queen who pretended not to see the little ginger kid and subsequently ignored him.

"Did you watch Urotsukidoji 3 last night?" Ray asked

"No, my mom doesn't let me see stuff like that"

"Trust me my mom would have a fucking heart attack if she knew about the stuff I watch, and Mariah would probably get uptight too" Ray replied

Although hearing about Mariah getting screwed left Kenny a little disheartened, he felt sure Ray was a reasonably nice guy without jerks like Kai and Tyson goading him to cause trouble. Maybe this would be an appropriate time to talk about something more interesting………

"You're real lucky, I bet you get to watch movies and go on dates with Mariah all the time" said Kenny as nonchalantly as possible

"…Well it has nothing to do with luck, it's all about, looks, attitude and fucking her just how she likes it" Ray boasted confidently but before he could continue the school bus rolled along the street and stopped for them. _…Pathetic jerks…_Emily mentally moaned as she and the boys ascended the bus.

"Ray! Over here pal!" yelled Tyson who had saved a seat right next to himself and Max. Kenny followed closely behind "Hey guys, room for one more?" he called.

Tyson frowned, then viciously threw a ball of scrunched up paper "Get bent nerd!"

Meanwhile Emily found an empty seat and sat alone; she had a quick glance at Kai among his Blade Shark gang near the back of the bus. _…He would never want to be near me…_ a voice interrupted her self pity "Emily? The guys won't let me sit with them so would it be ok if I sit here next to you?" asked Kenny

She was outraged. What right did that dork have to pick her up and put her down when he felt like it, he wasn't a true friend. These days Kenny only ever spoke to her when he had no one better or more popular to converse with. Such a user!

"I don't think so… that seat belongs to my bag" she replied obnoxiously and dumped her stuff on the previously unoccupied seat. A yellow notebook slipped from the bag and fell open on the floor; Kenny went to pick it up but then winced suddenly in pain as Emily reached fiercely for the book, scratching the underside of his wrist with her unkempt fingernails. "Don't you dare look at my personal belongings" she snarled

"Jesus Christ! what's wrong with you?" exclaimed Kenny "I just wanted to sit down"

"Well why don't you go sit with Mariah since you love her so much"

"Maybe I will …" he said calmly and turned to seek out the girl of his dreams

_...Once she gets to know me, we'll start dating, and kissing and I'll get to feel her up and…shit! I'm too close, better say something!..._

"…excuse me, is, is, is this seat taken?" he stammered

Mariah looked so hot…Unfortunately for Kenny he wasn't the only one who thought so…

Ray caught sight of him pestering Mariah and was instantly filled with rage; left his seat with the Bladebreakers and started making his way up the central aisle of the bus. Yet again Kenny had defied him and for this the dork would pay!

Mariah stared intently at Kenny as if his question was as hard as a quadratic equation

"…well, I guess it would be ok" she answered

"Oh yeah? Well I don't!" Ray shouted from behind as he fiercely yanked the shoulder strap of Kenny's girly book-bag and shoved him back

"Mariah? What the hell is going on?" Ray despaired

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied in a snobby way with her arms crossed

"First I find you hanging out with this little creep in class, then you give him your phone number and now you wanna sit next to him on the way to school! What's next? Are you gonna let him stick his tongue up your…" "I think she's heard enough Ray" interrupted a firm calm voice

"Back off Kai this has nothing to do with you" warned Ray

Mariah wasn't impressed and thanks to Ray and Kenny she had lapsed into a very bad mood "Kai? Could you get those two perverts away from me?" she said in an almost demanding tone

"Sure" and with no further hesitation Kai roped Ray in by his ponytail thing, pulled him back hard and shoved him in the direction of the other two Bladebreakers where he landed, more or less, on Tyson's lap. Kenny took the smart option "No! Kai! Don't, I'm going…" and began scrambling away

"Jerks" Mariah commented bitterly

"I guess they just don't stop to consider your feelings… anyway, I'd better take my big bag of red gummy bears and get back to my seat" said Kai setting the bait

"Wait!...You've got red gummy bears? Do you wanna sit next to me?" Mariah's bad mood vaporised at the thought of chewing on the sugary, rubbery fruity flavoured candy.

Most kids on the bus had observed the rowdy situation. This included Emily and although she had chimed in with the laughter she now felt bad for poor unfortunate Kenny as he trudged towards the front of the bus in order to ask the driver if he could sit in the special handicapped area which was often used to accommodate friendless losers or bully victims.

"Kenny? Do you still wanna sit here?" Emily offered

"…I guess so, if you don't still hate me" he replied lowly

"I'll let you sit down on one condition. You have to admit that Mariah isn't so great, and that she's dumb…and that she's not even very attractive"

Kenny sighed deeply, "Alright, she isn't great, she's dumb and she's not attractive"

Emily shifted her bag and finally Kenny was seated.

Elsewhere on the bus:

"He's dead, Kai is so dead! Just wait until I tell my big brother, he'll get, like, 20 of his friends from the society of advanced martial arts academy of Kung Fu" snarled Ray fuming angry at Kai

"Ray, your brother doesn't give a fuck about you" Tyson reminded him

"He would if I paid him!"

After a few minutes of amusing themselves by making fart noises and seeing who could belch the loudest, the bus approached a red light and slowed to a halt, Ray happened to glance out of the window at the cross walk where he noticed a rather lanky, long haired, sandaled college student with a scraggly beard moustache combo, he was walking alongside the school bus.

"Hey guys check this out!" Ray chuckled mischievously; he turned back to the window, tapped on it to get the hippy's attention and, for no particular reason, presented both middle fingers to the innocent guy!

"HEY YOU STUPID HIPPY ASSHOLE! GET A FUCKING JOB" yelled Ray, making direct eye contact

"Look at him! He's totally pissed off, was that cool or what!" sniggered Ray as he looked back out the window flashing the irate man a cheeky smile, he suddenly realized he was the only one laughing.

"I take it you've planned your escape route" sneered Kai who sat a couple of places up front next to Mariah.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" asked Ray in a confused laughter.

"Well, it might have something to do with him getting on the bus and beating the shit out of you!" explained Kai, with a tremendous amount of smarm and sarcasm.

"Get away from us Ray!" yelled Tyson and Max who in no way wanted to be affiliated with the troublemaker.

Ray was no longer laughing; he looked out of the window again, the young man smiled back knowing he couldn't escape the confines of the school bus.

"Oh god, Shit! OH SHIT!" Ray began to panic frantically as he looked for a hiding place; the lanky man began to swiftly stride towards the door of the bus.

"HELP ME YOU GUYS!" Pleaded Ray, now racked with fear.

"No, it's your own fault" said Kai casually. Max and Tyson just pretended they didn't know him.

"Oh my god! HE'S AT THE DOOR!" some of the kids on the bus were laughing at Ray as he tried to squeeze through the narrow gap of one of the open windows, he was almost halfway out, when suddenly the bus pistons hissed, the hydraulics released and the bus began to move again. Relief washed over Ray, resurrecting all the cheek and swagger that was previously knocked out of him.

"Hahaha! Eat my dust asshole!" The furious man sprinted after the bus, but after about fifty metres he realised it was futile.

"Thanks a lot guys, its nice to know I've got friends I can count on" Ray said sarcastically, slumping back down into his seat.

"Who ever said we were friends?" smirked Kai.

"Fine! I don't need you idiots anyway, I could have took him easy" bragged Ray.

"Oh my god Ray! I know five year olds tougher than you! And that guy was about twenty, he would have creamed you!" Kai pointed out.

"No way! If he touched me, I'd just get my dad's SVT-40 self loading rifle and blow his fucking teeth out the back of his head." Ray warned.

"Oh yeah you guys! That reminds me." Max butted in. He began digging through his backpack.

"Check this out! I got it from my dad's shop" He produced a strange looking, brightly coloured metallic object, it had a trigger and a long plastic cylinder that fed steel ball bearings into its barrel, it sort of resembled a gun…

"Whoa! What is it!" Tyson asked, awestruck by the shiny looking toy

"It's the next big thing from Japan; I think my dad called it a b-daman launcher or something?"

"And what exactly does that dork machine do?" Kai asked.

"Think of it as a paintball gun but instead of firing paintballs, it fires steel balls." explained Max.

Tyson and Ray looked at each other. "AWESOME!"

"Cool! I get first go!" Tyson snatched the launcher from Max.

"HEY! Be careful" worried Max.

"No I get first go, you'll just break it!" said Ray trying to snatch the toy back from Tyson.

"NO WAY MAX IS MY BEST FRIEND! SO I GET FIRST GO!" Tyson yelled angrily. While Tyson, Max and Ray were squabbling Kai noticed that Mariah turned around and laughed at the argument, he suddenly had an idea… for a prank.

_She's gonna be so impressed!_ Kai thought.

"Actually ladies, I get first go!" Kai reached across and snatched it from them both.

"NO FAIR! GIVE IT BACK!" Tyson demanded.

"Shut your damn mouth! I got a cool idea" said Kai intriguing his friends.

He began to search out a target, after a quick scan he locked on to the back of the bus drivers' bald head; it was so perfect it might as well have had a bull's-eye painted on it. He made aim with as much critical tact as the guy who sniped JFK, encouraged by Mariah giggling, Tyson, Ray, Max bursting with anticipation and the hilarity to follow.

He pulled the trigger...

SNAP!

His peers gasped, time stood still and the tiny round missile hurtled at a tremendous speed towards the drivers head...

SMACK!

It sounded like two pool balls colliding. The bus screeched madly to a halt, forcing everyone to lurch forward

"oh no" gasped Mariah.

"JESUS, FUCKED UP CHRIST" shouted the driver, he reached around to check his head wound and plucked the b-daman ammo from the back of his neck

Kai threw the launcher into the central aisle just before the driver stood up holding the little ball in his hand "what is this?" he asked in calm rage.

No one answered

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he demanded angrily "WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE BASTARDS THINKS THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO ENDANGER EVERY SINGLE LIFE ON THIS BUS?" again no answer came

Kai felt completely confident that none of his classmates would tell on him………..even if one of the little cunts did he would just deny it, he was a good liar when he needed to be.

"I see... none of you have the balls to admit it, well I …" the driver suddenly stopped talking as he spotted the b-daman launcher on the floor; he walked forward and picked it up

"Right! I will be taking this to the police and once they run a finger print check on it I will have the brat responsible for shooting me prosecuted to the full extent of the God Damn law and if anyone disrupts this journey one more time then I WILL DRIVE THIS BUS OFF A FUCKING CLIFF STRAIGHT INTO HELL!" his face beat red with boiling rage, "…fucking kids" he cursed under his breath before sitting back down and restarting the vehicle.

Everyone remained quiet for a minute before a low volume of talking started again.

"Kai, he said he was going to the police, what if you get in big trouble?" asked Mariah concerned

"I'm not worried about that loser; if he goes running to the cops he's the one that would get in trouble for wasting police time. With all the murder, robbery and rape going on do you think they would take time out to investigate a plastic kid toy?" He replied with a smirk.

Emily turned to Kenny "Kai does the funniest stuff don't you think?"

"Not really, he's a jerk and a bully and I can't believe you're impressed by him"

"Whatever…" she replied obnoxiously. _…I think I'll work on my secret project for a while… _she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and a yellow notebook…

"It's not like you to leave your homework until the last minute" Kenny remarked

"Mind your own business" she snapped back

…_why is she such a bitch? I'm glad Kai picks on her she deserves it…hold on, that's not a school notebook, I wonder what she's doing?..._

Realising that Emily wasn't in a sharing mood, Kenny discreetly stole a look at her writing, he gasped sharply as he read a few words… '_…his huge stiff twelve inch cock rammed into…' _that's all he saw but it was enough to shake him up

…_Holy shit…_

Kenny remained still and silent all the way to school, _…Should I tell the guys?..._

Meanwhile:

"Thanks a lot Kai, what am I supposed to tell my dad when he asks for that b-daman thing back?" whined Max sarcastically

"…don't whinge at me you little homo, it's your fucking problem" Kai sneered, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder from behind "I think we should try to get his toy back, come on I'll help you" said Mariah. If she wasn't so hot he could have said no but her sheer allure robbed him of his usually headstrong attitude.

School came into sight and the bus jerked to a halt, the driver was still in a bad mood and blanked all the kids as they got off.

"Ok, just a bit more……keep going…" encouraged Kai

"It's down far enough, now get away from her. Mariah shouldn't even have to do this" snapped Ray

"Look, she wanted to 'help', and unless you can think off a better way of getting back Max's fucking B-Daman shit then keep your cocksucking mouth shut!" replied Kai furiously. He had not wanted to involve Mariah at all; in fact, if it hadn't been for her good nature of wanting to retrieve that wretched toy then he would have walked away with a clear conscience.

The plan was risky but it was the best Kai could do in 30 seconds with limited resources. It was quite simple really! Mariah had agreed to pull down the zip on her top to show a generous amount of cleavage and flirt with the driver to distract him; meanwhile Kai would complete phase 2 outside…

Ray and Tyson squabbled as they jumped off the bus; Kai and Max followed closely behind but then skulked away to the back of the vehicle

"No way! You got me into this, so you can get me out!" Max demanded nervously.

"Look, all you have to do is throwa handful of dirty wet leavesthrough his window, its not like he'll catch you, he's fat and old, and he's got arthritis is his left leg!" Kai explained trying to convince Max he would be safe.

"But the bus driver knows my name! If he reports me and the schoolcalls my parents, I'll get in just as much trouble with my dad for losing the B-Daman launcher!" Max explained.

"There's a chance he won't see you, if you run real fast"

"But if he does see, my dad will kill me!"

"Well I guess you're fucked either way then!" Kai stated.

"Come on just do this one thing for me?" begged Max

"No." Kai said simply.

"Fine! I'll do it" Max said miserably, he bent down and picked up a handful of filthy, wet, rotting leaves.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" asked Max.

"Quit being a pussy and just throw it."

Meanwhile on the bus:

Mariah approached the driver.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. The driver looked at her sceptically.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped crudely.

Clearly the years of transporting ungrateful brats, and putting up with their antics and shenanigans on a daily basis had robbed him of any friendly demeanour he once had.

"I think its terrible you got hurt today, but apart from that is it fun driving the bus?" enquired Mariah.

"Yeah it's the best job in the world! Who wouldn't want to cart around ungrateful snot nosed punks and be shot in the back of the head all day, Oh! And the pay is just fantastic!" The bus driver was clearly being sarcastic.

"I wish I could drive a bus, I bet you have to be real smart huh?" Said Mariah, at this point the disgruntled bus driver would have told her to fuck off if she had been male, but talking to her was the only female attention he'd had in a long while, so he leapt at the chance of conversing with someone as easily impressed as Mariah.

_Back outside…_

_Oh god! What the hell am I doing?_ He thought.

Max drew back his arm, and hurled the leaves as hard as he could, sending them scattering through the air, the majority of which sailed straight through the bus driver's window.

On the bus again…

Mariah and the driver were having a riveting conversation about the weather when all of a sudden the sopping wet clump of leaves slapped the bus driver right in his temple!

"FUCKING HELL FIRE!" the bus driver evolved to a new level of anger, causing his face to turn a furious purple, and his eyes to bulge out like boiled eggs, whoever was responsible was sure to be annihilated. With lightning speed he shot out of the driving seat, he was so blinded by rage he didn't care that a passing car nearly ripped the driver's door from its hinges; he looked across the road and locked eyes with the now petrified Max.

"YOU!" roared the bus driver, pointing at him.

"Oh Jesus!" Max looked at him wide eyed, horrified at the man's animalistic appearance.

"You fucking little bastard! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!" with surprising speed he sprinted across the road in a ferocious blood lust, Max screamed like a girl, as he ran for dear life from the psychotic bus driver who was rapidly gaining on him.

Meanwhile on the bus Mariah picked up the doomed Max's b-damn launcher from the dash board, along with half a pack of mints that belonged to the driver. She looked around the bus to make sure no one was there, after a quick scan she shrugged her shoulders and decided to take a fist full of coins from the bus fare container.

"_Might as well…" _she thought.

Kai observed as Max and the bus driver disappeared from view.

"Dumbass." Kai sniggered under his breath, and decided to make his way to the bus, and meet up with Mariah who disembarked the vehicle just as he got to the door.

"Did you get it?" asked Kai.

"Yes, here you take it" she offered it to Kai, her soft skin caressed his as he placed his hand on top of the toy, Kai looked up at her face. A solid five seconds elapsed.

"Kai?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you gonna take it or what?" she seemed to ask seductively, though it might have been due to Kai's raging adolescent hormones deluding him. Kai's face went bright red

"What's the matter with you, why's your face gone all red?" she asked baffled. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded from the playground.

"Hey Kai, you coming or what?" it was Tyson. Heand Ray were waiting by the front door.

"Err err Nothing!" He took the launcher and swiftly walked towards the school.

_Later that morning…_

Miss Kincaid's classroom was in an appalling mess as Emily entered. Toppled over chairs and screwed up paper littered the path to her desk as usual, she looked over at the Bladebreakers, Ray seemed to be laughing at Tyson, who was doing a rather poor impression of King Kong atop his desk, while Kenny was trying to comfort Max who narrowly escaped being killed earlier that morning.

"Just keep walking, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact!" she said under her breath cautiously. She kept her head down and continued to walk to her desk, she thought it was rather strange that she wasn't being hassled by the usual morning jerks; she drew back her chair, made her usual check for drawing pins and glue, and then sat down.

"Huh?" Emily noticed a small light blue envelope that smelled like aftershave, excitement engulfed her as she tore at the paper.

"_Could it really be a l-love letter!"_ she thought, just as she was unfolding the letter Kai entered the room. He'd just finished his morning 'cigarette break' which was the reason for his slight lateness.

"_Maybe it's from Kai? He's so dreamy"_ she thought hopelessly, she didn't realise she was staring right at him. Kai noticed and stopped

"What the fuck are you looking at!" he demanded

"What? Oh n-nothing." She said quietly

"Bitch!" he turned around, greeted his friends and sat down.

"Stupid jerk!" retorted Emily.

She opened up the letter and began to read, someone had written "Dear Emily" and underneath was a revolting blob of tueburgulotic phlegm smeared across the page. All her girlhood dreams of having a secret admirer were dashed; she was instantly filled with anger.

"Who did this!" She asked in a frustrated tone, her classmates just looked at her and laughed. Realising it was hopeless trying to figure out who had done it, she sat back down and got out her homework ready to hand in. The Bladebreakers who were behind the nasty prank, congratulated Tyson on a job well done, even Kai was impressed…sort of.

"That was awesome Tyson!" Ray said sincerely.

"I guess it was kind of cool" Kai said casually.

"Yeah, I know." Tyson boasted. Kenny suddenly realised he could temporarily boost his popularity if he shared his information about Emily's notebook. _they might even let me sit near them on the bus!_

"Hey guys you wanna know something really weird about Emily?" asked Kenny, instantly arousing the Bladebreakers curiosity. He took pleasure in having their full attention and didn't notice the seconds passing.

"Well? Have you got something to say or are you just exercising your mouth ready for the blowjob session with your dad tonight?" Kai demanded impatiently.

Disregarding the vulgar insult Kenny went on to divulge "You know that yellow note book she's got?" The Bladebreakers all nodded in acknowledgement.

"well, I think she's writing a sex story!" The Bladebreakers glared at him in disbelief

Kenny continued "I saw a bit of what she was writing on the bus, it went something like …huge… 12 inch cocks… ramming…into…places…" regret washed over him with every word and he blushed dark pink at the naughty innuendo

"You better not be lying you little prick!" Kaihissed nastily. Kenny realised he had just jeopardised Emily's reputation, dignity and possibly her sanity.

"I-I'm not lying but maybe its best just to forget it" said Kenny, upset that he was still considered a nerd. His attempt to retract his statement failed; after all, keeping teenage boys away from anything sex related is about as hopeless as keeping fat people from McDonalds. Kai and the other Bladebreakers marched up to Emily.

"Hey Emily…tell us a story" sneered Kai

"What?" asked Emily confused

"We heard you're quite the author?"

"I don't know what you're talking abou……."

"TYSON GRAB IT!" yelled Kai

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Emily, Ray and Max held her back

Tyson's grubby hands rummaged through Emily's schoolbag, ripping free the yellow notebook from the myriad of school bag junk

"YES! I GOT IT!" announced Tyson.

"Gimmie that!" ordered Kai, snatching it

"Hey everybody listen to this story Emily wrote!" beckoned Kai

"PLEASE NO!" begged Emily.

"Why Emily! It would be a crime to deny the world of your literary genius, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I read a few pages out loud!" Kai cleared his throat and began to read.

_Toya stood naked in front of Yukito, fully erect; passion, burned in his dark eyes._

"_Strip" _

"_But Toya someone might see us" Yukito remarked anxiously._

"_STRIP!" commanded Toya angrily as he fondled Yukito's soft pink nipples through his shirt. Yukito silently cooperated as Toya began to masturbate furiously in the corner of the small stationery supply cupboard._

"JESUS CHRIST!" Exclaimed the Blade breakers in shear shock and disbelief, while poor Emily could only watch as Kai mercilessly destroyed her reputation.

"_Well? What do you think?" asked Yukito displaying his naked body to his lover_

"_I think you should bend over" Toya suggested_

_At the promise of receiving Toya, Yukito's cock blasted into action, it grew and grew AND GREW , standing firm like the tall rock monoliths at Stonehenge. Toya stared hungrily at the 14 inches of solid meat, intricately woven veins rippled down the mighty shaft, Toya began to salivate unspeakable slobber as he lashed his tongue back and forth over the sensitive crown of Yukito's tallywhacker._

"_Excellent!" applauded Toya savouring the bitter sweet flavour._

"_Let's get started immediately!"_

_Yukito bent over at the waist with his cheeks spread,_

" _FILL MY BUM WITH RED HOT CUM!" begged Yukito desperately, as Toya positioned himself behind Yukito and injected his monster shlong into the gaping purple passage._

"_You take it! YOU TAKE IT NOW!" panted Toya _

_For fifteen minutes, the two young boys pumped away like a high powered steam locomotive._

"_It's my turn now" Toya whispered seductively._

_Toya bent so far over, his head was in between his knees looking back at the now 18 inch Yukito, who had moved to the other side of the room._

"_Charge! CHARGE DAMN YOU!" ordered Toya_

"_As you wish master!" yelled Yukito happy to oblige._

_Yukito burst into a high speed sprint grasping his cock, like a medieval knight and his lance, with the intention of driving it deep into the heart of his enemy, Yukito speared Toya's hole with murderous force, both boys roared with pain and ecstasy that shook the very pillars of heaven………_

Suddenly Emily broke free! She looked around wildly; her class mates laughing hysterically at the homo-erotica from her filthy shameful book of smut. She began to feel dizzy, the room began to spin, faster and faster until.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!" she wailed like a mental patient

Emily ran out of the classroom screaming like a banshee, blinded by scorching tears of shame.

"Oh no! EMILY WAIT!" Kenny pleaded

Lockers and doors flashed by as she ran ever faster down the corridor, though no matter how fast she could run she could never escape what happened, after a while she had to stop to catch her breath and gather her thoughts, she came to the schools' main staircase in the lobby, she slumped down on the concrete steps and buried her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed miserably. She could feel her legs shaking with the fear of things to come, the shame, the embarrassment, the inevitable and frequent barrages of fun making.

"I WISH I NEVER BROUGHT IT INTO SCHOOL!" she mentally kicked herself, as she wiped the tears from her puffy eyes and looked up at a sign on the wall, it was green with a white stick man ascending a staircase.

"The roof? That's it! THE ROOF!" suddenly all rational thought fled Emily's panic stricken mind.

"I'll show them all!" she sprang to her feet and began to sprint up the ever winding staircase, she passed the first floor sprinting as fast as she could, still mentally trapped in a world of neuroses and adolescent over dramatics.

"WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she bellowed hysterically as the lactic acid burned her leg muscles, she was beginning to tire as she approached the second floor

"NOT FAR NOW!" she panted.

As she came to the final flight, she slowed to a walking pace.

Emily had been utterly humiliated, her reputation was shot, and the very things that she considered quintessential to her self esteem were attacked and destroyed by her own hand, after all she couldn't truly blame Kai for what he did, he never wrote the story he merely read it. And isn't that what she wanted? For people including those of her own age to read and enjoy the beauty and captivation of a full and healthy physical homosexual relationship through her poetic writing?

"And now I've got to deal with the consequences" she thought aloud as she walked down the narrow passage that lead out to the roof.

She thought for a moment, as she laid her hand on the cool steel bar of the roof door, was it truly worth killing herself over?

"There's no going back now" she flung the door open and a blast of cold air blew around her legs and whistled off down the staircase, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she strode forward on to the stone tiles of the roof, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The roof resembled a courtyard, but with a concrete parapet that surrounded the perimeter and on top of that was a tall wire fence.

"There's no going back!" she reminded herself as she clambered on to the parapet and began to climb the fence.

Meanwhile back in the classroom…

The bladebreakers were still laughing at Emily's vulgar story, as was most of the class, but Kai being more mature then his friends had calmed down and began flicking through the pages of the notebook.

"I wonder what other shit she's got in here" he thought, hoping to find some juicy material to blackmail Emily with later. Meanwhile at the back of the room Kevin, the smallest of the white tigers, was observing Emily's satchel on the floor.

"Cool! I bet she's got money stashed in there!" thought Kevin excited at the thought of looting Emily's possessions. He got up and began to sneak his way closer to the front of the room.

"Hey Kai what else does it say in there?" asked Max still laughing.

"Hold your fucking horses! I'm still reading it!" snarled Kai, he was quickly scanning through the pages when something caught his eye.

"_Kai is so cute I wish I could marry him"_ it was a whole page of stupid pictures and lame poems devoted to Kai.

"Shit!" thought Kai, knowing that if his friends saw that crap he would have been ripped on until doomsday.

"It just says some gay shit about a boy band, and a shopping list you know? Just girls stuff" replied Kai evasively.

"Let me look!" demanded Tyson trying to snatch the book from Kai.

"TOUCH IT AND YOU DIE!" warned Kai

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Tyson.

"Sue me"

"Fine I'll look in her bag instead!" said Tyson

Kevin was now in reach of Emily's bag, he pulled it towards him then picked it up, and just as he thought he was home free…

"HEY! Gimmie that!" Tyson snatched the bag from Kevin, causing its contents to spill out once more"

"No fair! I saw it first" protested Kevin.

"Beat it! You little squirt!" shouted Tyson with a raised fist, Kevin retreated but not before stooping down and picking up Emily's purse and several expensive looking pens, he inspected the contents of her purse on the way back to his desk.

"Cool! Twelve dollars and ninety-three cents!" said Kevin content with his booty.

"Tyson began to rummage through the bag.

"Whoa! Check it out you guys!" exclaimed Tyson astonished

"Get out my fucking way!" Commanded Kai as he barged past Max and Ray to get a better view

Tyson's hand slowly emerged from the gloom of the bag; he held the object high in the air to the whole class. It was a tampon.

"AWESOME!" shrieked Ray

"Ewww! Do you know what girls do with those things?" winced Max, totally disgusted at the cootie infested item.

"I know what they do, they shove one of those things up there ass three times a month when they have their periods, so they can get pregnant and claim half your pay cheque till the kids' eighteen" yelled Tyson ignorantly.

"You idiot that's not what they do with them!" argued Ray

"Oh so my dad's a liar then!"

"You guys! it's making me sick, get rid of it!" pleaded Max

"It's making him sick so just pass it here" demanded Kai, Max was surprised that Kai seemed to care how he was feeling…

Tyson tossed it to Kai who proceeded to unwrap it, held it up by the string and lowered it into Miss Kincaid's' tea cup which contained cold greeny brown dregs of herbal tea from the previous day.

"There you go Max, now you don't have to look at it anym…." Kai suddenly whipped it out and flicked it straight at Max's face where it hit with a sloppy SLAP against his cheek leaving a wet smear.

Max squealed in terror! As everyone else roared with laughter. The morning so far had proven to be most entertaining!

While Tyson, Max and Ray continued to tease and argue with each other, Kai began to search Emily's bag, there wasn't much left inside, apart from a hair brush, a make up compact, and an empty lunchbox, Kai noticed that the side pockets were still zipped up, he could feel something hard inside, he unzipped the pocket and that's when he found the greatest thing he could ever wish to find, Emily's cell phone!

"You guys are the most stupid, immature idiots I've ever met!" said a familiar voice, it was Hilary

"What right do you have to go through other peoples belongings huh?" she asked frustrated at the sheer lack of respect that the Bladebrakers had for Emily's stuff. Kai narrowed his eyes and walked over to where Hilary was standing.

"Fuck off you meddling bitch!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, I'm class president!" warned Hilary, hoping that Kai would back down at the mention of her title.

"The only thing you're president of, is the Cunt Licking Society of Lesbians!" jested Kai, encouraged by the laughs of his comrades. Hilary was getting seriously angry at Kai's brazen acts of defiance.

"Give me that bag, NOW!" demanded Hilary as she reached out and snatched at the bag, gripping one of the shoulder straps.

"Piss off you stupid wench!" snarled Kai, as he tugged with all his strength at the other strap.

Just as Kai and Hilary were having there little tug of war, Miss Kincaid entered the classroom burdened with carrier bags, a stack of worksheets, the morning register and a cup of Mc Donald's coffee.

"Oh my god what on earth do you think you're doing!" she moaned, distraught over the mess, and unbridled chaos that usually greeted her every weekday morning.

"Give it me, NOOOOOOW!" roared Hilary, hell-bent on retrieving Emily's bag

"FINE! you want it? HAVE IT!" shouted Kai, as he relinquished his grip of the bag, Hilary went flying backwards, causing her to slam full force into Miss Kincaid. The whole class gasped in shock, as both Hilary and Miss Kinkade hit the hard, cheaply carpeted floor with a painful thump, the impact caused the Styrofoam cup's lid to pop off, and the scalding liquid erupted, showering them both with boiling hot coffee. Hilary screamed bloody murder, as she rolled around the floor in burning agony.

"WHOA! That was so awesome!" yelled Ray, shivering with excitement

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" bellowed Miss Kinkade, as she gathered the mocha stained remnants of her belongings.

"Look what you've done! All the student's work, my clothes, RUINED!" she despaired angrily, as she straightened her glasses.

"It was Kai's fault I swear!" replied Hilary, still crying heavily. Miss Kinkade looked directly at Kai.

"I dunno why you're looking at me? I was only trying to stop her stealing Emily's bag" said Kai innocently; Miss Kinkade turned her gaze back to Hilary

"You were trying to steal Emily's bag?" she asked in a disgusted tone

Hilary was lost for words.

Back on the roof…

Emily's back was leaning up against the fence, her freezing blood starved fingers gripped the cold steel wire tightly as she leaned forward over the dizzying vertical drop, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she started to realize the sheer horror of what she was doing, all of a sudden her foot slipped causing her glasses to fall over the edge.

"Oh god!" she sobbed, terrified from falling.

"I'VE GOT TO DO IT!" she screamed hopelessly, and just as it seemed that she was going to jump, she heard a stampede of running footsteps!" followed by the goofiest voice in the world.

"Last one on the roof is a rotten egg!" it was Andrew, the most lanky, dopey, pathetic sad wannabe cool kid in the world, he was also with Billy (the resident fat kid as seen in Beyblade season1 episode 1) and Kenny who had followed Emily. Andrew and Billy's purpose for going to the roof was to check their science project on weather cycles, you know one of those gay cups that you leave outside for a while to measure rainfall, acid rain and that kind of shit. Incidentally they had bumped into Kenny along the way. They certainly didn't expect to find that one of their fellow classmates attempting suicide. The door burst wide open slamming into the brickwork with a tremendous "CRACK!" Andrew and the others came flooding through the doorway.

"YES! I WON! I AM THE ROOF MASTER!" exclaimed Andrew, punching the air and bucking his hips in a fit of passion.

"You only won because you got a head start!" argued Billy, who was bent over gasping for breath, he produced a rather large Snickers bar from the pocket of his grubby green body warmer, skilfully peeled the wrapper and began to gorge on the half melted chocolaty goodness.

"Nah man! The reason I won is cuz of that!" said Andrew smugly pointing a dirty finger at the chocolate bar.

"You should really cut back on the sweets my man!" suggested Andrew, cheekily patting Billy's stomach.

"I need this to keep my blood sugar up otherwise I get sluggish" reasoned Billy

"YEAH RIGHT! That's what they all say." said Andrew insultingly, overlooking the fact he might have hurt his friend's feelings.

"HEY! You don't go to the fat thing, and I wont go to the poor thing, OK!" said Billy, trying to avoid a potentially nasty situation.

"Hey guys! Look" Exclaimed Kenny, he pointed at Emily who was now crying uncontrollably, Kenny knew he had caused it

"_Oh! Those stupid jerks! I wish I kept my stupid mouth shut, it's my fault_" Kenny thought to himself.

All she wanted was to be left alone, and her solitude couldn't have been interrupted by a more annoying bunch of idiots then that of Andrew's gang.

"What's she doing?" asked Billy.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Andrew slipped on a cheap pair of plastic sunglasses and began to approach Emily.

"Errrr Andrew? I don't think you should go near her" warned Kenny.

"No prob man, I got this" said Andrew, trying to act cool in a lame-o 70's cop sort of way.

"Andrew I really think we should get a teacher!" said Kenny who was worried that Andrew and his annoying array of jokes and magic tricks, might drive her over the edge!

"Just relax man! I'll get her down in a jiffy" said Andrew carelessly, as he strode towards her.

"Why does he always act like this?" asked Kenny, confused at Andrews's peculiar behaviour.

"I dunno? To be honest I don't think he's quite right in the head" said Billy in-between sucking and tonguing the peanuts stuck in the cracks of his teeth.

"Yeah I know what you mean" chuckled Kenny.

"Do you know what he did the other day?" asked Billy.

"No, what did he do?" enquired Kenny.

"He promised all the kids in my history class that he could get us 42 inch plasma TV's for free! He said that his uncle worked at the factory, everyone knew he was lying." recalled Billy, laughing at Andrews's extravagant promise.

"And he wonders why no one likes him, I mean why lie like that?" said Kenny.

Andrew strode up behind Emily and leaned against the concrete parapet, he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a pack of stale dried out cigarettes, he removed one from the pack and put it in his mouth, and attempted to spark it up by performing an impressive lighter trick, but being the clumsy dork that he was, he dropped the lighter and decided just to spark up normally.

"Oh my god!" sighed Kenny embarrassed for Andrew, who seemed to be forever obscure to the fact that most people regarded him as a cruddy little skudball with all the innate lovability of an itchy verruca.

Andrew extended his arm and offered the pack to Emily.

"Smoke?"

Emily turned her head around and looked at the cigarettes, she appeared to be calm.

"Hey looks like she might come down after all" said Kenny optimistically.

Emily looked up at Andrews's face, his vile yellowed teeth smiled back at her through his big fat pouting red lips. She felt instantly enraged.

"You know, there's nothin like a smoke when your feelin blue little lady" said Andrew as he raised his sunglasses onto his forehead and shot her a wink.

"Not a smoker huh? Well, why don't you come on down and tell me what's wro…" but before Andrew could finish, "THWACK!" Emily had whipped back her foot and cracked Andrew square in the mouth with the heel of her shoe!

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" It felt like lightning had struck him in the face, every nerve ending in his mouth lit up like a neon sign; Andrew instantly dropped to his knees and cuffed at the blood that poured from his lips.

"FUCK OFF YOU FREAK!" Emily shrieked.

"Hahahaha! Looks like she's staying put to me!" laughed Billy, who was now munching on a cinema size bag of potato chips.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO FUCKING HELP!" Andrew screamed back, tears now blurring his vision.

"I'M GOING TO JUMP!" wailed Emily

"This is getting out of hand, I think I should try to talk to her" Kenny ran up to Emily to try and reason with her.

"Emily?" asked Kenny

"What do you want you little twerp!" she snivelled.

"I just want you to come down from there for a couple of minutes so we can talk" said Kenny standing well back.

"There's nothing to talk about! My life is ruined" cried Emily

"No it isn't! I know what happened …was embarrassing but it's not as bad you think" said Kenny in an attempt to downplay the intensely humiliating situation.

"The whole school probably knows by now! I hate Kai he's a fucking idiot, I WISH HE WAS DEAD!" Emily screamed so loud it made Kenny jump.

"Fuck that asshole, he's just a piece of shit with a big mouth" said Kenny in a macho tone, it felt rather good to speak his mind for once, after all, he was safe in the company of fellow dweebs, he could say what he wanted and he wouldn't get hit or told to "shut the fuck up!" here he was normal.

Out of nowhere Billy joined the conversation.

"He thinks he's tough, but he's just a queer, yesterday I was in the lunch queue minding my own business, and Kai just comes along and says '_OH LOOK its tubs lardy, quick! Everyone hide your food!'_ Fucking prick, if I ever get a hold of him I'll kill him!" snarled Billy.

"Yeah but he…he…in front of… oh you just don't understand?" moaned Emily trying to explain, as a fresh batch of warm salty tears ran down her face.

"Look, you're not the only one, Kai and his gang bully loads of kids, just come down and we can work something out" said Kenny reassuringly.

After talking to Kenny, Emily felt a little better about her horrible situation, she sort of felt safe and welcome, as if they were her friends.

"And you promise you wont laugh!" she asked still unsure that it was all an elaborate trick to make fun of her.

"We won't laugh, I swear"

"Ok I'm coming down" said Emily; she began to climb down the fence.

By now she had calmed down and felt rather silly about her overreaction,

"My stupid glasses fell off the roof, fucking things I hate them" she whinged.

"Well at least you can't see Kai's ugly face!" Kenny remarked

Emily giggled and wiped her nose, usually when it came to girls Kenny was about as popular as thrush! But not today. Today Kenny was on a roll!

_Who knows where this might lead! _thought Kenny with perverted intentions.

"You didn't have to fucking kick me you know!" complained Andrew.

"Shut up Andrew" said Kenny.

Half an hour later, Andrew, Kenny, Billy and Emily were sitting in a circle sharing the cigarettes, and reminiscing their past encounters with various school bullies, the main thing they had in common was that all of them at some point had a nasty experience with one in particular. Kai. They all wanted revenge, but none of them had the testicular fortitude to confront him.

"Something has to be done, he can't keep getting away with this shit." said Kenny, deep in thought.

"Yeah, but what can we do? He's never alone, when he's not with the gay-sharks he's with the ass-breakers" mused Billy.

"You're right he's only tough when he's in a gang, he's useless by himself" Emily pointed out.

"I say, we all gang up on him and beat the b-Jesus outta him" suggested Andrew tactlessly.

"Don't be an idiot, we'd be killed, you've got to use your head" said Kenny on a more realistic note.

"I think I've got a plan" said Emily, mysteriously.

"Really? what have you got in mind" asked Billy.

Suddenly a shrill ringing noise alerted the group that it was Recess.

"Come on I'll explain on the way" said Emily.

"where are we going?" asked Andrew.

"To get my bag from Miss Kinkades room."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kenny, dreading her reaction.

* * *

Now what do you think about that?

Next time: The nerds band together to form an alliance against Kai...we'll see


	7. Revenge of the nerds

I think this chapter goes to prove that when a bunch of pissed off geeks band together they get all sorts of crazy ideas...like standing up for themselves.

I recieved an e-mail accusing me of being a sick fuck glamourising the evil act of bullying in this fic. I'd like to point out bullying makes people's lives hell!... don't do it...no matter how cool, popular and funny it makes you. Even if you're one of those kids that gets treated badly at home by your mom's jerk boyfriend its still no excuse to pick on the gothic kids and call them nasty names, and pull their hair and make fun of their clothes and say they don't take showers, and creep up behind them and chuck water over their head then rub their face really hard so that it messes up their make up. Oh yeah, and never make fun of the fat kids that's just mean! Lets get one thing straight people who are fat can't help it because its genetic/glandular I know this because I heard an American doctor say so on TV! Overweight people should be treated as well as anyone else...even if they do make your football team lose in PE because they're not quite quick enough to actually do anything useful...

Although the girl who emailed me hates the nastiness in Bullying Rocks she loved the sex scene between Yukito and Toya in chapter 6 and wants more of it...

* * *

Finally! The academic day had dragged to an end. Kids poured out from the school building and raced across the surrounding sports fields and playgrounds, desperate to escape the daily slog of boredom and stale teacher breath.

The Bladebreakers were amongst the last to escape the boring shithole due to the fact that none of them had bothered to do their mathematics homework, and as a consequence had to serve a thirty minute after school detention to catch up with the rest of the class. Kai, being the smartest of the Bladebreakers, finished his work way ahead of his companions and was beginning to grow bored with the tedium of waiting.

"Hey Kai?...HEY KAI?..." Tyson whispered, covertly trying to get Kai's attention.

"What's the answer to number four?"

"Miss Kincaid! Tyson's trying to cheat off of me!" Kai reported shamelessly, earning a mumbled laughter from Max and Ray.

"No I wasn't YOU LIAR!" Tyson yelled firmly.

"BOYS! Please, just be quiet and get on with your work." said Miss Kincaid not taking anyone's side. Tyson was fed up with the brain frying math problems; it was home time for God's sake! Normally by now he would have been at home lounging in front of the TV with a tall glass of ice cold pop, what in God's name gave this woman the right to highjack his free time?

"This is stupid, I can't do it!" Tyson winged, in a moody strop he threw his text book on the floor, and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Tyson, pick up your text book please." Miss Kincaid got no reply

"TYSON! Pick it up now! I've had a bad day and I really don't need this" she demanded, Tyson continued to ignore her, biting his nails carelessly.

"Right!" Miss Kincaid got up from her desk and made her way across the room to the insubordinate Tyson. She had assigned the Bladebreakers to opposite ends of the room as a pre-emptive strike against any mischief that was inevitably generated when the four boys sat next to each other, Kai was at the front of the room along with Ray; Max and Tyson were sitting towards the back of the room. She stopped in front of his desk looking directly into his eyes.

"What exactly is the problem Mr Granger?" Tyson didn't reply he just shrugged his shoulders. Kai, who was bored with waiting for detention to end, turned around in his seat and looked at Ray and Max, and got a funny idea.

"You kids today take everything for granted! Do you know there are starving children in Africa who want nothing more than to go to school?" she despaired, unaware that Kai had left his seat and was now looking over her shoulder, mimicking her mouth movements. Tyson couldn't help but release a strangled snigger.

"OH! YOU THINK STARVING CHILDREN ARE FUNNY DO YOU!" she barked loudly.

"No" said Tyson, sniggering again, Max and Ray were also trying to stifle their laughter as Kai manoeuvred himself behind Miss Kincaid, and administered a mimed sexual spanking to her backside!

"Well! Let me tell you something, you are very lucky that you have food, and books, and schools with teachers that care and do you appreciate it? NO!" Tyson's face was becoming evermore twisted and contorted with suppressed laughter, Miss Kincaid suddenly realised something was moving behind her, she turned around quickly and was greeted at point blank range by Kai's middle finger. He quickly lowered it and blushed as the dreadful feeling of being caught red handed churned in his gut.

"I……I……oh shit." Kai was lost for words. Miss Kincaid looked mortified

"You make me sick; get out of my sight, ALL OF YOU!" she shrieked angrily at the boys and their lack of respect for her and life in general.

"Really, we can go?" Ray enquired.

"Go on get out! Fail! I couldn't care less!" she ranted, beginning to gather her belongings; she removed her coat from the back of her chair and swung it over her shoulder.

"I give up!" Miss Kincaid said genuinely her heeled shoes stabbing the floor as she stormed from the room leaving the Bladebreakers behind.

"Cool I am sooooo outta here!" Tyson shouted, as he raced out of the door.

"Whoa dude! You are in deep shit! You got totally busted!" Ray laughed.

"Shut up Ray I meant to do it in her face!" snapped Kai, embarrassed that he got caught.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Tyson called back through the door impatiently.

"Fuck off! I'll leave when I'm ready!" Kai picked up the large stapler from Miss Kincaid's desk and belted it through the door at Tyson, narrowly missing him.

"Ha ha you missed me!" Tyson chanted. The Boys gathered their school bags and left the dreaded classroom, and began to make their way through the deserted corridors.

"ALL RIGHT! I LOVE HOMETIME!" Tyson yelled energetically.

"Ok calm down! There's no need to have a fucking orgasm!" Kai joked.

"Yeah whatever Kai! I don't give a shit what you say coz this weekend is going to totally rule!" Tyson said, maintaining his good mood.

"Oh yeah? What's so good about this weekend?" asked Ray who was pre-occupied with bouncing his soccer ball on his head.

"Haven't you heard Ray? Tyson is going to have a non stop fuckfest with his grandpa!" Kai jested. Naturally the Bladebreakers burst out laughing, apart from Tyson of course.

"No actually KAI! For your information my dad's coming round to visit, so you and your girly make-up can just bale!" explained Tyson.

"Yeah I bet he is! Just make sure you remind him to bring the Vaseline." retorted Kai. The Bladebreakers continued to bicker and discuss certain parts of the female anatomy throughout the gloomy corridors until they came to a block of metallic lockers. By now the school was mostly empty apart from a couple of students, a few teachers and the janitor.

"Wait up a minute you guys, I gotta get my dads B-Daman" Max entered his combination into the padlock, and proceeded to search his locker for the troublesome toy.

"Hey guys? When she said _I give up_, do you think she meant like her job here as a teacher?" asked Max, sort of feeling guilty that he laughed at the disgruntled Miss Kincaid.

"Hopefully!" said Kai cheerfully. On a totally unrelated matter, Ray butted in.

"Hey Max? What's that?" Ray asked in a strange tone.

"What? Where?" replied Max, looking confused.

"That thing, there in your locker." Ray pointed

"What are you going on about? I don't see anything."

"Maybe you should look a little closer!" suggested Ray. Max moved his head inside of the locker.

"Ray there's nothing in here except my…" When suddenly, and without warning, BASH! Ray slammed the locker door into Max's head! Tyson and Ray laughed at the dangerous practical joke, it never even crossed there minds that Max might be hurt. With friends like that who needs enemies?

"I CANT BELIEVE HE FELL FOR THAT!" laughed Ray, as Max franticly searched his scalp for cuts and blood. He turned around and faced Ray angrily.

"You stupid moron! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" demanded Max, vigorously rubbing his head.

"Yeah Ray! You could of cracked his head open!" said Kai, jumping into the argument.

"Oh my god! why do you care!" enquired Ray.

"It just pisses me off, the way you always have to go too far!" explained Kai.

"I was only kidding around, God! Get over it already." said Ray who was now fed up of the joke.

"You stupid asshole, get over this!" Max said menacingly, as he drew the sleek, shiny looking B-Daman launcher from the clutter of his locker; he pointed it directly at Ray who now regretted his immature prank.

"Max! I'm sorry seriously! Just hit me or something and we'll call it quits, ok?" suggested a concerned Ray, remembering the searing pain the psycho bus driver suffered.

"I could smash all your teeth with one shot from this, maybe then I'll call it quits." Warned Max, still frustrated from Ray's pointless attack. Ray quickly hid behind Tyson with the intention of using him as a human shield.

"NO RAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Tyson, trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"DON'T! I'm sorry!" begged Ray, on the verge of crying. Max changed his aim to Ray's soccer ball, and fired.

BANG! Ray shrieked at the loud noise, instinctively covering his head with his hands, when he realised that he wasn't hurt, he slowly opened his eyes and watched as his David Beckham endorsed soccer ball slowly deflated.

"If you ever start on me like that again I'll put you're God damn eyes out with it!" warned Max. He angrily holstered the launcher in the big pocket on the front of his dungarees, and slammed his locker shut.

"Sorry" Ray said a final time for good measure.

"That was pretty cool Max" said Kai, impressed at the surprising power the launcher possessed. At close range it could do considerable damage.

"Yeah! When do they come out? I really wanna get one?" asked Tyson, excited at the potential havoc he could reek.

"Well, they're not coming out in Beycity, ever." replied Max, regaining some cheer from the knowledge that he was one of the only kids to own one.

"WHAT! Why not!" Tyson asked disappointed.

"Because some kid choked to death on one of the marbles and sued the toy com…." The Bladebreakers halted simultaneously as they turned a corner, for at the other end of the corridor stood none other than Emily, Andrew and Billy; they appeared to be guarding the exit.

"I want a word with you" Emily said calmly.

"Hey guys check it out; its perv girl and the fucking queer patrol!" laughed Kai, making sure Emily heard the insult. She crossed her arms and looked back silently at Kai through narrowed eyes, her face twitched with hatred.

"Queer patrol huh? Oh! And exactly how many girls have you doinked Mr Sex machine?" Andrew retorted cornily. Kai raised a bewildered eyebrow.

"Well let's see asswipe? There's your Mom for a start." Kai falsely recalled.

"Don't you ever...EVER! SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOM! You stupid little errrr….errr… Just fuck you!" Andrews's feeble insults were no match for the quick witted Kai and his superior arsenal of comebacks.

"Good comeback asshole! I guess you're way to smart for us!" yelled Ray, receiving a double high five from Tyson.

"…At least Andrew doesn't wear a fucking Bin Laden costume!" Billy stepped in.

"Shut up fatso! Why don't you go and ram raid a cake store or something!" shouted Max, despite his recent argument with Ray.

"Come here and say that Blondie, I'LL SMASH YOU'RE FACE IN!"

"FUCK YOU!" roared Tyson.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" screamed Emily, who was growing weary of the confrontational insults.

"I just want to let you know, you aren't going to get away with what you did to me today" warned Emily.

"OOOOOOOOOO! We're soooooo scared Emily!" said Kai mockingly.

"Good, you should be." agreed Emily.

"Oh really! Well luckily for me, I don't get scared at empty threats." Kai replied smugly. Andrew smiled at Kai and produced a Stanley knife from his pocket, extending the blade to its maximum length (one inch -.-) Andrew had stolen it from shop class.

"Trust me, this isn't an empty threat." smiled Emily revelling in the fear that instantly gripped the Bladebreakers.

"Shit! He's got a knife!" panicked Tyson.

"YES! Thank you captain obvious, I can see that!" hissed Kai. Who was desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation, without running away and looking like a pussy. Andrew loomed forward flashing his blade, and imagining how sweet it would feel to get pay back for the beating he received from Kai's gang. The Bladebreakers stepped back keeping a safe distance from the lanky shit.

"Max, Tyson, Ray, I aint got a problem with you guys, if you know what's good for you you'll walk away" Andrew said, in an attempt to make Kai's friends desert him.

"I just want him" Andrew pointed at Kai.

"W- Were not going anywhere y-you stupid Gaylord." Tyson said standing firmly next to Kai. Kai could hardly believe it! After all the lousy things he said and done to them, they were still standing by him.

"Besides, there's four of us and only three of you" Max stated.

"Actually you little prick; there are four of us, Kenny's on our side too." Billy pointed out with a chubby smile.

The Bladebreakers looked outraged! "Well you can tell Kenny he better start writing his final will and testament, because he's as good as dead!" Kai growled. That treacherous little bastard would pay BIG for this!

"Hey Kai, How's about you and me, one on one, man to man?" challenged Andrew. Kai just continued to look at Andrew intently.

"What's the matter Kai? You gonna cry to your Mommy huh?" teased Andrew. A smile broke across Kai's face, suddenly he laughed out loud, sending echoes reverberating up and down the corridor.

"You stupid asshole, JUST LOOK AT YOU! Do you really think you're intimidating even in the fucking slightest?" Kai asked confidently. Andrew looked confused; after all, he was the one with the knife calling all the shots.

"Oh! Tough guy huh? Well you just keep right on talking, it's only making me madder." warned Andrew, slashing the air with the small knife.

"You haven't got the fucking sack to use it, so you can just drop the macho gangster crap right now. Come on guys lets go, it stinks of SHIT AROUND HERE!" yelled Kai, directing the latter at Emily's gang. The Bladebreakers slowly turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"See I told you guys Kai was a little chicken shit!" Andrew announced in triumph, Emily and her gang laughed as the Bladebreakers retreated. Kai felt infuriated, he wasn't going to take this lying down, especially from an unpopular pig fucker like Andrew!

"Go and smoke your dad's cock, you stinking ass clown!" the Bladebreakers erupted into laughter at Kai's daring insult. Andrew immediately stopped laughing, grasped the knife tightly in his hand and clenched his teeth in anger.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Andrew enquired in a placid fury.

"Didn't you hear me! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF AS WELL AS UGLY? Judging by the size of your fucking dumbo ears I would have thought you could hear me perfectly!" Kai surmised.

"I'm gonna cut you up so small, THE FUCKING WORMS WONT EVEN HAVE TO CHEW!" Andrew roared, exploding into a lightning fast sprint towards Kai, the Bladebreakers watched nervously as Andrew flailed his arms around in a mad rage, wondering what Kai would do.

"I'm outta here!" Ray panicked.

"Max! Quick give me that fucking thing!" demanded Kai desperately.

"Oh yeah, here!" Max threw the Cobalt blade launcher to Kai.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Andrew bellowed monstrously, He was now within twenty paces of his enemy, and Kai decided that was close enough.

"Suck on this!…" He fired the launcher like a true pro "SNAP" once again, the steel ball cut through the air with tremendous velocity and with deadly force, bursting Andrew's already swollen and cut lips!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" Everyone knows it hurts when you get hit, but being hit in the same place twice is shear agony, especially in a sensitive area like the mouth. He felt the pain jolt through his entire skeleton, as he violently staggered out of control, almost landing on his knife as he crashed full force in to the lockers, denting them out of shape.

"YEAH, ALL RIGHT!" exclaimed Tyson.

"QUICK LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ray yelled, worried that Andrew might get back up and take out his aggression on him. Tyson Ray and Max ran away up the corridor looking back at Kai who stayed behind to gloat, he stared at Emily and smiled as if to say "fuck you". Then he looked down at Andrew who was hunched over in pain and spat on him, leaving a line of bubbly white spit, streaked across his back.

"Every time we meet you seem to get hurt, I would have thought you'd have learned that by now." Kai despaired.

"FUCK YOU!" Andrew screamed defiantly, Kai laughed and looked back up at Emily and Billy.

"No one ever messes with me and gets away with it." Kai said wolfishly as he tidied his scarf. They starred at each other for a few seconds; Kai turned his back and purposely made a point of casually walking away from the enraged Emily, who began to re-evaluate her plans. Capturing Kai would be a difficult challenge.

After a short while, Kai caught up with his friends who were waiting outside the side entrance to the maths block.

"Oh my god did you see Andrew? He got shot right in the face!" panted Ray.

"Totally awesome! Us men sure showed that ugly bitch whose boss" agreed Tyson.

"Great, fucking great! What am I gonna do with it now, I aint got anymore marbles for it, my dad's gonna go ape shit!" despaired Max. Kai suddenly came through the door and tossed Max his launcher.

"No sweat!" he boasted as he pushed his way past the three boys.

"Did you beat him up?" Tyson asked.

"Well I sure didn't show him my dick!" Kai chuckled sarcastically. The Bladebreakers decided to make their way to the shops so they could buy tooth rotting snacks and caffeine laden fizzy drinks to celebrate Andrews defeat.

_Meanwhile back in the corridor…_

Andrew's fingers were trembling as his wiped the gore that was crusting in the corners of his battered mouth, he struggled to his feet limping, and spat out a gummy mixture of blood and mucus that dangled from his bottom lip and stuck to his vest. He looked at Emily furiously.

"You never told me he had a…a…a fucking pellet gun!" cried Andrew, looking for his knife.

"Oh shut up it's your fault for rushing in!" Emily snapped.

"YOU SHUT UP! You fucking fat cow!" spat Andrew, he clearly was in no mood for name calling. Their argument was abruptly interrupted by skipping footsteps; it was Mariah listening to her ipod, she was dancing around as she approached her locker, she seemed to be blind to the huge dent Andrew had put in it. Emily and her friends watched as she wiggled her backside whilst removing a pink jacket and a leopard backpack from her locker, putting them both on, then slammed the door shut with her hip, and pranced off singing the latest Ming-Ming pop song into the main lobby, and out of the front doors.

"Huh huh She's gorgeous, I'd do anything to have a go with her" remarked Billy, his mouth spraying a tremendous amount of crumbs from his family sized Swiss roll. And that's when it hit Emily, the perfect plan!

"_I saw the way Kai looked at her on the school bus, I'll bet he would do anything for her as well"_ she thought to herself.

"Andrew I'm sorry, I promise we will get him back" smiled Emily.

"Yeah right, we've heard that before!" Billy chimed in.

"I mean it, listen to this" Emily's gang gathered around and listened as she quietly discussed her plan. Andrew and Billy were left smiling.

_On the playground…_

"I STOLE IT, ITS MINE!" roared Tyson with astonishing force.

"No, you merely stole the bag, I found the phone." corrected Kai calmly.

"YOU JERK! You think you're so smart!" winged Tyson, knowing Kai was right.

"Hey guys! I just got the best idea ever! Let's make prank phone calls!" suggested Ray obviously.

"You dick head Ray! Why do you think I stole it!" said Kai sarcastically.

"Fuck you! That's why" answered Ray.

"There was this one time, my cousin rang up the operator, and he told her to go shove a cactus up her grandmother's ass! And my uncle got fined like five thousand dollars!" recalled Max, laughing at the memory of the beating his cousin received.

"That's nothing compared to the bill we're going to rack up!" said Kai with a twinkle in his eye. Ray broke Kai's train of thought "You know what would be funny? If we ring the gay hotline and pretend were que…" SMACK! Ray recoiled in pain and surprise.

"Fucking gay prick!" Kai yelled in a disgusted tone.

"Andrew was right! You've never humped any girls, so don't call me fucking gay! Y-you-you VIRGIN!" Ray protested teary eyed.

"So according to your logic Ray, wanting to ring up the GAY hotline isn't gay?" asked Kai sarcastically. Ray never answered; he just stood there and rubbed his arm silently.

"Thought so! And for the record I've fucked so many girls I've lost count" Kai lied, full of male bravado.

"You're a liar! You've never done it before!" Tyson yelled, unconvinced of Kai's impressive claim.

"Shut up you fucking grease ball! I wouldn't be surprised if you were Rays butt buddy!" Kai hooted with laughter.

"Why do you guys have to swear all the time?" Max asked frustrated.

"Oh I'm sorry Maxine did I offend your cute girlie ears?" Kai laughed.

"Hey! I'm not the one who wares fucking make up!" Max pointed out.

"Its war paint asshole and I bet you do wear make up so Tyson and Ray can practise big wet French smooches on you! None of you fudge packers can get girlfriends so you all just fuck Max!" Kai was bent over at the waist roaring with laughter.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT GIRLS EITHER! You just lie and say you do!" Tyson exploded.

"OK OK CALM DOWN TUBBY! Listen right, I'm gonna tell you a little story, when I was in Russia a year ago I snuck three girls into my dorm room at Balkov abbey and they let me do everything with them!" Kai boasted.

"That's funny? Boris, Mr Dickinson, and your Grandpa don't look like girls to me" Ray explained, Kai's Team mates erupted into laughter at the insult, Tyson especially, but before Ray could be congratulated for his impressive comeback , Kai with all his wiry power swung Ray down to the tarmac, And with a vicious sounding SSSSCCRAPE! He gave Ray extreme gravel burn on both elbows and on his exposed ankle bones

"You fucking big mouthed tiger fucking freak! You ever fucking insult me again I'll fucking kill you! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Kai in a half impressive half childish attempt to boost his already quite high tough kid rep.

"HELP ME YOU GUYS!" Ray begged with tears in his eyes, but his so called friends just looked on laughing, all of a sudden an air headed girly voice sounded from behind

"What are you guys doing?" it was Mariah

"Nothing" Kai said while getting up off Ray, His face instantly went blasting red, but not from the anger of Rays joke, it was because a hot girl was talking to him!

"Are you all right Kai?" she asked even though Ray was the one crying in pain on the ground!

"Yep" Kai said frankly whilst looking at his shoes with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up with Ray?"

"Kai beat him up" Max said

"Why?" she asked while putting a lollypop in her mouth at the same time

"Cuz he's mbbblembnbm dickhead" Kai mumbled, She looked down at Ray

"Are you all right Ray" she blindly asked

"NO! IM NOT FUCKING OK WHY DON'T YOU GO ON SLIMFAST YOU FAT SKANK!" Ray Bellowed from a wretched dirt covered face

"I'm glad he beat you up your always horrible to me" she said in an upset tone, Ray buried his face into his arms

"FUCK YOU!" his voice sounded muffled as he squealed into his sleeve.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! I try to help you and I just get called fat! You can forget coming round my house EVER AGAIN YOU USER! I'm gonna tell Miss Kincaid about this." she shouted down at him, Ray just remained huddled over on the floor whimpering pathetically.

"Bye Mariah!" Tyson said hoping for an answer…… she didn't answer him; she just turned around stuck her nose in the air and walked back towards the school,

"Cool! Mariah is so hot; she could suck my Wang any day!" Tyson took a few steps forward and thrusted his hips in her direction four or five times "OH YEAH BABY!" he exclaimed, all the blade breakers began to laugh at Tyson's foolishness, even Ray cracked up despite his pain.

"I hope you know she thinks you're all losers…she told me so when I was licking her out last night" Kai lied as he looked down at Ray knowing it would drive him further over the edge

"Sigh! Don't be so fucking over dramatic get up!" Ordered Kai, Ray grudgingly got up with tears still in his eyes

"Don't you dare say you've done stuff with Mariah! For the last fucking time she's my girlfriend! You're the worst friends ever…" Ray snivelled.

"Shut up Ray you always laugh whenever one of us gets hurt!" Shouted Max

"Assholes, you're just assholes" Ray responded; brushing the dust, grass clippings, and other various debris off of his clothes.

"This place sucks, I need a drink." Kai said as if he was talking about a double shot of Jack Daniels, he looked up at the school then turned around and began to walk down the path. The Bladebreakers realising they had nothing better to do followed quickly behind him.

"Guys, lets stop at my house on the way, this friggin B-Daman thing is too much trouble." asked Max. All the Bladebreakers agreed that going to Max's house would be best, not that they were hoping to see Max's hot mom or anything!.

._Elsewhere…_

Mariah, who was still upset from Ray's nasty insult, searched for the absent Miss Kincaid.

"Hmmmmm her car is gone…Maybe she's gone home?" she thought aloud as she observed the bare car park. Little did she know she was being watched…

"There she is, let me do the talking, you'll just blow it." Instructed Billy.

"Hey there Mariah! How's it going?" she turned around quickly and saw Billy and Andrew approaching her with perverted smiles.

"Oh my God, what do you weirdos want?" she asked, repulsed by their grotesque appearance.

"Oh nothing really, do ya want some candy?" Billy asked, shuffling a dull creased paper bag, full of sweets and chocolate.

"OOOOOoooooo!" She plunged her hand into the bag, removing a liberal amount of candy and inspecting it carefully.

"Thanks! I just llllove candy you know!" said Mariah. God what a Bimbo!

Billy nodded at Andrew

"You know we've got loads more candy at our hideout..." Andrew hinted.

"GASP...REALLY! Can I come round sometime!" Mariah asked, unaware she was being tricked in to being captured.

"Sure! You can come with us there now if you want?" Billy offered.

"You know something, I always thought you were stupid, weird, smelly, ugly, unpopular pokemon card collecting geeks, but you're not so bad really…" Mariah said in an insultingly frank way. Billy quickly slammed his hand over Andrews's mouth to prevent him from stupidly retaliating to the offensive comment and blowing their plan.

"Well Ok then, lets go!" Billy said optimistically quickly ushering her out of Andrews's way.

"We don't stink for your information!"

"Shut up Andrew!" Billy hissed.

_Elsewhere…_

The Bladebreakers approached Max's shop.

"All right! Mom's home! My dad wont give me a whupping so long as she's here" Max said cheerfully.

"Dude your mom is one serious piece of ass" Kai commented, cupping his hands to his chest, jiggling an imaginary pair of boobs.

"No she isn't, you weirdo freak!" Max sounded totally disgusted. He opened the door and the Bladebreakers huddled inside, removing their shoes in the hallway.

"Hi boys" Judy (Max's mom) said cheerfully, she was at the kitchen sink washing the dishes; the sun was shining through the window giving her blonde hair a warm glow, her tight pencil skirt clung to her ass and the light transparency of the cream blouse she wore allowed the white lacy bra underneath to show through . Tyson, Ray and Kai looked at each other awkwardly, unsure on how they should reply.

"Hi mom, is dad still at work?" Max asked

"Yeah, he's still in the shop playing with his toys"

"Ok, you guys stay here I gotta go see my dad, I'll be back in a minute" The three boys felt a twinge of fear and embarrassment as Max left them alone with his mother, I mean apart from crapping your pants in public, what could possibly be worse then being left alone with the mother of one of your friends!

"So did you boys have a nice day at school?" she asked with a smile. Ray and Tyson instantly looked at Kai to answer on there behalf. "_For fuck sake! Why have I always gotta do the talking?_"

"It was ok I guess?" Kai mumbled.

"Yeah, it was ok" Tyson echoed.

"Hey, are you guys thirsty? I can make you something to drink if you like?" she asked hospitably.

"You got any coffee?" Kai asked, trying to act all grown up, Ray and Tyson tried to muscle in on Kai's macho image.

"Yeah we drink coffee ALL the time!" Ray agreed leaning up against the doorway, like some big swinging dick John Wayne wannabe, Kai shot him a death stare.

"You drink coffee?" she asked with a sceptical smile.

"Yeah I take mine black thanks." Kai said as he sat at the table. Ray and Tyson joined him.

"Well that's very mature of you, but I'm afraid I don't have any coffee, how about some nice apple juice instead!" she said in a tremendously patronising tone, Kai instantly felt like an idiotic little boy.

"Yeah apple juice, cool, whatever…" Kai replied with a fake yawn. Judy passed out the the boxes of juice to the boys, Ray was quietly laughing under his hand at Kai, which earned him a rather viscous kick in the shin under the table.

Max came back into the kitchen in a bad mood; his father obviously gave him a hard time over the damaged B-Damn launcher.

"Come on guys lets go!" Max said miserably. Feeling relieved, the Bladebreakers quickly got up and left the room.

"Later mom"

"Goodbye boys!" she replied, sending one final twinge of embarrassment through their adolescent minds.

"Yep! She is sssoooo gagging for it!" Kai mused.

"I told you to stop talking about my mom! I mean it if you keep pushing me I'll…I'll…well I don't know what I'm gonna do! BUT YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Max warned poking Kai in the chest. Tyson butted into the conversation.

"LOOK YOU GUYS! It's the traitor!" he spotted Kenny who was sitting on a bench by the bus stop typing on his laptop. Kai looked infuriated and began marching up to the little nerdmeister to exact a cruel revenge. It's funny, The Bladebreakers would rather face a firing squad then admit that Kenny was their friend, but still they found themselves feeling betrayed, and to a lesser extent hurt.

"Hey Kenny." Kai greeted

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Kenny replied cheerfully, deluded by Kai's friendly manner.

"Oh I think you know precisely what is up!" Kai said in a tremendously patronising tone, which instantly alerted Kenny's internal bully radar that some form of horrific pain was coming.

"I-I don't understand!" Kenny was becoming scared as the Bladebreakers loomed over him, cracking their knuckles and pounding there fists into their palms.

"Well!...I guess we're just going to have to make you understand then aren't we!" Kai reached out and grabbed Kenny, restraining him into a firm headlock.

"AHHHH what are you doing!" Kenny yelped, helplessly.

"SHUT UP!" Kai roared as he dragged Kenny down to the pavement. It all suddenly became clear what Kai was doing, no more then ten centimetres away from Kenny's face was the most slimiest, disgusting, maggot ridden pile of dog shit he had ever seen, it must have come from a fucking Great Dane or something. It had sat there all afternoon baking in the hot afternoon sun stewing in a pool of digestive juices, it made him feel queasy.

"You hot Kenny? How about some chocolate ice cream to cool you down?" Kai slowly began to force Kenny's face towards the revolting turd, the smell was diabolical. Kenny heaved as every inch of his lungs was violated with the God awful stench.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP! KAI NOOOOOOO!" Kenny pleaded hysterically.

"Why should I stop you stinking traitor?" Kai enquired.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRAITOR!" Kenny wailed.

"Don't play dumb, your fat ass boyfriend Billy told us you were going to help Emily get us back!" Kai said.

"What? No! I was only humouring her; she was going to jump off the roof if I didn't say something!" Kenny explained.

"Cool! She was going to jump off the school roof!" Ray asked, mesmerised by the thought of Emily plummeting off the three story building and smashing through the roof of a car.

"And why, pray tell, was she going to jump off the school roof?" Kai demanded in an amused tone.

"Because you embarrassed her by reading out her dirty story." Kenny replied, causing Tyson, Max and Ray to laugh at the memory.

"I don't think you realise the severity of what you're saying, we almost got fucking knifed to death by Andrew because of you!" Kai yelled pushing Kenny's face ever closer to the rancid pile of crap.

"AHHHH! NO! I didn't know anything I swear!" Kenny burst into tears, he desperately wriggled and squirmed to break free but his strength was no match for Kai's well toned teenage arms.

"If you're lying… then I will personally ram that shit down your throat!" Kai snarled as he lightly knocked Kenny's head off the solid concrete pavement then stood to his feet.

"Awwwww you're letting him off the hook!" Ray whined, who was particularly looking forward to watching Kenny's face being slowly pressed into the revolting dogshit. Kai just ignored Ray and viscously snatched Dizzi from Tyson.

"Don't forget your laptop you little dork!" Kai said, casually tossing Dizzi towards the swirly pile of poo.

"AHHH NOOO!" Kenny screamed, as he valiantly threw himself on top of the dogshit to save his beloved laptop from being ruined. Kenny cringed as he felt the soft, warm, sun ripened dogdoo smoosh against his chest, followed by a blast of pain that came from Dizzi who had crash landed on top of his head with a loud "CRACK!"

The Bladebreakers threw there heads back in laughter as Kenny slowly stood up looking mortified at the large yellowish brown stain on his chest.

"LOOK! You can see the flies stuck in it" Tyson said pointing at Kenny's shirt. At that moment Kenny would have traded a billion dollars to kill the Bladebreakers. Kenny wept hysterically with anger and frustration.

"I'M GOING TO TELL MR DICKINSON!" Kenny screamed. Oncoming motorists looked at him with concern and amusement as he awkwardly made his way along the sidewalk, wailing his lungs out.

"GOOD! Tell him to go on a fucking diet while you're at it!" Kai retorted loudly.

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Ray's ribcage hurt with the laughter.

"Maybe we should go help him, if that dog shit goes in his eyes he could go blind" Max said trying to hide his laughter.

"Fuck him" Kai said casually.

By now it was almost dusk and the street lights would be turning on anytime soon. A balmy summer evening breeze flowed through the concrete canyons of Beycity blowing away the heat and stress of the busy day.

"Hey! Do you guys wanna go over the park and burn stuff?" Tyson suggested.

"We could have played soccer!" Ray said, giving Max an annoyed glance. The Bladebreakers decided that the evening was going to be too beautiful to waste, so they agreed to go to the park to chill out. Little did they know an intense drama was to follow……


	8. Lemon Sunshine Cake

Here's what happened next!

* * *

The cool early evening air carried with it a strange scent of excitement. The afternoon had been eventfull and hecticso the Bladebreakers were taking a break chilling out at the park on a grassy hill gazing up at the summer sky. 

"That one looks like…. a tiger" Ray commented, pointing at a fluffy cloud.

"No it doesn't" disagreed Kai, refusing to play along.

"What do you think it looks like then?" asked Ray flippantly.

"A cloud"

"You're supposed to use your imagination...moody bastard." sulked Ray.

"Ok then" Kai said scanning the sky. "Oh looky there guys it's a cloud that looks like Ray's mom with her legs wide open! Is that enough fucking imagination!" The Bladebreakers laughed at the saucy joke.

"Moron…" sneered Ray. A brief silence passed as the clouds sailed overhead, sending their shadows across the park.

"Hey guys, you wanna see something cool?" Tyson produced a pack of large cigars from his pocket stolen from his grandpa earlier that day; there were only two left and he figured his grandpa would be too high on medication to notice they were missing.

"You guys wanna spark up?" Tyson offered.

"I'll try one!" Ray replied enthusiastically, he snatched the cigars from Tyson and read the warning label on the side of the packet.

"Second hand smoke kills children, COOL!" Ray remarked with a foolish grin, his fangs glinting in the dying sunlight as he removed one from the pack.

"Gimmie that!" Kai demanded; snatching the pack from Ray, he scanned them carefully. "Not my regular brand but I suppose they'll do", he pulled the remaining one out with his mouth and threw the pack at Max; the sharp corner poked him in the eye.

"HEY! watch where you're throwing those things!"

"Up yours" Kai said out the corner of his mouth as he lit the large brown cigar with his shiny chrome lighter, Ray stooped forward to light his too. Kai took a drag and suddenly he looked sick, his eyes turned bloodshot and his face went pale, he fought to keep the smoke down but it was no use. He burst into a painful fit of coughing.

"JESUS CHRIST TYSON! What the fuck is in these? Camel shit?" gasped Kai as he hacked up a large glob of yellow mucus.

"I dunno… maybe?…they're from Mexico, so there could be anything in them!" Tyson guessed ignorantly.

"Oh my god! don't be such a pussy! I smoke these things all the time" Ray lied boastfully, he cautiously raised the cigar to his mouth and took a small drag, swirling the smoke around his mouth and into his young pink lungs… his face turned a putrid green. He heaved and a generous amount of vomit exploded from his mouth, he dropped to the ground on all fours spewing large amounts of orange sick, it flowed from the back of his throat in great burbling eruptions that pooled on the scorched summer grass.

"If any of that shit touches my boots consider yourself dead!" Kai threatened despite Ray's ill condition.

"Whoa…Are you gonna be ok Ray?" asked Max.

"J-Just…give me…give me a minute, I'll be fine…" Ray replied in a trembling voice.

"I don't think I'll try one after all." Tyson muttered.

Meanwhile……

"This is your clubhouse?" Mariah asked in a rather disappointed tone

"It sure is!" Andrew replied

Andrew and Billy's so called clubhouse was nothing more than a derelict warehouse next to a rusty old abandoned train track that was surrounded by dense woodland. It was once part of the busy industrial complex down near Beycity docks, but now stood deserted and reclaimed by nature, the tarmac was cracked and choked with weeds and the warehouse had vines growing up the walls. It had once been the hideout of the notorious Bladesharks but ever since they adopted Kai as their on/off leader he had relocated them to a much better warehouse complete with studio lighting and a Beystadium.

They walked up to the large rusty metallic doors that were designed to let heavy goods vehicles enter and exit. On the front of one of the large doors was a smaller door that was there to give personnel access. Billy pounded his fist on the doors causing a loud BOOM. A small strip of metal quickly slid open on the smaller door, revealing a pair of blue eyes. A low ripple of laughter sounded within, and the small door creaked open painfully.

"Ewwwww gross! This place stinks of cat piss!" complained Mariah in a loud voice; which echoed around the seemingly empty warehouse. "So where's the candy?" she asked impatiently, suddenly the heavy iron door crashed shut causing her to jump and drop her backpack. Billy and Andrew tightly locked her arms behind her back. Dorky teenage laughter cackled from the dark corners of the large room.

"Oh, I'm afraid we're fresh out of candy, how about a knuckle sandwich instead?" sounded a familiar voice from a metal foot-walk high up at the other end of the warehouse.

"What the hell?…who is that?" Mariah wondered aloud, staring up at the shadowy figures. The lights flickered on, illuminating the strange teens. Instant recognition.

"Oh great! It's Emily the four eyed perv freak!"

"I'd watch what you say if I were you!" Emily snapped.

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't leave Cardcaptor gay-porn stories everywhere" laughed Mariah. Emily began to race down the spiralled metal staircase that led to the ground level of the warehouse thoroughly enraged. She marched up to Mariah and viciously slapped her across the face, causing her to gasp with shock and pain.

"IT WILL BE A BASEBALL BAT NEXT TIME!" Emily warned.

"Just wait and see what Gary does to all you FREAKS when I tell him about this" Mariah threatened.

"That big dumb thug doesn't worry me; I have some very good back-up… but that's not your concern. Despite what you may be thinking you're not here because I want to hurt you personally" Emily smiled mysteriously.

"Well why am I here? AND WHERE'S MY CANDY!" Mariah demanded, even in mortal danger she had her bimbo moments.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOT! There is no candy! We lured you here with the promise of sweets because we need your…assisstance"

"Go finger yourself! I'm never helping you!" Mariah replied defiantly.

"We thought you'd say something like that, that's why I'm going to introduce you to a few of my friends, ever heard of the Savage Slammers? This is Axel, Fernando and Diego …oh and I believe you already know Andrew and Billy, like most teenage boys they are quite perverted, get the point?"

"No..." Mariah replied confused.

Emily sighed heavily "you are going to help us or else they are going to have their nasty little way with you, understand?" she warned a second time.

It finally clicked and Mariah just quietly stared at the greasy faces of the geeky teenage boys; they rubbed their hands anxiously. She noted a few more unwelcome figures emerging from the background: Lippy, Zippy and Chucky the mixed race Blade Hunters; Ozuma, Miriam, Joseph and Dunga the gothic Saint Shields and lastly Kane, Goki, Jim and Salima the computer nerds of Team Psykick. Mariah still didn't understand fully what was going on. She had never really talked to the Savage Slammers or any of the other teams before…well why should she? Mariah was beautiful and popular and when you're beautiful and popular you certainly don't talk or even acknowledge anyone who isn't. All she knew was that they were third rate Beyblade teams and that some of them were in her classes at school.

"This is crazy! I'll call the cops!" yelled Mariah.

"Oh really? We'll just deny whatever you tell them, and they won't believe you anyway. I am a grade A student, and you're just a stupid airhead…who would they believe?" laughed Emily.

"SCREW YOU!" yelled Mariah.

"So it's like that, oh well boys! I guess she's all yours, do whatever you want with her." instructed Emily. Due to the hot weather Mariah was dressed in cut off denim shorts and a short sleeved white top which revealed her stunning figure in all its sun tanned glory.

The excited gang of boys surrounded her giggling and mumbling about the sordid acts they intended to commit. Billy made the first move. He relinquished his grip of her arm over to Andrew and bodged the other boys out of the way. He stood in front of her looking at her body from top to toe. Mariah squirmed from repulsion as a perverted smile crept across his spotty fat face.

"I've always wanted to do this" Billy reached out and squeezed her boobs that poked through her unzipped jacket. Even though they were covered by her bra and top the soft flesh still felt great as it filled the cracks in between his chubby fingers. He chuckled with lusty delight as he admired their sumptuous weight.

"You fat pig, STOP IT!" She wailed. Suddenly Fernando joined in the debauchery, and ran his cold clammy hands across her exposed midriff and fiddled with her navel piercing.

"THIS IS SO NEATO!" he said in a high pitch giggle.

"I said stop! As soon as I get out of here you're all dead!" warned Mariah, but her threats went unheard. All of the disgusting little freaks were too busy groping and touching her body to care about the consequences. Billy, who was becoming evermore ravenous, began to pull her jacket off with one hand and fondle her ass with the other while the Savage Slammers were squabbling over who was going to unbuckle the pink belt at her waist. Mariah continued to protest their revolting intentions and tried to lash out, but suddenly it became frighteningly unbearable. Something made her skin crawl, as if she was laying in a bath of maggots. Andrew, who was holding her arms behind her back, ran his gory cut, bruised, blood crusted lips over her neck and began to kiss the side of her face, she could smell his putrid bad breath mixed in with powerful B.O, which seemed so strong it could dissolve bank vaults.

"OK! OK! I'LL HELP YOU JUST STOP PLEASE!" Mariah begged frantically.

"Good, that's a very wise decision, ok guys time's up, back off." Emily smiled darkly, and like a well trained pack of hounds, the repulsive nerds backed off, apart from Billy who looked at Emily angrily.

"Just five more minutes please!" pleaded Billy, running his hands up Mariah's bare legs, suddenly a sharp pain hit his head causing him to stop and instinctively rub it.

"WHEN I SAY STOP I MEAN IT! I thought of this plan so you will do as I say!" commanded Emily, who had hit him over the head with a thin bamboo cane.

"For fuck's sake!" Billy grumbled furiously as he plodded over to the staircase and sat down on the bottom step.

"Now… down to business, I want you to send a text message to a 'friend' of mine." Emily instructed, she picked up Mariah's bag and dug out her cell phone then handed it over

"What do you mean a friend? You haven't got any!...loser bitch." Mariah sneered angrily as she fixed her hair and straightened her clothes.

Emily chose to hold her temper, for that wicked comment she would make sure Mariah wound up on the nasty end of a penetrative threesome between fat Billy and one of her other horny associates "Does the name "Kai" ring a bell?"

"You mean that boy with the blue hair who's always naughty in class?" Mariah asked. Her big yellow eyes gazing vacantly as she scanned her memory.

"Yes, he's the one" Emily shuddered with anger "I want you to send a text message saying you're crazy about him, tell him you wanna kiss him, make out with him, let him score, whatever so long as you say you want to meet him here TONIGHT!" Emily explained.

"Why do you want him to come here?" asked Mariah.

"Cuz we wanna beat the hell outta him!" yelled Andrew.

"SHUT UP!" Emily yelled "Look, it's none of your business why we want him here, so I suggest you start texting and keep your mouth shut" warned Emily.

"But Kai is nice to me, he shared his red gummy bears with me, I don't want him to get beat up!" Mariah whined.

"Well that's too bad, because if you don't help us……well, let's just say that Billy might not stop at your tits next time! Got it!" hissed Emily. Mariah turned around and looked at Billy and the other perverts. She sat down and began frantically keying in a desperate message on her phone

"And don't try any funny business, you just type the message and then I'll press the 'send' button when I've checked it" Emily warned

Mariah tried to mentally comfort herself _…it will be ok, Kai's real intelligent! He'll outsmart this sick bitch……ewwww, where does she get her shoes? … _

Meanwhile…

Kenny's feet were sore as he approached his street, he would usually catch the bus but he sure as hell couldn't do that with a huge patch of shit all over his chest so thanks to Kai he was forced to walk two miles home. He opened the front door of his house and ran upstairs without even greeting his Mother; he stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door. He began to very carefully remove the dog shit stained shirt and tossed it on the floor, then turned on the shower and stepped under the relaxing hot water.

"Fucking bastards, one day I'll be bigger then all of them" He said under his breath at which point he contemplated jerking off to release a little tension and frustration. Suddenly, his muttering was interrupted by a loud piercing noise.

"BEEP! BEEP!" It was Dizzi who was sitting on the lid of the toilet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kenny screamed and slipped on the wet shiny plastic floor casing him to fall backwards through the shower curtains "SPLAT" now the shitty shirt was stuck on his back.

"You've got mail Chief!" Dizzi said loudly in a digitised voice.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" shouted Kenny as he peeled the shirt from his skin.

"I said you've got mail Chief!" repeated Dizzi.

"I KNOW! JUST SHUT UP AND SHOW ME ALREADY!" Kenny roared at the infuriating laptop.

"Don't speak to me like that! Even I could kick your ass and I haven't even got a body!" retorted Dizzi.

"I've had a really bad day so SHOW ME MY EMAIL OR I'LL SMASH YOU TO PIECES!" yelled Kenny.

"Ok Chief" Dizzi replied friendly as ever. Kenny squinted at the fogged up screen

_Hi Kenny_

_Guess what? Remember earlier today when I said I would get Kai back? Well I am. I've arranged it so he thinks he will be meeting Mariah at the abandoned Bladeshark warehouse, we've got her here with us now, she's just finished a false text message to him. You won't believe how easy it was to capture her! Anyway me, Andrew, Billy and some other friends are going to teach him a lesson he will never forget :) you're welcome to join us but make sure you come alone and DON'T tell anyone._

_CUL8R - Emily _

"Oh my god! Mariah's in trouble!" Kenny exclaimed, he quickly finished showering and hastily got dressed. Still dripping wet, he rocketed out of the front door and began to scour the neighbourhood for the Bladebreakers. He figured if he told them he might at least get some help to rescue his beloved Mariah.

Over the park…

"Hey guys, do you think Miss Kincaid is hot?" Tyson asked, recalling the killer view of her cleavage he got from when she bent over his desk to tell him off.

"NO!" The Bladebreakers barked in unison, disgusted at the question.

"I don't either I-I was just asking…" Tyson replied embarrassed.

"Whoa, dude you've got a serious granny fetish" said Ray sounding genuinely concerned.

"Fuck you Ray! You got a hard-on from that scene off the fucking Lion King when Simba rolled down the hill with Nala. So you can shut up about fetishes."

The boys were speechless that Tyson had managed to think of a decent comeback for once.

Kai rolled onto his side; resting his head on his hand. "Is that true?" he asked with interest.

"NO Actually! That was just the way my pants rode up!" Ray yelled embarrassed that he lost an argument to a person who couldn't win a battle of wits against a bucket of sheep slop.

"Yeah whatever!" sniggered Tyson.

"IT WAS MY PANTS, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ray protested.

"Oh yeah I remember that, after the movie was over Ray said '_I'm just going to the bathroom'_ then he ran upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom so he could jerk off!" Max rolled around on the grass squealing with laughter, Ray suddenly lashed out and thumped Max in the top of his arm. Yet again another squabble had broken out between the so called friends

"Go and fuck your mom!" snarled Ray.

"GO FUCK YOUR DAD IN HELL!" Max retaliated with a viscous shove. Ray pounced on Max furiously pounding his fists into Max's sides.

"MOTHER FUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU!" Ray screamed; they exchanged punches and insults as they scurried around on the ground like a couple of rabid ally cats.

"Awesome!" droned Tyson as he watched the scuffle. Suddenly Ray's bony elbow jutted out and knocked Tyson across the face. Tyson held his face in silent rage, then stood up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH" he yelled then dive bombed on top of the two boys joining the brawl. A very bored and pissed off Kai sighed and stood to his feet and began to randomly kick them as they boisterously piled on top of each other. Suddenly he stopped. His cell phone text message tone sounded from his pocket, he reached in to check it but then something else caught his attention….someone running across the grass towards him. It was Kenny.

"well if it ain't dog shit boy." Kai chuckled.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Kenny gasped as he trudged up the hill's steep slope, exhausted from running all over the neighbourhood. "I've got something really important to tell you!"

"And what's that then! Your mom's now only charging two bucks a session?" mused Kai.

"For God's sake! WILL YOU STOP MAKING IMMATURE JOKES AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!" Kenny shouted in a serious voice. Kai didn't appreciate his uppity tone of and as punishment he brutally kicked Kenny in the stomach, causing him to collapse to his knees and gasp with pain."Don't speak to me like that you little prick!"

Tyson, Max and Ray stopped fighting and were intrigued as to what Kenny had to say.

"What's so important Kenny?" asked Ray.

"Just leave me alone!" Kenny squeaked painfully.

"DON'T BE SUCH A QUEER! Just stop crying and tell us what's going on!" instructed Tyson.

"WHY SHOULD I? ALL YOU EVER DO IS PICK ON ME!" Kenny yelled totally tear choked. Suddenly Kai wrenched Kenny up off the ground by his tie and rammed him up against the large oak tree that stood at the hill's summit.

"Cut the emotional bullshit…either spit it out or stop wasting my time" said Kai casually.

"Fine! Just don't hit me!" Kenny snivelled pitifully. Kai lowered him to the ground.

"Well?...START TALKING!" Kai demanded making Kenny jump.

"EmilyhasgotMariahtrappedattheBladeshark'soldwarehousedownbytheabandonedtraintracks." said Kenny at 100 miles per hour.

"WHAT?" Ray exclaimed.

"She's planning on using Mariah as bait so Kai will go there … I don't know exactly what she plans to do but she has friends with her and will probably try to attack or something"

"OH MY GOD! You guys we gotta go there and rescue her!" Ray despaired.

"Ray tune into sanity F.M! We don't even know if he's telling the truth." Kai pointed out.

"IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!" yelled Ray

"Right first of all, calm down, secondly Mariah is not your girlfriend, thirdly SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He turned his gaze back to Kenny "I trust you have some evidence to back this up?" Kai asked.

"Mariah is supposedly going to send you a fake text message to lure you to the warehouse. And I received an email directly from Emily explaining her plan!" Kenny said with a triumphant smile, showing his laptop to Kai.

"Hmmmm" Kai remarked with a raised eyebrow as he scrolled through the email.

"Look, you assholes can do what you want but I'm going there to get her back, to you guys it's just a joke. For me its personal." growled Ray in a washed up cheesy 80's action hero kind of way. The Bladebreakers looked at him quizzically.

"Jesus Christ Ray, stop being so over fucking dramatic!" laughed Max.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Ray shouted back.

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

Just as the Bladebreakers were about to get into another fight, Kai removed the sleek cell phone from his pocket and flipped up its small screen and read the text message aloud.

"_Hey there honey! It's me Mariah; I think you're hot and you're soooooooo much cooler then the other guys at school. I know you like me too so how about you and me meet up at the warehouse for some hot'n'heavy? Love Mariah." _

"You see I told you!" Kenny chirped.

"She is one crazy bitch!" Kai said astonished at the sheer lengths Emily was going to get revenge. He felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach; he knew if it wasn't for Kenny telling him about the text message being a fake, then he would have probably fallen for Emily's entire scam hook, line and sinker.

"Kenny I……it was pretty cool of you to tell me…us about this" Kai said painfully. Kenny just looked at him and nodded in acceptance.

"So what do we do now?" Tyson blurted out loud.

"Well one thing is for sure, I'm not gonna let that bitch get away with this." Kai stated.

"We gotta do something! Who knows what they're doing to Mariah…" Ray panicked.

"Ok here's the plan. You guys go home and find whatever decent weapons you can, oh and change into some dark clothes, those mother fuckers will see you losers a mile off if you wear bright orange dungaree's and bright red jackets.

"I've got a camo vest" Ray recalled.

"...Yeah, whatever, that will do" Kai agreed

"I think I've got a G.I Joe sweater somewhere at home." Max thought aloud. Kai walked over and pushed him over viciously.

"THIS IS A RESCUE MISSION! NOT A FUCKING GAY RIGHTS PARADE" Kai yelled down at him

"I'm not gay" murmured Max as he stood to his feet.

"Go home, get changed and I'll come get you when I need you." Kai instructed as he began to walk down the hill.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" yelled Ray. Kai stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"you'll see"

Back at the warehouse…

"When are the Bladesharks coming?" demanded Billy.

"Be patient they will be here soon." Emily replied calmly

"They damn well better! If Kai and his queer friends come here with someone like Gary before they get here then we're dead!" warned Billy.

"I don't see why you're worried? It's me that stands to lose a hundred dollars!" laughed Emily.

"A hundred what! Are you serious?" asked Andrew.

"I am deadly serious! I had to empty my savings account to fund this plan. I paid them one hundred dollars up front and I promised them another four hundred when the job is done, surely you didn't think that the Bladesharks would help us for free did you? God! you can be so stupid sometimes!" Emily explained.

Andrew gave Billy a worried look.

"Well what do we do if they just keep the money and don't show up?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"You get beaten up, obviously!" smiled Emily, causing her friends to raise their voices in protest.

"WHAT! We never agreed to that?" stated Billy.

"I doubt those greedy idiots would miss out on five hundred dollars, and by the way you all agreed that you wanted revenge on Kai, and like most things in life there is a price to pay. Anyway if you back out now you will surely get your ass kicked on Monday morning, remember the golden rule? there is safety in numbers. So you might as well stay. Once Kai has taken a good beating he will never mess with any of us again" said Emily. Billy was more worried than anyone else because he was convinced that he would take the majority of the beating due to his severe lack of fitness, basically as all his skinny friends escaped to safety he would be left behind to bear the full force of Kai's wrath. Like most dangerous situations the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the guy who can't run fast. It was a no brainer; Billy decided he wasn't going to hang around like a moron waiting for help that most likely wasn't going to come.

"No! no way man! I ain't staying, there's no way this is going to work, we're gonna get slaughtered!" He ran over to the door and pulled it open with a loud screech. The warehouse interior lit up with the dying sun's rays.

"Go on then! Fuck off home you fat chicken!" Emily shouted.

"Whatever you psycho BITCH!" retorted Billy

He began to make his way through the trees and bushes when suddenly he heard a noise in the distance that seemed to be growing louder, he looked down the train track and saw a shape moving in his direction, he squinted his eyes and realised it was the raspy sound of Trevor's rusty old clapped-out moped silhouetted against the setting sun.

"I don't believe it! They actually came…"

_Elsewhere…_

Kai stopped at the mouth of a gloomy back alley and noticed something scratched onto a nearby dumpster.

_White Ttigers Rule!_

_So this is where Lee hangs out…_ Kai thought to himself. As he ventured deeper, the ally began to stink of rotten garbage mixed in with fermented cat piss. Much like any other major city, the back alleys of Bey City were basically a huge toilet for tramps and drug addicts.

"what do you want !" a familiar shrill voice yelled from the shadows almost causing Kai to jump.

"Kevin…be a good girl and go get Lee" sneered Kai.

"Don't call me a girl! I should wipe the street with you for showing your ugly face around here!" Kevin yelled bravely from his perched position atop an old building ledge. Kai chuckled at his empty threat.

"Don't let your mouth write cheques your body can't cash you fucking shrimp, now go and get Lee I need a quick word with him." ordered Kai, Kevin blushed with anger.

"Follow me."

Kai swiftly followed behind dodging deep puddles of stagnant water and unidentifiable piles of waste. They turned a dark corner near the burnt remains of an old sofa and continued on, suddenly Kai noticed a bright yellow sign with red Oriental writing up ahead; it was the back entrance to a local Chinese take away. The sign illuminated Lee and Gary beyblading in the murky alleyway.

"YO LEE?" yelled Kevin, Lee raised his head.

"Huh?"

"Kai wants to talk with you." announced Kevin as Kai stepped forward.

"What the fuck do you want?" snapped Lee. Kai's face tightened with aggression.

"I don't want anything from you, you big nosed asswipe! I just came to inform you that Mariah is in trouble." said Kai. Gary instinctively stepped forward and pointed at Kai.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY NASTY THINGS TO LEE! OR ELSE!" warned Gary. Lee held up his hand and Gary stood down.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?"

Kai sat down on a nearby stack of crates and retold the story of Emily's plan and Mariah's capture.

"I won't stand for this! I'm going to kill each and every one of those sick fucks!" Lee snarled though clenched teeth.

"Well if you want to get Mariah back, you'll have a better chance if you come along with us." Kai suggested. Lee stood to his feet with an angry expression.

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP! Me and Gary could take all of them, easy!"

"Yeah!" Kevin agreed standing firm.

"I don't think so." Kai disagreed with a smirk.

"Why don't you fuck off back to the park and play lick-a-dick with your little boyfriends." Lee chuckled. Kai continued to smile.

"Ok, I'll leave it all up to you assholes….obviously you got everything under control…you know exactly what you're gonna do….you know exactly how many kids Emily has on her side and you know right where she's keeping Mariah…so I guess I'll just be on my way, I usually meet up with Kevin's mom this time every Friday to provide her weekly fuck anyway" Kai turned and began to walk away from the arrogant White Tigers having put them firmly in their place. Suddenly Lee realised that Kai never actually mentioned where Mariah was.

"Hey wait, where is she?" Lee yelled.

"I thought you didn't need my help?" Kai yelled back. There was no choice Lee had to swallow his pride and admit he needed the Bladebreakers' help.

"Fine! we'll tag along with you, but just remember, leave the fighting to us!" Lee boasted.

"Sure whatever you say Lee" Kai rolled his eyes wearily.

Outside Tyson's house…

Kai knocked loudly on Tyson's front door.

"COME ON FAT BOY WE AIN'T GOT ALL FUCKING DAY!" Kai yelled through the mail slot.

"Kai, why do we need Tyson? He's a fucking retard!" Lee complained.

But before Kai could answer, the front door opened quickly causing him to jump back in fear at the sight of a very large, unshaven man holding a can of beer. He was wearing a yellow body warmer and large dirt encrusted work boots. Tyson's dad. Kai thought he wouldn't be home until tomorrow, and assumed that Tyson was home alone.

"What the fokk do you think you're playing at?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Err i-i-is Tyson there…" Kai squeaked quietly.

"NEVERMIND THAT! What the hell do you think your doing swearing through decent folks' mail slots?"

"I'm sorry."

"HUH?"

"I'M SORRY!" Kai repeated louder. A few moments of silence passed.

"So what the hell do you want!" Tyson's dad demanded.

"Is Tyson home?" Kai enquired sullenly. Tyson's dad turned away from the front door and bellowed up the stairs.

"TYSON? YOUR STUPID PUNK ASS FRIENDS ARE AT THE DOOR!"

"Ok dad, I'm coming!" Tyson replied. His dad turned back towards Kai.

"You better watch your smartass mouth in future boy!" He warned as he turned around and walked off into the lounge. Kai felt embarrassed as Lee and Gary laughed at the confrontation.

"Fucking fat sweaty chump!" Kai swore under his breath. Suddenly Tyson stepped out, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Kai!" greeted Tyson "What are they doin' here?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE!" Lee and the other White Tigers laughed hysterically at Tyson's appearance. He was wearing a bright red football helmet with blue stripes around it with a yellow face guard and in his hands he held a wooden baseball bat. But most peculiarly, he had a very large water gun slung over his shoulder, it was one of those pump action ones that have a large double tank container that you wear like a backpack. Kai approached him, totally astonished.

"For fuck's sake Tyson! I said dark clothes DARK CLOTHES! ARE YOU THAT FUCKING RETARDED THAT YOU CAN'T FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS…What the hell are you going to do with a fucking water gun!" enqired Kai.

"Heh heh, you'll see!" Tyson giggled excitedly.

Kai decided he didn't have the time or patience to force Tyson to change his battle attire, this professional, well thought out rescue mission was quickly becoming a fucking Mickey Mouse operation; they might as well turn up looking like clowns!

"Come on you guys, Max will be wondering where we are." said Tyson.

"Jesus Christ! What next?" Kai despaired. The group began to make their way to Max's shop, after a while a thought popped into Lee's head.

"Hey wait a minute! Why do you care about what happens to Mariah huh? I hope you know she's not interested in any of you losers." Lee pointed out.

"I could ask you the exact same question Lee? She's not your girlfriend" Kai retorted.

"YEAH SHE IS!" barked Lee.

"No she isn't, she told us you're ugly as fuck!" Tyson replied.

"Actually Tyson, I believe her exact words were _His face is so fucked up it looks like someone tried to put out a forest fire with a screw driver." _Kai recalled in a feminine voice. Lee's face burned with anger at the daring insult.

"You homos better watch what you say." Kevin warned pathetically.

"Fuck off you little fag" said Tyson quietly.

"What did you just call him?" Lee asked, still enraged from the previous insult.

"I told him to fuck off cuz he just called us homos" Tyson stated.

"I've had enough of you dick heads, Gary, beat the shit out of them!" commanded Lee. Gary grinned and stepped forward; cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Hey! What is your damn problem, you fucking started it with your cocky little tough guy act! If you don't wanna be insulted then keep your mouth shut!" Kai snarled.

"Don't speak to me like that! And for your information you started it, I know you flirted with Mariah on the bus, everyone saw you!" roared Lee.

"Oh so that's what this is about! Well, for your information LEE! She begged me to sit next to her because 'The Chief' and your best pal Ray were pissing her off …and by the way I'm not in this for Mariah….Emily seems to think she can get away with dishing out threats and setting me up so a hundred fucking geeks half kill me!...She's fucked in the head and I'm going to make sure she never pulls a stunt like this again" Kai explained loudly. Gary looked at Lee to see if he still wanted him to proceed with the beating.

"Just stay away from Mariah" Lee growled as he shoved past Kai.

At Max's shop…

"Ok, here's Max's place. You guys wait here; me and Tyson will go and get Max." said Kai but before they got there the shop door opened and Max came out with a large backpack.

"Hi guys, I got some real cool stuff from the shop we can use." Max looked over at the White Tigers; confused.

"Why are they here?" asked Max as he locked the shop door.

"Back-up" Kai said frankly.

"So what's in the bag?" Tyson asked; gesturing at the backpack.

"Oh yeah, well let's see here, I got some cherry bombs and some fire crackers and some bottle rockets." replied Max, as he showed the contents of his bag.

"Excellent! This is the type of shit we can actually use" said Kai, looking at Tyson annoyed.

"Have you got any other cool stuff we can use?" asked Tyson.

"Well?... there's loads of empty beer bottles in the kitchen bin, and my dad has got some canisters of kerosene in the garage, I guess we could make petrol bombs if you wanna?" suggested Max.

"WICKED!" yelled Tyson.

"Nice idea, go get the bottles and we'll meet you by the garage." Kai instructed.

"Ok, but be quiet my dad's asleep on the couch."

"Oh yeah? and where's your mom." Kai smiled.

"Don't start." Max sighed as he opened the back door to the house.

Max quietly sneaked past the living room door, where his father was snoring loudly. He carefully crept down the hall, avoiding the loose floor boards that creaked, as he passed by his dad's study he stopped, an idea crossed his mind.

_Hmm……should I? _He thought as he turned the door knob, and opened the door just a crack.

_He won't notice Max_ opened the door fully and walked across to a large maple wood desk with a huge American flag hung on the wall behind it. The room was a shrine to all things dads love, there was a large screen TV with a reclining black leather chair. A row of shiny gold trophies were displayed along the windowsill, and last but not least was his fathers pride and joy; his collection of guns and hunting rifles displayed in a wooden cabinet in the corner of the room. Max noticed a rather large combat knife on display.

_Heh heh, that knife would make Andrew's look like a potato peeler _All he needed was the key to open the cabinet.

Max knew full well he was forbidden to enter the room, as was his mother, but this was an emergency! He sat in the leather chair at the desk and began to carefully slide one of the drawers open.

"Where does he keep that key?" whispered Max, as he searched through the assorted clutter in the draw. Something suddenly caught his eye; it was a stack of photographs stashed in a Kodak paper wallet.

"Huh?" He curiously opened the wallet and pulled out the first photo. Max's eyes widened, he instantly covered his mouth with astonishment as he saw his mother in the photo posing naked. Tears flooded his eyes and nausea churned his gut as he flicked through the upsetting photos. Max felt betrayed, he thought about all the times he defended his mother from his friends, when all along they were right.

_She is a slut! _The photos steadily became more and more kinky until they became unbearable to look at. Max angrily stuffed them back in the wallet and shoved it to the back of the drawer.

_Parents suck!_ He thought, as he began to open another drawer.

"Whoa!" he gasped as he picked up the heavy Smith and Wesson Schofield 45 revolver.

Max unzipped his backpack and slipped it inside then very quietly closed the drawer. He made sure everything was like how he found it, then crept out of the room and carefully shut the door. He made his way back down the hall and peered into the living room at his dad.

"Asshole!" Max murmured under his breath as he angrily turned away with a tear down his cheek and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell is he doing in there? It's been fifteen minutes for God's sake!" winged Lee.

"Well complaining won't make him go faster will it? And besides dumb ass it's only been five minutes" retorted Kai. The back door to the shop opened and Max came clinking out with the empty beer bottles.

"Here, start filling them up"

"Are you ok Max? Your eyes look red…" Tyson asked.

"Just mind your own business OK!" snapped Max.

"JESUS! What is up with everyone today!" yelled Tyson.

"Just leave him alone" Kai ordered as he filled the last bottle.

"Ok, all done, lets go and get Ray."

_At Ray's house…_

Ray opened the front door with a wide smile; he was dressed top to toe in camouflage, resembling an Iraqi elite military commando.

"Yo guys! Come in, I'm the only one here so make yourself at home…….oh…except Lee, Gary and Kevin, I don't know why you're here but you cunts can wait outside."

"We don't wanna come in your fucking lame shithole house anyway! And by the way guys don't sit in his mom's chair you might catch aids!" Lee shouted as the door slammed shut.

"I fucking hate Lee, what did you bring him for?" Ray whined.

"Well dickhole, unless you wanna be on the front line when we get to the warehouse I suggest we at least keep Gary sweet, that son of a bitch is built like an army tank but he won't make a move without Lee" explained Kai as he followed Ray into the lounge.

"Well I suppose we could use his help" sighed Ray as Kai made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Hey Ray, is there anything to eat in this dump?" Kai asked insultingly.

"You can fucking starve you scrounging asshole! Anyway you guys wait here I'm gonna get ready!" Ray beamed with excitement. He ran from the room and sprinted up the stairs with all the giddy thrills of a child on Christmas day.

"He's such a prick!" Kai chuckled. He stood up, walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and started gulping down milk straight from the carton. A slice of lemon sunshine cake caught his eye so Kai thought why not? and began to devour the creamy citrussy treat. Tyson joined Kai at the fridge "Don't mind if I do" he said to himself as he began constructing a meaty sandwich. "Hey Max you want anything?" Tyson offered

"Has he got any Diet Coke?" Max replied

"He sure has" replied Kai snatching one from the fridge and shaking it up. He stopped just as Max entered the kitchen "here ya go" Kai tossed it over to him.

"Do you think he'll be pissed at us helping ourselves like th..." PPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCHHHHH the fizzy pop fountained from the can spilling everywhere as Max opened it. Kai and Tyson burst out laughing while their mouths were still full of food. Suddenly Tyson began choking as a chunk of bread crust got lodged in his wind pipe.

"Don't worry I'm trained in first aid" Kai said casually as he slipped the last morsel of lemon sunshine cake in his mouth. He went behind Tyson, who's face had turned purple blue, took a couple of steps back and kicked him full force up his backside at which point Tyson coughed out the soggy sandwich wad; it flew threw the air and hit the left side of Max's mouth before falling to the floor.

"You fucking jerks...I'll just have these Oreos" said Max as he saw the funny side of it. He ripped open the pack of cookies and expertly seperated Oreo after Oreo licking the cream and disgarding the dark cookie parts.

"I can't wait to see Emily's face when she sees us! We're gonna totally kick ass!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh right, and how exactly are you going to kick ass with a fucking kiddie toy?" Kai asked as he shoved the milk back in the fridge.

"AAAHHH! That's the clever part! You see, I'm not gonna fill it with water, I'm gonna fill it with piss!" Tyson smiled bearing his teeth. Kai and Max looked at each other quizzically.

"You're going to fill it with piss?" Kai asked with an arched eyebrow at the revolting thought.

"Yup" Tyson nodded.

"But, where are you gonna find a gallon of piss? That tank is huge!" asked Max.

"The public toilets in the park of course! The urinal is blocked up with cigarette butts and condoms, so there's like a huge stinking reservoir of strong orange piss, I'm gonna fill the tank right up, AND DRENCH ALL THOSE STUPID NERDS WITH IT heh heh!." Tyson replied with an evil cackle. A long awkward silence passed.

"Tyson?...That is possibly the most BRILLIANT IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Kai said in astonishment. If Tyson could apply just five percent of the resourcefulness he possessed when it came to misbehaving, to his school work. The school would have a genius on their hands!

"Whoa! Check it out guys!" Max said with his face pressed against the glass French doors which led out to Ray's back yard. Kai and Tyson got up and joined Max at the doors. The three boys stared lustfully at a skimpy black thong hanging from the washing line which ran across Ray's garden.

"AWSOME! Ray's mom wears a crack strap!" gasped Tyson.

"COOL!..." Kai echoed vivaciously.

"You know what would be real funny? If we hold Ray down and force it in his mouth!" suggested Tyson, who couldn't wait to get his grubby little mitts on it.

"Yeah!... Go get it Max!" commanded Kai.

"No way! Get it yourself!" refused Max.

"Let me rephrase that, go and get it now or I'll knock your fucking teeth out." repeated Kai.

"For God's sake!" Max moaned as he opened the door and walked across the lawn.

"Dude he's going for it!" said Tyson, bursting with excitement. Max stared up awkwardly at the saucy underwear, he quickly ripped it from the line and ran back towards the house.

"I got them! I got them!" Max yelled; quickly hiding them behind his back as they heard footsteps descending the staircase; Ray proudly entered the lounge and gave his friends a twirl. They looked at him in total awe; Ray was armed to the teeth! He had an air rifle that he borrowed from his brother's room, a pair of binoculars that hung around his neck, a drinking canteen at his hip; several flick knives and a very large Vietnamese machete with a red feathered tassel hanging from its pommel. Ray shot his friends a wink.

"All set!" Ray asked enthusiastically, as he adjusted his belt. Kai looked totally bemused.

"Yeah?... Ready whenever you are Ray?"

"Cool let's get going then!" Ray smiled as he walked towards the front door.

"Heh heh we'll get him later" Kai chuckled as he snatched the knickers from Max. The four boys quickly followed Ray outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring the kitchen sink just to be sure Ray!" jested Lee.

"Be prepared! That's my motto!" Ray stated seriously. Kai looked at Ray.

"No it isn't! Your real motto is 'Yay! Go gay!'" The whole gang sniggered

"Fuck off Kai you're not funny!" snarled Ray. And with a final laugh and joke the seven boys marched off into the dusk to the abandoned warehouse, and to war.

* * *

Next time... WAR 


	9. Lets Rock 'n' Roll

Well Hello there. Back for more I see...well I hope you enjoy all the turbo charged, white knuckle, nail biting, ass kicking action in this installment of Bullying Rocks.

* * *

**Lets Fucking Rock 'n' Roll **

A full moon hung low on the horizon, casting its pale celestial rays through the vast spaces in-between the towering skyscrapers. Beycity was quite beautiful at night considering it was a common urban shithole.

Tyson recklessly swung his baseball bat like an over excited retard as he and the gang walked through the gloomy park. Kai had briefly gone home to change into suitable battle attire but did not bother to bring a weapon…. for if the police were to get involved he certainly didn't want them finding his fingerprints over a load of fucking knives and fireworks; that was a problem for dick heads like Tyson and Ray who simply never thought ahead of possible negative consequences. The fact that the entire plan had been Kai's idea was easily deniable and should all else fail and he ended up in court for this shit, his rich ass grandpa could bribe the jury…hell, he could even bribe the judge. It's ever so cool to be rich.

Kenny met up with them at the gate and followed the gang in. The beat down of the century was only minutes away! And the boys were making final preparations.

"Awesome! I'm totally gonna rule ass!" beamed Tyson

"More like lick ass… anyway shut up dick head. Right guys gather round, here's the plan…." But before Kai could finish, Lee ignorantly butted in. "And who the fuck put you in charge?!" Kai rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Lee, it's obvious that the tactical calculations should be made by people who have a brain larger then a fucking grape. Since I'm the only one who qualifies, here's the plan…" since Lee had no idea of where Mariah was being held, there was no choice but to accept Kai as the leader…. at least for now. Lee swore under his breath and crossed his arms in a childish strop, as Kai squatted down and began to draw a rough layout of the Bladeshark's warehouse and the surrounding area in the dirt with a thin stick he just found. He looked deadly serious; wearing a pair of black combat pants with his normal black sleeveless top, and instead of his white scarf he had a black one in its place.

"The main entrance is pointing south, away from the river. Now if we sneak up from the…." Kai suddenly looked up at Ray, who was trying to stifle laugher with his hand.

"What's so fucking funny?!" Kai demanded in a thoroughly annoyed tone.

"…I just think it's funny the way you think you're in the army and shit!" Ray giggled.

"Why don't you do yourself a favour, and shove that oversized knife up your ass. We know you want to"

"Yeah, whatever General Big Nuts!" Ray laughed.

"Oh, so your mom told you my nickname??!" retorted Kai.

"In your dreams Kai." Ray replied with a raised middle finger. Kai instantly saw a chance to humiliate the cocky boy. He proceeded to pull out the scrunched up underwear stolen from the Kon family washing line, and hooked it on Ray's middle finger.

"Do me a favour Ray, give this back to your mom. She left it in the back of my car last night…" Ray felt utterly mortified at the tarty black thong recognising it as his mother's as the night air filled with a symphony of screechy teenage laughter. A few minutes passed, the boys calmed down and Kai finished explaining the plan.

"So, is everyone ready?" He asked a final time.

"No, I still gotta fill my water gun" Tyson whined.

Kai sighed loudly. "Fine, but be fucking quick about it!"

A Strong breeze suddenly blew, causing the long dark grass to hiss menacingly as Tyson looked across the soccer pitch at the public restrooms. They consisted of a small brick building covered in sexually explicit graffiti, with a half collapsed roof, hidden away in the darkest scariest corner of the park grounds. It looked like an ideal hideout for mass murdering lunatics, devil worshippers and other evil beings. Tyson gulped and looked back at his friends who were growing impatient with waiting.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for asshole? Get going!" commanded Kai.

"What? You mean… alone???" Tyson stammered.

"OH FUCKING HELL! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN! You see! This is why I'm in charge!" Kai snatched the air rifle from Ray, and began to swiftly stride towards the toilet building.

"Follow me girls!" The Bladebreakers quickly followed Kai's lead, whilst the White Tigers threw their heads back in laughter at Tyson's cowardice.

"What's the matter you fucking bunch of wimps?! You need your little girlfriend Kai to help you wipe your ass!?" Lee insulted

"I WIPE MY ASS WITH YOUR MOTHER'S UGLY FACE!" Tyson yelled back angrily; earning the laughter of his team mates.

"Don't speak to us like that boy!" Kevin warned feebly. Like most short lads, Kevin liked to shoot off his mouth to try and prove he wasn't scared of anyone, but usually ended up looking like a foolish little prick.

"I hate Lee, he's such a jerk! The other day he demanded money from me, and when I said no, he got that stupid retard Gary to hold me upside down by the ankles, and shook me until it fell out of my pockets!" complained Kenny.

"I wish Gary would just move to a different town or something, then Lee would be helpless!" Max chimed in.

They approached the toilet block and noticed somebody had spray painted "FUCK OFF!" on the door of the gentleman's rest room, which sparked a few immature sniggers from Tyson and Ray.

"Shut your traps, and stay behind!" Kai instructed as he tried to open the door. It was slightly warped and wouldn't budge. He sighed heavily in annoyance as he applied more pressure to the fucking awkward thing. He lost patience and kicked the door loose with a rather stylish karate technique. The other boys gasped, oh how they wished they knew moves like that! Slowly, he opened it with the barrel of the airgun. The five boys stared into the pitch black, and reluctantly, stepped in…Tyson held his bat tightly, and Ray drew his machete from its scabbard with a lethal hiss. Kai frantically swept his hand across the wall, searching for the light switch.

"Whoa!! This place stinks like shit!" Ray commented as he laughed and coughed at the same time.

Suddenly the light flickered on and illuminated the grotty interior of the room; Kai instinctively raised the air rifle to his eye and scanned the room for potential enemies.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!" Max screamed with horror as he saw his reflection in a mirror hanging above one of the sinks. Kai turned around quickly, and shot the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces that scattered over the dirty floor.

"Oh thank god!" Max panted with fear and relief.

"What the FUCK is your problem?!" Kai yelled, relieved that there was no real threat.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Tyson as he pointed at the urinal. "It's even worse then I remember!"

"Jeez…It's been fermenting for so long, the ammonia levels must be off the chart!" Kenny remarked… astonished at the powerful stench.

"I bet it's on the verge of being alcoholic!" Max smiled.

"Excellent!" Ray whispered in a mesmerised tone. Kai looked confused as his team mates gathered around the metallic urinal in unified awe.

"Jesus CHRIST! You're the biggest bunch of losers I have ever met! What's so fucking interesting about it?! IT'S A LOAD OF PISS!!" Kai roared.

"We were just thinking how cool it's gonna be when we shoot Emily with it." Tyson mumbled as he dipped the tank's hole in to the rancid brown fluid. Upon first inspection the piss seemed fairly clear but as soon as Tyson dipped his water gun tank in it, billions of yellow and brown particles began swirling up from the bottom and made the liquid cloudy. The boys gasped in wonder.

"I bet visiting a sewage plant is like a trip to Disneyland to you homos!" Kai commented sarcastically. Ray grew bored waiting for Tyson to fill the gun tank and so began to read some of the random filth that was scrawled on the walls, it covered almost every square inch of the room, like hieroglyphics in a pharaoh's tomb, but a much more vulgar version naturally.

"For a great fuck call 1-800 Hunny Lover! WHOA! LOOK YOU GUYS!" Kai turned his head at Ray, and walked over to the wall.

"…You guys wanna find out who Hunny Lover is?… it's on Emily!" Kai suggested mischievously; producing Emily's cell phone from his pocket.

"YEAH!!!!" exclaimed Ray, who was clenching Kai's arm out of sheer excitement.

"Get…The fuck…off…Me….NOW!!!!!" Kai warned lethally.

"Oh!…sorry…" Ray let go and stood well back to avoid being hit. Kai looked back down at the phone and began to key in the number.

"It's ringing!" announced Kai.

Tyson quickly screwed the cap back onto the tank and huddled around the phone with his friends.

"You guys I can't hear… it's too high up!" Kenny whined.

"Fuck off, Geek!" Ray sneered.

"H-Hello?" started Kai

"Hi… Do I know you?" a mysterious female voice answered. Kai cleared his throat and proceeded with the conversation.

"So…errrr… you're Hunny Lover huh?" Tyson, Max and Ray were giggling and tittering with excitement.

"I beg your pardon?..."

"I bet you're a horny little bitch! aren't you?" Kai tried to sound as smooth as possible.

"…………..Who the hell is this!!?" The voice sounded strangely familiar, but Kai couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to see and hear Ray desperately begging in a whisper "c'mon, let me say something to her, let me say something to her please, c'mon" then it clicked in Kai's subconscious … Miss Kinkaid.

He smirked slightly, and passed the phone over "sure Ray, go ahead…knock yourself out"

"HEY BITCH, I GOT SIX HOT INCHES WAITING RIIIIIIIIIIGHT HER FOR YA BABY" Ray shouted loudly.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!! OH BABY!!! YOU MAKE MY DICK GO HARD!!!!" Tyson chimed in at the top of his voice and then manoeuvred close to Ray so he could hear the response from the phone.

"I do not believe this…IS THAT….Ray Kon and Tyson Granger!!?!!" the female voice snapped angrily. She had recognised Ray's rather unique lisp. That's when it hit Ray, he figured out who it was! A deep churning anxiety twisted his stomach and the colour drained from his cheeks.

GASP! "MISS KINKADE!?!" Ray squeaked as he covered the speaker with his hand. Kai, Max and Kenny exploded into the most raucous fit of hysterical laughter the world had ever known! A student from Beycity High must have scrawled Miss Kinkaid's phone number on the wall as a joke.

"N-No! I don't know anyone called Ray and Tyson, I've got to go now I've got a…. I mean, I, oh shit!..." Ray awkwardly hung up on her, and dropped the phone on the tiled floor.

"Oh Jesus! We're gonna be expelled! What are the fucking odds that phone number was hers? AND HOW DID SHE KNOW IT WAS ME?" Ray babbled incoherently as he paced up and down, holding his head in embarrassment.

"Because only you two would be stupid enough to do something like that. You didn't even bother to put on a different voice." Kai sneered

"HA HA HA HA HA HA SIX HOT INCHES!!! AAAAAHA!! HA HA HA! AHA HAHA HAAAAAAA! MISS KINKADE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAA HA HA!" Max giggled; his face had turned deep purple, and his lungs were red raw from sheer laughter. Ray burned with anger as he wrenched the hysterical Max from the floor and slammed him up against the wall.

"SHUT UP! YOU SON OF A…" Suddenly a strange noise fluttered from the end toilet cubicle; instantly freezing the Bladebreakers' blood in their veins, and vaporising the previous hilarity.

"W-what the fu…" Tyson began but Kai swiftly raised his hand, cutting him short.

"SSSSSSHHHHHH!" Kai motioned his hand towards the end cubicle as he slowly shouldered the airgun. Ray, Max and Kenny cautiously followed behind; hearts pounding with weapons at the ready

"WHO'S THERE?!" Tyson yelled at the cubicle door. The Bladebreakers looked at him in frustration; Kai rolled his eyes and mimed the word "Dick head!" at him. Ray approached the hinged side of the cubicle door and began to silently count down from three.

3…

2…

1…

"NOW!" Ray quickly kicked the door open, poorly mimicking Kai's earlier move, to reveal nothing but a toilet shrouded in gloom…

"…Lets get out of this shit hole" Kai suggested. Just as the Bladebreakers were turning their backs to walk out, Tyson noticed a slight movement.

"Huh?!" He squinted his eyes.

A tall, slick jet black figure with flashing red eyes rose from the toilet bowl, which began to spread out what seemed to be its wings. Tyson went pale with utter terror at the demonic looking creature that stared back at him, it slowly opened its mouth, and then without warning…….

"SHRIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!"

The air was pierced by a high pitched squeal which caused the Bladebreakers to wail with pant wetting fear; Tyson who was paralysed to the spot finally snapped out of his trance, and bolted towards the door and that's when the creature took flight. With a powerful flap of its enormous wings, it came hovering out of the toilet and flew around the room screeching like a banshee on a megaphone.

"FUCKING HELL!! NO STAY BACK!! BACK!!!" Ray begged, lashing out with his arms, almost tripping over Max, who was huddled on the floor crying; his throat hoarse from screaming. Kai dropped onto one knee and took aim with the air rifle; and just as he was about to kill it, the creature attacked the back of Tyson's head, and became entangled in his ponytail that poked out from under his football helmet.

"SHIT! FUCK! AAAAHHHH!! HELP! FUCK, PLEASE!" Tyson frantically grappled the creature to the ground, trying to beat it to death against the concrete wall. All of a sudden Kenny valiantly rushed to Tyson's aid, succeeding in ripping it free from his hair. The berserk creature beat its wings furiously; causing a powerful draft that almost lifted Kenny off the ground. Suddenly it broke free and glided head first into the scorching white hot light bulb, with a final ear splitting scream, it burst into flames and exploded with an almighty flash of light, sending hundreds of red hot sparks and shards of glass showering down onto Kenny's head; plunging the room into darkness once more.

"HELP ME YOU GUYS!" Kenny pleaded helplessly; he lost his glasses in the struggle with the creature and couldn't see a thing.

"FUCK IT MAN! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Ray screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks. Tyson, Max and Kai didn't think twice about abandoning "the Chief" and joined Ray in running away, they painfully crammed through the door almost breaking each others ribs in the process, and flopped on the grass panting heavily.

"What the fuck was that thing?!" Max cried.

"It was a huge vampire bat." Kai said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"What about Kenny? He's still inside!" Tyson yelled.

"Forget him, he's fucked!" Ray wailed, dreading the thought of having to go back into the rest room of doom. Suddenly, the door began to open, and a shadowy figure stepped out. It was Kenny safe and sound! He looked at the Bladebreakers with hatred and disappointment; sick of his team mate's so called "friendship" he turned his back, and angrily began to walk away.

"Oh shit…we've made him cry…again" Tyson said disappointed at himself that he never helped Kenny.

"Wait Kenny!" Max yelled as he circled in front of him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Are you kidding?! You guys left me behind in there!" He snivelled. Tyson walked over and joined the conversation. "Sorry Kenny, it's just that I was sort of…. you know, scared?" he admitted with a tremendous amount of courage, he never ever usually admitted to his friends when he was scared. After all that is gay to a transsexual level!

"I just don't get you guys! One minute you're picking on me, the next, you're apologising? Why do it in the first place if your just gonna end up apologising for it?" Kenny addressed the whole gang.

"I don't recall apologising!" Kai sneered.

"LOOK! I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS! Are you my friends or not?!?" Kenny demanded angrily. He got no answer, however; he did get a sharp smack around the head from Kai who became pissed off at Kenny's self righteous attitude.

"You're sick of this? We're the ones who are fucking sick of this! All you ever do is whine morning, noon and fucking night" Kai said the latter whilst pointing at the moon. Kenny just hung his head in defeat and accepted the fact he would never understand his friends' "logic"

"Let's get going, Mariah needs our help" said Ray changing the subject.

"Fucking hell! All that shit for a tank of piss!" moaned Kai.

The Bladebreakers and White Tigers walked for a long time through the quiet suburbs. A dog barked in the distance.

"Hey Ray, your mom's calling" smirked Kai, provoking the laughter of the other boys

"shut up! idiots"

The dark labyrinth of grimy streets and murky alleyways seemed never ending, though eventually they crossed the bridge down by the river, and entered the woodland on the side of the road.

"Hey Kai, where are we going?" Tyson asked curiously.

Kai looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to Wonderland to visit the King of the Magical Mythical Tree People…You stupid cunt! where the hell do you think we're going?!" he sneered.

"Err…………….th-the warehouse???" Tyson answered, scared that Kai would chew him out again.

"Correct!" answered Kai, imitating the voice of a retarded person.

"I'm not fucking dumb…. and besides, I was only asking cuz the warehouse is in the other direction…" Tyson replied sullenly.

"Did it ever occur to you that Emily would be expecting us to go that way?" Kai pointed out.

"Oh I get it! So this is like a secret path?" Ray interrupted.

"Well duh!"

The two gangs walked with confidence through the gloomy woodland; individually, they would be scarred shitless at every little noise they heard. But with Gary present, they were an invulnerable fighting force! Like the Power Rangers. No wonder Lee was so cocky. A sort of "truce" was in effect between the two rival gangs, forming a friendly atmosphere. Dirty jokes and filthy stories were exchanged amongst the boys, all in good fun of course! And speaking of naked girls, Kenny couldn't help but think of his beloved. He stared up at the starry sky deep in thought "_Don't worry Mariah, I'm coming"_

SMACK!

"Kenny! Listen when I'm fucking talking to you!" Barked Lee "So there I was right… walking home through the park after school, minding my own business when all of a sudden these four naked chicks jumped me from behind!" boasted Lee.

"AWSOME!!!..." exclaimed Ray and Tyson; entertained at the erotic thought.

"Ewww what did they do?!?" Max asked in a disgusted tone. Lee crossed his arms and with a superior smirk, answered.

"They held me down and gave me a four way blow-job, naturally!" The whole gang looked astonished (apart from Kai)

"Bull crap, I don't believe it; girls don't just walk around naked!" Max said unimpressed.

"Your mom does." Sniggered Lee

"Yeah so does your sister." Max quickly retaliated. Suddenly the two gangs stopped walking, and the smirk on Lee's face turned into an angry frown.

"WOOOOOOOOO! So Max has got a pair of balls! Hey Lee! Aren't you gonna hit him?" Ray asked provokingly.

"Stop shit stirring Ray!" warned Tyson.

"What's your problem? I'm just talking trash" But before Ray could finish, Lee tackled Max to the floor! It only took one stupid comment to wreck what could have been a potential friendship between the two gangs. Gary quickly stepped in and pulled the furious Lee from Max.

"No Lee! We need their help to find Mariah, remember?" Lee was panting heavily with rage.

"Fine! But as soon as we get Mariah, its open season on all of you homos!"

"You fucking coward! You couldn't do SHIT without that big fucking dildo following you around!" Max screamed, his New York accent coming out slightly.

Tyson helped Max to his feet. After lighting a cigarette Kai turned his attention to the confrontation.

"And what precisely is the problem here?"

"The problem, Kai! Is that your stupid little faggety fairy friend doesn't know when to shut his homosexual mouth!" roared Lee.

"Well that's something you and him have in common then, so here's an idea. Why don't both of you shut your fucking pie holes!" suggested Kai.

"_Jesus Christ!"_ thought Kenny. An awkward silence fell on the gang of boys, nobody knew what to say. Tyson suddenly had a thought that might lighten the mood.

"….Hey guys, guess what?"

"What fuck face?" Lee asked frustratedly.

Tyson smiled, squatted slightly and broke the silence by squeezing out a deep, rippling, echoing fart that sounded clear over the rushing water from the nearby river! All the boys (apart from Kai) thought it was hilarious. The breeze carried the smell of human excrement in a sudden ripe gust and Ray had to swallow quickly as he gagged. "Fuck Tyson! Did something crawl up your ass and die!?" he laughed, immaturely holding his nose. Kenny was confused, moments before they were at each others' throats, and now they were laughing! He didn't really know any of them well, but he felt sort of relaxed and welcome, it was almost 10pm and he was walking the pitch black streets with all his "friends" laughing joking and swearing, it felt awesome because after all, when you're in a gang with half a dozen of the most bad-ass 14 year olds in school, you seem invincible! _Yeah! This is what being in a gang is all about!_ Kenny cracked a smile and joined in with the laughter.

"The warehouse is just through here …" snapped Kai whilst pulling back a large leafy branch, revealing a tall, feeble interlaced wire fence that had trees and thick bushes on the other side. This was the secret way to the warehouse that Kai told them about, with any luck Emily wouldn't know about it. Kai grasped the fence and begun to climb with relative ease, he swung his leg over the top and dropped down on the other side with cat like agility.

"What's the matter girlies?… You afraid you're gonna wreck your nails? Fucking hurry up!" ordered Kai, who turned his back and scouted ahead into the darkness. Max decided to climb the fence next, but got stuck at the top and began to wail for help.

"Jesus Max! You're such a wimp!" Ray and Tyson climbed the fence, and tried to help Max over the other side.

"Tyson get your big fat ass outta my face!" yelled Ray

"Why don't you get your face outta my ass!?" Tyson replied. Kai looked back and sighed as Tyson and Ray began awkwardly exchanging kicks and punches on top of the fence. "Fucking dorks; they can't even climb a fence without screwing up!"

"Guys help me I'm gonna fall!" whined Max as his friends fought around him.

"Stop it Ray! SHIT! I'M SLIPPING!" Tyson pleaded, but Ray just laughed loudly and continued to hit him, until… "AAAAAAAAARGH!" Tyson's foot slipped, causing the whole of his body weight to crash down; crushing his balls full force against the thin rail. The White Tigers started to laugh at the comical sight. "Duh huh huh they're funny!" Gary droned.

"YOU STUPID SKINNY FUCKER RAY!" Tyson yelled painfully, he firmly grabbed Ray's arm to prevent himself from falling. "Let go you stupid dick! Or we're all gonna fall!" warned Ray, but it was too late, all three boys lost their balance and fell from the top of the fence with a painful "RIP!" The sharp ends of the wire tore through their clothes, leaving nasty scratches across their arms and legs. Meanwhile on the ground, Kenny being smarter then his hot headed team mates thought it was easier to just pull up the fence and slip under. As Kenny stood to his feet, he brushed off the grains of dirt on his knees and picked up Dizzi from the ground. He looked up to see Kai smiling at him; suddenly he pointed up towards the fence.

"Huh?" Kenny looked up to see Tyson's huge ass, plummeting from the heavens like a fucking meteor, with Ray and Max following closely behind him.

THWACK!... SLAM!... THUD!... The four boys lay on the ground in a huddled mass of pain. Kenny especially.

"WELL DONE SHIT FOR BRAINS!" Ray yelled in an angry, sarcastic tone. The infuriated Tyson immediately responded by grabbing Ray by the throat and ramming his head against the rough ground; pinning it there, whilst he picked up a large handful of dirt with the other.

"Eat this asshole!" Tyson snarled as he scrubbed the dirt in to Rays screaming mouth. "And if you ever fuck with me again I'll kill you!" Kai's attitude seemed to be influencing them more and more these days; Ray spat the dirt out and rose to his feet with a limp.

"You stupid idiot, there was fucking glass in that." Ray snivelled.

"OH NO! DIZZI!?" Kenny yelled frantically, with surprising strength he heaved Max off of the laptop and picked her up with horror. Her screen had broken from her hinges, causing it to dangle from the multicoloured wires that connected it to the motherboard.

"Dizzi? DIZZI?! Are you ok?!" The screen flickered on and a digitised voice answered back.

"_Thanks for dropping me chief, I just love being scratched to bits_"

"There's no need to be sarcastic! it was an accident! and besides its their fault I dropped you" explained Kenny; pointing at the Bladebreakers.

"_That's it Kenny, blame everyone else for your fucking mistakes!"_ snapped Dizzy

"WHAT!? I never programmed you to swear at me! I don't have to take this!" Kenny replied angrily.

"_Try not to drop me again butter fingers, laptops don't just grow on trees_"

Kenny was so angry at Dizzi's attitude he just turned off her power without shutting her down properly and began to walk back to his friends, rubbing a nasty bruise on his elbow.

"Do you guys have any idea how much it's gonna cost to get Dizzi fixed?! She's worth fifteen hundred dollars" Kenny fumed. Kai narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

"Are you a fucking moron or something?!" Kai asked rhetorically.

"What are you talking about?!" Kenny asked, ignorant as to how he offended Kai.

"What kind of idiot brings a fucking fifteen million dollar laptop, or whatever it costs, out at night, into a dark forest where it could easily get lost, damaged or stolen?! Kevin's here for fuck's sake… he'll steal anything… even the fluff behind your ball sac if you gave him half a chance! If anything happens to that fucking thing, then clearly it's your own fault"

Kenny couldn't answer back to Kai's flawless logic, he always carried his laptop wherever he went whether he needed it or not, over the years it developed into a habit. Ray looked through the fence at Lee, Gary and Kevin who were still on the other side. "Are you fags coming or what?" Ray smirked. Lee smiled at Ray and clicked his fingers. "Gary! Do the honours" Gary grunted in acknowledgment, and began to heave the deeply rooted fence posts out of the ground, Ray looked on in astonishment at the display of sheer strength as he tore free the final post, and pushed the fence over sending a tremendous cloud of dust in all directions. Luckily the Bladebreakers had jumped back just in time, avoiding being trapped underneath it.

"You asshole! Why didn't you do that in the first place instead of letting us climb up there, and getting our legs get scratched to fuck?!" Ray asked bewildered.

"Because I don't like your stupid ugly face that's why" laughed Lee, as he and the other White Tigers strode over the broken fence like royalty.

Kai pushed his way through some thick prickless bushes. "Hey girls! Come here!" Kai whispered loudly, he had a birdseye view of the dark warehouse complex. The other boys quickly made their way over, and peered through the bush. Ray raised his binoculars to his eyes to get a better view.

"Cool! Are they binoculars?!" Tyson asked impressed.

"No...I use these to make fucking toast!" Ray responded with a generous amount of sarcasm as he scanned the area.

"So Hawkeye, what the hell's going on down there?" Kai enquired.

"Errr not much, everything looks black?!" Ray responded; confused. Suddenly Kai's hand reached over and viscously yanked the binoculars away, almost throttling Ray with the neck cord in the process!

"You complete and utter, DICKHEAD! No wonder you can't see anything, the fucking lens caps are still on!"

"Yeah well anyone could have made that mistake!" yelled Ray.

"Why don't you just go and sit over there and stay out of my way… fucking kids!" Kai complained under his breath. Lee stood next to Kai and begun quietly discussing plans on how to handle the situation, while Ray slumped down on the damp forest floor with the other Bladebreakers. Lee and Kai finally decided that Kevin should scout ahead and report back with any important information.

"No sweat! I'll be back in five minutes tops!" bragged Kevin as he turned around, and carefully sneaked off down the steep grassy hill. He reached the large tarmac parking lot at the back of the warehouse and looked back up the hill at the tree line where his friends were hiding; he waved optimistically and proceeded to silently run across the vast lot, and reached the large building. Kai watched Kevin carefully through the binoculars. "You sneaky little fucker." Kai chuckled. Kevin pressed his back against the gigantic corrugated iron wall of the warehouse, and quickly scanned the area for a way in. He noticed a rusty old fire exit, and began to tip toe towards it. His heart thumped with fear as he slowly turned the handle; he opened it very slowly to keep the creaking to a minimum and stuck his head through the gap.

_Whew!... it's clear!" _Kevin thought to himself. He waved to his friends one last time and slipped inside the doorway.

"He's in." said Kai lowering the binoculars.

"So what do you wanna do now? It'll be while till he gets back." Ray asked as he ripped a large clump of grass from the ground and threw it in Kenny's hair. Max rolled onto his stomach and picked a daisy; adding it to a long chain "We could play I spy?" he suggested, earning a disgusted look from Kai.

"GAY!"

"How about twenty questions then?"

"GAY!"

"Well how about…"

"GAY!"

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" yelled Max.

"Fine go on then." Kai permitted.

"How about truth or dare?" Big mistake! Everyone knows that when a game of truth or dare is suggested, everyone has to accept, or be permanently knighted as a pussy.

"Oh my god! Only kiddies play that game!" stated Lee.

"What's the matter Lee? Are you scared?" Kai smirked.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Lee answered predictably.

"Well ok then, we go in circle order, the only rule to this game is no duplicate truths or dares, after that anything goes, any objections? No?…Good! Game on I'll go first…" Kai looked around the circle of worried faces.

"Err…Kenny! Truth or dare?" Kenny stopped typing on Dizzi and looked up.

"I'm not playing, thank you." Kai blinked with astonishment.

"Oh yes you are! Now pick." Kenny knew there was no point in resisting and sighed heavily.

"Truth…" Kai thought for a minute, and came up with a sufficiently embarrassing question. "If someone was holding a gun against your head, and your life depended on it, who would you prefer to fuck out of Tyson, Max, Ray, Lee and Gary?!?" Kenny looked horrified! As did the rest of the boys.

"Grow up Kai!" yelled Kenny.

"Answer the question." Instructed Kai

"To be honest, I would rather take the bullet."

"No! Answer properly Kenny"

"KAI! I'm not answering that!" Kenny protested, outraged.

"You have to."

"No I don't!" persisted Kenny.

"Just be a man and answer it Kenny." smiled Lee, knowing full well the answer wouldn't be him. If it was, then Kenny would be pounded into burger meat. In fact, everyone there apart from one certain little freckled faced blond haired boy felt confident that they wouldn't be the one Kenny would choose.

"But… oh for God's sake! I can't answer that I'm not gay!" Kenny explained.

"Yeah you are!" sniggered Ray.

"How about if you ask me who I would pick out of the girls at school?" Kenny tried to compromise, but Kai wouldn't accept.

"No, now answer" Kenny could feel their eyes burning holes in him as he struggled to make the choice.

"Fine, if I had to choose under penalty of death and under no other circumstance, then I guess I would choose……….." The whole gang leaned forward with anticipation.

"Max" mumbled Kenny; thoroughly humiliated.

"You stupid jerk!" Max yelled at Kenny angrily.

"THEY MADE ME SAY IT!" Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah whatever! Just stay away from me you poo stabber!"

_Just you wait until my turn Kai…_thought Kenny.

"Well done Kenny! Maybe your not such a wimp after all, your turn next Lee." Said Kai amused. A "smug-as-shit" smile crept across Lee's face as he looked straight at Ray.

"So what's it gonna be Ray, truth or dare?" Ray quickly stopped laughing and started to seriously consider his two equally embarrassing options.

"Ok Lee, I choose dare." Ray said confidently, knowing that there wasn't much potential for a dare in a dark, empty forest with no people around….WRONG! when it comes to humiliation, even the most stupid of teenagers can be ingeniously inventive.

"Right, I dare you to drop your pants, get your pathetic excuse-for-a-dick out and sing My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion to Tyson." Dared Lee.

"No way, NO FUCKING WAY!" Ray protested.

"And you have to sing it like you mean it!" Lee interrupted.

"Fuck you I ain't doing it!"

"And you have to do the hula dance."

"Nope, No way…"

"…I think you should know that Gary doesn't like rule breaking pussies who back out of their dares" warned Lee. Ray looked at Gary and decided he wanted to keep his face intact, and so decided to comply with Lee's unnaturally harsh dare. _I wish I chose truth _Ray thought with a tremendous amount of regret. On the verge of tears, he began to pull down his pants.

"Hey wait a minute! I don't was his cock in my face!" Tyson yelled firmly, a sudden bolt of hope rose in Ray's stomach; maybe he wouldn't have to go through with it, since it wasn't fair on Tyson.

"See! he doesn't want me to do it" smirked Ray.

"No prob, you can do it in the middle of the circle" Kai suggested.

"I'll go along with that…" Lee ruthlessly agreed. Ray looked at Lee hopelessly; it was either take a serious beating or do the dare. It's strange; the kids who carry out the really awful dares usually earned tremendous respect from the other players, but these were not normal kids, they were bullies, or aspiring bullies. He shivered as he saw the evil little smiles spread across their faces. Suddenly, just as Ray was about to get started…

"Unless, you want to exchange this dare for a truth?" offered Lee. Ray accepted the offer without hesitation.

"Yeah sure whatever…" Ray tried to sound like he didn't care.

"Ok here's my question, and remember you must tell the truth or else you know what happens." Lee smiled, and looked over at Gary "Is Mariah really your girlfriend or have you just been lying to everyone?" Ray's forehead furrowed with anger as he looked at Lee's smug face.

" Well…it's kinda hard to explain…we…I mean…she…well, we fuck sometimes but its not like we're into any of that…love bullshit…I mean like…I am kind of her boyfriend but we both agreed that we can still see other people…oh and Mariah doesn't like to talk about it…so you don't need to bother asking her whether its true or not…errr… cuz she'll just act like she doesn't know what you're talking about." Ray replied miserably.

"Really? Well if that's the case then you won't mind if I ask her on a date… and show her what a REAL man can do" Lee laughed triumphantly.

_That conniving bastard! That was his fucking plan all along! _Ray thought. Ironically now he wished he did the dare, rather then let Lee have his way. Hell! Even the beating from Gary would be less painful. Max was next and had no hesitation in choosing his victim.

"Hey Gary, truth or dare."

"Errr….Errr…. dare…" He droned mindlessly.

"Cool, I dare you to hit Lee as hard as you can!" commanded Max; he wanted revenge on Lee for attacking him and insulting his mother earlier. Everyone looked astounded. Gary had never, NEVER hit Lee and looked utterly confused as he struggled to work out what he should do.

"You can't do that!" protested Lee.

"Oh but it's ok for you to force someone to get their wiener out in someone else's face?!" countered Max. Lee was losing the argument and started to feel a twinge of fear rise in his stomach, if Gary did hit him, what would stop him doing it again? In fact this might make Gary rebel against Lee all together! Over night Lee would lose his rep as being one of the toughest kids around, and be forced to hang out with Kenny, or some other fucking loser!

"I never made him do it in the end though!" argued Lee

"No, but you would have made him if it wasn't for that crap about Mariah and he would have done it because Ray's cool; he's not a total dick like you!" Ray looked around with pride as Max praised his courage. Lee looked at Gary desperately.

"Don't listen to him Gary, you don't have to do anything!"

"But it's the rules of the game…" repeated Gary; much to Lee's shock. Gary was not a smart boy…but he sure knew what playing fair was.

"Yeah Lee he has to hit you, besides, I thought you weren't scared of anything, that is unless……you're a chicken?" Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, chicken boy! Bok bok bok bok!" mocked Tyson, flapping his arms and craning his neck like a bird. The Bladebreakers burst out laughing causing Lee's rage to boil over yet again.

"FINE! SHUT YER FUCKING TRAPS AND I'LL DO IT!!" Lee yelled hysterically. He braced himself for the crushing blast of pain. "Just get it over with!" Gary nodded, and raised his bulky arm high in the air, and swung down with all his might.

…BOOOOM!...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gary's fist smashed down with crippling force in between Lee's shoulder blades making him writhe on the ground in severe agony as the wave of searing pain wrapped around his torso, Lee snivelled pathetically as he arched his back and kicked his legs, much to the Bladebreakers amusement. Gary became overcome with regret as he watched his best friend squirming on the ground.

"Lee I-I'm sorry I didn't wanna hit you!" clearly, hitting Lee had been quite distressing for him.

"It's ok Gary _sniff _I'm fine" snivelled Lee.

_Meanwhile…_

Kevin walked stealthily, as he made his way down a long dark corridor towards a glowing doorway. He could hear voices as he approached the door with caution and slowly spied through the crack. He recoiled in horror at the army of geeks Emily had assembled, there must have been twenty five at least! They were all chatting quietly, in their separate little gangs; some were even Beyblading to pass the time until Kai's arrival. Kevin scanned the groups of kids, and instantly recognised the familiar faces; one gang in particular caught his attention…

_Oh my god! The Bladesharks are helping her? What the hell is going on!? _Kevin suddenly noticed Emily walking over to a girl, strapped to a chair.

_Mariah! _

Emily stood in front of Mariah with her arms behind her back, and an evil smirk on her face. "You think you're sooooooooo gorgeous don't you?" Mariah's trademark look of confusion spread across her face once more.

"What the hell are you talking about now?!" Emily leaned forward, her face only centimetres away.

"I've seen you prancing around school, flirting with all the boys with you're stupid fat tits hanging out, and your weird freak pink hair swishing around! I hope you know that none of them actually like you for who you are, they're only after you for one thing!" Emily hissed; wracked with jealousy.

"What!? I don't do that stuff!" yelled Mariah.

"It's not fair! With stupid whores like you hanging around, no one else stands a chance. Boys are so shallow, if I had big jugs and long hair then I would be popular too."

"Oh! So it's my fault you're an ugly bitch?!" Mariah snarled sarcastically.

"I'm not ugly! And besides, everyone knows it's what's on the inside that really counts!" Emily said in total denial.

"Only ugly girls say that!" Mariah stated. Emily smiled at the insult and with surprising speed; she revealed a large pair of scissors and sliced a heavy lock of hair from Mariah's head. Kevin watched in silent astonishment as Mariah screamed with sheer horror at the amount of hair that fell onto her lap.

"NOW WHO'S THE UGLY BITCH!?" yelled Emily vengefully, as she furiously snipped at the air around Mariah's head.

_Shit I gotta get Lee! _Kevin quickly stepped back from the doorway, and skulked back through the shadows.

"I can't wait to get Kai back… remember everyone, I got first dibs on him!" Andrew claimed excitedly.

"Why should you get to beat him up first, he's made fun of me too!" yelled Joseph from the Saint Shields.

"Cuz him and his gang beat me up over at the playground, that's why!" explained Andrew. The Bladesharks laughed loudly at the memory in the background "Hey I remember that!!! That was awesome" they sniggered.

"So? He said he fucked my sister right in front of me, then he called her a ball busting bitch!" complained Joseph. Suddenly, Diego from the Savage Slammers butted in.

"That's nothing! He said to me that he dug up my dead grandma, ripped her eyes out and skull fucked her the day after her funeral! If anyone gets to hit him first it's me!"

Billy took a quick break from eating his God's Dad sized Mars bar to share his story "You fuckers think you've had it bad? Day in day out he calls me fat…or fat bastard or Tubs Lardy or Tank Ass or Marshmallow Ass, I couldn't even do my fucking chemistry lesson in peace…he called me the Nutty Proffessor, and studying ancient Rome he said if I lived back then I'd be called Maximus Fattimus Assimus, everyone laughed…he's called me lard guts, and piggy and said I had bigger tits than his mom, he said I've never seen my dick and accused me of swimming in the ocean and causing the South East Asian Tsunami, and at fucking lunch today he said he saw me go to MacDonalds on the way to KFC on the way to Burger King on the way to fucking Pizza Hut…He comes out with new shit every day AND IT NEVER GETS OLD!!!!! NOBODY HERE HAS GOT IT WORSE THAN ME" ranted Billy.

"Calm down!" Emily said over the roar of the crowd, but her plea went unheard.

"He called me fat!"

"He called me gay!"

"He called me a whore!"

"CALM DOWN!" screamed Emily with god like authority. The room fell silent.

"There's no need to argue, everyone will get a fair turn, trust me." she promised. "And not only are we gonna beat the living shit outta him, we're also gonna strip him, and make him walk home naked! And he will never, EVER mess with any of us again!!" the crowd roared with delight at the brilliant idea, and began to chant Emily's name.

_Heh heh, Just you wait Kai, just you wait! _Emily thought to herself

_Back in the woods…_

The Bladebreakers were thirsty, and decided to take a small break from the game.

"Hey gay boy, what did you bring to drink??" Kai asked Max.

"I told you guys, I'm not gay!" Max angrily replied as he searched his backpack. "Let's see …. errrrrr I got some lemonade; my mom made it, its real yummy! Oh and I stole some of my dad's beer if you wanna try some?" Kai looked at Max.

"I'll take a beer." He said casually, as if he drank it all the time.

"What about you Tyson, you wanna drink?" Max offered.

"Sure! I could use a brew." bragged Tyson. "Me too!" Ray chimed in, and it wasn't long before the rest of the boys decided they were cool enough to drink beer also, except for one…

"Hey Kenny, you in or what?" Max asked, gesturing a large can of beer at him. Kenny thought for a moment. …_My mom's gonna kill me if she smells alcohol on my breath, but then again I can't just say no, the guys will totally rip on me…_ Kenny decided what the hell!

"Sure man." Kenny chirped; Kai instantly spat his beer out with laughter, causing a thick white froth to shower over Tyson. "Jesus Christ! Stick to lemonade Kenny!"

"Yeah, only us men can drink beer!" laughed Tyson. Kai looked at Tyson sceptically.

"Shut up Tyson, I bet you've never even tasted alcohol until now!" he sneered.

"Yeah I have! At my mom's New Years Eve party last year, I got totally trashed on my grandpa's whisky! So up yours Kai!" Tyson lied boastfully.

"Whisky huh?... big deal! At Balkov Abbey me and my friends always got wasted, one time in my room, I downed a whole bottle of vodka just for fun!" Kai falsely recalled, whilst taking another awfully unbearable mouthful of the crap American beer, then swallowed with a repulsive shiver. "Anyway clit flickers, back to the game. Ray it's your turn…"

Ray looked at Lee who was still sobbing, and so decided not to choose him in case it upset Gary further. "Tyson! Truth or dare?..."

"Errr… truth I guess" replied Tyson.

"Who was the last girl you jacked off over?" smiled Ray mischievously. Tyson sighed heavily and answered… "It was actually two girls, Hilary and Miriam" Ray's face lit up with delight.

"Yeah but what did you imagine them doing?!" Ray probed.

"Well I guess I imagined that they were like…naked in my room? And they were like, real slutty and stuff." Tyson could no longer maintain eye contact and decided to look at the ground in shame.

"No Tyson! Ray asked you **SPECIFICALLY** what they were doing." Kai added.

"But he only asked me who I jerked off over? You can't just add things to the question." argued Tyson.

"I thought so; you're just a big, fat pussy!...and I almost thought you were cool" Kai said in a disappointed tone.

"Tyson just answer it!" begged Ray. The peer pressure was so immense, Tyson caved.

"Fine, I imagined that Hilary was sitting on my face, and Miriam was bouncing up and down on my dick YOU HAPPY NOW!?" Tyson yelled angrily. The Bladebreakers howled with laughter at the pervy fantasy, even Kenny laughed, which earned him a powerful thump in the top of his arm.

"Stupid Geek! Fucking laugh at me and I'll beat your ass." warned Tyson.

"Yo Kenny, it's your turn next." said Kai. Kenny's heart soared with happiness, finally! he would be able to get revenge on Kai, and the rules of the game prohibited any backing out.

"I choose Kai……" But before Kenny could finish Kevin burst through the murky trees, panting for breath. Kai smirked at Kenny "Oh well ladies, looks like were out of time…and I bet you had something real good lined up for me, right Chief?" Kai laughed as he threw his beer can high over the tree tops, and picked up the airgun. The other boys stood to their feet also and gathered around Kevin.

"No! You're..you..you're gonna do your dare, you're not walking away from it!" Kenny shouted...isn't it pathetic when geeks act tough?

Kai sniggered slightly as he approached Kenny and blew a stream of cigarette smoke into his face "…you gonna make me Tough Stuff?" Kai continued to smile as he extinguished his cigarette on Dizzi's plastic casing then flicked the dead filter into Kenny's eyes "Maggot dick punk" sneered Kai. Kenny felt hatred for him stronger than ever but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Kevin! Did you see Mariah?" Lee yelled, shaking Kevin by his shoulders.

"You guys...You're not gonna believe this…"

"What! WHAT!?" Ray yelled.

"Emily has got the Bladesharks helping her, and she's got Team Psykick, the Savage Slammers, the Saint Shields, man you shudda seen it, half the fucking school is there!" recalled Kevin.

"Bladesharks?" Kai enquired.

"Yeah! And Andrew is there with that Billy fat kid too!" gasped Kevin. This posed a problem. Trevor, the largest of the Bladesharks was almost as big as Gary, which meant if anything happened to Gary they would all get beaten to death.

"Why would the Bladesharks help her?!" Kai thought out loud.

"Does it really matter? Gary can take that cock licker Trevor down easy so let's get going." Lee recklessly commanded. Kai quickly circled around in front of Lee with his arms spread.

"Where do you think you're going you fucking moron?! We need to think this through!"

"Shut up Kai! Now that we know where Mariah is we don't need you anymore." yelled Lee.

"If you don't listen to me you're gonna get killed!" warned Kai, Lee just rolled his eyes at the sensible advice.

"I've had enough of this crap, Gary get him outta my way." commanded Lee, and obedient as ever, Gary back handed Kai across the face, the Bladebreakers silently watched as Kai crashed to the ground, moaning with pain and shock.

_Ha ha take that you asshole! _Kenny thought, satisfied that Kai didn't always get away with everything.

"Come on Kevin let's go!" roared Lee. Kai held his sore face with anger, as he watched the arrogant White Tigers walk down the dark hill.

"Are you ok Kai?" asked Max, kneeling down and caressing the side of Kai's head with his girly hand.

"Fucking gay prick! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai roared satanically as he shoved Max away from him. Very slowly, Kai stood back up and quickly began to follow Lee down the hill. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were lost for words.

"You guys, I think we should go home. All Emily wants to do is get revenge on Kai, and since he's just constantly being a jerk to us, I say we just leave him." suggested Max.

"What about Mariah? We can't just leave her, and besides if we mange to beat all of them, everyone at school on Monday will think we're real cool!" Kenny said ambitiously.

"Yeah they're only nerds, and besides we're all dressed up for it now." Ray added. The Bladebreakers decided the best thing would be to follow Kai, and do as he said. They quickly gathered their weapons and jogged down the hill where they caught up to him and the White Tigers.

"Hey Kai…" greeted Ray. "So what's the plan?"

"Why don't you ask Lee, he's obviously got everything planned out!" snapped Kai. Ray took the hint, and didn't probe any further. The group of boys had reached the parking lot, and began to walk across it over to the door Kevin had found.

"And you're sure this is the way in?" Lee asked

"You mean through the door that says ENTRANCE right above it in green neon lighting?……Jee, I don't know! Of course it's the way in where else would it lead? Ponyland?!" Kai snarled sarcastically, provoking a low ripple of laughter from the gang.

"You want another smack Kai?" warned Lee, who didn't see the funny side.

"If your mom will do it, then sure!" mused Kai. Suddenly, without any caution Lee threw the door open and swiftly stepped inside, followed closely by the other boys.

_We're here Mariah! _thought Kenny.

_Meanwhile…_

Billy suddenly heard something. The fat shit stopped gorging from his kilogram bag of peanut m&m's and listened.

"Huh?… " Footsteps…they seemed to be getting louder. "You guys, shut up a minute and listen!" instructed Billy, the army of geeks fell silent and listened to the approaching footsteps.

Emily smiled "They're here!"

The small door on the back wall of the warehouse flung open. Lee stepped through with a cocky smile on his face as Gary and the Bladebreakers filtered in behind him.

"Well what do we have here?!" yelled Lee, his voice echoing around the large room. "Hey guys, It looks like we've just walked into the fucking Spastic Society's HQ!"

"RAAAAAAAY!" Mariah screamed with tears of joy. "I knew you'd come!"

"Don't worry Mariah!" Lee turned his gaze to Emily "Let her go now!" he demanded.

Emily stepped forward, overlooking them from high up on the iron foot walk.

"So nice of you to join us Kai!" she said, totally ignoring Lee.

"Awww, all this trouble just for me! I'm touched." Kai remarked sarcastically.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Lee bellowed a second time. Emily pushed her glasses up, and squinted at Lee. "Or else what, you freak faced fuck?"

"You heard him, j-just let her go…" Kenny stammered.

"Oh! its you, I knew you would go over to Kai's side." smiled Emily

"I'm not on anyone's side; I just want you to let Mariah go before things get out of hand!"

"Ha! Looks like someone's got a little boner for Mariah!" announced Emily, backed by the goofy laughter of her comrades.

"I have not! Now let her go or you'll be sorry!" warned Kenny.

"Are you threatening me Kenny?!" enquired Emily.

"So what if he is? what are you gonna do about it huh? get your army of losers on us?!" laughed Kai. Suddenly the room was engulfed in an uproar of swears and insults.

"These losers could kick your sorry ass into next week! So I'd watch what you say."

"I'm gonna beat the fucking snot out you Kai, you're mine baby, you're mine!" warned Andrew. Kai ignored Andrew's threat, and stepped forward to address Emily's enormous gang "Did Emily ever tell you guys why she wants revenge on me?!" he asked whilst pulling out the infamous yellow notebook from his backpack. Emily's eyes widened in fear. A few of the geeks had heard rumours that Emily had compiled a load of X rated Cardcaptor fanficiton of a homosexual nature and that Kai had some how got hold of it and read it out in class that morning. It was pretty weird for a young girl to write shit like that but when you think about it, yaoi is written for and by chicks and queers.

"Give it back to me, NOW! I want my phone back too" she demanded.

"Only if you let Mariah go first!" smiled Kai. Emily was furious at the outrageous demand, but there was no other choice. She didn't want a repeat performance of what happened in class.

"Fine, untie her!" commanded Emily. Andrew obediently ripped off the masking tape that held her in place. Mariah sprinted from the chair and wrapped her arms around Ray, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Cool! I didn't even do anything!" laughed Ray, winking at Lee.

"There, I let her go. Now, give me the notebook!" commanded Emily.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, not until your little gang has heard a few lines from your story." smirked Kai, as he opened the book once again. Emily gripped the cold iron rail with fear as Kai cleared his throat and began to read.

_Yukito screamed with erotic delight as the powerful jet of stringy love juice, blasted from his twenty eight inch cock; plastering Toya up against the wall in a sticky deluge._

_The door burst wide open revealing Mr Kinomoto… _

"_Toya, your father, oh no…" alas Toya smiled gleefully "Fear not my love"_

_Mr Kinomoto entered the room closing the door behind him "You're amongst friends here" he smiled and began to remove his clothing. Toya approached his father and they engaged in a loving embrace as their penises entwined and hardened. _

"_Shall we begin?" Toya suggested _

"_I bet you say that to all the boys…" Yukito smiled then turned to face the wall spreading his palms flat against it and presented his lily white ass to Toya and his father who were masturbating each other. Toya and his now rock hard 30 inch dick harshly invaded Yukito's rear end love canal as Mr Kinomoto watched and grew ever more excited_

"_I've taught you well my son…but you're forgetting one thing" _

"_Yes father" Toya panted_

"_THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM FOR ONE MORE!!!!" Mr Kinomoto advanced towards his son and thrust his colossal mammoth log into the magical depths of Toya's sweet hot asshole. They pounded away in a conga line of beautiful yaoi love._

"…Jesus…I never thought girls could be so sexually fucked up in the head" Kai remarked

Emily screamed with furious anger at Kai's blatant act of betrayal. "ITS LIES!!! Kill him, KILL ALL OF THEM!" The Bladesharks stepped forward slightly taken aback by the saucy extract, while the rest of her gang circled around them.

"Get ready!" Kai commanded; he shoved the notebook in his bag as the Bladebreakers prepared for the imminent attack.

"No wait! There's no need for this!" Kenny yelled, foolishly stepping in-between the two gangs. Trevor smirked, and picked Kenny up by his collar.

"You got a big mouth; maybe I should knock it off your face?" Kenny looked terrified, suddenly Max pulled out the revolver he stole from his dad's drawer, and aimed it at Trevor.

"Put him down now! You fat fucking piece of shit!" everyone gasped at the convincing looking weapon he held in his hands.

"Heh! Oh I'm scared, it's not even fucking real!" laughed Trevor. "Hey wait a minute, you're that kid with the hot mom aren't you?!" Max tightened his grip on the gun, causing the barrel to quiver with anger.

"You're right Trevor! I got a job over the summer as her assistant, and apparently his mom is employed as a scientist, but really she's just a prostitute for the executives to fuck when ever they want!" Emily explained, trying to push Max over the edge. Trevor laughed at the upsetting insult. "Hey Carlos, maybe we can get her to come round your house for a little fun?"

"Hey yeah, I could take her pussy, while you get a blowjob, you never know she might do us a two for one deal!" The Bladesharks roared with laughter.

The photos of his naked mom mentally flashed before his sapphire eyes, Max couldn't take anymore

"**BANG!!**"

He fired the gun causing everyone to jump at the extremely loud noise, the bullet tore through the thin iron sheet roof with ease; creating a large hole. A moonbeam shone through it like a spotlight bathing Max in an eerie blue glow. The room fell silent.

"Take that back…" He said in a calm rage.

"Jesus Christ Trevor, that fucking thing is real!" trembled Carlos.

"Relax! He won't shoot anyone, h-he ain't got the guts." stammered Trevor. Max quickly pulled the hammer back, with a bone chilling "click"

"I might not kill you…maybe I'll just shoot you in the knee cap, I hear tell that's a very painful place to get shot" smiled the now deranged Max.

Trevor looked up at Emily. "You never said anything about fucking guns!"

"Oh don't be an idiot! He's just bluffing!" reassured Emily.

"Am I? If I did shoot you in the leg I'd only be in juvenile hall for a month or two, and to be totally honest I'm prepared to do time for any son of a bitch who thinks they can say shit about my mom!" explained Max. Trevor looked him directly in the eyes, and released Kenny who was now petrified, he quickly stood to his feet, and ran from the warehouse crying his eyes out. Trevor pointed at Max with bared teeth.

"This ain't over, we're gonna get you one day, and you won't know what fucking hit you. Come on guys lets go!" the Bladesharks turned their backs, and began to walk out. Emily instantly intervened. "You can't go, we had a deal!"

"Well the deal's off now, hoe" yelled Trevor.

"Wait a second, what deal?" Kai butted in.

"That four eyed bitch up there, promised us five hundred bucks if we helped her beat you up." Trevor said with a twinge of shame.

"No wonder you couldn't look me in the eye…fucking traitor!" spat Kai.

"Hey, five hundred bucks is five hundred bucks, you would have done the same, so don't give me all that loyalty crap! Besides we never were your friends, you're just a stupid little kid" Kai was sizzling with anger at Trevor's betrayal.

"Hey! I want my money back!" shrieked Emily with tears in her eyes.

"Huh huh! Fuck you bitch!" screeched Carlos, with both of his middle fingers raised. And just like that, the Bladesharks left, a hundred dollars richer. The advantage immediately shifted to the Bladebreakers and White Tigers.

"Well Emily, it looks like your little plan hasn't worked, oh well, better luck next time" Kai chuckled.

Tears were still streaming down Max's face, the insults to his mom were hard to forget.

"If any of you stupid fucks mess with us again, I swear I'll kill you, you hear me? I'll KI…." But before Max could finish his threat…

"HIII-YAAH!" very quickly, Andrew's lanky leg flew from the shadows, and booted the gun clean out of Max's hands. Every eye in the room watched with shock as the revolver tumbled through the air, and dropped down a drain. A few moments of silence passed, followed by the sound of the heavy hand gun dropping into the deep water at the bottom.

"OH NO!" yelped Max.

Emily's face lit up in triumph at the clumsy mistake "GET THEM!"

Battle had begun.

"SHIT!... Gary! KILL THEM ALL!" commanded Lee, Gary roared like a bear and led the charge towards the huge army of geeks, with the other boys screaming their own war cries close behind. All hell broke loose as the Bladebreakers and White Tigers punched, kicked and battered their way into the thronging mass of nerds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ray screamed hysterically, as he ran and jumped off an empty oil drum, performing an impressive flying kick which struck Billy square in the face. Mariah saw Billy holding his face on the ground, and decided to run up and stamp on his balls with all her might. Tyson found himself surrounded by all three of the Savage Slammers. "LETS FUCKING ROCK 'N' ROLL!" yelled Tyson as he swung his bat down into Axle's ankle with a ferocious crack! Max and Kai were further back throwing cherry bombs and other random missiles at various targets, while Gary just smashed anything that came across his path, including girls! Andrew stared at Kai from across the room with hatred of the utmost intensity, and charged through the chaos towards him.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Kai spotted Andrew running towards him and aimed the airgun at him, he pulled the trigger "SHIT!" nothing happened. So thinking quickly Kai whacked the butt of the airgun across Andrew's face, flooring him instantly.

_Meanwhile…_

Kenny ran through the pitch black woods, still scared out of his wits from the gun incident. Suddenly he slipped on some moss, and rolled down a grassy slope on to a tarmac road. Kenny watched in horror as a pair of dazzling headlights travelled towards him at great speed. The car swerved narrowly missing him, and screeched to a halt. Kenny whimpered with fear as a smartly dressed chauffeur stepped out from the driving seat, followed by an elderly man with a bowler hat, they stooped over him to see if he was injured in anyway.

"Kenny? Is that you my lad?" The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"M-Mr Dickinson?" Kenny replied

"What on earth are you doing outside at this time of night?!" demanded Mr Dickinson.

"Mr Dickinson! y-you gotta help me!! Please!" begged Kenny.

_Back at the warehouse…_

The fight had violently escalated, and was seriously getting out of control. Gary was becoming exhausted from fighting and was losing his strength, Emily's sheer numbers were taking their toll. Suddenly Gary tripped, and crashed to ground, the geeks instantly saw their chance for victory and surrounded him; unleashing a flurry of vicious blows on his curled up body with sticks and various other weapons.

"THAT'S IT! WE'VE GOT THEM!" Emily screamed triumphantly.

"Oh shit, GARY!!" Lee yelled helplessly. Fear suddenly overwhelmed Lee and like a coward; he ran for the fire exit leaving his team mates and allies behind to take the beating, while he escaped to safety.

"That fucking coward! Max, pass me one of those petrol bombs NOW!" roared Kai, spotting the new wave of enemies charging towards them. Max lit the rag and passed it to Kai. "Here!"

Kai drew his arm back, and just as he was about to throw it, a large rock came sailing overhead and smashed the bottle in Kai's hand. The kerosene showered over Max's bag of fireworks and explosives, followed by the flaming rag.

"SHIT! RUUUUUUUUUN!!" screamed Max and Kai as the bag erupted into a powerful fountain of flames. Emily's army of nerds screamed with fear as the whole room was lit up with green, blue and red explosions; bottle rockets zoomed in all directions, randomly exploding into packs of terrified kids, the largest of which launched from the bag with a frighteningly loud "WHOOSH!" and shot straight towards Emily, who was still directing the battle from high up on the foot walk. She screamed in terror as the high powered firework exploded and blew her clean off the foot walk with a thousand blazing multicoloured sparks. Luckily she plummeted onto Billy's fat stomach which acted as a cushion, she stood up dazed and sore with her vision blurred; stumbling around looking for her glasses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Emily screamed

By this point the fight had died down a bit, and the barrage of fireworks had scared the majority of Emily's forces into retreat.

Gary was still on the floor overwhelmed by about ten kids lashing him with chains and sticks, suddenly he heard the cries of his team mate Kevin, Gary looked up for a second and spotted Rick of the All Starz brutally kicking Kevin who was hunched over on the floor crying in pain. Gary bellowed and exploded with anger like a rage fuelled volcano, flinging the kids that were piled on top of him high into the air. Gary ran to Kevin's aid picking up Rick's nearby radio, and with lethal force smashed it down onto Rick's head, shattering the plastic casing to pieces.

"GET UP ASSHOLE!" screamed Gary as he wrenched Rick back up.

"NO PLEASE!" begged Rick, but Gary had snapped. The huge boy roared with rage and delivered a crushing head-butt to the centre of Rick's face, sending him crashing to the floor in a blood spurting tooth shattered mess. Gary turned to face the horrified members of the Saint Shields, and charged towards them. The Bladebreakers had also noticed that the enemy was now in full retreat, and decided to join in with the final victory charge!

"JESUS! Let's get out of here!" yelled Joseph, suddenly the whole of Emily's gang realised that Gary was unstoppable, and joined the Saint Shields in running out of the building to safety. The screaming mass of nerds tried to fit through the door all at once. They were sitting ducks.

"Tyson get'em with the piss!" Ray screamed excitedly, Tyson smiled bearing all his teeth and fired high in the air, causing the yellow droplets of piss to rain down upon the tightly packed gang of nerds. It was absolutely disgusting!

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tyson laughed insanely, as the tank drained. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers (apart from Lee) had driven Emily's gang out of the warehouse and into the parking lot, where they scattered into the woods, crying and limping with pain from their various injuries. Emily however, had foolishly ran into a porta-potty which had been left outside ever since the place was built; trying to hide from the advancing Bladebreakers. But it was no use, she had been spotted.

"Hey guys!! Emily ran in there!" shouted Tyson.

"_OH NO!!!"_ Emily thought to herself.

"Perfect…" uttered Kai "Hey Max, you got any fireworks left?"

"Only this one, but I think it may be a bit too powerful?" warned Max as he passed the large brightly coloured cylindrical firework, with the word "SUPER NOVA!" written in electric blue writing down the side.

"Let me light it, PLEASE let me light it!" Begged Ray.

"Shut your hole!" spat Kai, he casually walked over to the porta-potty and knocked on the door.

"You in there bitch?" Kai shouted with a smile.

"Just leave me alone, you've ruined my life!" sobbed Emily.

"But I just want to apologise, why don't you come on out?" said Kai signalling to Tyson to get the water gun of piss ready.

"JUST FUCK OFF!"

"You fucking bitch! Don't wanna come out huh? Maybe this will persuade you" Kai lit the fuse and quickly slid it through one of the air vents.

"Oh my god!" gasped Emily as the fire work lit the dark interior of the small cubical. She picked it up and tried to slide it back out the way it came, but Kai's hands were blocking the way.

"LET ME OUT PLEASE!!" begged Emily; frantically trying to kick the door open. But the Bladebreakers just roared with laughter and held the door shut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HELP!" suddenly Emily got an idea, she quickly lifted up the lid of the toilet and threw the firework in.

"Ha is that all you stupid morons could come up with?" gloated Emily, but the fuse hadn't been extinguished, most modern fireworks are designed to withstand rainy weather, and therefore could still remain alight in wet conditions. The firework sunk deeply in the septic tank….

and exploded.

The result was catastrophic. The smile on Emily's face faded as the toilet burst into a roaring challis of flame, followed by a tidal wave of shit, piss but mostly shit that showered over Emily, and plastered the whole interior of the cubical. The Bladebreakers jumped away from the door as they heard the explosion.

"AWSOME!" shrieked Ray and Tyson, bursting with excitement at the bright colours that shone from within the small structure. Emily had stopped screaming and all was silent.

"Shit dude, you might have killed her." whispered Ray.

"I think we went to far this time guys…" said Max.

"Shut up Max!" Kai gulped fearing the worst and cautiously walked towards the plastic door. "Emily? you're ok right?" The door flung open and a copious amount of gunk drained from the cubical…

Emily came staggering out like a zombie; smothered in crap and decomposing toilet paper!

"Jesus Christ!" Kai yelled, recoiling at the stench.

"Help….Me.. I need…"

"ERRRRRR Get away from us!" Tyson shot Emily in the face with the disgusting high powered jet of vile piss, it was so strong it blasted her glasses clean off of her face. Emily heaved and screamed at the taste of the salty bitter urine... she screeched and ran towards the woods.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN YOU UGLY BITCH!" Kai screamed at Emily, who looked back with utter hatred at the victorious Kai.

_I vow here and now, under the eyes of God. I will fucking kill you!_ thought Emily, as she disappeared into the pitch black trees. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers finished up taunting their retreating enemies, and regrouped in the centre of the parking lot congratulating each other on a job well done

"WICKED! That was so cool!" laughed Ray "Did you see the size of that explosion? It totally covered her in shit!"

"TOTALLY FUCKING AWSOME!" agreed Tyson, as him and Ray performed a stupid little dance together. "We are the champions WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" They chanted in unison. Kai laughed sincerely at the silly sight, but quickly clamed up when Mariah walked over to him and his group.

"If it wasn't for you guys, Gary and Kevin would never have found me…hey why don't you guys line up so I can thank each of you properly" The boys suddenly looked very serious

"You want us to line up?" repeated Tyson

"that's right" Mariah replied with a giggle

The boys complied, keen to see what she was gonna do!

Max was first in line "what are you doing?" he asked naively, Mariah smiled at him as she stepped right up close and tried to kiss him. "…NO WAY!" Max recoiled in horror "I ain't kissin no girls that's just yucky!!!" Mariah looked a little confused but decided not to push him "…OK whatever…"

Kai stood next in line … he was stunned! He had wanted to kiss Mariah for about three years now but had never quite had the confidence to actually go for her…tonight he had played a big part in her rescue and now it was her turn to repay him…SHIT! she was getting closer and he had about half a second to make sure he looked cool in front of his friends also he had to kiss her so good that she would dump Lee, Ray and all those other losers…his tummy churned sickly nervous

"Thanks for stopping that stupid mental bitch tonight" she smiled, Kai could smell the slimy strawberry gloss coating her lips, then felt her hand around the back of his neck then in his hair…time seemed to crawl in slow motion and then, before it could register in his mind, her mouth was pressed against his…of all the good feelings in Kai's life this had to be the most beautiful! Gentle oral pressure: warm, sweet, strawberries, cream and tongue, her nails dragged gently back over his shoulder as she began to pull away and he found his tounge suddenly back in it's own mouth. Reality hit in the form of Tyson's voice "ALRIGHT!! NOW IT'S MY TURN" he grabbed Mariah with animalistic excitement and did his best to kiss her covering her mouth and most of her chin with his big fat gob holding either side of her face with his grubby hands, Ray quickly grew angry and jealous! "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE GET OFF HER NOW!!" he grabbed Tyson, who was enjoying himself too much to let go of the glamour babe, and it wasn't until Ray prized Tyson's jaws open that Mariah could finally get some air and wipe her mouth!

"Ray!!! Stop" she exclaimed "…It's your turn now"

He shoved Tyson away and was half sulking and half angry. What the fuck was she doing? She was meant to be exclusively his! "I don't think I wanna kiss you now!...You probably just caught something gross off that Retard!" sneered Ray

Tyson suddenly lunged forward "Well if you don't wanna kiss her then I'll just have another go!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" Ray yelled

by this point Mariah had grown quite impatient "Ray do you want a kiss or not?" she asked

"…well…yeah…I guess so" he replied feeling slightly embarrassed. Mariah softened and began to kiss him. This was about the fourth or fifth time he had ever kissed her; they had dated briefly on and off between the ages of twelve and thirteen so even though the experience wasn't completely new it was still awesome. Ray reached up to her chest and grasped her tits with both hands, Mariah would normally smack them away but she felt slightly guilty for making him jealous and so decided to let him have his way for a couple of seconds. She pulled away from his mouth but Ray did not let go of her tits "Ray…Ray…RAY!...Let go"

"What??? Oh sorry!" he replied slightly dazed

"Hey!" A familiar voice sounded. "I was the one who led them here, and what the hell do you think your doing making out with these losers?!" Lee shouted from a shadowy corner of the parking lot, he stormed over to the pair with his fists clenched in envy.

"You jerk! Why did you run away and leave us to do all the work?!" Mariah demanded furiously.

"For your information I never ran away; i-i-in fact, I chased half a dozen of them fuckers out here and kicked the ever loving shit out of them! And the only reason I stayed out here was to make sure no more of them escaped" Lee lied, provoking the intense laughter of the Bladebreakers

"Oh whatever Lee!" Mariah couldn't be bothered with Lee, or his lies, and decided to face Kai and the Bladebreakers.

"Will you guys come with me to get my phone and my backpack from the warehouse?" asked Mariah.

"Sure…" said Kai, his cheeks were burning with bashfulness……and he also had a semi hard on

"Hey Mariah did you see me kick Billy in the face? Now was that cool or was that cool?!" Ray boasted shamefully as she and the Bladebreakers approached the warehouse door.

"Yes Ray, I saw…" sighed Mariah. Lee looked on with shame and anger.

"Great! Fucking great! Now she hates me…This is all your fault Kevin!" yelled Lee.

"But I never!..."

"SHUT UP!" roared Lee, squinting his eyes in frustration at Kai and his gang "What a total fucking waste of time."

"Why do you hang around with Lee anyway Mariah, you should hang around with us instead, it would be mega cool!" suggested Ray.

"I dunno? I guess it's because he buys me chocolate and stuff???" said Mariah in her usual air headed tone. Suddenly the warehouse door burst open and Andrew lunged through; screaming wildly. He grabbed Mariah, and held his gay lame-o knife against her throat. Gary instantly stepped forward.

"Back up! BACK UP!" yelled Andrew. "If you come any closer I'll slit her throat!" The Bladebreakers and White Tigers backed off and looked at Kai, hoping that he would be able to handle the situation.

"Andrew, what do you think you're doing?" Kai asked wearily.

"I'm getting you back that's what!"

"What? By holding a knife to her throat, how is that getting "Me" back?" Kai asked calmly.

"Just stay back." warned Andrew.

"Look, why don't you just let her go? You're obviously in a situation you can't control."

"GET BACK!" Andrew screamed hysterically.

"Ok asshole I'm back!..." said Kai stepping back even further.

"Help me you guys! He stinks of B.O. and its making me feel sick!" whined Mariah.

"Shut up bitch!" snarled Andrew.

"What do you want Andrew?" asked Ray.

"I'll tell you what I want, I want that motherfucker there! Just me and him in a fight right here!" demanded Andrew. Tyson, Max and Ray looked at Kai.

"Go on Kai! Beat the snot out of him!" They cheered enthusiastically; however, Kai didn't share their enthusiasm. Andrew was three years older, a foot taller, and partially crazy!

"Yeah Kai, beat the snot out of him already." Lee smiled smugly. Kai hid his fear, and smiled calmly "………..Ok then, let her go."

A silly grin spread across Andrew's face. "Get rid of your weapons!" Kai gave Ray his airgun back, and stepped forward with his arms out. "There, no weapons see?! Now let her go." Andrew smiled and with tremendous force, he pushed Mariah to the ground sending her scraping across the tarmac.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Andrew quickly leapt forward and got Kai in a solid headlock with the intention of strangling him to death!

"I HATE YOU!!" Andrew screamed so loud it hurt his throat, Kai was struggling to free himself from the crushing hold, he beat furiously at Andrew's sweaty arms, but his efforts were futile against Andrews's incredible grip.

"Wicked!" applauded Ray excitedly, Andrew was oblivious to the kids who encircled them, he didn't care, all he wanted to do was kill Kai, this wasn't just a casual boyish playfight, it was full on grievous bodily harm! Kai couldn't lose the fight; his reputation was at stake he had to win at all costs!

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The captivated audience chanted.

"KILL HIM" Yelled Max

"Hit him in the face! THE FACE!!" encouraged Tyson, his fists mimicking that of a boxer. Kai's head was being forced down by Andrew's strength, all he could see was the ground and Andrew's cheap as fuck sneakers, and that's when it hit him! Andrew's legs were vulnerable!

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" And with a painful "THUD" Kai whipped back his steel capped boot and hacked it into Andrew's shin.

"AAAAAHHHHH FUCK!" Andrew bellowed as the jolt of pain rung through his leg, Andrew saw Kai's leg rise ready to strike again, but rather then suffer the amplified pain of being kicked in the same spot twice Andrew let go and shoved Kai forward hoping he would tumble face first into the grimy pavement, but Kai was quite agile and managed to find his footing, he quickly turned around only to be confronted by Andrew who was steaming towards him; furiously wind-milling his arms, Kai just appeared to be calmly standing on the spot as if he was waiting for the attack, and just as everyone thought Andrew would knock Kai into next week, Kai very simply stepped aside sending Andrew ploughing deep in to a ferocious thatch of stinging nettles that lined the perimeter of the parking lot, but Andrew had managed to grab hold of Kai's belt, dragging him down into the hellish undergrowth as well. The crowd cringed as the two boys thrashed around the prickly painful bush, half fighting and half desperately trying to rip free from the Velcro like grip of the brambles and thorns.

"WHOA!!! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?" Shouted Ray delighted at the carnage.

"Hey guys look!" Max cried urgently, he was pointing towards a black Mercedes that entered the car park.

"SHUT UP DICK MASTER! You're making us miss the fight!" responded Ray frustrated.

"Yeah! Piss off Max!" Lee agreed.

Kai emerged first with tears in his eyes, and then Andrew came out crying heavily, both boys were exhausted and stung all over, and Kai was starting to think he might lose.

_SHIT! What am I gonna do?!?" _thought Kai.

"YOU FUCK FACE!" snivelled Andrew, suddenly something caught his attention on the ground near him, it was a dirty splintered fence picket, Andrew leant down and picked up the deadly club like weapon smirking at the thought of the severe damage it could inflict.

"YOU SAID NO FUCKING WEAPONS!" whined Kai.

"Heh heh what's the matter Kai? You scared or something?" Andrew smiled, while wiping away his tears.

Kai noticed an instant change in Andrew's face, it seemed that wielding that clumsy stick gave him a surge of confidence? It certainly gave Andrew a winning edge! But Kai also had a weapon, his Beyblade launcher! It was in his pocket the whole time, He could throw it pretty damn hard and if it struck Andrew in the face……

_He would drop like a ton of shit!_ thought Kai, all he needed to do was wait for the right moment.

"I'm gonna smash your face in!" Andrew snarled energetically, as he started to advance carefully towards Kai.

"I'd like to see you try you fucking retard!" Provoked Kai, then just as Andrew was about five feet away he swung at Kai's torso, but Kai just easily jumped back.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER SHIT FACE!! THAT ALL YOU GOT?" shouted Kai.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Screamed Andrew hysterically, and once again he lunged at Kai swinging, thrusting, and jabbing with the stick, but still he couldn't hit Kai.

"OH MY GOD! Even with a fucking stick you can't win, I bet you couldn't hit a beach ball with a tennis racket! But I bet you woulda caught me if I was a welfare cheque YOU TRAILER TRASH SON OF A BITCH" laughed Kai.

"I'm gonna ram this stick up your ass!" hissed Andrew angrily.

"Yeah I bet you would GAYBOY!" Retorted Kai, and that was the final mental blow that pushed Andrew over the edge.

"Stop, Making, FUN OF MEEEEEE!!!!" he roared,

Kai was watching closely for his chance and that's when it came, Andrew who was boiling with rage grasped the stick in both hands; raised it over his head and began to charge Kai once again.

"DIE!!!!!!" shriekedAndrew.

"HEADS UP!" Yelled Kai, and quick as lightening, he pulled out his Beyblade launcher and hurled it as hard as he could, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the deadly lump of metal spun through the air towards its target, and with a painful sounding "THWACK!" it hit Andrew in the side of his mouth, it inflicted enough pain to make Andrew drop his stick, and fall to his knees holding his face.

"EXCELLENT" Exclaimed Ray shivering with excitement.

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGG! MY MOUTH!" sobbed Andrew who was touching his face to see if he was bleeding. Kai ran as fast as he could towards the stick hoping Andrew would be incapacitated long enough for him to grab it, Andrew looked up and saw Kai reach for the stick,

"NO!" shouted Andrew trying to kick the stick away from Kai. But it was too late; Kai got there first and was brandishing the stick in front of Andrew mocking him.

"Lose something Dick-Head? I'm gonna enjoy this" said Kai wolfishly.

"Errrrr Shit errrr Kai buddy! I wasn't really gonna hit you I was just faking, you wouldn't wanna hit your old pal Andrew would ya? Heh heh"

"Considering the shit you put me through tonight…you're lucky I don't slash your balls off" sneered Kai in an amused way.

"Oh shit! Kai, I really don't think you should hit him" Warned Max

"SHUT UP BLONDIE! I'm savouring this moment" Kai turned back to Andrew "you really think you could have beat me up? Ha! The only thing more laughable then that is that you think that I'm gonna let you off the hook! Just you remember NO ONE HITS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT hahahaha HAHAHAAA!" Warned Kai loud enough so all the surrounding kids could hear. Kai smiled at Andrew bearing all his teeth; drew the stick back over his head and with immense force swung it down towards Andrew's head, but just centimetres before it was going to hit, a large old gargoyle like hand quickly stopped the stick and ripped it from Kai's grip.

"IS THAT SO?" a familiar voice enquired, Kai gasped and turned around.

"Mr DICKINSON!!!!" gasped Kai. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers moaned, annoyed that the fight had been stopped right at the best part.

"Quick! get rid of the fucking weapons before he sees!" advised Ray, throwing his gear into the bushes.

"Oh great it's old man dickhead!" Lee whispered. "See you guys later we've gotta go home now! Come on guys" smirked Lee.

"Thanks boys, I'll see you at school on Monday…" Mariah joined her teamates and began walking off home. "Hey Mariah where's my kiss?" enquired Lee

"You're lucky I'm still talking to you Lee" she replied

Mr Dickinson watched suspiciously as the White Tigers disappeared from view, then turned his attention back to Andrew and the Bladebreakers.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!?! You boys should be ashamed, after all this time and money I've spent trying to teach you the value of teamwork and friendship… I find you fighting!" said Mr Dickinson in a disappointed tone.

"HE STARTED IT!" Andrew and Kai pointed in unison.

"You're both as bad as each other! Back in my day if we had a disagreement we used words instead of fists like civilized human beings!" lectured Mr Dickinson, trying to set a good example.

"Oh really? I thought they used fucking clubs in the stone age!" Chuckled Ray under his breath to Max.

"I want to know what the problem is RIGHT NOW!! Why was Kenny in tears begging me for help? And why were you brandishing that stick at Andrew?!" demanded Mr Dickinson.

"Yeah Kai why don't you tell him" chuckled Andrew. Kai instantly conjured up a suitable lie.

"OH MY GOD! I never even did anything! We were just hanging out here trying to Beyblade with the White Tigers minding our own business, when all of a sudden, and for absolutely no reason that lunatic came out of nowhere and said "_Hey hot shot do you feel lucky? I'm gonna beat you up cuz I'm cool DUUH DUHH DUH!!_" then he picked up that stick and tried to beat me up" Kai recalled falsely.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Andrew roared, consumed by rage. Max, Ray, and Tyson could not control their laughter at Kai's convincing impersonation.

"CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU! It's no laughing matter!" said Mr Dickinson firmly. Kai noticed Kenny was standing next to Mr Dickinson with his broken laptop.

"That's why Kenny went to get help, ain't that right Kenny?!" hinted Kai.

"Yeah…. sure Kai, whatever you say." Kenny said glumly.

"Is that true?!" Mr Dickinson asked the sniggering boys.

"Why yes Mr Dickinson, that's precisely what happened!" Ray said sarcastically.

"Yup, it's all true" agreed Tyson.

Andrew was lost for words, he couldn't tell Mr Dickinson the full story of what happened with Emily and everything else, it would sound so ridiculous.

"B-But their fucking lying!" Andrew replied feebly.

"DON'T YOU EVER SWEAR AT ME! How dare you bully these poor boys, you have no right! You should be looking out for them instead of picking on them." Boomed Mr Dickinson.

"BUT THEY ARE LYING, YOU SENILE OLD COOT!!!" Andrew screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU IDIOT!" roared Mr Dickinson; clipping Andrew around the ear. Andrew stumbled back in shock and looked Kai right in the eyes. Kai just stood there, looking straight back with his smarmy smile.

"I'm gonna get you one day" warned Andrew

"Oh no you won't! Not so long as I'm around." said Mr Dickinson.

"HA! Thanks for hitting me old man, your going down. I'm gonna sue you for every fucking penny, SO FUCK ALL OF YOU!." Andrew turned around and stormed off across the parking lot towards the main road with his middle finger high in the air.

"Come along boys I'll give you all a lift home, there is a few things I want to discuss with your parents."

"Cool, can we stop off at Burger King on the way?!" asked Tyson.

"Absolutely not!" replied Mr Dickinson; ushering the boys into the posh car.

* * *

Pretty cool huh?


	10. Shoplifting Showdown

I certainly hope everyone has as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it!

* * *

**Shoplifting Showdown**

The car ride was awkwardly silent and rather smelly. Mr Dickinson, like many other senior citizens, obviously did not shower, bathe or cleanse in any way.

The boys knew they were in deep shit and each of them hung their heads low as mixed thoughts scrambled through their worried minds. Tyson, who sat next to Kai, lifted his hand to his mouth and began biting his already stubby nails. Bite…bite…bite… Kai grew furiously irritated and if it wasn't for that interfering, fat, grey haired old cunt he would have pinned Tyson, pulled his arm behind his back and snapped every one of his sticky, grubby fingers….no…no...actually he would have pinned him then took a pair of pliers and pulled every one of his fucking finger nails out!!!

Bite…bite…bite… enough was enough thought Kai. A sharp turn in the road lay up ahead so Kai bided his time and just as the car cruised round it he elbowed Tyson as hard as possible…

"Owww!" exclaimed Tyson as his ribs throbbed from the harsh dig

"What?!" replied Kai pretending to be oblivious

"You just dug your fu… your elbow in to me!"

"Yeah, well if there weren't six of us packed in here and if the driver wasn't going so fast around the bend then it wouldn't have happ…"

"ENOUGH!" barked Mr Dickinson "Nobody, moves, talks, or touches anyone else or I will take you directly to the local constabulary!" (that's the police station to normal people)

The boys, except Kai, took this seriously and decided to behave silently for the remainder of the journey. Eventually the Bladebreakers arrived at Mr Dickinson's house. They quickly opened the car doors and disembarked, sending the revolting old-man-odour swirling into the night air.

Kai smiled slightly as he noticed that two of Mr Dickinson's front windows were boarded up. "Excuse me Mr Dickinson but … what happened to your windows?" enquired Kai innocently as the other boys tried to hide their giggles

"If you must know, some no-good hoodlums threw stones and smashed them…but I supposes you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"…Jesus! When did the old fucker get so smart?!

"Why would I know anything about that? Do you guys know anything about it? Ray?" Kai asked menacingly

"No" Ray replied a little too quickly

"Inside now" commanded Mr Dickinson

The Bladebreakers cautiously entered Mr Dickinson's office, the cheesy heady smell of old man stink mixed in with stale cigar fumes hung heavily in the air. Was it any wonder no one visited the dirty old fucker!?

"Sit down please." Mr Dickinson said in a flat tone, the Bladebreakers noticed that five chairs had been set out ready. The boys took their seats, and awaited the inevitable lecture.

"Do you know why I've summoned you here?" asked Mr D.

"…..Errrrrr, because someone, and it was none of us by the way, had fireworks at the warehouse …and some guys were fighting but we only had to errrr because we were defending ourselves and we had to rescue Mariah…errr…yeah. But we shouldn't have done it… errr and we've learned our lesson" droned Tyson, mindlessly unaware that he just volunteered every bit of information about the mischievous evening. Suddenly Mr Dickinson's hand crashed down on to the table with tremendous force; shocking the Bladebreakers from their daydreams, Max was so startled he let out a shriek; he was on the verge of tears and wanted his mom real bad.

"YOU ARE HERE BEACAUSE OF YOUR ATROCIOUS BEHAVIOR!!!" roared Mr Dickinson.

"With all due respect Mr Dickinson we're only three feet away, there's no need to shout." smirked Kai.

"Don't you dare back-chat me! In my day children respected their elders!"

"I'm not a child" Kai firmly stated. "And besides, since when was self defence a crime?"

"Yeah, honestly Andrew was trying to kill us, what were we supposed to do!?" Ray chimed in

The Bladebreakers watched with hidden amusement as Mr Dickinson's face furrowed with anger.

"I'm not just talking about the incident tonight; I'm talking about your behaviour in general. I contacted your principal and did some research on you five over the past week and I must say I'm very ashamed indeed!" Mr Dickinson scanned the guilty faces from left to right.

"Tyson, you were sent to the principal's office every single day last week, and you Raymond you were caught burning paper in class, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!..." Ray just shrugged his shoulders and continued to fiddle with his fingers.

"Maximillian, you seem to think you have the inherent right to enter the girls' restroom whenever you see fit! Would you like to explain why?"

"I only did it because Ray super double dog dared me…" replied Max.

"SILENCE!!!" bellowed Mr Dickinson, quickly shifting his gaze to Kai, who was smiling cheekily.

"And words can't even begin to explain the infinitely low manner in which you conduct yourself Kai, from what I can see you do not care about your education in the slightest, take last Wednesday for example, you showed up an hour late to class, you assaulted several students with a chair, you even went as far as accusing Miss Kincaid of sexually harassing you, and to finish the day you decided to take a casual strole along the school roof! Good lord do you realise you could have killed yourself?!" despaired Mr Dickinson.

"…Oh whatever!" sneered Kai.

"I'm afraid 'whatever' isn't good enough… and are those nicotine stains I see on your hands?!"

"Maybe… maybe not..." smirked Kai. Mr Dickinson removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with frustration.

"Your attitude is really beginning to grate on my nerves boy!" warned the old man. The Bladebreakers faces began to contort with suppressed laughter.

"Oh really?" chirped Kai cocky as ever. Mr Dickinson bared his teeth with sheer rage at Kai's total lack of remorse for his crimes.

"YES OH REALLY!!! What the hell do you think will happen to you if you keep up this, this, this DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR!!!?" bellowed Mr Dickinson, slamming the table once more.

"…Well, I'll still inherit my Grandfather's multi billion dollar enterprise in addition to his vast fortune, so I'd say the future's looking rather good regardless of what I do!" predicted Kai. Mr Dickinson was utterly blown out; he just couldn't retaliate to Kai's answer in any way.

"You cheeky little b… GO AND WAIT IN THE LOUNGE ALL OF YOU! I've arranged for your parents to come and pick you up, and I'm going to have a damn good chat with them about punishing you!" ranted Mr D. The Bladebreakers exited the office, and closed the door behind them.

"Whoa Kai that was the most awesomest thing ever!" laughed Tyson; patting Kai on the back.

"Get you're fucking dick skinning hands OFF OF ME!" hissed Kai. As they made their way down the corridor towards the lounge, Ray noticed that Kai headed straight for the front door.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?" asked Ray; poking his head out of the lounge doorway.

"I've got some business to see to…"

"You'll get in trouble if you leave!" fretted Max

"See you later girls" said Kai, slamming the door behind.

The Bladebreakers watched him through the window as he fearlessly strode the moonlit pavement until he turned the street corner, and disappeared from view. Oh how they wished they were as cool as him…

"Whoa, I wonder where he's going???" gasped Tyson, hypnotised by Kai's bad boy image.

Suddenly a crappy minivan pulled into Mr Dickinson's driveway, and from it stepped a large woman with orange hair shaped like a ginormous ass covering her eyes and most of her face. She swiftly walked to the front door and violently stabbed the doorbell several times.

"Oh no…it's my mom and she is totally going to kill me…" whined Kenny slumping onto the sofa. Ray's face wrinkled with disgust as he observed the frumpy middle aged hag through the window.

"Jesus! That… thing is your mom? God, the bitch must weigh at least three hundred pounds!" he gasped, totally astonished.

"Don't say stuff about my mom Ray!"

"Whoa what a pooch!" laughed Ray blatantly ignoring Kenny

Tyson decided to change the subject "Hey Max where did you get that gun from, that was mondo cool when you pulled it on Trevor!" he asked enthusiastically. Max's eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Oh God I forgot about that, I fucking lost it in the warehouse!"

Suddenly, Kenny's mom burst into the room followed by Mr Dickinson. She advanced straight towards Kenny.

"No…NO PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" squealed Kenny as the large woman hefted him over her knee and proceeded to pull down his pants, exposing his bare pink ass for the whole world to see.

"NO DON'T!!"

And with colossal power, his mother's large hand sliced through the air; blasting down on to the soft flesh of Kenny's posterior with a loud "SLAP!"

The other Bladebreakers didn't know whether to laugh or be scared as the hand relentlessly clapped down, over and over again.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY!" roared Kenny's mom "What the hell do you think you're doing staying out past ten o'clock, WE'VE HAD THE POLICE OUT LOOKING FOR YOU! AND WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT FIGHTING AND TAKING DRUGS IN A WAREHOUSE" demanded his mom as she delivered another painful wallop.

Kenny screamed with pain and humiliation as the thrashing intensified with every word. Max, Ray and Tyson stood well back and watched as Kenny was dragged from the room and forced into the vehicle outside, Kenny's mom thanked Mr Dickinson for informing her of her son's whereabouts and reversed out of the driveway. Kenny got the thrashing of a lifetime and he hadn't even done anything!!! Bad luck had obviously taken him as a pet.

"……..Wow!" said Tyson astonished.

"Where the fuck did she get that drugs shit from?" wondered Ray. Mr Dickinson had obviously exaggerated… no.. actually he blatantly lied and said there had been drug abuse at the warehouse.

"I'm gonna die you guys, literally. My Father is going to rip my guts outta my butt when he finds out I lost his gun!" despaired Max at his impending doom.

"Oh well Max try to look on the bright side, at least I'll be fine, MY PARENTS DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT I DO!" smiled Ray triumphantly.

"I know exactly what my mom's gonna do" explained Tyson "she'll strip my room…you know like…take all my toys… I mean DVD's, video games, posters and shit and then my dad'll yell at me and make me do a ton of fucking chores"

The evening had proved to be most eventful; it was unfortunate that it had to be ruined by Mr fat ass Dickinson and his meddling ways. Talk of the devil, fat guts entered the lounge and scanned the room for Kai.

"Where has that boy gone to now?!" Mr D wondered out loud. "His grandfather has sent a limousine to pick him up."

The following morning (Saturday)

After a great big bowl of Toffee Frosties, and the morning cartoon line up (which none of them EVER admitted to watching!) The Bladebreakers set out to receive their well deserved fame and glory. The thought of crowds of adoring young teenage girls congratulating their victory almost eradicated the harsh time their parents gave them the night before. Despite being grounded for two weeks, Tyson and Ray met up by the local convenience store. The news about the gang war with Emily had spread fast throughout the kid community, and people were already asking them questions on what had happened. Naturally, Tyson and Ray were only too willing to gloat and exaggerate the truth!

"Yeah, I took down at least nine of 'em …all by myself. Hell, when those geeks saw who they were dealing with they ran a fucking mile!" Tyson bragged to Hilary, who was with her friends Julia from F dynasty, and Frankie from Spintensity.

"Oh gosh really? that's soooo impressive!" droned Hilary sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to him girls, he's full of shit! You shoulda seen me though! I WENT FUCKING MENTAL!" beamed Ray. The three girls quickly glanced at each other, and burst into a high pitched bitchy laughter at the boy's incredibly lame pick up tactics.

"Oh my god, do you really expect us to believe you did it all single handed? You would all be in hospital right now if it weren't for Lee" sneered Frankie

"WHAT!!!?" barked Ray

"Lee, and Kevin were here about fifteen minutes ago…he told us everything! Including how you guys ran away and hid while he saved Mariah and beat up that freaky Andrew kid…and I think we can believe Lee over you losers…he's real nice and gave us all this candy from his dad's shop" added Julia

The Bladebreakers were shocked and angered by these revelations! How could Lee just go around saying he had done it all single handed?! It was outrageous…

"That fucking pussy ran at the first sign of trouble" whined Tyson

"YEAH! WE DID ALL THE WORK AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE US THEN YOU CAN ASK MARIAH!!!" Yelled Ray

"Oh yeah, like I'm really gonna ask her about anything, she doesn't know her ass from her elbow!" laughed Hilary. The three bitches giggled as they linked arms, and swiftly began to walk away, leaving the infuriating scent of their cheap 99 cent store deodorant hanging in the morning air.

"BITCHES!!!! HOMOSEXUAL LESBIANS!!!!" screamed Tyson, sending the insult thundering down the busy street, it was so loud some of the female passers-by stopped and turned around in disgust.

"Come on lets get out of here!" scowled Ray.

_At the Park_

"I hate Lee…I'd like to kill that mother fucker!" growled Ray as he hung upside down on the climbing frame.

"Hey guys" greeted Max glumly as he joined his friends at the playground swings.

"Whoa! What the fuck happened to you? Did your dad give you that black eye?" exclaimed Ray

"Well it sure as hell wasn't the black eye fairy was it!? Of course he did it; he pounded me like I fucking said he would! As soon as I saw him pull into Mr Dickhole's drive I swear I saw his eyes glowing red through the windscreen! He yelled at me all the way home and decided to go like a hundred and fifty miles an hour down the freeway…even round corners!!. He kept calling me 'Hot-Shot' and when I told him to stop he said 'Boy, you may think you got balls big enough to come in a dump truck but you're nuthin but a theivin' troublemakin' pussy'. Then for no reason he said 'you eyeballin' me hotshot?' even though I weren't lookin' at nuthin'. Then when we got home he dragged me into the kitchen and forced my hands onto the chopping board and said that if I ever fucked with his stuff again then he'll cut off my hands. He threatened me with the kitchen knife and everything!" explained Max; although there may have been some slight exaggeration in some of his story.

"…Is that when he hit you in the face?" asked Tyson engrossed in the story.

"Yeah, I was so scared I was going to get cut that I had to kick him in the balls to get away. And that's when he got real steamed!"

"Yeah go on, go on!" begged Ray.

"Then when I tried to run outta the kitchen he tackled me, and smacked me across the face a few times, then he rammed me into the fridge and knee'd me in the stomach!" said Max as he sat down on a vacant swing.

"Whoa dude! Didn't your mom do anything to stop him?" asked Ray who was genuinely shocked at the harsh punishment Max endured.

"Nah, that stupid bitch was too busy at 'work' …to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she was just out drinking with all her slut-pants friends!…I mean what fucking office is open till 11pm on a Friday night?" mumbled Max, as he sucked at a cut on the inside of his mouth. "She don't really care about me…" he sulked. "And anyway I don't even know why I bothered helping that pink haired skank I don't even know her."

"You could have had a kiss from her, if you ask me it was totally worth saving her!" said Tyson, dreaming back to yesterday night.

"Well I hope she appreciates it after the fucking shit storm I had to go through!...FUCKING PARENTS!!!"

"Seriously you should go to the fucking police Max!" Tyson advised.

"Oh yeah and what am I gonna say huh? 'Hello there Mister Policeman please arrest my asshole dad for hitting me as punishment for stealing his loaded gun, and threatening to kill some kids with it whilst I was trespassing in a warehouse on private land?!' Get real Tyson." Max said in his most sarcastic voice.

Tyson and Ray exchanged a quick glance and shrugged shoulders at each other, they couldn't offer comfort to Max because that would make them gay. So Ray came up with then next best thing…

"Well how about we go back and get the gun? I don't think anyone would go there at this time in the morning, and besides I've got to get back all my brothers stuff I left in that fucking bush last night, it's probably soaking wet by now…"

"Hey yeah, if I bring him back the gun then maybe he won't be so pissed at me!" Max said with renewed vigour. Just as the boys were leaving the swing set Kenny entered the playground.

"Hey guys…" He said sullenly.

"Yo Kenny, you got the feeling back in your ass yet?!" joked Ray.

"It wasn't funny Ray, it hurt like hell!" snarled Kenny.

"She totally played your ass like a set of bongos!" laughed Tyson.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kenny.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad!?" said Ray

"Not that bad?... you only saw what happened at Mr Dickinson's house, when I got home my mom took my clothes for washing and she saw me naked which was extremely embarrassing! and thanks to Kai spitting that beer all over the place, she noticed a drop of it on my shirt and thought I'd been drinking, so I got another beating for that. Then when my dad came downstairs from his study he gave me a thrashing as well and confiscated my laptop, and a bit later on when he was fixing it he looked through my internet history and found out about all the porn websites you guys visited the other day, AND I GOT ANOTHER THRASHING! AND I NEVER EVEN DID ANYTHING WRONG!!!" ranted Kenny. The Bladebreakers were hunched over roaring with laughter.

"HAHAHA STOP PLEASE IT HURTS HAHAHA!" panted Ray; hysterically.

"Now I've got no laptop, no allowance and worst of all I'm not allowed to stay behind at school for math club...so thanks a lot guys!" whined Kenny. Ray playfully smacked Kenny over the head

"Lighten up, you're not the only one who got a tanning, Jesus… look at Max, his dad punched him in the face!" laughed Ray, who was still recovering from Kenny's tale. The boys finished up laughing at Kenny's misfortune and left the park.

"What did your parents do to you when you got home Tyson?" asked Max.

"Well, my dad was real pissed but he didn't hit me or nothing, he just yelled 'GET TO BED!' I couldn't get to sleep and since my dad was angry I couldn't leave the room, seriously I was staring up at the ceiling until three a.m. bored outta my fucking skull. Eventually I fell asleep then two hours later he burst into my room at five in the morning and ripped the blanket off me and said 'Get out of bed now, or I will fucking tie you to my truck and drag you out', and he had a really weird voice, like he just smoked a hundred cigars all at once. He was real mad and I didn't wanna fuck with him so I got up, and then he made me do all these shitty fucking chores." yawned Tyson.

"That sucks man." said Ray.

"Nah not really, when I washing and vacuuming his S.U.V I found a porn mag under one of the seats in the back, so I told him about it and he said I didn't have to do any more work or shit so long as I learned my lesson and also that I didn't tell my mom!" smiled Tyson. "Ya see I got off the hook so easy because my mom almost left him before because he had a porno vid! She found it in my his fishing tackle box when she was cleaning, I remember, she was sitting on the sofa drinking an entire bottle of wine to herself; waiting for him to come back from work, and as soon as he came home she laid it on the coffee table right in front of him. You should of seen it you guys, she went fucking berserk!" laughed Tyson.

"Cool, my dad's got porn too. He's got this one video where a woman is ramming a whole can of Pepsi up her ass!" smirked Ray; his team mates laughed at the vile mental image.

"What happened to you then Ray?!" asked Kenny.

"Nothing, my mom was so busy being angry at my brother for smoking weed in the house that she didn't even care about what I did! He's always getting into shit" smiled Ray.

"Man, you're lucky…I wish I had a mom that didn't give a shit about what I did…Hey! What did your dad do? " asked Tyson

"Well my dad runs a fucking Chinese takeaway thing so he doesn't get back till 3 a.m. then he just goes to bed and sleeps all day while I'm out or at school…to be honest I haven't even spoken to him for five days! I doubt he'll do anything he doesn't give a flying fuck either!" replied Ray.

"My dad is a total asshole, he said when I turn eighteen I'm out the fucking door!...I'll probably have to get a house loan and live like a fucking tramp in one of those crummy crap shack's downtown." Tyson despaired

"I hate my fucking dad too, for some god damn reason he's convinced that I'm gay! He said that if he ever caught me with another guy he'd shove the statue of liberty up my faggot ass! I can't wait till he's dead and I inherit the shop to be honest, it's worth a hundred K easy so I'm just gonna fucking sell it along with all his other crap on eBay and live on easy street." added Max

Kenny chirped up "My dad said…"

"No one wants to hear what your paedophile geek dad said Kenny!" Ray snapped.

It wasn't long before the boys reached their favourite hangout: the bridge. The boys had spent many happy hours there Beyblading, scaring ducks in the river, paddling in the water or spitting at the passing boats, you name it! In their hearts the bridge was their sactuary in times of need and no one could ever take it from them.

"HEY, LAST ONE TO THE BRIDGE FUCKS KENNY'S MOM!" screamed Ray as the bridge came into view, the other Bladebreakers apart from Kenny shrieked with laughter and burst into a fast sprint, hoping to win the marvellously immature race. Ray reached the bridge first but stopped suddenly with a look of utter hatred on his face; his team mates eventually caught up and laughed at Kenny who trudged in at last place.

"Haha you bang your own mom!" laughed Tyson and Max.

"Shut up you guys! Take a look down there…" said Ray pointing at a gang of kids playing some kind of weird board game under one of the bridge's archways.

The leader was a strange looking boy with black spiked hair and a skin tight purple turtle neck sweater. The Bladebreakers scanned the group and noticed the kid was accompanied by two girls and a small dorky little boy that sort of resembled Kenny! The bridge had been the Bladebreaker's turf for quite a while now, and sensing it was under threat stirred an animalistic urge in the boys to defend it to the death if need be!

Sensing no real physical threat from the weak looking gang, Ray skidded down the grassy bank and strode up to the strangers to stand his ground; this was an excellent chance to start cultivating a tough rep of his own.

…_What would Kai say?_...

"HEY! Who the fuck are you little man?! This here is our bridge!" snarled Ray, happy with the insult.

"Yeah dick hole! Piss off or you'll be taking you teeth home in an envelope." Warned Tyson; giving Ray some much needed back up.

"My name is Shobu, and for your information cock sucker this bridge is public property so we can play Duel Masters here all we want!" he snapped back.

"What? Your name is Shobu seriously?..." asked Max, slightly amused by the stupid name. Ray burst out laughing and raised his middle finger.

"Hey guys, we wouldn't want to make 'Shobu' mad now would we?" sneered Ray, pretending to act scared.

"Yeah, We better get outta here before he unleashes the awesome power of his Dick Master cards on us!" laughed Max.

"You wanna go Barbie?!" asked Shobu presenting his fists, who by now was seething with anger. "Keep on pushing, and I'll shove that fucking Gayblade up your wise ass!!"

"And if you touch him I'll pound every single one of those Dick Master cards up your girlfriends grimy little slit!!!" countered Ray, gesturing at the girls behind Shobu.

"Dick

Masters huh? That's real original, you're just jealous cuz you don't know how to play" said the small geeky kid at Shobu's side.

"For your information we do know! It's where you get your cocks out and rub them together until…" Tyson suddenly realised he walked into an obvious trap. Fucking typical, just as the Bladebreakers were dominating the argument Tyson had to fucking ruin it! The gang of strangers erupted into laughter at the lack of foresight.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD TYSON!!" Yelled Ray, surprisingly Tyson didn't reply in his usually explosive manner, he just hung his head, filled with anger and shame.

"Jesus Christ! You sound like fucking pro's, I hope you guys remember to rubber up!" Ray stepped forward to hit the cocky Shobu, but the two girls stepped forward and blocked his way… realising that hitting a girl was simply not an option Ray decided to make a threat instead

"You won't be fucking laughing when we get our friend Kai on you, he's 15, he's like a triple black belt in karate and…and…and he's killed a guy!... come on guys lets go" hissed Ray.

"Bring him! I'll fucking knock him out too!" Shobu shouted back, and as the Bladebreakers stormed away they felt and heard a few stones thrown at them follwed by a final trailing insult from Shobu "Fucking pussies…" Ray flared up and shouted back down the bank "FUCK YOU! AT LEAST WE DON'T STINK OF SHIIIIIIIIIIIT" The boys instantly forgot about helping Max and set off directly for Kai's clubhouse. Ray's face was twitching with anger as they swiftly strode over the bridge and entered the deserted junkyard. Tyson felt upset for costing them the argument and tried to mask his shame with anger.

"Who were those fuckers anyway?!"

"WHAT DOES IT FUCKING MATTER WHO THEY ARE!? Because of you we look like a pack of cock sucking, ball licking, stick jerking ass vipers!!" roared Ray.

"Yeah, in future keep your stupid fat mouth shut Tyson!" sneered Max in agreement. Tyson's eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

Let's face it thicko 'Special Needs' kids like Tyson ruin everything…

"Don't worry Tyson, anyone could have made that mistake, besides they'll probably get peeved at something else and forget all about it." Reassured Kenny. Tyson wiped his nose with his fore arm and nodded quietly.

"Hey Ray, do you really think Kai will let us in his clubhouse?" asked Kenny trying to change the subject.

"Sure he will, we're practically best buds now!" suddenly the Bladebreakers passed a wire fence and got the fright of their lives from a huge, vicious greasy Rottwiler that launched itself up against the gate with a loud crash.

"Jesus Christ! I hate dogs" gasped Max.

A smile crept across Ray's face as he got a cool idea.

"Hey there asshole, you think your fucking tough huh?" Ray asked the dog as it madly stared back with bared teeth.

"Eat this you piece of shit…" said Ray, snorting the snot from the back of his throat; the dog yelped as the yellow gooey projectile splattered in its eyes and face.

"Haha direct hit!" laughed Ray. Kenny sort of felt sorry for the dog as it pawed at its eyes with its forearm, trying to wipe away the spit.

"Hey guys you know what would be real cool? If one of us could get one of those dogs and set it on that asshole Shobu kid!" said Max, as the boys walked away from the psychotic dog.

"Don't worry, that fucker will eat sand for taking our bridge…What the f…" Ray suddenly stopped and watched in total horror as the blood thirsty hound scaled the fence, and dropped down to the dusty ground with a heavy thud.

"Jesus Christ of Nazareth, RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!" screamed Ray, barging through his team mates. The Bladebreakers shrieked with terror as the panting dog raced after them. Ray had begun to climb a stack of crushed cars, hoping he would reach the top before the dog could reach him and rip him back down.

"Oh god…" panted Ray as he clambered onto the top car, he looked down at the voracious creature and wiped the sweat from his brow with relief as the dog barked loudly and ran after his team mates. Meanwhile, Tyson, Max and Kenny were desperately looking for a way out of the junkyard, but every week the layout of the junkyard would change with new junk coming in and old junk going out, making this constantly morphing labyrinth of trash and scrap metal impossible to navigate. If they ran into a dead end the dog would have a three course dinner laid out on a plate. The boys were going to have to face the dog head on.

"Max, Tyson follow me!" yelled Kenny as the dog galloped towards them, Kenny opened the door of a rusty old car and crawled inside, quickly followed by Max and Tyson. Kenny crawled over the back seat and jiggered the handle on the other passenger door.

"What the fuck are you doing?! IT'S COMING!" screamed Max.

"JUST TRUST ME!" yelled Kenny swinging the door open and exiting the car.

"Come on guys get through quick!" urged Kenny. Max and Tyson crawled over the back seat and crammed through the passenger door just in time for Kenny to close it in the face of the viscous dog.

"Quickly Tyson, go around the other side and close the door." commanded Kenny. Tyson instantly understood and ran around the car, shutting the open car door with a loud "SLAM!" trapping the dog within.

"Whew!" sighed Kenny, as the dog desperately barked and pawed at the windows.

"Look at that fucking thing, we almost got killed!" snivelled Max, looking through the glass.

"Nice plan Kenny!" said Ray, as he climbed down from the tower of cars. Tyson's face went red with rage.

"YOU STUPID ASSWIPE! You almost got us fucking killed!" shouted Tyson, seeking to get even with Ray for earlier. It's funny how quickly the tables can turn.

"Don't be like that! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT FUCKING BASTARD THING COULD CLIMB!" protested Ray. "Besides were safe now so just shut up about it!"

Kenny looked at the dog through the windscreen, it had calmed down and sat on the back seat; it's tongue lolling in the stifling heat.

"You guys we can't just leave it there, animals die if you leave them in sealed vehicles, especially in this weather."

"So? let the mother cook!" said Ray observing the shimmering heat as it danced hypnotically on the roof of the car.

"Yeah just leave it Kenny; we need to get outta here before we get caught." agreed Max.

After successfully finding the exit to the junkyard the boys came across an old looking building with smashed windows and a rusty old moped parked outside, but the boys were too unobservant to notice it.

"Kai's clubhouse…pretty cool huh?" smiled Ray.

"I dunno about this guys, what if Kai gets angry? He might hit us or something." warned Kenny.

"Nah, like I said we're friends now!" chirped Ray as he strode up to the door and entered without knocking, Tyson went in next followed by Max.

"Well, I'm just gonna stay out here ok guys…" said Kenny, as the door closed. The Bladebreakers had only been in the building a few seconds before they heard Kai's angry voice instantly yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" whilst walking towards his forthright sort-of-friends

"Hey Kai! We just came by to see how you were" said Ray, blind to Kai's rage.

"You've got five seconds to get your skinny, queer, no good shit kicking gipsy ass off of my fucking property, before I peel your fucking skin off with a knife dipped in shit." growled Kai. Ray gave off an amused grunt.

"Take it easy man! We were only…"

"FUCK EASY!!! I said get out."

"But we were only…" Ray tried to explain.

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!! TREVOR!! Get over here!" yelled Kai. The Bladebreakers froze with shock and fear as the large Blade Shark came into view, flashing his jagged smile.

"Hi there Max…" smirked Trevor as he made direct eye contact.

"What the hell!? But you aren't friends with Trevor anymore! HE SAID HE NEVER WAS YOUR FRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE!" shouted Max, totally confused.

"Knock some sense into their fucking thick skulls!" smiled Kai, as his nasty gang of bullies circled around the petrified Bladebreakers.

This was un-fucking-believable!!! Yesterday evening Kai publicly ended his friendship with the Bladesharks, and now they were all best pals again, it just goes to show you how truly illogical bullies can be.

"Heh heh, what's the matter queer? Why aren't you talking tough now huh?" asked Trevor as he grasped Max by the straps of his dungarees and raised him to eye level. Max just remained silent and stared back at Trevor, his blue eyes heavy with tears.

"Daddy's gun ain't gonna save you now!" smiled Trevor as he drew back his arm.

"DON'T PLEASE!" begged Max, just before the large fist pounded into his stomach.

Tyson and Ray looked terrified as Carlos, Stuart, and to a lesser extent Casey began to approach them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" bellowed Tyson, trying to make a break for the exit. But he was quite easily intercepted by Carlos with a rough punch to the face. Ray screamed as he was swung down to the floor by Stuart who had him in a solid headlock, while Casey jumped up and down on his ribs and stomach like a trampoline!

Back outside, Kenny was leaning up against the door enjoying the sunny weather, oblivious to the beating his friends were getting. He was just in the middle of humming the Shaman King theme tune when suddenly he was swept from his feet by Max who had burst through the door with immense speed and power. Max groaned with pain as he lay on top of Kenny who was dazed from the sheer force of the blow, Trevor stepped through the doorway with an evil smile.

"Don't forget your butt fucker friends, faggot!" he sneered, throwing Tyson and then Ray into Max and Kenny with the same brutal force. A few moments of silence passed as they lay on the rough dusty ground, the boys started to snivel and then almost simultaneously cried.

"What the hell happened you guys?!" asked Kenny astonished at the bawling Bladebreakers, he had never seen any of them cry like this before.

"I…Wanna…GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!" howled Max, as salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Kenny didn't bother asking again, it was obvious that his friends were in too much pain to reply. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Why, Why did Kai do that!?" croaked Ray, as he held his throbbing stomach.

The urge to say "I told you so!" was almost overwhelming, but Kenny bit his tongue and offered Ray his hand.

"Just forget him, he's obviously not right in the head. If you want we can go to the shop and get some chocolate and stuff? My parents are visiting my grandma today so we can hang out at my house after, we've got the place to ourselves." suggested Kenny, trying to make things better.

"c'we c'we…c'we make fires in your back yard?" sniffed Ray.

"Well maybe a small one." said Kenny, pondering why Ray was so obsessed with burning things.

"I guess that sounds pretty cool…" snivelled Ray.

"Are you guys coming too, Max, Tyson?" asked Kenny. The boys didn't really want to go home to get shouted at by their lame asshole parents, so they nodded in agreement and struggled to their feet.

"Let's get the fuck out of this shithole…" yelped Max.

The sun blazed overhead as the Bladebreakers hobbled along the sidewalk, Kai's betrayal had hurt them deeply and the heat seemed to intensify their anger with every step, they had just about enough of the opposition that seemed to spring up at every stage of this endless day, and just wanted to flop in front of the TV.

"I hate Kai, he thinks he can do whatever he wants, one day I'll get him back." swore Tyson.

"I wish in assembly at school, he'd just get diarrhoea and shithimself in front of everyone that would be so cool." said Max.

By now the bridge had come back into view, and just as the Bladebreakers were crossing over it the gang they encountered earlier appeared at the other end. In their weakened state they were easy targets for Shobu and his queer patrol.

"Shit you guys, lets just turn around and go back the other way." sulked Ray. But it was too late they had been spotted.

"Hey Morons!!...HEY!!!!MORONS?!!!" yelled Shobu aggressively. The Bladebreakers were boiling with anger as they turned their backs and limped away, suddenly they heard a rush of footsteps, and Ray was pushed hard in the back making him stumble forward.

"Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you!!!" snarled Shobu, who was only centimetres away. Ray screamed with rage and spun around quickly with his fist narrowly missing Shobu's face.

"PIECE OF SHIT!!" yelled Shobu as he shoved Ray over on the red-hot gravely asphalt. He looked up at the cocky little bastard who was looming over him.

"Just fuck off and leave us alone!" snarled Ray. But before Shobu could answer…….. "CRRRRRRRRRRACK" a large rock whacked him in the forehead sending him staggering back, the Bladebreakers watched with sheer amazement as Kai sprinted out of nowhere like a cheetah, and flying-kicked Shobu in the stomach full force! Then he danced around the back of Shobu and proceeded to hammer him repeatedly in the back. One look at Kai was all it took for Shobu's gang to abandon him

"Yeah Go Kai!" yelled Tyson, as Kai's fists thudded ever harder into Shobu's kidneys. After a thorough pummelling Kai grasped the battered stranger by the jaw and forced his head over the bridge wall, it was a quite a long drop and Shobu held on for dear life.

"If I ever fucking see you on MY bridge again, then I'll shove it down your throat brick by fucking brick, do you understand?!" hissed Kai.

"….Let go of me or I'll"

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!... SAY YES SIR, I FUCKING UNDERSTAND!!!" commanded Kai, leaning Shobu further over the edge whilst scrunching his mouth with his rough hand.

"Yes sir I fucking understand…" mumbled Shobu through scrunched up lips, Kai smiled and abruptly spat in his face, then kicked him in the ass as he relinquished his grip.

"Get the fuck out of here now!" snarled Kai as Shobu ran away as fast as he could. Kai straightened his scarf, took a seat on the wall of the bridge, pulled out a packed of cigarettes, and lit one as he quickly glanced over at the Bladebreakers.

"….and what the fuck is your problem?" asked Kai.

"Are you kidding? You get your goons to beat us up for no reason, then you come here to help us, and you've got the nerve to ask us what our problem is??? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" demanded Max, who decided to stand up for himself for once, but his confidence soon vanished as Kai swiftly strode over and looked him in the face.

"Swear at me again; go on……… FUCKING SWEAR AT ME AGAIN!!! See what happens!" warned Kai as he blew smoke menacingly in Max's terrified face.

"….Well you can't really blame me, you're always acting like a jerk!" whined Max.

"I told you I would beat the shit out of you if you even looked at my clubhouse, so what the fuck possessed you to think you could just walk in, unannounced, LIKE YOU OWN THE FUCKING PLACE!?" asked Kai. "You're lucky I didn't fucking kill you, so don't push it!" Typical, only Kai could kick the shit out of you and make it sound like a favour!

"Why did you bother helping us then?" asked Tyson.

"Help you??? Those fuckers were trespassing on my bridge!" explained Kai. "And speaking of trespassing, I think a small fee is in order don't you? Five dollars each should cover it nicely." suggested Kai, presenting his open palm.

"We're not paying you anything Kai, this bridge is public property" stated Kenny.

"That's double for you fat boy!" smirked Kai.

"Kai I'm not…"

"TRIPLE!!!" boomed Kai. Kenny quickly got the hint and sighed loudly as he reached into his pocket for his money. The other Bladebreakers noticed the incredibly serious look on Kai's face and quickly placed their money into his hand.

"Five dollars is a bit steep aint it?!" said Ray.

"Steep?! Its fucking vertical!" added Max

As Kenny was going to hand over his money, Ray noticed something in his hand. "What the… is that a fucking purse Kenny?!"

"No it is not a purse Ray, it is a 'coin wallet' there is a distinct difference you know!" grumbled Kenny.

"It's a fucking purse! Look at the metal catch thing, my Nana… I mean my Grandma has got one just like it!" laughed Ray.

"It's not a purse ok!?" snarled Kenny.

"Ok ok I give, it's not a purse it's a…. KEEP AWAY!!!!" yelled Ray as he snatched the girly purse from Kenny, sending a dozen pennies tinkling over the pavement.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!!!" demanded Kenny as he tried to reach up to get it back from Ray's long arm.

"Huh huh huh hey Tyson catch!" chuckled Ray as he threw it to Tyson.

"Hey Kenny my mom's got some spare tampons to match your purse if you're interested?!" said Tyson, roaring with laughter.

"Just give me it!" begged Kenny as he jumped in the air, trying to intercept the purse as Tyson passed it to Max, at which point Kai harshly snatched it.

"…Let's see" sighed Kai as he inspected the contents, suddenly his face contorted with shock followed by a sly smirk. "Well looky here…"

"What??? What's in there?!" inquired Ray. Kai looked up with a mischievous smile, and removed a small square packet from the purse. The other Bladebreakers instantly recognised the item however Kai decided to read aloud the details.

"Trojan brand ribbed latex…extra strong…Magnum sized…Rhubarb and custard flavoured condom with tentacle ticklers – Extreme pleasure"

Kenny looked utterly enraged, the Bladebreakers squealed with laughter as they squabbled over the embarrassing item.

"Who's this for then Kenny your mom? Yep, thought so!!" panted Ray.

"Oh my GOD!!!! MAGNUM SIZE!!!" laughed Tyson

By now Kai had grew thoroughly impatient and removed all the money.

"Fucking queers!" he had a quick count up and proceeded to casually throw the purse over the side of the bridge.

"NOOOO!" yelled Kenny, utterly horrified as he watched his 'coin wallet' hit the water's surface and disappear beneath the dark ripples.

"THAT HAD MY HOUSE KEY IN IT GOD DAMN IT!!!" raged Kenny. "How am I supposed to get into my house!" The Bladebreakers laughed even harder as they remembered that Kenny's parents were visiting his grandma.

"Always fucking whining aren't you? Anyway, I'm sick and tired of looking at you assholes, I'm going to the fucking shop, and you better not follow me." warned Kai, flicking his ciggarette away.

"You always have to go too far, why can't you just act rationally!?" whined Kenny.

"Relax dickhead, you can hang out at my place until your parents get back." chuckled Ray.

"Hoping to try out that rubber huh Ray?" sniggered Kai.

"…No!"

_At the shop…_

"I told you stupid whores not to follow me!" snarled Kai.

"Well for your information we weren't following you, because we were coming here anyway!" explained Ray. Kai swore under his breath and stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Mariah sitting on the kerb of the parking lot in front of the store, she was drinking a bottle of mineral water, you know? That fancy French shit that costs 2.50 a bottle, well anyway, Kai couldn't take his eyes off her as the water spilled from her mouth, trickled down her neck and flowed in between her big juicy tits. The sudden shock of the ice cold liquid made her jump to her feet.

"Fucking shit!" she cursed angrily as she rubbed her chest. Suddenly, she noticed the Bladebreakers and waved to them as she sat back down.

"Hey there boys!"

"Hi Mariah. Say, is Gary around?" asked Kai, before any of his team mates got a chance to talk.

"Nah, Gary ain't here, he's grounded for beating all those kids up." she replied, Kai smirked.

"I see, so what are you doing here, just hanging out?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Pretty much, stupid weather it's soooooooooo hot!" moaned Mariah, as she closed her eyes and tilted her head right back.

"…You're telling me…" uttered Kai, as he ran his eyes over the length of her body. He noticed she had a rub on tattoo on her thigh, and stared with adolescent lust.

"….CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW MUCH THAT IDIOT CHARGES FOR WATER?!" she yelled angrily, snapping Kai from his kinky thoughts. "I bet it isn't even real spring water, it probably comes out of his kitchen tap!"

"W-what's that?!" Kai babbled.

"The shopkeeper, He knows it's hot so he tries to cash in on selling cold drinks at like quadruple the cost! did you know Lee's dad owns that store." She said pointing at the shop behind them.

"Gee, who would of thought an Asian would own a convenience store?!" laughed Kai. Mariah looked at him blankly.

"It's a joke." said Kai, feeling kind of stupid that she never got it.

"Asian?…I thought Lee was some sort of weird Mexican or something!?" Mariah thought out loud.

"Hey! Stop being fucking racist! And get away from my girlfriend!" said Ray, squeezing in between Kai and Mariah.

"Racist my ass! It's a well known fact that all Asians own shops!" laughed Kai.

"I'm not Asian and I own a shop?" said Max.

"Ok Asians and queers then!" retorted Kai.

"I'm not gay!" yelled Max.

Mariah giggled slightly at the nasty dig and stood to her feet. "I wish I could afford an ice cream sigh but I don't have enough money…"

Kenny saw this as a nice opportunity to break the ice with the pink haired beauty as he smiled and raised his hand in the air in the same way that one would answer a question the teacher had just asked. "I'll get you one Mariah!" But Ray instantly intervened.

"Oh no you won't!!" he shouted, slamming Kenny out of the way. "Don't worry babe, I'll get you something big and creamy to lick!" said Ray in his most sensual voice.

"You're so gross sometimes!" frowned Mariah.

"WHAT!? I was talking about ice cream!" laughed Ray.

"Even so, you couldn't afford one. You've never got any money! Come to think about it YOU STILL OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!!" Mariah said in a rather angry tone.

"WELL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS THEN!!!" screamed Ray as he slumped back down on the pavement.

"You wish! Can anyone of you guys lend me some cash?" Mariah asked

"It's ok Mariah I'll buy you one, since you're such a good friend and all!" smiled Kai with a tremendous amount of smarm.

"Oh! Ok then!" beamed Mariah. It was so obvious that he was trying to get in her pants, but Mariah genuinely thought she had a great personality and that was the sole reason boys liked her. Kai got up and approached the entrance of the shop; a blast of chilled air ruffled his blue hair as the automated doors opened.

"Hey, are you and him dicking around behind my back?!" demanded Ray, making sure Kai was well out of earshot.

"Well so what if I am? That's our private personal business isn't it?!" retorted Mariah defiantly. She wasn't really doing anything with Kai, she just liked to wind Ray up and watch him act crazy. While Ray and Mariah were arguing, Kai poked his head through the shop doors and whispered to Kenny.

"Hey Kenny get over here." Kenny picked himself up from the ground and made his way over.

"Look, You've all ready got all my money and…"

"Just shut up a minute and follow me…" Kai mysteriously interrupted. Kenny looked back at his team mates and saw Tyson and Max laughing as Mariah angrily slapped Ray across the face.

"NOW KENNY!" commanded Kai. Kenny instantly obeyed and followed Kai inside.

"What is it?"

"Shut up" Kai interrupted once more. Kenny cautiously followed him down the frozen food aisle towards the ice cream freezer where Kai stopped and faced him.

"Right, just be cool." said Kai as he watched a customer approach Lee's dad.

"_Oh my god Kai, what are you doing???!!!_" Kenny gasped with shock, as Kai thrusted half a dozen popsicles and snow cones up his shirt.

"Shopping, what does it look like?" smiled Kai.

"But you've got loads of money! Why don't you just buy them!?" said Kenny as his shirt became evermore stuffed.

"Ha, like I'm gonna pay for anything in this overpriced shit hole!" replied Kai.

"But we could go to jail!!" Kenny whispered loudly.

"No, you will go to jail… right I think that should be enough." said Kai satisfied as he closed the freezer lid.

"But, but ,but ,but oh god!" whined Kenny as he furiously searched the ceiling for security cameras.

"Here's the plan, I'll buy a pack of gum and while I'm keeping that fucking towel-head busy, you just casually walk out. Simple" whispered Kai.

"I-I really think we should just put it all back!"

"Just get going you fucking wimp!" hissed Kai, with a vicious shove.

"_Just keep walking, and don't look back"_Kenny thought to himself as he swiftly strode towards the exit. The petrified little nerd began to sweat profusely as Lee's dad made direct eye contact with him with such an intense scrutiny it would put an x-ray machine to shame.

"_Oh jesus he knows!"_thought Kenny, terrified.

"Excuse me sir?" Kai asked in a loud voice distracting Lee's dad. "How much is your gum?" And before Kenny knew it, he was outside. Safe.

Shoplifting. If you're gonna do it, you had better get it right!

"I'm outside, oh thank god!" Kenny said with a huge amount of relief. Kai quickly followed him out.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? Now give me my fucking stuff!!!" demanded Kai, ripping free the frozen treats from Kenny's shirt.

"Just don't ever ask me to do that again!" said Kenny as he pulled the last ice cream from his shorts.

"I don't fucking want that, It's touched your maggot dick!!!" snarled Kai. Meanwhile Ray and Mariah were still arguing.

"WELL EXUUUUUUUUUSE ME FOR EXPECTING MY GIRLFRIEND TO BE LOYAL!!!" Ray yelled sarcastically.

"Loyal! LOYAL! Your one to talk, Hillary and Frankie told me you were here this morning trying to flirt with them, so you can shut up Ray!" snarled Mariah.

"Hey Mariah, do you wanna come with me over the park and help me eat all of this?" offered Kai as he presented the impressive selection of stolen ice cream.

"I wasn't sure which one you wanted so I pretty much got one of everything" Mariah looked at Ray and smiled, then linked her arm with Kai's.

"Yes, I'd love to come over the park!" Kai and Mariah said something to each other then laughed aloud as they walked off down the road, but none of the Bladebreakers were able to hear it.

"Did you see that? DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT!?" Ray asked in angry disbelief.

"So, who cares?" said Max.

"She is such a stupid bitch; I know what she's doing. She's trying to make me jealous but it won't fucking work so the joke's on her!" explained Ray, seething with jealousy.

"Kai's so lucky, I wish I could get girls like that!" droned Tyson. "Did you see what she was wearing, pink cycling shorts, with her tits hanging outta that white crop top thing, she looks fucking hot!"

"Shut up Tyson, she won't do nothing with him; she's only after his ice cream!" yelled Ray.

"Well yeah, it looks like it's started out like that, but Kai's really good with words, and if he impresses her enough and presses all the right buttons, then she might offer him to come back to her house for you know?….. Coffee" teased Max. "And by Coffee I mean screw her brains out!"

"Yeah, she looks like the type who would let you do anything!" laughed Tyson.

"OH FUCK OFF YOU LOSERS!! Once she sees how stupid and lame he is, she'll come crawling back on her knees" shouted Ray.

"Oh right, because your sooooooooo much better aren't you Ray!?" laughed Tyson sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I'm way better than him!" Ray replied naively.

"Oh come on Ray lets get real here, he's richer, smarter and stronger than you, and any day now his grandpa'll die and he'll inherit everything and then every girl in the fucking city will be after him. In fact, she'll probably be the first one on the list to come sniffing around to be his girlfriend. And few years from now while we're slaving away at college, he'll be at home all day screwing hot chicks like her, because he'll be so god damn rich he won't have to go." explained Max, Ray's spirits suddenly sunk at the depressing prophecy.

"But then again you could be right; she might be one of those girls who likes stupid ugly penniless losers, so she might end up with you after all!"

"YOU STUPID QUEER I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Ray.

"Mariah isn't like that, she's a nice girl…" mumbled Kenny just as Ray was about to beat up Max.

"You don't even know Mariah, so why the fuck do you care?" growled Ray.

"He loves her that's why." said Tyson mockingly.

Kenny bucked up his courage. "So what if I do, I've got just as much of a chance as anyone!"

Ray burst out laughing "I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but I know for sure you're the one person she'd never go with!! Jesus just look at you, you look like a ginger toilet brush!"

"For your information she said I look cute!" Kenny yelled furiously.

"NO WAY!! When did she say that?!" asked Max.

"Back at Ray's sleep over, that time she talked to me on the phone." smirked Kenny

"Don't get too excited dude, she was just humouring you!" laughed Ray.

"You don't know that!" said Kenny.

"Well actually I do, you see I asked her what she said to you on the phone the following morning, and she told me she said you were cute just to cheer you up, she hates you really! And the only reason she did it is because she thinks you're one of those fucking sad goth weirdo's who gets depressed and kills everyone at school the next day if you found out she didn't like you." laughed Ray.

"Oh for god sake, whatever Ray." moaned Kenny humiliated once more. An intense jealousy washed over Kenny as he watched Kai and Mariah, they were no more then a pink and blue smudge in the distance, but he was still pretty sure he could see Kai's hand on her ass. Deep down his common sense was telling him all along he never had a chance, but his dick was telling him the complete opposite, and most boys trust the latter. Suddenly an annoying voice interrupted the Bladebreakers laughing session.

"Yeah buddy, I've fucked her ya know?!"

The Bladebreakers turned around to be confronted by a short-ass firey red headed little bastard, with a shredded pair of jeans and a huge scar in between his eyes; he had one of those cheeky little faces you just wanted to slap.

"Yep indeedy, I bent her over and filled er'up!" laughed the unknown boy.

"…What? Who the hell are you?!" asked Ray. Understandably, he was quite shocked.

"My name's Daichi and what's your name huh? Jackie Chan?!"

Tyson and Max burst out laughing at the funny observation.

"Jakie Chan huh? I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING JACKIE CHAN!!!" Yelled Ray as he swung his leg towards the big mouthed little prick.

"Whoa calm down asshole!!! I was only messin with ya!!" said Dachi, jumping back.

"What do you want fuckweed?!" snarled Ray. Daichi smiled and lifted up his top, to reveal several candy bars, two bottles of soda, and a pipe of Pringles stashed in his belt.

"I was just going to ask you guys if you wanted to buy some merchandise! I get a five finger discount here you know." said Daichi, gesturing his head towards the shop.

This was quite handy. It wasn't even midday yet and The Bladebreakers were desperate for some refreshments, but after Kai had taken his "Bridge-tax" They were running low on cash, so this seemed to be the perfect solution.

"Fuck you and your shitty merchandise, and for your information there's no way Mariah would touch you! SO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!" commanded Ray.

"Well for your information she gave me A.T.M!!!" Daichi yelled back. Ray's face burned with rage at the dirty insult.

"Hey Max what does he mean, An A.T.M is a cash machine isn't it?" Kenny innocently asked.

"No dummy, it means she let him shove his ding-dong up her butt, then she sucked it straight afterwards A.T.M 'Ass-To-Mouth' get it?" laughed Max.

"Oh my god!!!" gasped Kenny appalled at the incredibly filthy, immature argument. He was learning more and more disgusting toilet talk from the Bladebreakers with each passing day.

"I'm gonna give you till the count of three…" warned Ray.

"I'll give you thirty cents for that coke, and I'll have one of those snickers too!" Tyson interrupted.

"Don't fucking talk to him you idiot!" ordered Ray.

"Nuts to that, I'm thirsty!" moaned Tyson. "Shit I thought I had more, will you take twenty seven instead?"

"Sure! The sodas a bit warm and the candy's melted, still it's a great bargain!" said Daichi snatching the coins from Tyson's hand with a greedy smile. "Hey kid, do you want something too?!" he asked Max.

"Nah, you ain' got nothing I like…"

"No prob! Tell me what you want and I'll go in and get it!" replied Daichi. The Bladebreakers were stunned; this kid was a total lunatic!

"…Ok then" Max said with a devious grin. "I want a pasta salad with a bottle of Evian, you got that?"

"Yeah I got it, but I must warn you I charge at least sixty cents for any items that come out of the sandwich cooler, since its closer to the counter and all." Daichi said, in an almost professional tone.

"Hmm I don't know if I can afford that much…." lied Max.

"Ok Ok! Forty cents then!?" offered Daichi.

"Deal"

Daichi entered the shop, and without shame or hesitation, he began to retrieve the requested items.

"Dumb shit! I can' believe he's gonna risk his ass for forty cents, I mean what the fuck is he gonna buy with forty cents?!" laughed Max.

"Yeah, but it's awesome the way he just steals stuff and sells it cheap!" admired Tyson.

"…He's pretty cool actually!" smiled Ray, forgetting the earlier confrontation.

But Kenny didn't share their admiration for the audacious little thief, actually he was seething with anger at the fact that he had spent the best part of two months trying to win the Bladebreakers respect. He did their homework, lent them money, and let himself be used as a doormat in general without complaint. And this big mouthed little skid mark just turns up fresh from the gutter , sells them a load of cheap stolen crap, then insults them and somehow manages to win their friendship in a matter of seconds. Typical really…

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!!!" roared Kenny.

"What's the matter with you?!" Tyson asked angrily.

"…nothing all right, just leave me alone!" Kenny whined depressively.

"What a freak!" snarled Ray.

The familiar sound of the shop doors sounded, and Daichi stepped through bold as brass.

"Hey dude, I got your shit now pay up!" he said with an outstretched arm. But just before the transaction could be completed, Kevin (The green haired White Tiger) appeared from thin air and stepped in between Daichi and Max.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON MY TURF!!??" demanded Kevin. Ray gasped in shock at the sudden appearance.

"Where the fuck did you come from Kevin?!" asked Ray.

"Never mind that! I want to know why this dickhead is trying to move in on my business!?" replied Kevin, with an angry glare. You see Kevin had already come up with the idea of stealing stuff then selling it at a much lower price, it was such a lucrative business that he even sold things to the Bladebreakers parents on occasion! And word got back to him that some other kid was doing the same thing for cheaper, so Kevin decided to drop by the shop from time to time to keep an eye on things.

"If you guys ever need anything you come to me! GOT IT!!!" ordered Kevin.

"Why would they wanna go to a fucking amateur like you, when they can come to a real pro like me?!" smirked Daichi.

Kevin bared his teeth and stood on the tips of his toes.

"I'M TEN TIMES BETTER AT SHOPLIFTING THEN YOU!!!" roared Kevin, his honour thoroughly insulted.

"PROVE IT!!!" Daichi screamed back in protest. This gave Ray a truly terrific idea.

"I know, lets have a shoplifting showdown, we'll be the judges. The rules are simple. Whoever can steal the most stuff and bring it back here wins!"

"Sure, why not…why not." smiled Kevin. The fact it was Lee's shop didn't matter in the slightest to Kevin, this was a duel after all! "I have one condition though, whoever loses must stop stealing and selling stuff forever"

"Fine with me!" Daichi smirked back.

"Ok get going. We'll be right here waiting" chuckled Tyson. The two midgets entered the store and disappeared amongst the aisles.

"Nice idea Ray, now those two retards won't stop until they've stolen the whole shop! By the end of it we'll have enough stuff for a feast! And we'll get none of the blame!" laughed Max.

"Yeah, but more to the point when Mariah see's all the treats I've got, she'll dump Kai and come crawling back to me just like I said. And I think this works out about fair with Lee. He steals our credit so we steal shit from his shop. I guess we're just balancing out the cosmos, it's bad karma to leave things unsettled" Added Ray

"Wow. Is that secret chink stuff? Like feng shui?" asked Tyson ignorantly

"…I'll fucking kill you!" threatened Ray

_At __the park…_

Kai and Mariah were sitting on the swings, the ice cream had run out a while ago and now an uncomfortable silence descended on the pair, all that could be heard were the chains of the swings creaking in the wind, and the occasional moan of the rusty old round about.

"Kai?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in god?" she said, whilst looking up at the sky. Kai was slightly taken back by the strange question.

"Not really…" he replied.

"Why not?!" she asked quite offended.

"Because I've never seen him that's why."

"That doesn't mean he's not there" said Mariah.

"logically it does." Kai replied.

"Well if he doesn't exist then who like, made all the planets, and stars and rocks and water and all that other stuff that's floating around the universe, it can't just appear out of nowhere can it?"

"Well we don't know. But the notion of a community of supernatural beings that look like us and interfere in our affairs is highly improbable. There must be some other reason." explained Kai.

"What are you talking about?" Mariah asked, totally confused by the inexplicable jargon.

"You know, God and angles. All that stuff."

"Oh…Well you wanna know what I think? I think that life is a test for your soul and God has made it so that he can't be found or studied. If we did find out that he was real then everyone would pretend to be good to get into heaven and he wouldn't know who was truly good and who was really bad." lectured Mariah.

"Interesting theory…" Kai remarked. Suddenly Mariah turned on her swing and looked straight into Kai's eyes.

"…Kai?"

"…Yeah?"

"……Ja'wanna see my tits?" she asked totally out of the blue. Unknowingly, somewhere during their random philosophical discussion he had charmed her. Kai's fingers froze and his heart began to race with excitement as he observed the suggestive expression on her face, this was the moment he had waited for his whole life! Well maybe not his whole life, but ever since three years ago when he started getting hard-ons

"…Ok" mumbled Kai, racked with anxiety. Mariah giggled a low ripple of laugher as she slinked off of her swing, and stood before him.

"_Oh god!..."_ Thought Kai, embarrassed that she might detect the slight lump forming in his pants.

"Do you think I'm pretty?..."

"…I guess" Kai replied, flushed.

"I used to think you were a jerk, but know I've got to know you, you're really nice."

"Well your n…cool too …I think."

"Think? what do ya think of these?!..." sneered Mariah as she begun to lift up her top to reveal her big, bouncy….

* * *

Does she? Doesn't she? Do you even care? I know happens next and maybe I'll share it with you if you're nice to me! 


	11. Fun on the Run

Get ready for a mega marathon of Bullying Rocks!!! Have fun, I certainly did!!

**Fun on the ****Run!**

Tyson squinted and blinked as he stared into the sun, which was burning powerfully overhead.

"Oww…shit" he cringed "Whoa man! I need to sit down...I can see a load of colours floating around"

"You shouldn't do that you know?" remarked Ray.

"Do what?!" moaned Tyson.

"Duh! Stare into the sun! Didn't you pay any attention to that gay-ass Christian health awareness group at school, you'll fry your brain you fucking moron!" warned Ray,

"What fucking brain?" sniggered Max sarcastically; he was growing impatient waiting for his thieving amigos to return from the shop with the much awaited goodies.

"Oh yeah? Well you shouldn't lick your mom's …tits either, but you do it anyways!" countered Tyson desperately, he was going to say cunt instead of tits but decided at the last second that would be going just that bit too far. Arguments had become quite frequent, and more often than not, someone's mother's private parts would come into the discussion.

"Guys lets not argue ok? It's too hot." whined Kenny. "I'm dying for a drink, I wonder if Kevin will get any soda or juice?…"

For some God damn reason Kenny was under the delusion that his team mates would share the loot, surely he should have known them better by now. They would rather eat glass smothered in diarrhoea then share anything with him; they most likely wouldn't even give him the steam off their piss!

Ray narrowed his eyes and punched him in the arm. "You ain't getting any of the stuff Kenny, it's all ours!" he snarled selfishly. Kenny winced and rubbed the throbbing spot.

"That's not fair! Friends are supposed to share, I've shared loads of stuff with you!"

"Shut up Kenny! No one even likes you!" laughed Tyson. Kenny grew so angry about his team mates' lack of gratitude, he became short of breath. He removed his inhaler from his shirt pocket and took a short puff; Ray instantly snatched it and began to inspect the strange looking gadget.

"You never told us you had Ass-ma!" said Ray ignorantly.

"It's pronounced 'Asthma' and it is a SERIOUS medical condition, so just give me it back!" demanded Kenny.

"Nope, I don't think so!" smiled Ray.

"Oh for God's sake Ray just give it to me PLEASE!!!"

But Ray just ignored Kenny's pitiful begs.

"…Errr I think you should give it him back Ray. I heard those asthma kids' lungs explode if they don't suck down that powder shit" commented Max

"Fuck you man. Hey Tyson, you wanna see a real cool trick?!" asked Ray, presenting the inhaler.

"Sure!"

"Check it out; my brother said if you breathe in the stuff from an inhaler you can do a real cool Robocop impression, look!" Ray said foolishly, as he inhaled a large amount.

"I am Robocop… _'Cough!-Cough!' _Jesus that's some nasty shit!!!" spluttered Ray, as a cloud of white mist swirled from his mouth.

"That's not how you do it, look, LET ME SHOW YOU!!!" demanded Tyson, trying to wrestle the inhaler from Ray.

"Back off numb nuts you'll fucking break it!" snarled Ray. Eventually Tyson managed to rip it from Ray's sweaty grasp, and the two idiots laughed and giggled and did silly Robocop impressions, back and forth for a solid five minutes.

"Stupid dickheads, they're always stealing my stuff!?" whined Kenny as he slumped back down to the kerb.

Suddenly…

"RUN YOU STUPID ASSHOLES RUN!!!" screamed Daichi, bursting through the shop door with an abundance of chocolate and potato chips. Kevin was closely behind; he was cradling a large bottle of pop and wailing loudly in his nasally voice as a pair of large, frightening hands tried to grab him.

The Bladebreakers instantly knew their little friends had been caught red handed, and didn't want to hang around to see who the hands belonged to.

"Let's split!" yelled Tyson, dropping the inhaler. He and the rest of the Bladebreakers ran down the street as fast as they could, Kenny went to pick up his inhaler and screamed loudly as Kevin's foot squished his fingers into the pavement.

"Wait up guys!" shouted Kevin.

Kenny blew on his sore fingers angrily, and snatched his inhaler from the sidewalk. He was about to join his friends in running away, but that would make him look guilty of a crime he hadn't committed so he decided to stay behind, he certainly didn't want to be any part of their trouble making ways, plus he was prone to getting major stomach cramps and stitches when he ran.

…_Oh well,_ _I haven't done anything so I've got nothing to worry about… _Kenny rationalized.

But then…

Much like the gates of hell… The shop doors opened, and revealed Lee's dad in all his biblical fury. He looked terrifying in his brightly coloured robes with his jewelled turban sitting atop his head. The grotty oscillating fan situated just within the shop blew his sashes in all directions along with the distinct smell of garlic, onions and spices tinted with B.O. and certain other unwashed body parts.

"…Oh my G…" stuttered Kenny. Lee's dad suddenly noticed him, and pointed a long bony finger towards Kenny.

"RAAAAH BILLYAKABOOM!!!" He roared in an inexplicable language. Kenny screamed louder then he ever had done in his life, and ran as fast as his chubby little legs could manage.

"WAIT GUYS PLEASE!!!" cried Kenny, but by now the Bladebreakers, plus Kevin and Daichi, had already made it to the park gates further down the road, and couldn't hear him…And even if they could hear him they wouldn't have stopped. Kenny looked over his shoulder and was washed over with relief and confusion. No one was there…

…_Why isn't he running after me, he pointed right at me?... _thought Kenny, slowing his pace a little. "…Oh well, perhaps I was right, after all I never stole from his shop…this time" Kenny slowed down to walking pace and eventually approached the park gates where his panting team mates were hunched over and exhausted.

"Hey Kenny? Is he still following us?!" Ray asked frantically.

"No, when I looked back he wasn't there" he answered.

"Yeah, I knew he wouldn't, he can't leave his shop unattended so he's probably given up" agreed Max. Ray stood up straight with a cheeky smile and laughed.

"Man, even if he was still after us I wouldn't fucking run, I'd just laugh in his face and tell him to bring it!"

"Yeah, Lee's dad is such a fag. I could totally kick his Indian ass back to fucking Afghanistan!" swaggered Tyson. After a couple more minutes of pitiful male bravado and misinformed racism, the Bladebreakers turned to Daichi and Kevin.

"So, down to business! What did you two manage to swipe?" asked Ray, rubbing his hands greedily.

"I got loads of stuff, look at this!" smiled Daichi, as he laid out a few candy bars onto the top of a nearby trash can. "I also managed to steal some chips, hope you like barbequed rib flavour!" Ray observed the items and nodded in acknowledgment. "Not bad, not bad at all, but lets see what Kevin got?"

"Pitiful, absolutely pitiful!" Kevin proudly stepped forward and presented the huge bottle of soda, and opened up his bag to reveal an Aladdin's cave of candy and chocolate.

"Check it! I got all this shit, and also… I picked up a little something from the top shelf…" Kevin dug deep into the bowels of his nap sack, and revealed a brand new Porno mag with the words "FILTHY SLUTS!!" on the front, and "How to get a 12 inch Penis overnight!"

"YESSSSS!!!" yelled Tyson, quickly snatching the magazine. Kevin had clearly won.

"Awwww!" moaned Daichi in defeat.

"Well, it's unanimous. Kevin is the best thief!" smirked Ray, letting out a triumphant laugh as he snatched Kevin's nap sack and opened it up.

"Coolio! Check me out guys do I look bad ass or what?!" Ray had found a pair of $25.00 sunglasses and slipped them on his face with a cheesy grin. When it came to thieving Kevin truly was talented, as a grown up he'd either be a master criminal or, more likely, working in Mc Donald's for minimum wage and all the fries you can eat.

"Hey! Take them off, I stole them they're mine! AND GIVE ME MY BAG!!" demanded Kevin.

"Fuck you man, the way I figure it, this is compensation for you and Lee taking all our credit!" beamed Ray. The other Bladebreakers laughed in triumph as Ray began to distribute the sticky treats and drinks. Kevin was absolutely furious!

"JUST YOU WAIT TILL GARY HEARS OF THIS!"

"Swivel!" Ray said casually.

"GIMMIE!" yelled Kevin, furiously trying to retrieve his bag. Kenny suddenly stopped laughing and looked around; having been a geek all his life he had sort of developed a sixth sense, which, quite accurately, alerted him to potential threats that were coming his way, and right now it was setting off alarm bells in his head. He noticed a very strange noise was getting closer and closer.

"Err guys?" But the Bladebreakers just ignorantly talked over the top of him.

"Jesus Christ! Just take off those shit kicker glasses Ray, you look like a retarded Elvis Presley wanna-be!" laughed Max.

"Kiss my ass! You wish you looked this good." jeered Ray, smiling as he ran his hand through his slightly greasy hair.

"_GASP!..._ SHIT YOU GUYS LOOK!!!" squealed Kenny, who was pointing towards the top of the street.

"What's the fucking problem now?...holy sh!" gasped Tyson as he and the other boys saw Lee's dad come zooming down the road at a blistering speed on a weird looking three wheeled moped! It was blue and had a large wagon on the back with Arabic writing all over it; it looked more like a van than a moped, something like that must have come from some screwed up country in the third world, it sure as hell wasn't street legal in Bey city!

"MAZAFAKAAAAA!!!" He screamed, as he rammed it into the kerb at thirty five miles an hour, sending the bloody thing flying into the air, the Bladebreakers screamed in fear as the strange vehicle landed with a terrifying crash!

"OH NO!! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, RUN RUN RUN!!!" wailed Ray, as heavy tears of fear blurred his vision. Once again the chase was on…

"FORGET THIS MAN! I'M OUTTA HERE!" yelled Daichi, abandoning his stolen stuff.

"What the fuck? YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled Tyson as he watched the red headed chicken shit run down the street. Lee's dad considered chasing Daichi down, but there was a far better chance of catching one of the thieving little fucks if he chased the group, Daichi would no doubt turn up again in the future.

"Forget him lets go!" instructed Max

"THE CHIPS! WE CAN'T LEAVE THE CHIPS…OR THE CHOCOLATE!!!! FUCK!!!!" squealed Tyson hysterically as he grabbed clumsily at the treats

"Quit being a FAT SHIT Tyson…quick! into the park! we can lose him in there!"

_Meanwhile in the park…_

Kai glared as Mariah slowly raised her top…

"So?…You ever had a girlfriend before?" she giggled as she pulled her top over her head, which tightly bound her wrists and forearms together.

"…Yeah, loads of 'em…sort of?" mumbled Kai looking away awkwardly; he was having a little trouble trying to maintain his cool. Unbeknownst to him, Mariah had told her mom about the time a certain 'nice boy' with blue hair shared his red gummi sweets with her on the bus. Naturally her mother enquired about his name and at the mention of the Hiwatari surname she had proceeded to educate Mariah in the ways of landing yourself a rich husband. "Mariah, Honey" her mother said, "Do you know why we live in a nice big house, with three cars, four vacations a year and eat out at nice restaurants twice a week?" she asked. Mariah thought for a moment and replied "because daddy is a really good business man and makes a ton of money every week?"

"That's true honey! And one day I want you to land a nice rich husband just like me so that you have a wonderful life and can give your little girl the same advice I'm about to give you…"

"What's that?" Mariah asked curiously

"Honey, when you are fortunate enough to go to school with a good looking young man from an incredibly wealthy family, you don't just stand aside and let him fall into the hands of some floozy….he is good looking right?"

"I guess so, sometimes its hard to see his face properly because he wears blue make up" replied Mariah. Her mother was slightly taken aback by this but quickly cast it to one side "Don't worry about that honey, your father used to wear these ridiculous Roy Orbison sunglasses in school but I soon fixed him…the point is my darling, I want you to be 'real nice' to this boy…I'm sure he'd love to have a pretty friend like you"

Mariah thought out loud for a moment "Kai probably does like me…but…what about Ray? He was my first ever boyfriend … sort of"

He mother smiled "Ray's a nice boy…when he's not getting into trouble, but you have to think long term… try to spend some time with Kai Hiwatari, play your cards right Sweetie and in a couple of years you could be wearing the biggest diamond engagement ring in town!" she smiled as she admired her own large Parisian pink diamond ring.

Now the wheels in Mariah's head had been turning since she started thinking about all the perks of being Kai's girlfriend…

Back to the present situation…

"You can touch 'em if you want?!" she giggled, finally revealing her jugs sitting plump in her bra, these were the only boobs Kai had seen in real life, apart from his Mom's …..and his Grandma's. Five or ten seconds of silence elapsed.

"…Hey?!...ja wanna feel them or what?!" smiled Mariah, as she bent forward. Kai's face went bright red as he noticed the tops of her arms were sort of squeezing her tits together making them ever more round and lovely. Just as Kai decided to have a proper look, both he and Mariah noticed the screechy teenage howling of the Bladebreakers and their thieving little pal Kevin.

"What the hell!?" gasped Mariah; struggling to pull the ridiculously tight top back on. Ray approached first. "RUN YOU TWO JUST …fucking…run?…….what the hell's going on here?..." demanded Ray stopping suddenly, he noticed Mariah was struggling to pull her top down and Kai was redder than a beetroot. Mariah had been shirt lifting, while Ray had been shoplifting.

"None of your fucking business what we're doing here! NOW FUCK OFF!!! BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" snarled Kai, as he furiously grabbed Ray's shirt.

"You jerk Ray! How dare you spy on me!" growled Mariah, still struggling to pull down her top. "Oh no!!EVERYONE CAN SEE MY BRA!!" yelped Mariah thoroughly humiliated. "There's no time for that now just run!!" yelled Kevin ushering her along.

"Yeah run now ask questions later!" shouted Max as he and Kenny quickly ran past.

"BUT I CAN'T SEE!!!" yelped Mariah. Suddenly her eyes popped over the collar, and she saw Lee's dad speeding across the grass on his weird Arab-mobile.

"Oh my God! IT'S HIM!" gasped Mariah, horrified.

"COME ON GUYS HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!!!" screamed Tyson. Kai looked at Lee's dad and could tell he was over the edge with anger; he quickly looked back at Tyson and Ray with bared teeth and furiously kicked the swing he was previously sitting on.

"FFFFUCK!!!! When this is over, so are you, you STUPID little pricks!!"

The Bladebreakers, and Kai ran as fast as they could across the park, while Mariah and Kevin went a different direction and headed towards a dead end, or so it seemed. Lee's dad saw Kevin and Mariah were cornered and began to close in on them, fast.

"What! What the fuck are they doing?! He's going to get them!" yelled Ray.

"Kevin where are we going, HE'S GOING TO CATCH US!!!" fretted Mariah, her tits bouncing and jiggling everywhere as she ran.

"Just shut it and trust me!" yelled Kevin as they approached a tall, wood panelled fence, there were trees and bushes on the other side, Lee's dad couldn't follow them if they could somehow get over it.

"KEVIN! I can't climb over this!!!" shouted Mariah. Kevin ignored her as he frantically began to search the planks. Kai observed this from a distance and instantly understood what Kevin was trying to do.

"Quick, follow me!" barked Kai as he ran towards Kevin.

"What!? BUT THE EXIT IS THIS WAY!" pointed Ray.

"Yes! And it leads straight onto a fucking main road where he will catch us with the utmost speed and efficiency!! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FOLLOW ME!!!" yelled Kai viciously.

"Found it!" yelled Kevin, pulling back a loose board, Mariah instantly shoved Kevin over to the other side and squeezed through the gap herself, half crushing her oversized tits in the process. Kevin quickly stood up and looked back at Kai and the other Bladebreakers who were desperately trying to make it to the loose board before Lee's dad.

"Don't you close that gap, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THAT FUCKING GAP!" commanded Kai, but Kevin just smiled and slid the board back into place.

"YOU LITLLE SHIT!" screamed Kai as he punched the fence with immense force.

"Ha-ha! That's for stealing my bag!" laughed Kevin, his purple eye looking through a knot hole from the other side. Ray, Tyson and Max looked at each other, racked with panic and disbelief.

"What Fucking bag!?" panted Kai, scanning his team mates, he looked at Ray and noticed he was wearing it.

"Give him the fucking bag NOW!" snarled Kai, "What's this shit!?" said Kai as he pulled out a handful of chocolate bars. "Wait! you stole this! IS THIS WHY HE'S FUCKING CHASING YOU?!!!"

"We were hungry and thirsty!" wept Ray.

"IDIOTS!" roared Kai, even if they did throw the bag over now there was no guarantee that Kevin would let them through anyway. Kai panicked as the raspy sound of Lee's Dad's engine was getting closer, the thick grass slowed him down a bit, but he was only about thirty meters away, and closing in rapidly.

"Say hi to Lee's dad for me you guys!" chuckled Kevin.

"Take this you fucking midget!" spat Kai as he sharply poked Kevin in the eye through the spy hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screeched Kevin

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOLD HAVE WENT THE OTHER WAY!" winged Ray, who was close to breaking down and crying.

"FUCK!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS, Just you fucking wait!" roared Kai. "Come on!" The Bladebreakers sprinted over the summer green grass towards the exit, Kai led the way followed by Ray, then Max followed by Tyson. And trailing along in last place was Kenny.

"Guys…wait…please!" wheezed Kenny as his asthma began to kick in, but his plea went unheard. He quickly fished around in his pocket for his inhaler and took a deep breath from it, but nothing happened.

"OH NO!!!" gasped Kenny, remembering that retard Tyson and dumb ass Ray, had wasted all his inhaler shit earlier on doing their fucking Robocop impressions! This was unreal, of all the times he needed his inhaler, this was the most dire. It was like fate and God both seriously disliked Kenny, and decided to team up and make his life hell! Kenny looked over his shoulder and saw Lee's dad's face though the windshield. The options were simple. Run, or die. Kenny's will to live flared up inside him, and gave him the strength to keep going. Kai burst through the park exit sending the gate crashing into the railings with a stylish flying kick, closely followed by the Bladebreakers; Kenny exited last and closed the heavy cast iron gate behind him, hoping it would slow the madman down. They stampeded down the busy street dodging the many pedestrians clogging the sidewalk.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" yelled Kai bodging his way through the crowd. Lee's Dad exploded from the gate and swerved dangerously out in to the road, he very narrowly avoided crashing and causing a major accident. This guy was totally fucking nuts! For years and years now kids had been stealing from his shop, he must have lost thousands of dollars worth of merchandise. And he was totally sick of it! The Bladebreakers were the final straw that broke the camel's back so to speak; they had no idea who they were messing with when they pissed this guy off! Lee's dad regained control and got into the right hand lane, he opened the throttle as far as it would go and began to catch up to the troublesome boys.

"I ZEE YOU!!!" he screamed maniacally.

"Oh shit! HE'S STILL COMING!!!" yelled Kai, as he heard the dreaded engine growing louder. That liquid metal twat from Terminator 2 had nothing on this fucking asshole; it was obvious that Lee's dad was totally relentless and would never give up chasing them. The only solutions were to either face him or hide. Kai was pretty sure he spotted a machete inside the moped, and instantly knew which option he preferred.

"Stop! Wait a minute…" commanded Kai; he recognised a familiar alleyway which ran parallel behind the local trailer park.

"Down here! QUICK!" The Bladebreakers huddled around the corner and, wearily jogged down the long ally, garages and trash cans whizzed past as Kai led them ever deeper down the long dusty pathway, suddenly he stopped and began to climb a random garage wall.

"Climb up here quickly!" ordered Kai.

"Right!" panted Ray, scrambling up the wall like a monkey on acid. Max and Tyson climbed up at the same time barely making it. Lastly Kenny approached the wall and looked back towards the mouth of the ally.

"Fucking dork get up here!" spat Kai. Kenny jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof with both hands; belly flopping the wall with a loud slap. He pulled with all his might, but his strength was totally sapped from the chase.

"I can't do it, I'm gonna fall!" cried Kenny, tears now streaming down his burning hot face.

"Oh shit!! Dude! Just pull yourself up!!" whispered Ray, noticing the engine was getting louder, Lee's dad was about to appear very soon.

"I CAN'T!!!" wailed Kenny, who was totally crying his eyes out. Suddenly Kai gripped Kenny's arms

"Fucking hell! Get up here you fat dork!" growled Kai, pulling Kenny up to the safety of the roof. "Now keep you're fucking fat mouths shut and stay perfectly still!" hissed Kai, as he and the Bladebreakers lay flat against the hot gravely roof. Lee's dad came tearing down the ally and skidded to a stop in front of the garage where they were hiding.

"VARE ARRR YOU?!?" He screamed in a spicy accent. The overwhelming urge to laugh descended on the Bladebreakers as his foreign voice echoed up and down the ally.

"VUKKING GIDS!!! GUM OUT!!!" commanded Lee's dad. Kenny was very short of breath and the blazing sun didn't help matters, he put his inhaler to his mouth to try and see if he could scrape what ever was left, but before he could Kai ripped it from his grasp and hurled it far over the ally and into someone's back yard. Kai motioned to be quiet, and very slowly crawled to the edge of the roof and looked down at Lee's dad; he was right, he was carrying a machete, God knows what he would do if he found them? He swung it furiously as he searched every nook and cranny in the ally way for the thieving bastards. Eventually he roared with anger and gave up the search. As he made his way back to his weird moped thing, he yelled one more time...

"You tink you gan hide vrom me eh?! EH?!... VUN DAY I VUKKING VIND YOU AND DEN I GILL YOU!?! He snarled, addressing the whole ally. The engine cackled into life once more and Lee's dad sped away in a blinding cloud of dust. The Bladebreakers waited until the raspy sound of the engine faded away into nothing, and then they burst out laughing with triumph and relief.

"Did you see that fucking son ova'bitch!? He almost caused a pile up back there on the road!" laughed Ray.

"That was totally awesome!! I can't believe we made it!" panted Max.

"Yeah man, did you see it when he…"

"Shut your fucking traps you stupid, cunting, shit-faced MOTHER FUCKERS!!! Do you have any idea what you dick heads have done!?" roared Kai, instantly silencing his team mates. He stared at them furiously as they pondered why he was so pissed; surely it was a time for celebration?!?

"Wh-what…?" Tyson asked cautiously.

"Well obviously no one here has an ounce of intelligence so I guess I have to draw it out in fucking crayon AGAIN!!! …Do you have any idea how close I was to screwing that Mariah chick? DO YOU!?...ANSWER ME!!!" screamed Kai.

"I dunno what to say!" yelped Tyson, hiding behind his hands fearfully.

"You never know what to say, because you're a fucking retard!" sneered Kai harshly. Tyson was astonished, it wasn't just his fault. In fact, the whole shoplifting thing was Ray's stupid idea.

"It was Ray and Max as well!" yelled Tyson, trying to alleviate some of the blame. But Kai didn't really care whose fault it was, he just felt like yelling at the nearest person which happened to be Tyson.

Kenny suddenly chimed in.

"Y-You've got no right talking about Mariah like that, she's a beautiful caring person and she deserves respect." Kenny said valiantly. Kai viscously grabbed Kenny's tie, and drew him in close.

"Shall I tell you what she deserves huh? HUH???" hissed Kai through clenched teeth. "She deserves a good… stiff… cock. RIGHT UP HER ASS!!! Now what do you think of that? Answer me then big balls…" Kenny's eyes were burning with anger as he stared back into Kai's.

"What's the matter Kenny, where's the fucking tough guy that back chatted me?" enquired Kai. Kenny's eyes welled up with tears.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" said Kai releasing his tie with a violent shove, which sent Kenny sprawling onto his back. The Bladebreakers looked at Kai in disbelief "Never talk to me, come near me, or even look at me. In fact just fuck off, and don't ever bother me again!" spat Kai as he turned his back on his friends and lit a cigarette. His harsh words struck a raw nerve with the boys. Sure, there had always been a little rough housing and trash talking but what Kai had just said genuinely hurt and scared them. But deep down, he couldn't stay that mad at them, in fact he was quite flattered that everything they did was either an attempt to try and impress him, or imitate him. Kai just had that power over people, the power to make people want to impress him; that was a rare and precious thing.

"Why do you guys keep doing this stuff? Don't you care that we could have gone to prison if we got caught?" moaned Kenny; the Bladebreakers (apart from Kai) looked at him. "Not to mention hospital after that psycho was finished with us! I told you not to get involved with shoplifting from the beginning, if you just listened to me we could have avoided all this!" ranted Kenny. Ray frowned angrily and looked Kenny in the face. "You think you're sooooo smart don't you? You think everyone else is beneath you just because we all don't know as much shit as you!"

"No I don't, just…"

"Yeah you do, anyone would think the light of a thousand suns shines outta you're ginger ass the way you fucking talk! No wonder you ain't got any fucking friends. Well, we might not be right all the time like you, but at least we know how to have fun! Oh and if you haven't noticed 'Chief!' the reason no fucker likes you is cuz you're such a total fucking drag to be around!!" snapped Ray. "Fucking nerd, your head's so far up your own ass that lump in your throat is your damn nose!"

Fresh tears suddenly rolled down Kenny's cheeks having been told off. He wiped them away and turned around so he wasn't facing Ray.

"That's it, FUCK OFF AND CRY! Stupid dickhead…_snivel"_ yelped Ray, on the verge of crying himself. A strange silence fell on the gang as they sat up there on the garage roof; no one really knew what to say. Tyson was moody because Kai called him a retard, Kenny was crying because he was a nerd, Kai was pissed off because his friends blew an excellent chance for him to have some fun with a sexalicious girl, and Ray was upset because he caused the whole thing. Max was the only one who was ok, and decided to try and cheer things up a little.

"Well, we might as well see what Kevin got, I'm starving." said Max, as he rummaged through the bag. Suddenly Kai lost his temper at the noise of the rustling wrappers, and snatched the bag from Max.

"Give me that for fuck's sake, just empty it out you limp-wristed fairy!" snarled Kai as he tipped the contents of the bag onto the roof.

"Alright meanie." said Max in an incredibly feminine way "Ha! Check it out you guys…An Egyptian dildo!" laughed Max holding up a Toblerone. Everyone was still too pissed to laugh though; Max shrugged his shoulders and further searched the pile of treats. "Awesome! He stole some Hagen-dazs! Mmmm Belgian chocolate my fav!"

"I'll be taking that!" said Kai snatching the large pot from Max.

"Hey I called it first!" whined Max.

"Yeah but, a pretty girl like you should be on a diet, we wouldn't want you to ruin you're sexy figure now would we?!" laughed Kai, before gluging at the semi melted sludge.

Tyson chuckled and cracked a smile.

"But that pot is huge, you can't eat it all Kai!" argued Max. "I know, why don't we share it?" suggested Max.

"No…fucking…way" said Kai in between mouthfuls.

"Why not?"

"Well you see, I don't particularly want to share my ice cream with a queer, I might contract some sort of disgusting homo ass-disease. Clear enough?!

"You jerk! I don't have any disease and for the last fucking time I'm not fucking gay!" yelled Max outraged. The other Bladebreakers laughed at the immaturity of it all.

"Ha! Don't kid yourself! Hey girls…You know those things on Max's face that look like freckles? Well they aren't, they're actually a direct side effect of aids…" explained Kai. Ray and Tyson burst out laughing.

"……..FINE!!! Keep the Goddamn ice cream, I hope you choke…Pig!" snarled Max who'd had enough of being made fun of. By now Ray and Tyson were howling with laughter, and Kai retained his status as the king of arguments.

Kenny couldn't help but crack a smile also and decided to turn back around to face his friends.

Half an hour passed, and the Bladebreakers were back to their normal boisterously bubbly selves. Sometimes you just have to split apart, so you can grow close again.

"It's nice up here ain't it guys? Just us five...good food, good drink, good fun" said Ray staring up at the deep blue sky.

"…WHAT?" asked Kai, who was quite disturbed by Ray's comments

"I was just saying that, I'm glad that you're my buds…sort of?" explained Ray. Kai blinked with astonishment and extinguished his cigarette. "Ray, if you have to be gay, then take Max down behind that bush where you two can grind ass all you want in privacy, but don't expect a decent tax paying straight person like me, to sit here and put up with it, ok?" said Kai, disgusted. Just a nice, simple friendly comment is considered gay theses days. No wonder the world is in the fucking state it is!

"I wasn't being gay! I was just saying that it's nice up here! God, what's the problem." explained Ray.

"What, are you stupid or something? Straight guys do not say 'I'm glad we're friends to each other. Next you'll be winking at us and flashing your dick off!" sneered Kai.

"WHAT!" replied Ray totally gob smacked!

"I'm warning you Ray, if you say anything like that again then I'll throw you off this fucking roof, head first! Is that understood?...IS IT?!" ranted Kai. Ray just silently nodded and hugged his knees. For centuries there has always existed an unwritten code of gayness amongst boys, a strict list of acceptable and unacceptable conduct that is instinctively imbedded into the brain of every normal boy, but once in a while there is someone who gets a bit too close, and has to be reminded of 'the rules' the hard way. Suddenly Tyson laughed and stood up.

"This is an impression of Ray! _'Hi boys! How would you like to lick chocolate sauce off of my luuuurve plank? oh but I'm not gay!!!'_ AHAH HAHAHAHA!!!"

Ray was instantly infuriated and stood to his feet.

"Guys no! Please don't fight up here this roof can't take much weight!" warned Kenny. Ray pointed at Tyson.

"You can talk you fucking pig, whenever we do swimming in gym class you purposely bring in goggles so you can stay underwater and watch everyone's dicks flopping around! countered Ray.

"No I don't actually it's so I can check out which girls have pubes and which ones don't!!! And don't call me a pig, you anorexic Ethiopian!" roared Tyson. Yet another squabble had broken out, and rather like an oil fire, you're best off letting it burn itself out rather than interfere with it.

"Guys come on, please!" whined Kenny.

"Shut up Kenny! Let'em fight, I like a bit of after dinner entertainment." said Kai, watching the argument out of the corner of his eye whilst melting the edge of a Mars bar with his lighter.

"I'M WARNING YOU TAKE IT BACK!!" warned Ray.

"OR ELSE WHAT!?" challenged Tyson. Ray looked around and noticed an unopened can of Coke next to his foot.

"Or else I'll throw this right between your fat eyes that's what!"

"So? I'm not scared…" said Tyson bracing himself. Ray snarled and hurled the can as hard as he could, but Tyson just dodged it and tried to tackle Ray in retaliation. Unbeknownst to the foolish Bladebreakers, they were actually trespassing in the neighbourhood of an old friend of theirs…

And it just so happened that the can Ray threw,

Flew square and true

Into a trailer

That belonged to their smelly pal

…Andrew

It sailed straight through the open kitchen window of Andrews's crappy tin trailer and smacked his dad full force in the temple, causing him to crash to the floor and bang his head off the kitchen counter in the process. He came to his senses and felt something running down his neck, he checked to see if his head was bleeding, but it wasn't blood. His whole upper body was drenched in coke, which not only soaked him but had also showered all over his already minging kitchen walls and furniture.

"What the FUCK?!" he shouted, as he got to his feet and looked out of the open window, to see a bunch of kids fighting and generally hanging out on a nearby garage roof, what on earth gave them the right to trespass on private property!

"Those little BASTARDS!!!"

Andrew's dad realised if he yelled at them through the window he would alert the troublesome youths and scare them off, however if he sneaked out there he could trap them on the roof and ring the police on his cell phone, and get their parents to pay for the damage inflicted on his trailer. He silently opened the front door, and stealthily began to walk between the trailers and trash cans trying to keep out of sight, he swung his leg over the crappy wooden fence that surrounded the trailer park and quietly made his way around the front of the Bladebreakers' garage.

Meanwhile, Tyson and Ray were still fighting and were making so much noise, that Andrews's dad was able to approach totally undetected. Unaware of his presence, the fight continued as Tyson and Ray rolled over the top of Kenny trying to throttle each other.

"HEY YOU KIDS!"

Kai's suddenly stopped to listen as did the other Bladebreakers'. Tyson and Ray stopped yelling and grappling and froze silent to the spot.

"Get down here now!" demanded Andrew's dad.

"Oh no! we-we better get down you guys, right now!" panicked Kenny.

"Relax ladies…let me handle it." reassured Kai. He put his cigarette into his mouth, and stood to his feet. He walked a couple of paces to the edge of the garage roof so he was over looking Andrews's dad; Kai instantly recognised him and smiled.

"Hey girls check it out, it's Andrew's old man!" said Kai with a huge smile. "So what's the problem Skelator?" He looked pretty much like Andrew, except with a greyish side parting, he was wearing a salmon coloured shirt with cream chino's and brown leather sandals, actually he looked more like Andrew's granddad then his Dad.

"My 'problem' sonny is that you're trespassing on my roof. Now I will ask again, get down!"

"Your roof huh? Since when did you trailer trash guys own garages? Especially ones located far away in an alley on the other side of the trailer park boundary?" asked Kai who knew for a damn fact this guy did not own the garage.

"…For your information I had to tow my trailer to the space I was allocated, it's not my fault it's far away!" replied the irate old man.

"Yeah right, how can you tow it, your shithole trailer doesn't have any fucking wheels? Just look at it, it's propped up on bricks…" laughed Kai.

"YOU MOUTHY LITTLE BASTARD!! Don't you dare backchat me! And regardless of whom the damn garage belongs to you don't have the right to be up there!" lectured Andrew's dad.

"Well here's the thing. We sort of like it up here, and were not causing any trouble, so I reckon we'll be staying put." countered Kai.

"Don't give me that shit! One of you troublemaking little turds threw a can of pop through my window! NOW GET DOWN!!!"

"Check it out he's getting real mad…" smirked Kai to his friends "Well I hope you have either video or photographic evidence to back up this audacious allegation, otherwise I can sue you for slander!" yelled Kai.

"I've had enough of this nonsense; give me your names immediately!" The old cunt seriously thought the boys would willingly give their names…

"Sure man, I'm Wesley Snipes!" smirked Kai.

"Yeah, and I'm Bruce Lee." laughed Ray

"…Give me your real names, I ain't playing around!" shouted Andrew's dad, thoroughly pissed off with their childish antics.

"Ok, ok don't cry! My real name is………… Andrew." sniggered Kai

"I'M SICK OF PLAYING AROUND! You may think you're dope, or down, or dig or whatever the fuck you kids say these days, but you're nothing more than a cheeky little bully! And I have put up with bullies far worse then you in my life! And I'll be damned before I let a petulant child dictate to me what I can and can't do on my property! NOW GET DOWN BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND PUT MY TOE UP YOUR HOLE!" warned Andrew's dad. Kai was so unbelievably cool he could even bully grown ups! The other Bladebreakers had gathered on the edge of the roof, and decided they wanted a piece of the action also.

"I'd like to see you fucking try dickweed! Ha! You've probably got so much arthritis in your crippling old man fingers from jacking off Andrew all day long, that you won't even be able to climb up here!" sneered Kai. "And besides it's not even your property!" The Bladebreakers laughed and joined in

"Yeah you fucking old geezer, get your crippled ass back to the old folks home! It's dinner time and you don't want to be late for your mush" laughed Max. It's easy to be tough when you're well out of danger. Andrews's dad calmed himself and decided to adopt a new strategy.

"Fucking old geezer huh? You know what Blondie, I like that, I want you to swear at me!" smiled Andrew's dad, thinking he could defeat the Bladebreakers by using the age old technique of agreeing with his foe, thus eliminating the argument. Unfortunately it wasn't going to work, that trick went out in the Eighties along with all that 'Sticks and stones will break my bones' shit.

"Ok then! You fuck pigs and poke mouldy dog shit logs up your ass!" yelled Max.

"Yes! Absolutely correct!" smirked the old man.

"Awesome, check this out guys!" laughed Ray "You and Andrew sixty-nine each other every single night!" yelled Ray

"Yep, I sure do! I sixty-six sixty-seven and sixty-fucking-eight him as well! Anything else you want to ask, or are we all going to act like grown ups and come down?" replied the old loser feebly

The Bladebreakers were hysterical with laughter by now.

"Why don't you get a job you fucking stinky horse manure smelling MOTHERFUCKER!!? laughed Tyson who was hyperactive from all the chocky bars and Coke he ingested earlier. Andrews's dad couldn't keep his cool anymore, he took particular offence to anyone who mentioned the fact he was unemployed.

"Oh! Wise guy huh! Well let me tell you something Fatty, I TAUGHT YOUR MOTHER HOW TO FUCK!" smirked Andrews's dad. Tyson's smile instantly vanished, and his face turned a furious red.

"Don't call me FAT you fucking old paedophile!" snarled Tyson as he swept a generous amount of gravel from the roof with his foot, Andrew's father shielded himself against the tiny bits of stone that showered over him, stinging his eyes.

"DON'T…DO…THAT!!!..." roared Andrews's furious father.

"What's that?…you want more? Well ok then!" sneered Tyson kicking another load off "And if you ever say anything about my mom again, I swear I'll bury you!"

"You fat little hooligan! COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT!!!" yelled Andrews's dad. Tyson was sick of being called fat; he was only moderately overweight, well within the average weight for his age. But in a confrontation your enemy will always try to exploit any physical imperfection you may have. Thoroughly enraged, he bent down and levered free one of the roof tiles from under the felt covering and loomed over Andrew's Dad.

"If you fucking call me fat again I swear I'll throw this right in your big fucking mouth!" swore Tyson.

"If you dare throw that at me, I will hunt you down and stuff your ignorant head up your fat little butt!." That was the last straw; Tyson squealed in his cracking croaky voice and blasted the tile right onto the exposed toes of Andrew's dad.

"AAAAAAAHHHHG FUCKING HELLFIRE!" he screamed as he fell to the ground in excruciating pain.

"All right Tyson! Nice shot my man!" laughed Ray. Andrew's dad was beyond furious as he heard the cheeky teenagers laughing at his expense.

"That's it you wanna fucking fight, YOU GOT IT!" He got back up and furiously leapt at the garage wall trying to scale it!

"Shit!" spat Kai, he shoved Tyson out of the way and stamped on the old man's fingers, sending him crashing back down to the ground.

"Guys look at him, he looks like he could go nuclear any second" observed Max.

"Right! That's it….ASSAULT!!! I'm going to ring the emergency services, and I swear to Jesus Christ almighty himself! That I will SUMMON A THOOOOOOOOOOUSAND POLICEMEN!!!"

"Oh fuck off you bullshitting old cunt! Do you realise how long it would take for the cops to get here? Think about it blockhead, this is a major fucking city the police stations are backed up round the clock with thousands of fucking phone calls, and yours would be at the bottom of the fucking priority list, and when they eventually get round to investigating your piddly-shit phone call, you'd be fined for wasting police time, and that's if they took any notice at all. So fuck you." explained Kai casually.

Kai seemed unusually well informed about the law and how the police operated.

"Oh and by the way, my Granddad owns the police" added Kai.

"……..You know what kid? You're right, if decent people want justice they can't rely on the police any more. I'm going to take care of this myself!" snarled Andrew's dad as he lit a cigarette of his own.

"What do you mean take care of this?" enquired Kenny, worried as ever.

"I'm going to wait here until you come down, night and day if necessary. Whether Bluey needs to touch up his make up, or Fatty needs to take a crap, it doesn't matter. Eventually you'll have to, and then the real fun begins!" hissed Andrew's dad as he removed a lethal looking lead pipe from a nearby bin. "It's only a matter of time…"

Hmmmm, a thought occurred. As previously established, this guy was unemployed. Since the lazy shit had no job to go to he could wait as long as it took. Also, no one knew they were there, the situation was graver than Kai first thought.

"Well you're in for a long-ass wait, because we got enough food and drink to stay up here for a fucking week." lied Kai. Kenny suddenly began to panic. "Oh no! What are we going to do?!"

"Shut the fuck up you whining little asshole! I'm trying to fucking think…" growled Kai deep in thought.

"Why? What's the point, we're fucked man!" snivelled Ray.

"Errr I think I've got an idea, why don't we use my cell phone to ring the operator, we can collect call our parents?" suggested Tyson.

"No we can't do that, I'm in enough trouble as it is, look!" fretted Max as he pointed to his black eye. "If my dad finds out about this he'll finish me off for good." explained Max

"Well why don't we just run for it?" suggested Ray.

"If you want your head bashed in then fine, be my guest" Kai warned.

"………..What about the pigs then?" suggested Tyson.

"Well, right now it's our only option, give me the fucking phone." demanded Kai.

"But I thought you said the police wouldn't take any notice???" asked Max

"What I said was, they wouldn't take any notice about a dopey old man complaining about kids playing quietly on a garage roof, however they would take extreme notice if five, sweet innocent children were trapped and under the threat of murder from a violent mad man wielding a lead pipe." explained Kai

"Hey yeah!" beamed Ray, as hope filled his soul.

"Calm down shit head. Right, all I gotta do is ring 911, turn on the old water works, and after the amount of bullshit I feed them they'll send a helicopter, a swat team and half the fucking police force round to rescue us" Kai pressed the power button, but nothing happened. Kai pressed it again and still, nothing happened? ".…...what the fuck! Tyson your fucking phone is out of juice!?" stated Kai.

"Yeah….So?..." Tyson asked totally confused.

"YOU STUPID MORON! What do you mean so?... To successfully make a phone call, you need electricity to power the phone, surely you know that!?" asked Kai, who seriously doubted Tyson did.

"…I thought you could still ring the police and the ambulance dudes and shit…" mumbled Tyson feeling kind of stupid.

"I don't believe you just said that!…Actually why am I surprised?! You stupid, FAT SON OF A BITCH!" roared Kai as he cracked the phone over Tyson's head. "You are about as useful as a fucking ashtray on a motorbike, you know that? God why am I surrounded by fucking morons!? I bet you dildos don't have a SINGLE FUCKING BRAIN CELL BETWEEN YOU! ranted Kai; cracking the phone over Tyson's head once more.

_4 hours later…_

It was late in the afternoon, the shadows were growing long and the air was growing cool and the Bladebreakers were still stuck up on the garage roof…

"Right then, there's only one other feasible option, one of us is going to jump down and draw that old codger's attention while the others escape to safety. And I'm telling you now, it's not going to be me!..." ranted Kai. The Bladebreakers immediately looked at Kenny.

"…Oh no, no way not me, I can't I mean I- I…"

"All those in favour of electing Kenny as the scape goat, raise your right hand." said Kai, cutting Kenny short. The Bladebreakers all raised there hands.

"I'm sorry Kenny but we all gotta do things in life we don't want to, its just part of being a man!" said Kai as he began to drag the snivelling Kenny towards the roof edge. It was a very crude plan, but also, very effective.

"NO DON'T KAI PLEASE!" begged Kenny.

"Hey…Mr Dickhead, the whole hanging out on your garage roof thing was his idea, here you go!" said Kai casually as he pushed Kenny off the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Kenny, hitting the ground with a painful thud. Andrew's dad was so angry he went straight for Kenny.

"He's took the bait you guys, every man for himself!" shouted Kai as he leapt down into the ally, Tyson, Ray and Max weren't far behind.

"AWESOME! I CANT BELIEVE THAT WORKED!" yelled Ray as he and the Bladebreakers sprinted and leaped to their freedom like frisky gazelles.

Meanwhile poor Kenny was left to deal with Andrew's dad.

"You little shit, COME'ERE!"

Kenny yelped, and quickly wriggled through the old guy's lanky legs. He stumbled dangerously to his feet and ran down the ally as fast as he could in the opposite direction to his team mates. Andrew's dad cursed loudly, but surprisingly he never pursued Kenny. Instead he noticed that the Bladebreakers were just as close, and since Kenny remained silent throughout the entire slagging match he never felt as hostile towards him as the other boys, especially Kai.

As the boys approached the mouth of the ally, Kai looked over his shoulder and noticed that Andrew's dad was chasing them.

"WOOHOO! WE MADE IT!!!" yelled Ray, performing an impressive cartwheel.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RAY HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" warned Kai as he knocked over a trash can to try and slow down the irate old fogey.

"What? Oh not again!?" whined Ray, who was sick of the endless running.

"I'LL GET YOU BRATS!" screamed Andrew's dad, he quickly approached the fallen trash can and tried to jump it, but he judged the distance wrongly and crashed into it causing him to accidentally perform a painful somersault that sent him scraping across the rough stony ground.

"Quick, get across while he's down!" yelled Kai, as he dangerously sprinted across the busy road, a car skidded to a standstill and Kai 'very impressively' jumped onto the hood and ran over the top of it, it wasn't really necessary but it looked cool. Another car braked suddenly with a loud screech narrowly missing him, but Kai didn't seem to care as he continued to run to the other side. Tyson and Max followed, huddling together in the middle of the road as the cars dodged and swerved around them in chaos, along with Ray who was petrified when a very noisy Motorcycle roared past him.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE" screamed Max as a tremendously huge truck came flying towards them. Andrew's dad had spotted them, and began to weave his way into the busy traffic also, he was hell bent on catching them, and nothing was going to stop him. Not even the threat of death.

"QUICK! While it's clear!" yelled Tyson noticing a break in the traffic. He and the other Bladebreakers made it safely to the other side, while Andrew's Dad was still stuck in the middle of the road trying to escape the deadly interlaced curtain of speeding traffic.

"YOU FUCKING BASTADS I'LL KILL YOU!! The Bladebreakers didn't stop to look back, they just kept running, and running and running, until they eventually managed to catch up to Kai who was at the bridge, trying to catch his breath.

"Jesus, I gotta give up smoking…" gasped Kai. "So is he back there or fucking what?"

"Nah, I don't think so, but I think we should all get outta here anyway before he manages to catch up!" advised Ray, remembering the shoplifting incident.

"Yeah knowing our luck, he'll probably show up in a monster truck or something?!" agreed Max. It was very quiet, all that could by heard was the trickling water of the river and the heavy breathing of the exhausted Bladebreakers. Then suddenly, as if they all sensed it simultaneously.

"…Oh you've got to be KIDDING!!" wheezed Kai.

He appeared once more.

_Elsewhere…_

Kenny twiddled with his fingers as he sat on his doorstep, he was so scared that he was going to be caught, that he ran all the way home with out stopping. But on arrival, he remembered that his parents wouldn't be back for fucking ages and he no longer had a house key, thanks to Kai and the Bladebreakers.

"Stupid morons, why do they hate me? I'm smart, and responsible and I always do well in school, I should have loads of friends" moaned Kenny. "Ray's right, I am a fucking drag to be around maybe I should just give up, no ones ever going to think I'm cool so long as I'm…I'm….THIS!…" despaired Kenny as he looked at his nerdish reflection in the front window.

"_I'm just not thinking 'Cool' Hmm psychologically speaking, it seems to me that __people aren't impressed by how unruly and out of control you are, they are actually impressed by the confidence it takes to do that stuff. So all I got to do is be more confident, Kai never takes any shit, and he's like the coolest kid in town. God, no wonder everyone walks all over me, I'm such a despicable coward."_ Kenny thought miserably. Poor little guy, all he wanted from life was to be accepted as 'One of the guys' it's not really that much to ask.

"Kenny!" yelled Kai as he tore down the sidewalk. "You gotta let us hide in your house QUICK!!!"

"I-I can't its locked, and I don't have my key!" wailed Kenny who was quite shook up by Kai's sudden appearance.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Get out of my FUCKING WAY!!!" roared Kai as he viciously shoved Kenny head first into his mom's flowerbed, the podgy little nerd skidded harshly into the freshly dug earth; crushing the tiny plants beyond repair, not to mention totally ruing his shirt.

"Oh no my mom's going to kill me!!" whinged Kenny; spitting out a mouthful of soggy soil. "_GASP!…_ NO KAI PLEASE!!!" Kenny yelled in horror as he watched Kai smash the small window on his front door.

"SHUT YOUR HOLE!!" sneered Kai, as he reached inside and began to k'jigger the latch release on the other side of the door.

"No stop! Before you do any more damage!" snivelled Kenny as he tried to restrain Kai's arm. But Kai just turned angrily, and pushed Kenny over again, sending him flying over backwards on to the concrete path with a painful thud. Suddenly the other Bladebreakers appeared and stampeded over Kenny without a second thought. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Quick man, get it open!" squealed Ray, as he and the other boys huddled around the door. Just then, the lock clicked and the Bladebreakers burst into the empty hallway.

"Get in quick, and close the fucking door!...AND BRING FAT ASS!"

Tyson obediently grabbed Kenny's sweaty ankles and dragged him through the doorway. As soon as Kenny's ginger head was over the threshold Kai slammed the door and turned the latch so the door was securely locked once more.

"Now! So long as we all keep quiet, we should be all right…" said Kai in between breaths.

"Yeah, if we wait a good hour or so it should be safe to go back outside." agreed Max.

Finally the chase was over.

"Do you guys hear that?..." asked Ray, pressing his ear to the front door. "I think he's out there?!"

"Quick! We can watch him through the living room window!" Max whispered loudly, the Bladebreakers left Kenny in the hall, and sneakily entered the dark lounge. Ray got a bit too excited and did a gambol over the sofa, which earned him a boot in the ribs from Kai. The boys were bursting with anticipation as they stealthily spied through the slight crack in the curtains. Ray was correct he was out there, bent over at the waist gasping for breath.

"Check it out dude! He's fucking out there!!" squeaked Tyson, as bolts of excitement tingled up and down his spine. Andrews's dad knew they couldn't have just disappeared and furiously looked in every direction, hoping for a clue that would betray the Bladebreakers' location.

"DAMN IT!" Andrew's dad bashed over the trash can at the end of Kenny's drive way, sending a ton of trash and litter swirling across the road. His face went a violent red and spit hissed from his teeth as threw his head back and roared to the heavens with anger and hatred. "I know you're here somewhere AND I AIN'T LEAVING TILL I'VE FOUND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUCKING SHIT BAGS!" The Bladebreakers were sniggering as they watched the stupid old dick march from house to house, frantically pounding on doors and trespassing on lawns as he searched for any sign of them.

"Get out of the way Ray I can't see nothing!" whispered Tyson, trying to bodge Ray's head out of the way.

"Get lost asshole I can barley see as it is!" hissed Ray. Just then, Andrew's dad detected a slight movement of the curtains in Kenny's front window. He noticed a dull smudge of red from Ray's headband as he looked directly through the crack in the curtains where the boys were hidden.

"…_GASP!..."_The Bladebreakers' blood froze. "Oh Jesus!" fretted Max, as Andrew's dad immediately marched towards Kenny's house to investigate the strange movement.

BANG! BANG! He pounded on the window, which made the boys jump with fear.

"Are you in there ay? AY?!" He moved towards the door and jiggered the handle viscously, then he started to kick it!

"What the hell is going on!?" said Kenny; hobbling in to the room.

"Kenny!! How the fuck do we get to your attic!" snarled Kai.

"Is that guy still after you!?"

"THE FUCKING ATTIC! NOW!!" demanded Kai, sensing Andrew's dad would break through soon.

"Its-its upstairs!" cried Kenny who was now pale with terror. The Bladebreakers desperately ran up the stairs.

"The entrance is in my parent's room, hurry!" wailed Kenny, as the wood on the front door began to crack and splinter under the ferocious rage of Andrew's dad. The Boys burst into the bedroom and scanned the ceiling for the attic hatch.

"There it is!" pointed Tyson.

"Shit he's almost through! We need a chair or something to stand on or we're finished!" snarled Kai as he looked out of the window. But then, a miracle happened.

"What the fuck?!"

A loud siren deafened the air and bright red and blue lights lit up the whole neighbourhood as a police car skidded to a halt outside of Kenny's house.

"Hey girls get over here and look at this!" smirked Kai.

Two large policemen ran from the car and drew their pistols. One of Kenny's neighbours must have called the police, Andrew's dad thought he was exercising justice, but to the people on Kenny's street he was just a weirdo going around the neighbourhood yelling obscenities and damaging their property, and with every swear and every blow he was incriminating himself further and further.

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER!" roared one of the officers, but Andrew's dad was so mental he just continued to batter the door.

"You God damn son of a bitch! I SAID FREEZE!"

"Whoa Check it out guys, they might shoot him!" laughed Ray, observing from high up.

"HEY COCKSUCKER, GET ON THE GROUND NOW! THIS IS YOUR LAST FUCKING WARNING!" warned the policeman, in a very unprofessional manner. Andrew's dad turned around and raised his middle finger at the policeman.

"You stupid fucking pigs, mind your own business!"

It was at this point the policeman lost his temper, he holstered the gun and walked up to Andrew's dad; drew his baton, and proceeded to violently beat him to the ground, no one could blame the police for using force, Andrew's dad looked deranged and it looked like he was trying to break into someone's house!

"LOOK AT THAT!!!" gasped Ray, growing ever more delighted with each vicious blow. This beat television any day, it's no wonder gladiators were so popular in ancient Rome!

"Check it out, he's resisting arrest…" chuckled Kai, as Andrew's dad tried to tackle the policeman; only to be sprayed in the eyes with mace and beaten to the ground once more.

"THEY'RE IN THE HOUSE! THOSE BASTARD CHILDREN ARE THE CRIMINALS NOT ME!" screamed Andrew's father whilst the policemen cuffed his hands. The Bladebreakers suddenly moved away from the windows and looked at Kai with intense fear, the old man had given away there position.

"Its ok ladies, they won't come in. They're legally obliged to get a warrant before they enter a persons house, unless the homeowner gives permission that is. So as long as Kenny doesn't feel the urge to invite them in for a hand job we're ok!" explained Kai with a reassuring smile.

"We are not Ok Kai, my trash can is ruined, the window on the front door is smashed not to mention the door itself! And to top it all off my mom's flowers are wrecked! Just look at the mess downstairs what the hell am I going to tell my mother?! And besides what if they decide to come in anyway?!"" Kenny whined anxiously.

"The front door is still locked remember" laughed Kai. "And as for the mess, you've got the perfect excuse, Andrew's dad did it all! For all you know you came home normally to find the police outside your house due to an attempted break in"

"Yeah, but how are any of us going to actually get outside we're surrounded? The police will probably search their database to see who owns this house, and when they find out they'll contact my parents and wait here for them to come home, and when they find us we're all dead, FACE IT WE'RE TRAPPED!" cried Kenny.

"Not if we sneak out into your backyard and climb over you're fence, and after we've escaped to safety all we need to do is go and wait in the park for half an hour or so, they should have carted him off to the station by then. After that it's just a simple case of walking back home and acting surprised when you see the police outside your house, it'll be easy, no one saw us in here not even Andrew's dad, he only thinks we're in here remember, everything that stupid old fuck tells them is purely circumstantial. So quit your fucking whining and relax!" explained Kai. Kenny's face lit up with hope and relief.

"This plan could actually work! Oh thank you Kai you're so smart, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" beamed Kenny, he was so relived and happy he tackled Kai onto his parent's bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. The Bladebreakers gasped with shock at the blatant act of homosexuality. Kai violently struggled and threw Kenny backwards sending him crashing full force into his parents, wooden entertainment system The television and at least a dozen videos crashed loudly to the floor with a loud bang; alerting the policemen outside. They were almost home free but Kenny's bad luck had blown it for him again.

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHIT!!!..." gasped Ray, noticing the pigs were looking up at the window. Now they defiantly knew someone was inside the house.

"We gotta get out of here NOW!" yelled Kai as he sprang from the bed.

"Oh fuck, quick you guys lets go!" Tyson whispered loudly. The boys quietly huddled down the stairs and froze when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hello?!...Is anyone home!?"

Kai immediately held up his hand in silence. "Follow me!" he whispered loudly, his team mates obeyed and crept quietly past the front door and into the kitchen. Kai undid the latch and they silently stepped out into the yard, the boys silently sprinted across the lawn and began to scale the fence as planned, when suddenly…

"GU-HI-HI-HIYS!! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" wailed Kenny, as he limped from the kitchen door, but no one did. The Bladebreakers decided to leave Kenny behind and face the consequences as punishment for ruining their escape plan; they ran through the streets and back alleys until they were back at the park gates again. There was something comforting about the large black ironwork fence, with its bright flowers interwoven around its bars.

"God, what a fucking day!" gasped Max.

"Yeah, but it was kind of cool!" laughed Ray.

Buy now it was getting dark, and the Bladebreakers had enough playing out for one day. They were all sweaty and exhausted, and the longer they stayed out the more trouble they would get in with their parents. Time to call it a day.

"Well, I'm totally beat, I guess I'll see you guys later." said Max, waving his goodbyes as he set off home.

"Yeah me too, I'm gonna go round my grandpa's house he's ordering a pizza for dinner, and I don't want to miss out!" smiled Tyson. "Thank God for grandpa, otherwise I'd be stuck eating my mom's broccoli and some other nasty shit, she thinks she can punish me by taking all the nice food away but she won't catch me out!"

"Cool!! I guess I'll join you for dinner then, since my moms only making cheap-o macaroni and cheese" said Ray, cheekily inviting himself along.

"No Ray! You ain't coming, go and scrounge off some one else!" yelled Tyson totally outraged.

"Oh come on, be a pal, be a pal…" begged Ray.

Well I'm fucking sick of you ugly gay assholes, I'm going home…" grumbled Kai.

"Bye Kai!" Kai stopped and looked over his shoulder, he watched as Tyson and Ray argued and shoved each other as they made their way up the street.

"Yeah goodbye, you fucking sissies!" Kai said to himself; the orange glow of his cigarette lit his face, as he set off on the long dark journey home.

Sunday morning was horrible; all the Bladebreakers (apart from Kai) were in serious trouble for sneaking out to play when they were supposed to be grounded. There was nothing to look forward to apart from a long boring day, full of dull chores and annoying lectures on responsibility and work. There was no TV, no phone, no internet, no allowance, and no friends; by the end of it things were so awful that the Bladebreakers were looking forward to school the next day.

_Monday morning…_

As usual, Ms Kincaid's room was in an uproar of swears and laughter, as the students awaited the tardy teacher's arrival. A silly rumour was floating around that she had quit teaching and became a whore who accepted cocaine instead of cash, but this was probably just another load of fabricated shit, made up by some lying idiot who was taking part in a big game of Chinese whispers. Ray was pacing up and down outside of the classroom eagerly awaiting the arrival of his team-mates.

"Max, Tyson! I thought you guys had skipped class or something?" greeted Ray.

"HEY RAY!" yelled Tyson "Man what a shit weekend huh?!"

"You're fucking telling me!" chuckled Ray "So, how many weeks are you guys grounded for?

"I don't really know to be honest, my mom was yelling at me so loud I couldn't understand a fucking word she said!" laughed Tyson.

"Yeah, my dad was the same, as soon as I set foot over the doorstep his fucking hand swept me off my feet, next thing I know its nine a.m and time for school." Max said flatly.

"Ah well, that's life for ya!" smiled Ray "Hey do any of you guys know what happened to Kenny?"

"Nah man, and I don't really care!" laughed Tyson.

The Bladebreakers entered the classroom only to be greeted by a huge gang surrounding Lee's desk, the other White Tigers were standing nearby and joining in. Everyone was buzzing about the huge gang war that had taken place at the warehouse with Emily.

Ray was totally furious, Lee had done nothing to defeat Emily's gang, and he was getting all the praise because no one had the balls to disagree with him so long as Gary was around.

"I take it that big nose has told you guys that he beat up Emily's gang?!" said Ray addressing the class "Truth is he didn't do shit, and we can prove it!" smiled Ray, who quickly clamed up as Gary lifted him off the ground by his collar.

"Lee did do it asshole!" Bellowed Gary, who had obviously been trained up on what to say.

"Correct Gary, but I think I want to hear him say it, go on Ray tell everyone I beat up Emily's gang and saved Mariah, you know it's the truth. Just say it and Gary will put you down." smiled Lee. Speaking of Mariah she was nowhere to be seen, she had actually taken the day off school because she simply refused to be seen with her hair ruined, until her stylist could put it right she wasn't likely to be seen all week! And by the end of the week no one would really care anymore about the whole Emily thing anyway.

"No! You fucking ran away, and if you guys don't believe me then you can ask Mariah when she comes in!" Ray yelled stubbornly. The captivated audience gathered around and urged Gary on to hit Ray, but just then the door flew open and smashed into the wall.

"And what the fuck is this all about?" Everyone in the room turned and faced the doorway, to look at Kai who was leaning up against the door post.

"Oh it's you, keep out of it Kai, me and your boyfriend have unfinished business…" warned Lee. Kai stepped into the room and started to laugh.

"Can you hear yourself? You're not in the mafia Lee! And by the by, I don't really give a fuck what happens to that greasy shit" said Kai as he stamped out his cigarette "But I do however care about you and you're big mouth spreading lies about how I supposedly ran away"

"Lies huh? well I think Gary would strongly dispute that!" smirked Lee. "And I doubt Trevor and you're other little Ass-Sharks would either, after all they ran away just like you did, fucking pussies."

"Lie all you want Lee, but we'll truly see who the real coward is before the day is through…" smiled Kai as he sat at his desk.

"Are you threatening me asshole?!"

"You'll see…" Kai smiled darkly as he shifted his gaze to Kevin, noticing he had a white patch bandaged over his eye. "Also Lee, I have a bit of news for you, your little pal Kevin has been robbing your shop blind ever since he's met you, I'm sure you're dad told you about the shoplifting incident on Saturday? Well, Kev's your main man!" Lee looked shocked and turned to Kevin.

"No Lee he's lying! I'd never steal from you!" protested Kevin.

"That's why you never come into my house isn't it?!" roared Lee, humiliated that he hadn't realised it sooner.

Suddenly Ms Kincaid entered the room with her usual luggage. "Ah look who it is! Why, good morning Ms K! I knew you wouldn't stay away for long!" smiled Kai with an enormous amount of smarm.

"Gary put him down quickly!" whispered Lee, the large thug obeyed and Ray swiftly made his way back over to his friends as if nothing happened.

"Look would you please just let me do my job in peace for one day, is that so much to ask?!" she said in a rather flustered tone; dumping her baggage on the floor next to her large desk. All the students took there seats and got ready for role call.

"I was only saying good morning, surely that isn't a crime now?" asked Kai.

"And that's another thing, I'm sick of being interrogated by you every single time I come into this classroom, so before you ask what my problem is or how my weekend went I'll tell you this, what I do outside of this school is none of you're business, so just SHUT UP AND BEHAVE!!! I'm in no mood for you're feeble attempts to be funny!" warned Ms Kincaid, who was sick of her crappy job.

She ignored Kai and after role call was over, she addressed the class with some interesting news.

"Today children, we have some new students joining us from the foreign exchange program; I'd like you to welcome Brian, Spencer, Ian and Tala. They are all from Russia and I expect you to be on you're best behaviour!" she said looking straight at Kai. The new students entered the room radiating fear and authority as they loomed over the other members of the class.

"Would you boys like to tell us all a little about yourselves?" asked Ms Kincaid. The group of boys looked to their red headed leader to speak on their behalf.

"……Errrr we like…..Beyblading and stuff…" Tala said in a flat tone.

"…Right….well ok then? Please find a seat and make yourselves comfortable, I just have to go and get some extra photocopies of today's history worksheet for you boys, and please try and keep the room tidy while I'm gone." begged Ms Kincaid, leaving the room. Contrary to what she said, the classroom erupted into chaos as soon as the door shut, balls of scrunched up paper, pens, textbooks and other missiles began to fly across the room in all directions as the class lost themselves in an orgy of lawlessness.

Lee observed the group and felt a twinge of fear rise in his stomach; these boys were from the infamous Balkov abbey, a rock hard boarding school in the Russian wilderness. The largest of the new students was a blonde kid called Spencer, he was by far the largest kid he had ever seen, he was even bigger then Gary and looked tough as nails, furthermore Brian; the boy with the purple hair, was tall and pale as death, back at Balkov abbey he had a reputation for being a total fucking psychopath! Thirdly there was Ian, he was a nasty little piece of work with a short temper, and lastly there was Tala, he was their leader. Tala was very sharp and level headed, he was also one of the nastiest uncaring people you could wish to meet. Lee could see these were not the guys with whom to fuck. And worse still. They were Kai's friends. "Hey guys, long time no see!" smiled Kai. Lee went pale with fear, these guys could easily make mince meat out of Gary, which meant Lee was in serious trouble! Ray smiled and nudged Tyson. "See that! Those dudes are Kai's friends!"

"Cool, I bet they're gonna get Lee after school!" smiled Tyson.

"Hey yeah, and if their friends with Kai, then that means they're friends with us!" said Ray as he left his seat with a stupid grin. "I'm gonna go introduce myself!"

"No Ray don't, you'll get slaughtered!!!" Max whispered loudly, but Ray just ignorantly disregarded the sage advice

"Calm down sissy pants, I'm just going over there to bullshit a little!" said Ray, as he approached Kai's desk where the new gang were chatting.

"Hey fellas! I've never met any Russians before, how's that Eskimo pussy huh?" said Ray as he insultingly raised his eyebrows. Ray's joke didn't go down well, he could tell by the soullessly literal expressions on there pale faces. Brian stood up; towering over Ray and with crushing force he harshly pinched and tightly held a painful jowl under Rays chin.

"You wanna know what Eskimo pussy feels like huh? Well we'll fucking show you!" snarled Brian as he and Spencer began to drag Ray to the front of the room, the class stopped their laughing and shouting and watched with awe as Brian forced Ray in front of Ms Kincaid's desk. Suddenly it became apparent what Brian was going to do as Ray looked into the jagged hole of Ms Kincaid's electric pencil sharpener!

"No! I'm sorry!" yelped Ray as Brian firmly gripped his wrist.

"Oh but I insist! Now hold out you're fucking finger!" laughed Brian.

"NO!"

"DO IT" snarled Brian; looking into his terrified amber eyes, Ray's bottom lip quivered as he pointed out his index finger in compliance. Brian smiled and quickly grasped the bony finger and begun to slowly force it towards the mouth of the sharpener, Fear suddenly gripped Ray and he wriggled and resisted with all his might.

"NOOOO PLEASE DON'T!"

But Brian just ignored him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ray screamed monstrously. Suddenly Brian stopped just millimetres away. "Are you gonna keep that wise mouth of yours shut in future?"

"YES! YES! JESUS CHRIST YES!" gasped Ray. The nasty bully smiled, and rammed Ray's finger deep into the sharpener, making him scream with excruciating pain.

"Good…" laughed Brian. Ray quickly pulled his finger out and sucked the blood that was dripping from his butchered nail.

"Oh silly me where's our manners, in your condition you'll obviously need some assistance in getting back to you're desk, here let me help!" grinned Spencer as he picked Ray up high over his head.

"Hey assholes, CATCH!" roared Spencer; launching Ray like a human javelin towards the Bladebreakers desk, Tyson and Max yelled with pain as Ray crashed into them; knocking them to the floor with a tremendous clatter of chairs and tables.

By now Lee was totally crapping his pants, what did Kai have in store for him? Lucky for him though, Kai heard Ms Kincaid's footsteps approaching, and motioned to his new friends to sit back down. The classroom door opened and Ms Kincaid entered with the new worksheets.

"Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai, I've just been…" she suspiciously observed the three boys huddled on the floor, then looked up at Kai who smiling cheekily… "What on earth is going on?! Oh my word look at your finger Ray, you need to go to the nurse!" she fretted as she crouched down and removed a tissue from her pocket..

"NO! NOTHING! I mean I'm fine, we were just… playin?" lied Ray.

"Well if you're sure you're not hurt."

"Errr Ms Kincaid, did you have something important to tell us?" interrupted Kai.

"Yes, I've been instructed to inform you that you are to report to the principal's office immediately, someone wishes to speak with you very urgently" The Bladebreakers exchanged worried glances and rose to their feet. It could have been concerning any one of the many naughty things they had done, the list of offences was longer then an orang-utan's arm.

"Oh great, what did we do now!" moaned Tyson as the Bladebreakers quietly gathered their bags and left the messy room. Naturally Kai was the last to leave, but before he left he turned and faced Lee.

"See you at recess Lee!" smiled Kai, sending a final bolt of fear through Lee's already worried mind. The sunlit corridors were quiet and empty as the Bladebreakers made their way to the principal's office.

"I fucking hate that Brian kid! I was only joking with him, what a fucking psycho!" moaned Ray as he sucked his finger.

"You think that was psycho? You girls should have seen some of the shit he did back at Balkov Abbey, I swear; he punched a kid in the eye and blinded him permanently, just for looking at him funny." laughed Kai.

"Really? What the hell are those maniacs doing here then?" asked Max.

"None of you're fucking business!" barked Kai.

Worry clouded the Bladebrekers minds as silence descended on them once more.

"I bet the fucking principal is gonna expel us for stealing all that shit from the shop, well done Ray it was your idea!" blamed Tyson.

"My fucking idea?! I didn't see you complaining when you were stuffing you're fat face blimpo!" snarled Ray.

"Shut up you fucking idiots! You're both as stupid as one another." said Kai as they approached the office. "Right, before we go in, don't laugh, don't speak, and let me do all the fucking talking, oh and girls; just try to fucking relax, remember they can't shoot us." Instructed Kai, he was the only one who had the confidence to speak on the group's behalf, morons like Tyson or Ray couldn't be trusted to handle such a delicate situation, lets face it these stooges could fuck up a cup of coffee! It was best that they stayed silent. Kai knocked on the door, and a familiar voice told them to enter. Kai opened the door, the chalky dusty smell of old books and coffee granules drifted into his nostrils.

"Oh Great!!!" sighed Kai, as he spotted Mr Dickinson, Kenny and the Principal were also there staring in silence.

"Are these the boys Mr Dickinson?" asked the principal.

"Yes, that's them." He replied.

"Well I'll let you get on with it; I'll be in the teachers lounge if you need me." said the principal as he left the room. Kai looked at Kenny and knew he had told on them.

"So why are we here?" asked Kai.

"I'll get to that in a minute, but first please take a seat…" Mr Dickinson said in a very serious tone. The boys co operated and sat with fear and excitement.

"On Saturday afternoon a very serious crime was committed. Now, before I continue I want to give you a chance to be men and own up to it…" This put the Bladebreakers in quite a predicament, they were guilty of shoplifting, assault, vandalism, trespassing and many other offences, but which crime was he talking about? If they owned up to the wrong thing they would be in twice as much trouble. Kai never answered, so the other Bladebreakers decide to keep quiet also.

"I see… No one here has the morale character to admit it, well that's very sad indeed, well it doesn't matter because Kenneth has already filled me in on the details of you're weekend activities and I am quite disgusted!" sneered Mr D. The Bladebreakers looked at Kenny with anger; he obviously was apprehended by the police that day the Bladebreakers hid in his house, and forced to reveal all.

"Well, if we disgust you so much then why don't you just leave us alone? No one here asked you to come interfering in our lives!" said Kai in a strop.

"Well it's a damn good thing I am interfering with your lives, or you would be in prison right now! All of you!" barked Mr Dickinson; his knees creaking loudly as he sat in the principal's chair. "I payed back the shop keeper for the goods you stole, and the gentleman who resides at the trailer park for the damage to his home, just to save you from being locked up." The Bladebrekers looked very ashamed as the fat old man informed them of his generosity, in all honestly they would prefer it if he exploded in a monster fit then have this corrosive feeling in the back of their minds.

"IMAGINE WHAT YOUR POOR MOTHERS WOULD THINK!?" boomed Mr D as he shifted his gaze to Max, he noticed the bruised flesh around his eye "I certainly know what your father would do boy…"

"Please don't tell on us Mr Dickinson, we're ever so sorry for all the horrid things we did!" Max said in an adorable cutie pie voice.

"I must be going soft in my old age; don't worry lad I'm not going to tell your parents, I suspect your folks weren't to pleased about you sneaking out anyway. Besides, I believe you boys would rather have a chance to redeem yourselves then rot in a jail cell." said Mr D in a caring tone, he rose to his feet and looked out the window behind the principal's desk, while his back was turned Max hocked a silent loogie into his palm, and threw it at Mr Dickinson's back! The old fool never felt it and continued to talk whilst the Bladebreakers tried enormously to hide their laugher.

"I have a proposition for you boys"

"Oh, and what might that be?" chuckled Kai, as he observed the silver streak.

"I will be leaving for America this Friday on an important business trip, and I want you five to come with me." proposed Mr Dickinson turning back to face the boys, who looked unusually cheerful. "I believe you boys are beyond my help, and I think it's time for the professionals to have a go."

"Professionals? You mean like a brain surgeon or something?!" fretted Tyson.

"No you dumb f… he means like a psychiatrist and stuff!" corrected Ray.

"It's along those lines, but it's a lot more physical then psychological." explained Mr D as he passed out some pamphlets. "I want you to enrol on the KCK rehabilitation course, it stands for 'Kids Counselling Kids' it's a brand new concept in behavioural management, it's a well known fact that children can communicate better with people their own age rather then with adults. Basically this course is designed so that you and your councillor will complete various tasks and outdoor activities together; each task you do has an incentive to give you a deeper appreciation for teamwork and civility, like having access to the television, games, sweet treats and so forth." Explained Mr D.

"Who the hell is this loser!?" smirked Kai; observing a photo of a strange looking boy on the front page, he had a purple boy scout uniform with brown, poofy clown hair popping out from under his cap.

"That's Antonio, he's a lovely young man with a keen passion for Beyblading, I know him and his family well. He will be your councillor should you decide to accept the course." smiled Mr Dickinson.

"His name is Antonio, you gotta be kidding me?!?" smirked Kai "He looks like a reject from a Gay-rights parade!" laughed Kai; Mr Dickinson didn't find it very funny as he snatched the pamphlet from Kai.

"Errr Mr Dickinson???" mumbled Kenny "To be fair, I shouldn't even be here since I never did anything wrong…"

"I know Kenneth, but I still want you to go with the other boys, you are a wonderful influence on this bunch, you're a bright, hard working, diligent young man, you always have respect for rules and your grades are nothing less then excellent! I couldn't be prouder of you!" beamed Mr Dickinson, turning to look at the Bladebreakers "I just thank God Kenneth had the morale courage to inform me of every single detail concerning this situation, otherwise I would never have known anything about it, and who knows what would have happened to you boys!" frowned Mr D, Kenny sank into his chair as his furious team mates looked at him with utter hatred, but he had no choice, Andrew's dad had told the police that Kenny was accompanied by four other boys, so solely accepting the blame wouldn't work; the police were threatening to take him to the station and hold him overnight if he didn't spill the beans about his friends, in a fashion it was the Bladebreakers fault for leaving him behind. In fact, informing Dickinson was the best possible choice considering the situation; he was quite pally with the fuzz and smoothed the whole thing over quite easily. But the Bladebreakers didn't appreciate the true brilliance of Kenny's decision, oh no, they saw it as a cowardly act of snitchery. This needless to say would be repaid in full as soon as they were alone.

"I'm going to give you boys ten minutes to think it over, I'm giving you a chance to change your ways, and I sincerely hope you make the right choice…" Mr Dickinson stiffly rose to his feet and exited the room, leaving the boys alone in the principal's office. Kai calmly got up, and locked the door behind the fat old geezer. Kenny was pale with terror as Kai turned to look at him with a murderous glint in his eye; he was convinced he'd get his head kicked in for sure.

"Nice one four-eyes, getting Dickhead to handle the pigs was pretty cool!" smiled Kai. Kenny blinked with astonishment, but still he remained silent in case it was some kind of trick, but a strange feeling from within told him it was a genuine complement.

"Th-thank you?" stammered Kenny.

"WHAT THE FUCK, we should be kicking his snitch ass, not thanking him!" said Ray furiously. Kai smiled and sat in the principal's chair, and rested his legs up on the desk.

"True he snitched on us to Mr Dickinson, but he never revealed our names to the police, he just agreed that he was accompanied by four boys; if he did rat us out to the pigs, our parents would have been alerted. I'm guessing that Mr Dickinson worked out for himself who the other four were, that's why we were called here. Anyway this is no reason to get your panties in a bunch you should be celebrating!" smirked Kai.

"Celebrating, why?" asked Max

"Because you little ass licker! If we do this bullshit K.F.C course or what ever the fuck its called, we get a week off school plus a first class vacation to the U.S with spending money!" explained Kai. "And they say crime doesn't pay."

The Bladebreakers looked at each other. This was a God sent gift!

"Yeah you guys, my bro has been in rehab and he says it's like a fucking holiday camp! Seriously, they had a fucking pool table and everything. Yep it's going to totally kick ass!" smirked Ray.

"Well I ain't going! It sounds shit!" barked Tyson.

"Me neither." said Max

"Nor me." Kenny agreed lastly.

"Fair enough, but you do realise if you stay then Trevor will knock your fucking heads off?" warned Kai. The boys looked utterly confused.

"What, I don't understand, why?!" whined Kenny.

"I was talking to him this morning, he said something about you guys half killing his dog, does that ring any bells?" asked Kai.

Kenny, Max, Tyson and Ray looked at each other in disbelief as it suddenly became clear, that dog that chased them into the junkyard belonged to Trevor. He loved that dog more than his parents, who were either negligent or abusive towards him, that mutt was the only thing that ever stood by him.

It was the only real family he had.

"What! we never touched his dog, how on earth did it happen?!" enquired Kenny.

"Apparently he found it locked in a fucking car and it almost roasted to death." Kai probed further.

"But why the fuck does he think it's us?!" asked Ray.

"You assholes were the only ones around! Who the fuck else could it have been?!" Kai rationalized. "He had to take it to the vets you know, poor fucker was in tears when he begged his old man to loan him the money, but he just got told to go fuck himself, so he had to sell off everything he owned just to pay the bill, his playstation, his TV even his shitty moped had to go, because of you fuckers he's been totally cleaned out, and now he's out for blood!" Kai roared with laughter.

"Well you can loan him the money to get his stuff back, you're his friend right?!" winged Max.

"I wouldn't lend that trailer trash son of a fuck my used condoms!" smirked Kai selfishly.

"Oh God, but if we didn't trap it in the car it would have ripped us to bits! WE HAD TO!" wailed Kenny.

"Well either way, Trevor is convinced you did it on purpose to get back at him, so now he's looking for you." smiled Kai. "I seriously advise you to come along and give him a week to cool off. Who knows, he might forget, he's dumb enough!"

"Yeah on second thoughts, I think I might go!" said Tyson; his friends quickly agreeing also.

"Very good, well I better inform old man dick that we're all on board! But first…" said Kai, as he slid open one of the drawers on the desk. He reached in and removed Dranzer which had been confiscated over the weekend due to an "accidental" collision with the Principal's car.

"Has he got anything else in there worth having?" enquired Ray, peering over the desk.

Kai smirked and removed several Game boy's which were confiscated from waaaaaaaay back in the summer of '99 during the Pokemon phenomenon. They were also accompanied by several brightly coloured yo-yo's, and a CD walkman.

"Look at all this out of date shit, it must have been in that drawer for years!" commented Max.

"That fucking glorified babysitter probably sells all the stuff he confiscates on eBay?" sneered Kai, as he slid one of the hand held consoles into his pocket. The other Bladebreakers were hesitant to steal from the Principal, and decided to keep their thieving fingers to themselves, they were in enough trouble as it is, and to provoke Mr Dickinson's anger further could prove to be catastrophic.

"Anyway, enough of this shit! We've kept that bald headed bastard waiting long enough." said Kai, flicking the switch on the microphone. The dusty speakers dotted at various points throughout the school popped loudly, then the P.A system crackled into life. Every ear in the school pricked up.

"Err yes hello? Mr Dickinson, we've decided to take you up on your offer." Kai's voice boomed throughout the school. Mr Dickinson instantly jiggered the handle then pounded the principal's door with his fist.

"OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Mr D

"In a moment, I've just got a couple more announcements." laughed Kai.

"That isn't a toy; it is for staff use only NOW LET ME IN BEFORE YOU BOYS GET IN REAL TROUBLE!" Mr Dickinson warned a second time, Kenny got up and made for the door but just one look from Kai froze him to the spot.

"Attention students attention, I would like to invite you all to a little get together after school especially you Lee. We're giving him another chance to prove he's as tough as he makes out to be by giving him the opportunity to take on the Demolition Boys, afterall if Lee can beat twenty mental kids in one go then this should be a piece of cake. Meet us over the park at four p.m. or else let it be known hence forth that you Lee are the biggest, slimiest, lying asshole that ever walked the earth. That is all have a nice day!"

By now Lee was on the verge of tears, serves the lying fuck right!

Mr Dickinson was practically battering the door down, as the mocking laughter sounded from within.

"Ahhhh, so that's why those Russian assholes are here!" Ray said conclusively.

"Oh Jesus, did you figure that out all by yourself Ray?!"

"Why don't you just get Trevor to do it, he's pretty big?" asked Ray

"Because you long haired fucker, Trevor is a pixie compared to these guys." explained Kai.

"It's not fair, I wish I could watch Lee get beat up but my fat shit dad is forcing me to rake the stupid leaves!" moaned Max.

"You dick hole, He won't fucking show up anyway so who cares?" yawned Kai as he rose to his feet with a satisfying stretch. "Well girls, I guess I'll see you later." said Kai, casually opening the window.

"Where are you going, you can't just go out the window, you'll get expelled! And we'll get suspended, and I won't get into college and I'll end up working in a gas station!!!" panicked Kenny.

"So? it ain't my fucking problem… I'm going home, I've fucking had enough of this shit place for one day." And with that said, Kai slipped out of the first story window, lowered himself down the drainpipe, and dropped the last meter to the ground. The Bladebreakers watched as Kai made his way across the sports field, he stopped and threatened some kids, relieved them of their money, then carried on his way home.

"OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!" insisted Mr Dickinson; pounding the door louder with every word. The Bladebreakers looked at each other in petrified silence, they thought since Kai made the announcement over the schools P.A system he would at least stay and smooth things over with Dickinson afterwards, then suddenly a great crash of wood made the Bladebreakers jump out of their skin as Mr Dickinson's bulky body slammed against the door; breaking the lock, and sending the heavy door smashing into the wall.

"WHERE IS THAT BOY!!!!!" roared the old man as he brandished his cane.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!" screamed Tyson, as he and the Bladebreakers squeezed past him and rushed out into the corridor, yet again.

The chase was on once more.


End file.
